Sanctuary
by Crazy Chick 74
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO HAVEN. Girl met boy and they fell in love. Which wouldn't be a problem if they weren't cousins... and some people have a big problem with that. Bring on the DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is... the sequel to Haven. Sorry it's taken me so long to post this... ****One of the longest I've ever written and I've spent a long time getting it ready to posting. ****I hope you enjoy it because this story has been a real labour of love for me... and it's a HUGE story. **

**It picks up partway through the last chapter of Haven.  
**

**Sanctuary.**

**Chapter 1.**

"Uncle Derek, you managed to get here..." Abi said with a smile. Lauren span round to look at her sister in shock. Her hand gripped Joey's as she watched her uncle, his father, sweep into the room with Abi beside him. Lauren didn't miss the smug look on her sister's face.

"I did. Couldn't miss your lovely sister's art show now, could I? As head of the family, I should be here." Derek put his arm around his niece's shoulder and strode into the room, "Maxy..."

Max stood semi-frozen to the spot, Tanya at his side. Max glanced in Lauren and Joey's direction and Lauren could see the disbelief written across his face. Derek stopped walking as he saw a familiar face in the crowd that shouldn't be there. He frowned and glanced down at his niece, a look of pure innocence now on her face.

Max walked forward, "Derek, I thought you weren't due back until this evening?"

"Yes, well, your daughter told me about Lauren's show and I didn't want to miss it. She convinced me to surprise you all." He looked at his brother, "It's seems like it's me that's getting the surprise though, don't it? What's going on Max?"

"Abigail Branning, come here, right now." Tanya hissed at her youngest daughter, "How could you do this to your sister? Hasn't she been through enough?"

Lauren moved so she stood in front of Joey, his grip on her hand was vice-like and she was worried what the next few minutes were going to bring about. She glanced at Lesley and could see that Jack was beside her, his hand on her arm in comfort. Alice was the other side of Lesley and she was staring at her father, a look of love shining from her eyes. Lauren watched in horror as she saw the young girl move away from her mum, taking a few steps towards Derek. "Dad?" she whispered.

In that moment it was as if time stood still but pandemonium also broke out at the same time after Alice said that one word. Lauren felt Joey wrap his arm around her waist, his hand squeezing hers again, although not as tightly this time. She watched as she saw her mum drag her sister away from her uncle and she could see the two of them having a heated discussion, although it was like watching a silent movie because all Lauren could hear was the rushing sound of her blood in her ears.

A small hand slipped into hers and she looked down to see her baby brother. She crouched in front of him and could see the confusion and fear on his face. Letting go of Joey's hand she held her arm out towards Oscar and he moved into it, wrapping his arms around her neck and clinging to her. She rose back to her feet, lifting her brother in her arms. She brushed her hand up and down his back and felt him bury his face in her neck. She could feel the tension ease from his body as she comforted him and then she felt Joey wrap his arm back around her waist and press his lips against the back of her head. "Everything's going to be okay, Oscar…" she told her brother gently. "Laur's here and I'm going to make sure you're alright."

"What's going on, Laur?" he whispered to her.

"It's just grownup stuff, little man. Nothing for you to worry about, I promise."

"Is Uncle Derek angry with daddy?" he whispered to her.

"I think so, little man but it'll be okay. Daddy won't let anyone hurt him." She pressed her lips to his temple and then blew a raspberry, making him giggle like she'd intended it to.

"Who's he, Laur?" he whispered in her ear.

Lauren looked at his face, seeing him looking at Joey. "Little man, this is Joey. He's someone who's very special to me. I love him, just like mummy loves daddy. Do you understand?" Oscar nods his head, "Joey looks after me just like I look after you. So if I'm looking after you and he's looking after me, nothing bad can happen, can it?"

"Okay." He said, seemingly reassured by her logic.

Lauren turned to face Joey a little more, "Joe, this is my little man," she said, with a smile. Her fingers brushed through her brother's blonde hair and she watched as they both stared at each other.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Oscar," Joey said, "Your sister talks about you a lot." He said with a smile.

"She does?" he asked in wonder.

"Oh, yes." Joey reassures him.

The three of them are interrupted by a loud crash and Lauren turns to see Derek stalking towards her father, anger and hatred in his eyes. Lauren is petrified and although she wants to make sure nothing happens to her dad she knows she needs to remove Oscar from this situation… and there's a part of her that doesn't want to see what Derek is about to do.

Taking Joey's hand back in hers she begins to move the three of them towards the exit of the room. Fortunately they weren't too far away from the door and despite Joey having to move slowly they were soon out of the room without drawing any attention to their escape. "Where are we going, Laur?" Oscar whispered.

"I thought you might like to see where I do my work?" she told him gently, reassured by presence of Joey's hand at the base of her back. "Is that okay with you, little man?" He nodded his head, resting it against her shoulder. They made slow progress through the college towards a room that held so many memories for Lauren, both good and bad. Mainly though they were good ones. Like the first time she'd made love to Joey and the many hours she'd spent here working on her art. She opened the door and Oscar gasped when he saw the paintings by some of the other students. Like her, he loved to draw. She lowered him to the floor and took his hand again, "Would you like to do some painting, little man?" He nodded his head and she led him over to where she used to work.

Joey watched with a smile as she pulled out a sheet of paper from a store cupboard and placed it on the stand. She lowered the easel so it was a height he could work on and then went to prepare some paints for him to use. Joey saw at the side of the room there were some paint covered shirts hanging on some hooks and he grabbed one and walked over to where Oscar stood, "Hey, Oscar, how about we put this on you so you don't get paint all over your clothes, yeah?"

"Okay." Oscar said as he let Joey put the shirt on him, Joey rolling up the sleeves so they didn't hang past his hands and then doing up the front of it.

"How's that?" Joey asked him softly once he was done.

"Cool…" Oscar said with a smile.

Lauren walked up a couple of minutes later with a palette of paints and a brush for her brother to use. "Don't you look like a proper artist, little man?" she said. She gave him the palette and a paint brush.

"Joey helped me put the shirt on, Laur."

"He did? That was nice of him wasn't it?" She said, glancing at her boyfriend. "Now then, little man, why don't you paint a masterpiece and maybe mum will let you put it up when we get home." He turns to the easel and starts to merrily splash paint over the paper. Lauren walked over to Joey and leant against him as he leant against the wall behind him. "You okay?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah. You?"

"I think so."

"Sorry my dad ruined your show."

"It wasn't him that ruined it, was it? It was Abi. I can't believe she would do that to me."

His hand brushed her back gently and he pressed his lips against her forehead. "Your parents seemed pretty upset with her."

"They told her that Derek was not to be told. Obviously she didn't tell him everything because he didn't know your mum was going to be here. And he didn't see you." She lifted her head and kissed him softly on the lips, "How did it feel seeing him after all these years?"

"Not what I was expecting…" he told her softly.

"Sorry, I'm not thinking… do you need to sit down? I don't want you to get too tired out."

"I'm okay, babe."

"Well, let me know if you do." She whispered to him. They stood for a few minutes, watching Oscar as he painted quietly.

"I got interrupted earlier." Joey told her in a whisper.

"You did." She said as she watched her brother.

Joey's hand brushed the side of her face and he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. Slowly he placed his lips on hers and he kissed her. It was a kiss that deepened naturally between them. "I love you, babe." He told her gently.

"I love you too, Joe." She told him in a whisper.

"I'm sorry the day hasn't ended the way you planned," he told her.

"Oh, you're wrong, Joe. It's ended exactly how I hoped it would."

"It has? With our dad's at each other's throats?"

"No… here in your arms. What more could a girl want? What more could I want?"

"I can think of something…" he whispered in her ear.

She slapped his chest lightly with her hand, "Joey, my little man is over the other side of the room… you can't say things like that. He might hear you."

"And your big man is right here." He told her with a smile.

"Joe…" she hissed.

"I'm just teasing, babe."

"Yeah… well not here. Not now."

"What time is the presentation this evening?" Joey asked her gently a little while later.

"Six o'clock." Lauren said.

"Well, it's only two now… do you think we can do something till then?"

"We're doing something now… aren't we?"

"Well, I thought maybe Oscar would like some lunch and I'm pretty sure I know this perfect place that's close to here and I think your little man would love their food."

"You may be right…" she said with a smile, "Little man, do you want to go for something to eat?"

"Are mummy, daddy and Abi coming too?" He asked her.

"I'll send daddy a text message and let him know where we are. He can call us once they're done so we can meet up with them again."

"I am hungry…" he told her. He turned back to his easel. "What about my picture?"

"I can pick it up this evening and bring it home, is that okay? It'll give it some time to dry then, won't it?"

"Okay."

Lauren walked over to her brother, "Let's get you cleaned up then, shall we? It's just as well Joey put that shirt on you, isn't it? Mummy would've killed us both if you'd got all this paint over your nice clothes." She ushered him over to the sink, the palette and brush in her hand. Joey watched with a smile on his face as he saw the brother and sister interact with each other. Eventually the two younger Branning's are ready and he pushed himself away from the wall and carefully walked over to them. Lauren moved to his side and put her arm around his waist, her other hand clutching Oscar's. "You still okay?" she asked him gently. He nodded and they started the slow walk to Maggie's.

TBC

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Back tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So firstly... wow! Thanks for the reviews guys. I was a bit worried I'd left it too long since Haven... so your reviews were very welcome. So anyway, I hope you like this story, I've developed some of the characters I didn't use as much in the first story... as well as introducing some new ones. I'm glad people liked Lauren and Joey's interactions with Oscar... he plays a much heavier role in this story. **

**Chapter 2.**

It took them longer than it usually did and Joey had to admit, to himself at least, that he was knackered by the time they reached Maggie's Cafe. He slumped in his chair and Lauren looked at him in concern, "I'm fine… I just underestimated how much that would take out of me." He told her gently.

Lauren helped Oscar sit down and then took a seat in the booth next to Joey. She reached over and squeezed his hand, "Just tell me if it gets too much, okay." She said to him softly.

"I'm fine, really, babe. I'll tell you if it's a problem, I promise."

She kissed him softly then turned her attention to her brother. "What do you want for lunch then, little man?"

"Do they have sausages?"

"They sure do, Oscar." Joey said with a smile. "What would you like with them?"

"Chips!" he cried out.

"Chips it is then," Joey chuckled.

Maggie walked over, "Joseph, long time, no see." She greeted him with a warm smile. She was the only person he allowed to call him Joseph, having known him a long time.

"Hi Maggie. It's good to be here." Joey said, blushing slightly.

"Well now, what can I get you all to eat?"

Lauren smiled, "This little man here would like sausages and chips and a banana milkshake, please." Oscar's face lit up as she said his order. "Joe and I will have our usual, please Maggie? Thanks."

"You're welcome, honey." Maggie said, smiling at them both and walking back to the kitchen.

"You should let your dad know where we are…" Joey said to her softly. Lauren nodded and pulled her mobile from her bag. She sent a quick message to her dad and also Uncle Jack. Joey's arm was around her shoulders and Lauren leant her head against his body. Their food arrived and all three began to eat.

Oscar was eating quickly until Lauren spoke to him, "Little man… do you remember what happened when you ate your food too quickly?" she reminded him in a soft voice.

Oscar looked up at her, his eyes wide and he nodded, "Sorry Laur…" he whispered.

"It's okay, little man. We just don't want you being poorly again, do we?" she said and Oscar shook his head. He slowed down and took his time to chew each mouthful.

Joey watched the young boy, a dream drifting into his mind as he saw Lauren with him. This wasn't a new thought, it had been a pretty regular daydream over the last few weeks. Ever since the pregnancy scare when Lauren had her three month check-up with her consultant. Since their chat with the consultant neither Lauren nor Joey had spoken about it but it had definitely been on Joey's mind. He reached over and placed his hand on Lauren's thigh, squeezing her leg gently. She turned her head to look at him, a blush warming her face. "I love you, babe." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said back to him softly, leaning forward and kissing him tenderly.

"You two are bleurgh…" Oscar said making Lauren and Joey laugh.

The door to the café opened and Jack walked in, smiling when he found the three of them laughing. "Are you three finished?" he asked as he walked to their table.

"Nearly," Lauren said.

"I'll be back in a minute then," Jack walked over to the counter and paid the bill for their meals. He walked back over to their table and sat next to Oscar. "Your parents went home. They took Abi with them."

"What happened after we left?" Lauren asked.

"Derek and your dad had a row... Tyler and Fatboy managed to stop it before it got physical. Derek stormed off, Carol and Bianca went after him."

"I guess everyone knows now then..." she whispered. Joey reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah, they do." Jack admitted, watching his niece and nephew carefully.

Lauren moved closer to Joey, pressing her face into his shirt, breathing deeply. Now would be a great time for a drink she thought to herself. She felt Joey press his lips against the top of her head and she instantly felt better.

"What about Alice?" Joey asked.

"She wants to see Derek now, more than ever. I took your mum and Alice home, your mum literally dragged her from the room. I'm not sure what's going to happen with that to be honest. That was before the fight between your dad's started."

Lauren turned to look at her uncle, "And Abi?" she whispered.

Jack's face darkened, "Let's just say she's not exactly flavour of the month with your parents. Both of them were speaking to her sternly last time I saw them. They're going to meet you at home."

"Don't you have to go back to the hospital?" Lauren asked Joey.

"No. I got released this morning. That was why we were a little late. It was a last minute decision by the doctor. I've still got to go back for therapy a couple of times a week and for check-ups and things but there's no need for me to stay there anymore." He told her softly.

"That's great." She said happily. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"We should be getting back to the square," Jack said. "This monkey here is coming over to mine tonight for tea with Denny," he said as he messed Oscar's hair, making him laugh. "And you two have a presentation evening to get ready for." The four of them got to their feet and left the cafe, Joey and Lauren waving to Maggie as they left.

*JL*JL*

Once they were in Jack's car he started the engine and they drove back to Walford. "I was so proud of your work, Lauren." Jack said to her softly as he drove. Lauren was sitting in the front of the car and Joey and Oscar were on the back seat, Joey entertaining Oscar as they made their slow journey through London. "Those pictures were amazing, darling. You should be so proud of everything you've achieved."

"Thanks Uncle Jack." She whispered, her face heating at his praise.

"I'm just sorry Derek arrived before we all got a chance to tell you how good it was. I'm sorry he ruined it."

"It's not your fault. I told Joey the same thing earlier." Lauren said.

"I know your mum and dad are really proud of you too; the way you've sorted yourself out in the last two years and especially in the last few months. I'm sure they'll want to tell you themselves when you get home."

"Why do you think she did it, Uncle Jack?" Lauren asked him softly.

"I don't know, Lauren. She's coming over to mine tonight as well as Oscar."

"She's been off ever since I ended up in hospital after Christmas and it's not got any better. I just never thought she would do something like this. Mum and dad have told her so many times that Derek wasn't to find out about the two of us and then she deliberately invites him to my show. I take it she knew Joey was going to be there, right?"

"Yeah, she knew. We all knew Joey was going to be there. The only person who didn't was you. Joey wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it was certainly that. The whole day was one big surprise." Lauren said. She stared out of the windscreen, deep in thought. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to face her. I'm so angry with her right now." She admitted.

"Don't worry about it, Lauren. Joey will be there and your parents will keep her out of your way, I promise."

"I just don't understand why she hates me so much..."

"We'll work it out." He told her softly.

*JL*JL*

Lauren had been quiet for the rest of the journey and both Jack and Joey were worried about her by the time they reached the square. Joey felt his own trepidation increase as the car pulled into the square. Bad memories came back to him as the car drove past the car lot and where his dad apparently lived. Finally the car was outside number 5 and it stopped. Jack got out of the car and helped Oscar get out of the back seat. Lauren, after a brief pause, got out of the front of the car too and stood by Joey's door, looking at him through the window. She opened the door and leant inside, brushing her hand down the side of his face and bringing his attention back to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just caught up in memories of the last time I was here." He said softly.

Lauren kissed him softly, feeling him smile against her mouth. "We should get inside..." she breathed, "before we're seen..." she added. She helped him get out of the car and both of them realised his energy reserves had severely been depleted as he had to lean on her heavily as they made their way up the stairs to her house. Lauren opened the front door, "Dad..." she called. Her dad appeared and saw her struggling with Joey and rushed to help her.

"Come on, son." He said to Joey, pulling his nephew's arm around his shoulder and taking his weight from his daughter. Slowly the pair walked into the house and moved into the lounge. Lauren trailed after them with Jack and Oscar entering the house a minute or two later.

Joey was eased onto the couch and Lauren was quickly sitting next to him. He was exhausted and it had crept up on him really suddenly, without him realising. He could feel Lauren watching him in concern and he smiled at her, hoping to ease her worries. "Get some rest, baby," she told him gently.

"I'm okay."

She leant forward, "I want you to be rested for tonight, Joe."

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrow rising in tandem with his hopes.

Lauren blushed when she realised what she'd said, "I didn't mean that... I was talking about the presentation evening at college."

"So no chance of any late night activities then?"

"I'll consider it if you get some rest now?" she said with a smile.

"Okay, you've convinced me." He relented. "Will you stay with me?"

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere..." Joey took her hand in his and let himself relax, closing his eyes. "Why don't you lie down, baby?" Lauren said softly. He opened one eye to look at her and she smiled at him, patting her lap. He rearranged his position so his head was now on her lap. She began to run her fingers through his hair and after a couple of minutes he drifted off to sleep.

TBC

**A/N: Isn't Oscar sweet? Next update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Oscar in this one (sorry) but don't worry, he'll be back. **

**Chapter 3.**

Max and Tanya walked into the lounge a while later and found their daughter and her boyfriend on the couch. Joey was fast asleep. Lauren was watching him as he slept, her hand brushing through his hair every now and again. "You okay, babe?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking..." she said softly, her eyes still on Joey.

"We're really sorry for what happened earlier, Lauren." Tanya said.

"It's not you who needs to apologise, is it?" Lauren said quietly. She looked up at her parents, "Did she say why she did it?" she whispered.

Max and Tanya sat down, Tanya sitting on the arm of the chair Max sat in. "No, she didn't, sweetheart," her mother said.

Lauren bit her lip and looked back down at Joey. She could feel her emotions bubbling beneath the surface and she didn't want to have this meltdown here and now.

"She's gone to stay at your Uncle Jack's tonight." Max said, watching his daughter. He could sense she was struggling with this a lot more than she was showing. "Oscar's staying there too. Sharon offered to have them both stay with them for the night."

"Abs wasn't happy about that, I bet." Lauren said.

"After the words we had with her, I think she was relieved to get out of the house." Tanya said, her voice turning hard as she spoke of the argument they'd had with their younger daughter on the way home from the college. Lauren nodded and fell silent.

"Lauren, we didn't get to tell you earlier what we thought of your work." Max said. He saw his daughter glance up at him self-consciously before lowering her eyes again. "We're so very proud of you, babe. Each of those pictures was thought provoking and well, it broke my heart to see some of them." He told her softly. "I've seen pictures before and I've never really understood what the artist was trying to say but with yours... I knew and each one really touched me. I don't think it's just because I'm your dad and I know you, everyone was the same as we were."

"Yes, sweetheart, they were so good." Tanya confirmed. Lauren was blushing by this stage but she was pleased by what her parents had told her. "Your dad and I wanted to take you and Joey out tonight for dinner."

"To welcome Joey to the family and to congratulate you for all your hard work," Max said, "And if the ceremony goes well, we may have something extra to celebrate."

"Do you think Joey will be up to that?" Tanya asked, "We don't want to wear him out on his first day out of hospital." She said.

"He should be okay, mum. He was pretty tired from this morning, that's why he's resting now. But I don't think tonight is going to be lots of standing around so he should be okay." Lauren said. She bit her lip hesitantly but decided to ask, "Would it be okay for Joey to stay here tonight?" she asked them softly.

Max and Tanya shared a look, "It's fine, babe. Your mum and I had assumed you'd want that earlier. Joey's bag from the hospital is still in my car." Max said, smiling as he saw Lauren's blush deepen.

"I took your dress to the launderette this morning too and we collected it on the way home... They managed to get the mark out of it so you could wear it tonight if you want to?" Tanya said as both parents got to their feet.

"Thanks, both of you." Lauren told them.

"It's no problem, honey." They left the two of them again.

Lauren sat on the couch, watching Joey as he slept. Her emotions finally got the better of her and tears began to run down her face. She felt Joey stir and quickly wiped away her tears, hoping he wouldn't notice she'd been crying. He rolled onto his back and stared up at her, "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"It's nothing. I'm being silly..." she whispered.

He reached up and brushed his thumb across her cheek, "Tell me..." he asked her gently. "I won't think its silly... promise."

"I just... well, I wondered what I'd done to make Abi hate me so much..." she murmured.

"I don't think you've done anything, babe. She's obviously got an issue with us but I don't think it's something we're going to be able to fix easily." He pulled her head down softly and kissed her mouth, "Maybe she just doesn't trust me to not hurt you? I'll have to prove to her that I can be trusted." He pushed himself back into a seated position and dragged Lauren over to him so she was sitting on his lap, holding her in his arms, her head resting against his chest.

"I don't think it's you. This all began when I got drunk again... before she even knew you were involved and who you were. It's me she has the problem with and I don't know what I've done. I could understand it if I'd said something to her when I was drunk but I didn't."

"It will work itself out..." he told her softly.

"I'm not sure if I even want to see her. I'm so angry with her... for doing what she did. It was about the worst thing she could've done." Hot tears were rolling down her face again and Joey hugged her tighter, trying to comfort her.

"Lauren, you both need to start getting ready..." Max said, poking his head into the room. He paused when he saw his daughter was upset and he looked at Joey in concern. Joey shook his head and Max left the room again, although his worry for his daughter was still there.

"Babe, let's go upstairs and you can get yourself sorted for this evening. We can work this all out tomorrow. For tonight, let's forget about it." She pulled away from him and he could see the devastation in the depths of her eyes, "Don't let her spoil anymore of your special day, baby girl." He said softly.

"You're right," she whispered, "Thank you." She climbed off his lap and held both hands out towards him. Joey took them and she helped him to his feet. He kissed her softly then pushed her out of the room. Lauren saw his bag sitting in the hall and picked it up.

"Why are you taking that upstairs?" he asked.

"I thought you'd want to change..." she said, looking at him over her shoulder.

"I can carry it." He protested.

"You just concentrate on walking up the stairs, baby." She said softly. He stared at her face before realising she was right and silently following her.

TBC

**A/N: Back tomorrow...**


	4. Chapter 4

**15th April 2013 - So, as a treat... here's a second chapter. It will be the only night this week with more than one chapter... so enjoy! I think you might...**

**Chapter 4.**

Joey sat on her bed, watching as Lauren dashed back into the room, only partially dressed. In fact all she was wearing was underwear and her shoes. It was an arousing sight. "Babe..." he moaned, causing Lauren to turn and look at him. "Come here..." he whispered. The two words caused her to smile and she walked over to him. He grabbed her hips and tried to pull her onto his lap.

"Joe, we don't have time for that... Later." She said gently.

"I need you now..." he mumbled as he pressed his lips to her stomach, "You can't parade around like that in front of me and not expect me to react."

She brushed her hands through his hair and looked into his eyes when he lifted his to meet hers. With a small smile she pulled away from him and walked over to the door, shutting it firmly. "You're going to have to be quick... and quiet." She said as she strolled back over to him.

"Don't worry... it won't take long." He groaned as he felt her hands work on his jeans. Lauren was kneeling in front of him now and he watched as she yanked his jeans and boxers down his legs. She looked up into his eyes briefly before taking his length in her mouth, enthusiastically working him to his peak. As he promised it only took minutes before he pulsed in her mouth and he moaned softly as she continued to move on him, encouraging every drop he could give her.

She pulled away from him with a smirk of satisfaction on her face, "That'll have to keep you going till later."

"Later?"

"My parents are taking us out for dinner tonight, after the ceremony and then you're coming back here. For the night." She told him shyly.

"They're letting me stay? In your room?" She nodded and her smirk reappeared as she saw his chin drop in shock. She picked his jaw up from the floor and then kissed him softly on the lips.

"I need to get ready. If you're going to keep distracting me, maybe you should wait downstairs."

"Still processing what you've just told me, babe." He whispered, his eyes following her around the room as she re-did her hair and make-up.

Lauren was aware of him watching her and when she turned to face him she smiled, "You getting dressed, babe? I'm not sure if there's a dress code for tonight but I think my mum, at least, would prefer to not see that." She giggled as she spoke and watched as the realisation and embarrassment washed over him. He pushed himself to his feet and re-dressed his lower half. He began to remove the shirt he was wearing and it was Lauren's turn to drool as she saw the benefits of all the therapy he'd been doing. He moved to his bag and pulled out a fresh shirt that was neatly folded at the top. Lauren took advantage of his inattention and moved to stand behind him, kissing between his shoulder blades and up the back of his neck. Her arms wound around his waist and she pressed her body against his.

"I thought you didn't want any distractions?" he asked her quietly.

"You're a permanent distraction, babe. You just have to look at me and I'm distracted."

"You just have to be in the same room to distract me, baby girl." He responded. "You'd better get dressed before we both get carried away and you miss your ceremony." He reminded her.

"Later..." she whispered against his skin.

*JL*JL*

Ten minutes later the pair was walking back down the stairs. Joey was holding Lauren's hand as he walked in front of her. Max and Tanya were waiting in the hallway. All four were in the car just minutes later and leaving the square, heading back towards the college.

"We should've got the train, dad. Then you could've had a drink with dinner."

"It's fine." He said, "We're having a drink free night tonight anyway." He said.

Lauren blushed, knowing she was the reason for that, "You don't have to do that..."

"It's fine, babe. Neither of you can drink... so it's not a problem."

*JL*JL*

Lauren hadn't realised how many people would be there when she led Joey and her parents into the auditorium. There seemed to be hundreds of people there, a lot of them students at the college. Suddenly Lauren realised what her being in the top five meant and she felt a little overwhelmed by it all.

Joey's arm was around her waist and she leant against him, needing his support. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, "Just worked out this was a big deal. I hadn't really realised..." she told him. She spotted her tutor coming over to see her and pulled away from Joey, still holding his hand, tightly in hers.

"Lauren, it's good to see you here..." She said with a smile, "I didn't see you leave earlier this afternoon so I wasn't able to speak to you."

"Is there a problem?" Lauren asked.

"No... I just wanted to check because the college would like to open up your show to the guests of the college tonight. All of the top five students have been offered this. There are some pretty influential people in the art world here tonight, Lauren. It would be a good opportunity for you to show your work, even if you don't make the top three."

Lauren bit her lip, her natural insecurities getting the better of her. Joey squeezed her hand reassuringly and she heard her dad tell her tutor it was okay with Lauren. Her tutor smiled at Lauren and wished the family well before leaving them alone. Lauren moved towards Joey, needing his support. Suddenly she was petrified of all these people seeing her work. She'd only just got her head around her friends and family seeing it. It was too much to consider complete strangers looking at and judging her work. She began to shake in his arms as the fear really kicked in.

"Baby... what's wrong?" Joey asked her softly.

"I'm scared..." she whispered into his shirt.

"Of what?"

"What if they think my work is rubbish? That I'm not good enough and I'm just a fraud." She spoke a bit louder this time and both her parents heard her.

"Hey..." Max said, stepping closer to her. "Firstly your work is not rubbish. I told you this earlier. They are going to love those pictures, Lauren, you wait and see. Secondly, if your work was rubbish, you wouldn't have been picked as one of the top five students, would you? This isn't just us telling you what you want to hear; your teachers decided you were one of their best students. You should be proud of what you've achieved, babe. We are." He pulled her from Joey and hugged his daughter tightly, kissing the top of her head. Tanya wrapped her arms around her husband and daughter, telling Lauren how proud they were of what she'd achieved.

TBC

**A/N: Presentation ceremony tomorrow... and it really will be tomorrow this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**16th April 2013.**

**Chapter 5.**

Lauren and the other Branning's took their seats just before six in the area specified for the students and their families. Lauren was clutching Joey's hand in hers as they sat, waiting for the ceremony to begin. She was barely paying attention to the guest speakers who spoke, at length, about their history with the college. Joey was caressing her hand in both his, trying to soothe her from her stress but in actuality it was distracting her with a whole different set of thoughts.

Finally the college head took to the stage and began to speak about this year's graduating students. He spoke about each of the top five students, with a brief summary of the theme they'd chosen for their work. Lauren bowed her head slightly as he spoke about her art, her face flushing more and more as he said a synopsis of the theme that she'd submitted to her tutor. Joey squeezed her hand and when she glanced at him, he smiled and winked at her.

The college head then spoke about the criteria they'd used when selecting the top five students and how they'd then decided on the top three. At this point he mentioned there was a prize for the top three students and Lauren, who hadn't even realised that was the case, listened intently.

"So, in time honoured tradition, in third place..." He paused dramatically, "Andrew Smith." There was a ripple of applause as the boy made his way up to the stage, shook the college head's hand and was given an envelope. Once he was seated and the noise had died down again, the college head continued, "Second place goes to... Louisa Jones." Again more applause and a girl who'd been in several of Lauren's classes walked up onto the stage. Lauren, by this stage wasn't expecting her name to be mentioned anymore and wasn't really paying attention when the college head spoke again, "And the winner of the award for best student of the class of 2014 is... Lauren Branning."

"Babe, you won." Joey said to her, knowing she hadn't realised. Lauren looked up startled and Joey kissed her cheek. His hand was on her back and he urged her to stand, pressing the small of her back so she took that first step.

Lauren walked up to the stage in a complete blur, not really able to fathom that it was her that won. She shook the hand of the college head and she was sure he said something to her but when asked later on she would be unable to say what that was. He gave her an envelope and a bunch of flowers. Photographers stepped forward and the bulbs from various cameras were flashing for several minutes. Lauren fixed a grin on her face and she wondered how long she would have to stand there... she just wanted to be back in the safe haven of Joey's arms. All this attention was overwhelming.

Several minutes later she was walking, rather dazedly, back to her boyfriend and she sat back in her seat. The ceremony finished a few minutes later but Lauren remained seated, even when most of the others in the room had left.

"You okay, Lauren?" her mother asked her gently.

"Yeah..." she whispered.

"Let me take those flowers for you, sweetheart." Tanya offered and Lauren passed them to her.

"I really won?" Lauren said softly.

"You sure did, babe." Joey said, hugging her against his body. She was clearly still in shock.

"I won." She repeated, glancing at her dad, her eyes wide.

He smiled at her and leant forward to kiss her forehead, "So proud of you, princess." He murmured to her.

Her tutor appeared in front of Lauren, "Congratulations, Lauren. I'm so happy that they chose you. I think you were a really worthy winner."

Lauren broke out of her daze, "Thank you. I really couldn't have done this without your help and support, especially in the last few months. After everything that happened, I expected to be told I'd have to repeat the year so this is just amazing."

"You should be really proud of what you've achieved, Lauren. I've seen pupils with barely half your talent go onto good careers. A colleague of mine has already indicated that several of the people here want to speak to you in the next couple of weeks regarding showing some of your work."

"They do?"

"Oh yes, Lauren." She said enthusiastically. "What we normally advise in these circumstances is that they leave their contact details with the college head's p.a. and these will be forwarded to you early next week so you can then choose who and when you speak to them. I would suggest you don't rush into making any decisions, Lauren. After the last few months, I'd hate for you to pile too much pressure on yourself. If you need any advice or someone to talk to, please know you can always contact me. I'll either help you or point you in the direction of someone who will be able to help."

"Thank you," Lauren said, getting to her feet and shaking her tutor's hand.

"You're more than welcome, Lauren. It's been a pleasure to be your mentor over the last couple of years." Lauren blushed self-consciously and her hand automatically reached towards Joey and he was only too eager to grasp it in his. "Now, you really should go down to your show room... even just briefly, in case anyone wants to ask you about any of your work. You don't have to stay too long but I know some of the staff wanted to speak to you about your pieces. Your Art History teacher would also like a word."

"I will. Thanks again." The family left the auditorium and made their way to the room where Lauren's work was displayed. She took a deep breath as they were about to enter the room, not sure what she would find through the doors. She stopped moving when she saw the number of people crowded in the room, all congregating in front of each of the pictures. "Wow." She whispered. She could see several people looking in her direction as they slowly moved further into the room and again she could feel her face redden.

"Which one is your favourite?" Tanya asked.

"Haven..." she said softly, glancing at Joey and not seeing the look of confusion on her mother's face.

"Which one is that? I don't remember there being one called that?"

"Oh..." Lauren looked around the room and pointed in the direction of the last picture in the room. "Was there one you liked, mum?"

"I know it's not a happy one but I really like the vodka bottle one..." she admitted.

"I like that one too..." Max said, "It reminds me of all that you've overcome."

"I did that one the day I got my test results from the consultant." She told them. "It just summed up the way I was feeling about everything and it said how I felt every time I got drunk. It made me remember why losing myself in booze is a really bad idea."

"I love all of the pictures but if I had to choose I have two favourites, Haven and the Eye of the Beholder one." Joey said, smirking into Lauren's hair when she snorted softly at his second choice. She knew the reason behind his choice for that one... and it had much more to do with the photo the picture was made up of than any artistic preference.

Lauren could see a couple of her teachers coming over to speak to her so she turned to her parents and Joey, "Why don't you go and have another look around while I speak to my teachers?" They all nodded and walked away, leaving Lauren with her teachers.

TBC

**A/N: Next chapter covers the rest of the evening for the Brannings. I wonder what will happen...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**16th April 2013**

**Surprise! Another bonus chapter. I think you'll like it. Longest chapter so far too... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6.**

Joey was stood at the side of the room nearly half an hour later, watching Lauren talking animatedly to her Art History teacher. His emotions were all over the place this evening. It had been an eventful day and he was looking forward to going home with his girlfriend and holding her in his arms as he slept. Maybe if he was lucky, and not too exhausted, he might get to do a little more before they got that far. It had been a while since the last time they'd been together. Joey was also keen to have a discussion regarding their future over the next couple of days. It was something he'd wanted to speak to her about for a while but had held back because she was so focused on her art show. There was also a little part of him that was shying away from the conversation himself. He knew they needed to talk about this but it was a serious discussion and he was a little unsure how it was going to go.

He still hadn't worked out how he felt about seeing Derek again. It had come as a shock to him when he saw him on Christmas Day but then it had just been a few seconds. Today he'd got a very real reminder of what the man was like and it had taken him back to when he was seven years old again in an instant. He was going to speak to his mum about it over the next couple of days, depending on what he and Lauren were doing. He wanted to make sure she was okay and he already knew his sister was going to be an issue when it came to his father. Alice had wanted to know her father throughout her life. It had come up in conversation a lot, especially since she'd become a teenager and the reason for her not contacting him was because they'd never known where he was. They couldn't use that reason anymore so it was definitely something they would have to deal with. He just wasn't sure how to do that yet.

*JL*JL*

The family were about to leave the college about an hour after the ceremony had ended and were making their way to through the building.

"I need to pop into my workroom quickly," Lauren said.

"What for?" Tanya asked.

"We were there earlier with Oscar and he painted a picture for you. I said I'd pick it up tonight once it had dried." Lauren said with a smile. "I've got a few bits and pieces I need to collect as well but I can do that another day if it's easier?"

"Tonight's fine." Max told her, "Saves you having to bring it all home on the tube then."

Lauren smiled and led them into the room. While she went through her cupboard and picked up the few sketchpads and other items in there, Joey went and retrieved Oscar's masterpiece from the easel. "Is anything over here yours, babe?" he asked Lauren.

"Umm, yeah. There should be some charcoal pencils and I think my Art History book is over there too. I left it there after the exam." She said while she was digging stuff out of her cupboard.

Several minutes later Lauren had collected all her things and put them in her portfolio. All that remained at the college was the portfolio Joey had given her for her birthday. That was locked in her cupboard. "Do you get your art back, Lauren?" Her mum asked, "I never thought to ask you earlier."

"Yeah, I can collect it next week apparently. I've left my other portfolio here so I can put all of it apart from the two largest pieces in there."

"Let me or your Uncle Jack know when you want to collect them, babe," Max said, "and we can drive you over. I don't want them to get ruined."

"Thanks dad." Lauren said with a smile.

"Well, I don't know about you lot but I'm starving. Let's go and get something to eat," Max said, ushering his family out of the room.

Within thirty minutes they were sitting in a nice little restaurant recommended by Joey that was near Lauren's college. "I still can't believe I won the award." Lauren said as they were studying the menu.

"What was in the envelope?" Tanya asked.

"I have no idea." Lauren said, looking at her mother. "Actually..."

"It's here, babe." Joey said, passing the envelope to her, "I took it from you when you got back to your seat, so you didn't lose it. You were in a bit of a daze."

"I only just realised I didn't know where it was..." she admitted, blushing as she opened the envelope. She pulled out the letter inside and opened it to read it. The rest of her family could see the shock on her face, "There's a cheque inside..." she said softly, "It's for £1,500."

"Wow, that's a lot of money, Lauren." Tanya said.

"Yeah... I'm not sure what I'll do with it."

"There's no rush to spend it, babe." Max said.

"I know." Lauren told him.

"Right, let's get some food on the table then, we've got celebrating to do..." Max announced.

*JL*JL*

"I don't remember the last time I've eaten so much," Lauren said a couple of hours later as they were driving home.

"Me either... although I've mainly been living on hospital food which isn't that appetising," Joey said.

"True..." Lauren said as she shifted in the seat and leant against him, her head resting on his chest. His arm was around her shoulders and his other hand was wrapped in both of hers. She smiled as she stared out of the window into the darkness, the passing streetlights and lit shop fronts the only thing lighting her face. She couldn't wait to get home.

Joey brushed his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead as he thought about what was ahead. He was tired but not too tired for some time with his girl. And tonight would be the first time since before Christmas when he could take his time with it. There was no need to rush in case they were disturbed. He looked into the front of the car and saw his aunt and uncle and wondered just how okay they really were with him staying. Max obviously knew they were sleeping together. That thought made a shiver of horror run through him as he remembered that particular conversation with his uncle and it drew Lauren's attention back to him, a look of concern on her face. "It's nothing," he whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. He wasn't sure she believed him but she said nothing more. He rested his head on top of hers and by the time the car pulled up in front of her house he was almost asleep.

Lauren climbed out of the car and walked round to the other side, opening the door for Joey. She helped him out of the car and they slowly made their way to the front of the house. Max walked behind them, his hands on Joey's waist as additional support up the stairs. Once they were in the house Lauren and Joey paused in the hallway. "Go on, up you go..." Max said, "before Joey passes out from exhaustion..." he added. The pair silently went up the stairs, slower than either of them would've liked but Joey was really struggling with his left leg now.

Lauren pushed Joey onto the bed and started easing his clothes off him. "Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Branning?" he asked her softly.

"Maybe..." she said with a smile. "Stand up a minute," she whispered, holding out her hands so she could help him. He tiredly pushed himself to his feet, most of his weight on his right leg now. She undid his trousers and pushed them down his legs. "Pants on or off?" she murmured.

"Off." He breathed into her hair.

Once they were also gone she pulled back the covers on her bed and helped him back onto the bed. "Do you need anything? A drink?" He nodded and she kissed him softly before leaving the room and going down to the kitchen. Her parents were both there.

"Everything okay?" Tanya asked her.

"Yeah. Just getting some water." Lauren said, suddenly she felt a little shy around them both, the fact she was going to be sleeping with her boyfriend playing on her mind. Although it seemed they were literally only going to be sleeping. "Night mum. Night dad. Thanks for today." She put down the glass briefly and hugged both of her parents.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Max said. "See you in the morning."

She left the room and was soon back at her bedroom. Surprisingly Joey was still awake. "I thought you'd be asleep already..." she said as she put the glass down.

"Not going to sleep until I have my girl in my arms." He said, staring at her as she began to undress. He saw the moment of hesitation once she got down to her underwear but then she removed her bra and her knickers were next to go. She stood where she was, completely naked in the dark room and Joey ran his eyes over her, "You get more beautiful each time I see you." He whispered and he could swear he saw her blush, even with no lights on. "Come here." He beckoned, holding his hand out towards her.

She slid under the covers and he took her in his arms, pulling her against his equally naked body. "Do you want to...?" she whispered.

"Yes... but I'm too tired, babe. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

"I just want it to be special and there's a good chance I could fall asleep any second."

"It's okay, baby." She said. "This is nice." She added. His hands brushed over her body and Lauren could practically feel every inch of her body tingling from the sensations he was creating.

"Can we talk about things tomorrow?" he asked her softly. She tensed in his arms at his question, instantly expecting the worst. "It's nothing bad, I just think there are things we need to work out..." he murmured.

"So I don't need to be worried?" she checked.

"Not as far as I'm concerned." He told her.

"Thank god for that." She said. "You had me scared for a second..."

He lifted her chin from his chest and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. "Never think that, babe." He kissed her again, tenderly peppering kisses over her face.

"I thought you were tired?" she gasped.

"Second wind..." he murmured, his arousal overriding any previous exhaustion. He had a thought and rested his forehead against her chin, "I need my bag..." he said softly.

"What for?"

"Condom..." he reminded her.

"Oh... right." She kissed him and then pulled herself from his arms and reached for his bag.

"Front pocket..." he told her, rolling onto his back.

She pulled out the box and took out one of the squares, opening her bedside table and putting the rest of the box in it. She turned back to him and tore open the wrapper. She rolled it easily on his length, brushing her hand gently up and down once it was in place. "How do you want to do this, baby?" she asked him. Rather than answer he grabbed her around the waist and rolled them so he was on top of her. Lauren shrieked out in surprise and they both froze, remembering where they were. She giggled and lifted her head to kiss him, "Warn me next time..." she told him.

"Sorry baby girl..." he whispered. He kissed her, his hands brushing over her body until Lauren felt like she was on fire.

"Joe... please..." she begged him.

He slowly pushed into her, both of them moaning into each other's mouth as they were reminded again of their desire for each other. "Baby, you feel so good..." he told her.

"Joe, I love you so much." She told him as he started to move within her. Neither of them was in a rush for this to be over so the pace was gentle. He lifted her left hand from where it rested on his chest and threaded his fingers through hers, placing them both on the pillow beside her head.

"I'm never going to do this with anyone else, babe. No one else has ever felt like this. We're so right together." His last sentence was almost a whisper.

His words heightened the emotions she was feeling and her hand gripped his tighter as she tried to hold back her peak. She wanted this to last longer and more importantly, she wanted him to come with her. Her body was literally trembling beneath his and she kissed him passionately as her free hand brushed the side of his face. After holding it back as long as she could she knew she couldn't any longer, "Joey..." she moaned quietly as her body exploded in ecstasy. It only took a couple more thrusts and he stiffened above her, his face burying into her neck as his cock pulsed within her.

Joey rolled to one side, pulling Lauren with him. Was it wrong that he couldn't bring himself to let go of her? Unfortunately he did release his hold on her, only briefly mind, so he could dispose of the condom and then she was back in his arms and they lay in silence on her bed. "I love you too..." he told her softly. "I'm always going to love you, Lauren Branning."

TBC

**A/N: What did you think? Definitely only one chapter tomorrow... but it's a good one! See you then...**


	7. Chapter 7

**17th April 2013. So here's the next chapter. I had a bit of fun writing this one. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 7.**

Lauren woke up the following morning and she got to once again feel what it was like to awaken in his arms. It was amazing and something she'd only experienced a handful of times. She wished there was a way she could have this every day for the remainder of her life. She longed for it intensely but she knew it was unlikely to happen in the foreseeable future. There was still so much that needed sorting.

She remembered that Joey had said he wanted to talk this morning and part of her was dreading the conversation. She had no idea what it could be about and she was concerned it was something she should be worried about, although he'd said it wasn't anything bad. That had calmed her the night before but now she was lying in his arms and festering on it.

His mouth pressed against her neck, sucking on the skin, his teeth grazing the surface. "What's got you so tense, babe? I can hear your brain whirring away over here."

"I was wondering what it was you wanted to talk about."

"I told you it wasn't anything to worry about..." he whispered in her ear.

"This is me you're talking to... when have I not worried about something?" she asked him softly. He chuckled and pressed a kiss against her temple. "So do you want to talk now?" she whispered, biting her lip despite his reassurances.

"I wanted to talk about us..." he said and he felt her reaction to that statement instantly. She froze in his arms, "Hey, baby girl... it's not that, I promise. We've done that once and it didn't take. Never again, I swear." She relaxed very slightly in his arms and he kissed her ear. "I know there is a lot we need to talk about. I guess the first thing is what happened yesterday... with your sister and my dad." He kissed the top of her neck, "I know you're upset with what your sister did and I guess I thought we should discuss how you wanted to handle it. I think we need to talk to your parents about this but I'm sure they'll want to know how you feel about it so I thought we could discuss it first and then you can work out what you want to say." He kissed slightly lower on her neck.

"Well I told you yesterday that I'm not sure I can face her. That hasn't changed... in fact I want to even less now."

"Well I think we need to speak to your parents and see what they suggest and we should do that this morning before she comes home from Uncle Jack's." He kissed the base of her neck.

"What about your dad?" She whispered.

"I need to speak to mum and see what's happening with Alice. She's going to be a problem, I know it but I want to see what mum's thinking. For me, I know I don't want to see him. The memories of my childhood are too painful for me to forgive him." Her shoulder received a tender kiss.

"I'm guessing by now he knows we're together."

"I know. That might limit the amount of time we're able to spend here together." He admitted, "Or we're just going to end up hiding here all the time."

"Maybe I should spend some time away from Walford for a while..." she whispered, glancing back at his face.

He kissed her lips quickly, "You could always move in with me?" he suggested. "I know my mum would have no problem with you being there. In fact, I think she'd love it if you moved in."

"What about mum and dad? And Oscar?" she said, tears flooding her eyes.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to, baby girl. It's just an option."

"I need to think about it and talk to my dad." She breathed. "Was there anything else?"

"Mmm," he said. "I thought maybe we should talk about what the consultant said at your appointment."

"What about it?"

"Have you thought about it at all?"

"A little." She admitted.

"Me too. Seeing you with Oscar yesterday made me think about it even more; made me want it even more." His hand brushed across her skin and settled on her stomach, "I want us to do it, babe. I want us to have a child but it's more down to you than me."

"It's down to both of us." She said.

"You're the one who's going to have to go through all that." He told her, "You're the one who'd have to come off the medication to do this."

"Maybe we should talk to our parents about this too... We're going to need their support through this."

"I can provide for our child, Lauren."

"I wasn't questioning that, babe. I was talking more about emotional support... and I want them to support us with this decision. They need to know the risks as well. I want to know before we do this that they'll be there to support you if..."

"Don't talk like that, baby girl." He whispered, his voice telling her of his devastation at her mentioning that vague possibility.

"I know we don't want to think the worst can happen but I think we need to consider the possibility, Joe. We'd be stupid not to. And if we don't, my parents sure as hell will. I want them to be behind us on this, not fighting us every minute. I don't think I can do this without them helping us. It'd be too difficult to go against them as well as have everything else to deal with." She turned her head to look at him, "Is that okay?" She stared into his eyes and she can see the emotions there, the glassy look to his eyes that reveals to her how much this is upsetting him. She turns her body to face him, "Don't get upset," she whispers, "I'm sure it's a really small risk, given the fact the doctor said I'm only in the early stages but we need to be prepared. I need to know that if the worst happens and I'm not going to be around after the baby's born that they will be there for you and our child." She kissed his mouth tenderly, "Believe me, Joe, I'm going to fight to be here as much as I can. I have no plans on not being here after it's born."

He pulled her into his arms and she felt his body begin to shake as he released the emotions the last few minutes had invoked. His face was buried in her shoulder and Lauren brushed her hand gently through his hair. Her other hand brushed across his back for several minutes until he'd calmed down and was again silent. "I believe you..." he whispered. He began to kiss her shoulder again then slowly started descending down her body. His mouth settled on her chest and he pulled a nipple into his mouth as his hand worked on its partner. He switched to the other, worshipping that one as effectively as he had the first. He pushed Lauren onto her back and slowly continued the descent down her body, his hands brushing over her skin in advance. His fingers brushed past her opening and she gasped, the heat of his fingers almost burning her. He pushed one into her and she moaned softly, feeling the tip brush across the spot that only Joey had ever taken the time to locate. Her back arched off the bed as he touched her so intimately and her hands reached for his head, her fingers brushing through his hair as his mouth still moved lower. His lips pressed against her clit and she inhaled sharply. A second finger was added to the mix and Lauren could feel her peak edging closer... hell, it was well past the stage of edging and most definitely running full pelt towards her. She pressed his head against her body, feeling his tongue stroking her clit. She was so close.

Her bedroom door slammed open and Lauren screamed, pulling the duvet back over her to at least try and protect her modesty. "Abi!" she shouted, seeing her sister standing in the doorway, a scowl on her face.

"Oh, gross." She said, moving over to her bed, kicking the clothes strewn across the floor over to Lauren's side of the room.

Joey froze as soon as he heard the door slam open. Initially he was concerned it was his uncle coming to kill him for defiling his daughter while they were in the house. When he realised it was Lauren's sister he knew that was almost as bad. He now didn't know what to do... it seemed pretty obvious that she wasn't planning on leaving any time soon.

"Can't you leave us alone?"

"I've got homework to do..." Abi said, mutinously.

"Abi, please..." Lauren said.

The room was silent for several seconds, the two sisters staring at each other. Lauren was unfortunately at a distinct disadvantage, given the fact she was naked and had her boyfriend's face between her thighs.

"Quarter of an hour..." Abi finally said, "And this room better not stink of sex when I come back." She slammed back out of the room and Lauren heard her stomping down the stairs.

Joey pulled up the duvet and lifted his head to look at Lauren, "You okay?" he asked her gently. Lauren nodded. "You want me to continue...?"

"I may kill you if you don't," she whispered. "We've got fifteen minutes so you'd better make it good, babe."

He smirked up at her and then returned to what he'd been doing beforehand. His fingers brushed against her insides and he felt her body shake slightly. Despite her sister's interruption she was still very close to coming and he knew it wouldn't take much effort. That wasn't to say he wasn't go to put everything into making this good for her because, well he wouldn't be Joey Branning if he didn't do that. In the space of two minutes her face was buried into a pillow as she cried out his name, muffling the sound as he lapped at her body. Lauren sagged back onto the mattress, her body spent and yet she craved more. She wanted him.

He began to climb back up her body, his mouth tickling her skin as he slowly got higher. Lauren reached blindly for her bedside table and soon found what she was looking for and when his head reappeared above the duvet, she held the small foil packet in front of his face. He took it from her and kissed her fervently. Despite the fact they were both caught up with each other they could hear the raised voices coming from downstairs and both of them knew that when they ventured out of this room, there was going to be drama. His lips met hers again but this time she could taste herself on them. Downstairs became louder as he pushed into her quickly. They were running out of time. "No need to be quiet this time, baby girl." He whispered and she smiled at him. Whereas last night had been slow and tender, this morning was fast and frenetic. "Oh, god, babe." He groaned as he felt her already start to tighten on him. "So good... so, so good." He panted.

It felt like his mouth was everywhere all at once and Lauren knew it had never been as hot as this between them. Even for them, this was more than she'd ever experienced. She pressed her body against his, her hands scratching at his back as she cried out his name. Loudly. Joey thrust into her one last time and panted her name in her ear, his lips brushing across her skin in an intoxicating caress. They lay entwined with each other for several minutes, both panting for air as their bodies calmed down. "We really need to get up and out of here." She whispered. It had gone quiet downstairs in the last couple of minutes. Joey kissed her softly then lifted her from the bed, carrying her in his arms. After a quick glance to make sure it was safe they were in the bathroom... and Lauren experienced her third orgasm of the day as they showered together.

TBC

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know. So I'll be back tomorrow... Pre-warning... there's drama on it's way.**


	8. Chapter 8

**18th April 2013. Here's tonight's installment. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8.**

Lauren and Joey walked downstairs forty minutes after being disturbed by Abi. They strolled into the kitchen and found the room empty. Lauren got them both some breakfast and they ate in relative silence. The front door opened and closed again as Lauren washed up the plates and tidied away the mess. Her dad walked into the kitchen, "You're up." He said with a smile, "How you feeling this morning, Joey?" he asked as he got himself a cup of coffee. "Well rested?"

Joey's face reddened slightly as he wondered what his uncle was trying to ask him. "Fine thanks, Uncle Max." He said.

"Where did Abi go?" Lauren asked.

"Her and your mum have gone to the cafe. Your mum wanted a chat with her... to discuss her attitude."

"What was all the shouting about?"

"Just your sister..." He paused, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Being like me?" Lauren suggested with a smile.

"Well, yeah I guess." Max said, Joey chuckling as he sat on his chair.

"Hey, you!" Lauren said, moving over to Joey and sitting on his lap. Her openness about their closeness with each other was like a breath of fresh air. "Dad, Joey and I wanted a chat with you and mum sometime today. It's about Abi and what happened yesterday. We were hoping to do it before she got home this morning but I guess that ships sailed."

"She's planning on going to see Jay this afternoon. Your mum was going to stop her from going but I'll call her and tell her what you've just said." He pulled his mobile from his jacket and dialled the number, stepping out of the room to speak to his wife.

"Do you think your dad was trying to say something earlier?" Joey asked his girlfriend quietly.

"What? When he first walked in?" Joey nodded. "No. That's just dad. He really was just making sure you're okay. He cares about you and he knows you're important to me..."

"I thought maybe he was making some comment about what Abi walked in on." He breathed into her ear.

Lauren turned her head and kissed him softly, her fingers brushing into his hair and holding his head in place. "Don't worry so much, baby. My parents love you. If they didn't you wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be together."

"Okay." He murmured.

The kitchen door opened again and Max walked back in, "Your mum will be home shortly. We can talk about everything then. She's gone to speak to Sharon to see if she can collect Oscar from school this afternoon."

"Thanks dad."

Max sat at the table, looking at the couple, "I saw Derek this morning." He told them both. "As you can imagine, he's not very happy. Bianca must've mentioned that the two of you were seeing each other and he's..." he pauses, frowning slightly, "upset with me for letting it happen."

Joey laughed, "I'm sure he is." He said almost bitterly.

"We can talk about it more when your mum gets home, Lauren."

"Does he know Joey is here now?" Lauren asked, her hand clutching Joey's tightly, scared about what might happen if he did know.

"No." Max said with a smile at his daughter. "Why don't the two of you go into the lounge? We can talk in there when your mum gets home."

"Don't you need to be at the car lot?" Joey asked.

"Jack's over there. He said he could take care of things for a day. I wanted to be here. I knew we needed to discuss everything today."

Lauren got to her feet and kissed her dad softly on the cheek. She turned and held her hand out to Joey and they walked through to the lounge, both sitting on the couch.

*JL*JL*

Tanya found the three of them waiting for her when she got home and walked into the lounge. "Sorry, Sharon was busy with a delivery when I got there so I had to wait to speak to her."

"Where's Abi?" Lauren asked.

"She's gone to see Lola and then she's seeing Jay. She'll be home this afternoon and will do her homework then." Tanya sat on the arm of the armchair, her arm around Max's shoulders.

Lauren and Joey looked at each other for a few seconds and then Lauren turned back to her parents. Neither of them missed the way she was clutching Joey's hand that was in her lap. "Joe and I were talking about everything that happened yesterday. We wanted to hear your thoughts on it all... and we don't really know what happened after we took Oscar from the room."

"As I said earlier, Derek was angry that your mum was there, Joey. He calmed slightly when he saw Alice. Your mum was a little upset about the fact Alice was so pleased to see Derek but Jack looked after them and he took them home before anything really kicked off. They probably left only about five or ten minutes after you. Once they were gone, Derek reverted to type and became the threatening bully I now realise he is. Fortunately Fatboy and Tyler stepped in and stopped us from creating a real scene at your college." Max admitted. "Derek stormed off once the fight was broken up and Carol and Bianca went with him. I guess that was when they worked out who you were, Joey and Derek found out about your relationship."

"And Abi?" Lauren whispered.

"We brought her home," Tanya said. "And we spoke to her on the way home and told her how disappointed we were that she did what she did."

"And she didn't say why she did it?" Lauren said. Joey kissed the side of her head, hearing her emotions tingeing her voice.

"No she didn't." Tanya said. "I'm sorry, Lauren. I don't understand why she's behaving like this. She'd seemed okay in the last couple of months and then she did this. I'm so angry with her."

Lauren is silent for several minutes and her parents watch as a range of emotions filter over her face, "What are you thinking, babe?" Max finally said.

"I don't understand what I did that made her hate me..." she whispered.

"She doesn't hate you..." Tanya said.

"She must do, mum. Nobody who loves someone can do what she did. That was about the worst thing she could've done to me. You'd told her repeatedly that Derek wasn't to find out about me and Joey. You'd convinced him to go for the day and hadn't told him about my show... so she invites him." Lauren's voice is getting stronger as she speaks, "And you're wrong, mum. You may not have seen it but she hasn't been okay for the last couple of months. She's been a nightmare ever since I ended up in hospital in the New Year. She'd make odd snippy comments to me when no one else was around. She did something to my dress yesterday so I couldn't wear it."

"Why didn't you say anything to us?"

Lauren shrugged, "Most of the time I wasn't here anyway, so it was easier to ignore. I figured if I didn't rise to it, she'd get bored of it and go back to being the Abi she used to be. I guess that's not going to happen now." Lauren looked at Joey again and he kissed her forehead softly.

"What aren't you saying, Lauren?" Max asked.

"Joey's asked if I wanted to move in with him," Lauren whispered and she heard her mum gasp in shock. "I'm seriously considering it..." she added, unable to look at her parents after admitting that to them.

Max moved from his seat and crouched in front of his daughter, "Neither of us want you to leave, Lauren." He told her softly.

"I'm not sure I can stay here, daddy." She moved forward and hugged her father, tears flooding her eyes. When she pulled away, she spoke again, "I don't think I can live with all the stress Abi's going to cause and make no mistake she will be causing plenty of drama, I know it. And I don't want to be around Uncle Derek. It's too much pressure and," she glanced down and took a deep breath, "I don't want to make another mistake." She whispered. "If I stay here I won't be able to see Joe as much because he's not going to be able to come here. And I really need him with me if I'm going to deal with all this. I don't want to leave you both and Oscar and the rest of the family but I think I need to. I don't think I have a choice about this. And there's a part of me that wants to do this. I want to be with Joey all the time."

Tears were running down Lauren's face by this point and Max swept her back into a hug, "It's okay, princess. It's okay." He brushed his hand up and down her back as she continued to cry. After a good few minutes he released his hold on her. His hands grasped her head, pushing her hair back from her face and he wiped away her tears, "I understand why you want to do this. I can't say I like it because I'm going to miss having you around but you're old enough to make these decisions now. But Lauren, please remember, your mum and I are always here for you... and Joey. If you ever need us, you just need to call."

"There are some other things we want to discuss with you but we want my mum to be there as well. I'm going to speak to her later so maybe we can arrange something for the weekend?" Joey said softly, his hand resting on Lauren's back.

"Okay," Max said but you could see he was wondering what they wanted to talk about. "So when are you thinking of moving out, Lauren?"

"I don't know..." She said, "I wanted to speak to you first. It was only really something we discussed today as an option." She looked at her mum, "Are you okay, mum?" she asked.

Tanya came to her, hugging her tightly, "I can't believe my little girl is all grown up." She said to her softly. "You'll come and see us, won't you?"

"Yeah. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Lauren looked both her parents. "Can I tell Oscar? I want to try and explain it to him."

"Would you like us to be there too?" Tanya asked.

"If it's okay, I'd like it to just be me and Joey? Could we take him out for the day on Saturday? I don't want him to think he's never going to see me again."

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Just remember he's an energetic six years old and Joey's not fully fit." Tanya reminded her. "I wanted to thank you for looking after him yesterday too. I'm glad you were there for him and got him out of the room quickly."

"I will remember, mum and to be honest, Oscar came to me and when it started I wanted to get us all out of there. I didn't just do it for Oscar." Lauren said.

"We're grateful anyway, babe. If you decide when you're going, your mum and I can help you move. I'm sure Jack can be available to help as well." Max said.

"Thanks dad."

The front door opened and slammed shut and Lauren tensed slightly. She got to her feet and Joey followed her, turning to the door hand in hand as Abi walked through it. "Oh, you're here." She said. "I'm going upstairs to finish my homework." She turned to Lauren, "You won't be disturbing me, will you?"

"Don't worry, Abi. I won't get in your way. And it won't be an issue for much longer, so I'm sure that will please you."

"What?" She had a look on innocence on her face that made Lauren want to punch her.

"I'm moving out." Lauren spat at her sister, her anger from the last twenty four hours finally getting to her. "So Joey and I won't be in your way for much longer, will we? Excuse me, Joey and I are going out."

Abi moved to one side, letting her sister and cousin past. Lauren and Joey left the house a minute or so later. Abi stared at her parents for a few seconds, noticing they were visibly upset but not really caring. She turned and walked up to her room and got on with her work as if she had not a care in the world.

TBC

**A/N: So trouble is brewing and it begins tomorrow night...**


	9. Chapter 9

**And so the drama begins... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9.**

Lauren and Joey walked across the square. Both of them were watching for any sign of Derek but he appeared to not be around, fortunately. Joey was watching Lauren carefully. He knew the last hour or so had been difficult for her. "Where are we going?" he asked her softly.

"We can go to the park or the cafe?" she suggested.

"How about we start at the cafe and then maybe go to the park when we're done there?" he said.

She smiled at him and began to lead him towards Bridge Street. "I should warn you, none of my friends know about my drinking problem. I mean, they know I've had issues with drinking but I never told them about quitting the alcohol and facing up to it all a couple of years ago. I haven't seen much of them since I quit. I stopped going out to the pub or the club. To be honest, I'm surprised they're still friends with me, I've been an appalling friend."

"Hey, they came to see your show yesterday, didn't they? They wouldn't have come if they didn't care about you." He told her softly as they walked into the cafe. Joey went to sit at the table in the window while Lauren went to get them a drink. Lauren could see Lucy behind the counter and part of her was wondering if her friend would say anything about what happened the day before. "Hi, Luce." She started quietly, "A coffee and a tea, please?" she asked.

Lucy was looking at her, "How are you after yesterday?" she asked softly.

"Alright, I guess." Lauren replied.

Lucy stared at Joey for a few seconds then turned back to her. "We're all okay with everything, you know that right?"

"You are?" Lauren whispered.

"Course, we are, Lauren. You're our friend." Lucy looked at her in shock when she saw the tears pooling in her friend's eyes. "Why don't you go and sit down and I'll bring these over to you?" she suggested.

"You should come and sit with us?" Lauren asked.

"Okay, as long as I won't be disturbing anything..."

"It's fine, Luce." Lauren walked over to the table and sat down next to Joey. "Lucy's going to bring our drinks over and join us, if that's okay?" She said. Joey reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, threading his fingers through hers. He frowned slightly as he saw the evidence of the tears in her eyes.

Lucy got to their table a minute or so later and put their drinks in front of them. She returned a few seconds later with a mug for herself and a small jug of milk. "Hi, I'm Lucy..." she said, introducing herself to Joey.

"Sorry, Luce... I didn't even introduce Joey yesterday. It's just it was a surprise to see him there and then it was time for the show and well, you know the rest." Lauren looked flustered and Lucy giggled, "Lucy, this is Joey." Joey flashed a smile at Lucy and nodded his head.

"So, you're Derek's son?" Lucy asked cautiously, knowing she was treading on a difficult subject.

Lauren nodded, her eyes not quite meeting her friend's. "All of my life, unfortunately," Joey said, "Yesterday was the first time I'd really seen him since I was seven."

"Wow, that's a long time." Lucy said, "So I take it he wasn't supposed to be there yesterday?" she asked.

Lauren shook her head, "No. Dad managed to get him away from the square but Abi invited him behind everyone's back."

"Abi?" Lucy gasped. It was very atypical behaviour for the younger Branning daughter.

"Yeah." Lauren whispered. Joey leant over and kissed her softly, smiling when he saw her cheeks turn pink.

"Well, come on, Lauren. I want all the details. You've kept this guy hidden from us all for so long. Tell me about it? It's been so long since we've hung out."

"Why don't we organise an evening with you and Lauren's other friends and she can tell you everything all at the same time?" Joey suggested.

Lauren smiled widely, squeezing Joey's hand in thanks, "How about tonight?" Lauren said, glancing at Joey and seeing him nod in agreement, "We don't have to go home till later..."

"I'll ring round everyone and we'll see you later?" Lucy said, looking pretty excited, "I'd better get back to work. It was nice to finally meet you, Joey. Shall we meet tonight at Tyler's later?"

"Yeah, okay. Let me know what time later?" Lauren said.

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy." Joey said. Lauren felt exhausted and she leant against Joey, "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah." She glanced up at his handsome face, "When do you want to go and see your mum?"

"Why don't I give her a ring now and we can go and see her, if you're okay with that?" Lauren nodded and Joey pulled out his phone. "She's home all day," he said a couple of minutes later.

"Come on then..." she said. They walked out of the cafe and started down towards the tube station.

"Well, if it isn't the kissing cousins!"

The whole street seemed to stop as they all heard what he'd said. Lauren groaned softly and turned to face her uncle, Joey following suit. Lauren pulled her mobile from her pocket and made a call. Derek stalked down the street as Lauren whispered into her phone. "What do you want, Derek?" Joey said harshly.

"Not got a hug for your old man?" he sneered.

"No." Joey said shortly. His eyes moved from side of the street to the other and he could see they were the focus of the whole market. He saw that Lauren had finished calling her dad and he stepped closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, isn't that sweet...?" Derek said mockingly.

"I asked you a question, Derek..." Joey said, his voice deepening as he felt the familiar threat from the man who'd plagued his early childhood.

"DEREK!" It was Max and he was jogging towards them. Jack wasn't far behind him. "Leave them alone, Del." Max said, moving to stand in front of Lauren and Joey, forming a barrier between them and Derek. Jack stood to one side, close enough that he could intervene if necessary.

"You can't tell me what to do with my son..." he scoffed to his younger brother.

"He hasn't been your son since he was seven," Max replied. "You didn't even tell us you had a family, Del. What does that say, eh?"

"What's wrong with you, Maxy? How can you let this happen?" Derek asked.

"They're in love with each other..." Max said. A murmur went around the market at his words.

"You should be putting a stop to it. It's disgusting, that's what it is." He spluttered.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Del. Don't judge something you know nothing about..." Max said.

"He's MY SON! And she's YOUR DAUGHTER. It's wrong..." He was getting more irate now; annoyed his brother wasn't following his instructions. "I know your Lauren doesn't have many morals but surely incest..."

Max stepped forward, grabbing his elder brother by his coat lapels, "What did you just say about my daughter?" he hissed. Joey was hugging Lauren now, as she cried into his shirt.

"You heard." Derek muttered.

"Firstly my daughter is a better person than you will ever be. She's changed her life so much in the last two years and a lot of that is due to your son. You... you've not changed since you were a child, Del. You were a bully then and you're a bully now." He said to him through gritted teeth. "As for your second half of that sentence, it isn't incest. It's not even illegal. Joey's mum, your ex-wife checked. You see, we all want the two of them to be happy. They're happier together than they are apart and that is all the three of us want for them. You don't have any say in the matter."

"Who says?"

"Me." Joey said, staring at his father.

"Me," Max said.

"And me." Jack added.

Max turned to his daughter and his nephew, "Why don't you go where you were going a minute ago?" he told them, staring in concern at Lauren.

"Thanks daddy." Lauren whispered. They both left the middle of the market, aware of people watching them go and headed once more for the tube station. They got their tickets and headed for the platform.

"You okay?" Joey whispered as they waited for the train to come in. She nodded against his chest. "No, you're not and it was a stupid question. I'm sorry." The tube pulled up and the two of them walked into a carriage. Joey leant against the side wall and pulled Lauren into his arms.

"Everyone knows now then." She whispered.

"Yeah, babe." His hands brushed over her back.

"Oh god..." she breathed.

"It'll be okay. Your dad and Uncle Jack will make sure you're okay. And I'm going to be there, babe. As much as I can be."

*JL*JL*

By the time Joey and Lauren arrived at his house Lauren was a little more relaxed. Joey pushed her into the lounge and told her to take a seat. He then went into the kitchen and found his mum. "Hi mum." He said softly, startling her slightly.

"Joe..." she said. She looked at her son, "You okay?"

He nodded although his face told her otherwise. "Where's Alice?"

"She's gone to see some friend's. She'll be back this evening."

"What's happening with her and dad?" Joey asked.

"Let's take this into the lounge... Lauren should hear it too." Lesley said. They walked into the lounge and Joey sat beside Lauren, pulling her into his arms. "Alice wants to see your dad..." Lesley whispered.

"You're not going to let her, are you?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure I can stop her, Joey. She's an adult now and I don't have a right to stop her from seeing him. It's the last thing I want but I don't think I have a choice. And if I don't let her, I'm worried she'll do it anyway and I'll lose her completely."

"Maybe it's time you told her everything..." Lauren whispered. "I'm sure if she knew what he was really like she wouldn't be so keen." Both of them looked at her, "You've protected her from the truth all her life... I just thought you should tell her what it was really like for the both of you. Then she'll be able to make an informed decision. If she still chooses to see Derek after that, at least she'd be prepared. If she sees him now and, god forbid anything bad was to happen, she wouldn't be expecting it. That would be a horrible way to find out the kind of person your father really was."

"I think she's right, Joe." Lesley said, "You're a pretty smart girl, Lauren Branning."

"Well, she's going out with me..." Joey said, smiling at his girlfriend. Lauren slapped him but she was giggling. "Mum, Lauren and I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Go on..." Lesley said with a smile.

Joey looked down and then quickly at Lauren, "How would you feel about Lauren moving in with us?"

"What about your parents, Lauren?" she asked, "Have you spoken to them about this? Are they okay with this?"

"Yeah, we have." Lauren sat forward in her seat, taking Joey's hand in hers, "Lesley, I can't stay at home anymore. I can't stay there with my sister in the house and I certainly can't share a room with her. And now everyone in the square knows about us. I won't be able to handle being around there. It'll be too much pressure." Joey leant over and kissed the side of her head, hearing the emotions in her voice, "Mum and dad aren't throwing a party about it but they understand and they want me to be happy and they know that won't be in Walford."

"How does everyone know about the two of you?"

It was Joey that answered her, "When the two of us were on our way here, we ran into Derek and he pretty much shouted it around the whole square."

"Then my dad and Uncle Jack turned up and Derek had an argument with them right there, surrounded by everyone. So even without the 'kissing cousins' comment, it became pretty clear we were together..." Lauren added.

"So is it okay, mum?" Joey asked tentatively.

"Of course, it is, Joey. I think it'll be great to have another female presence around for Alice too." Lesley smiled at them both, seeing the relief on both of their faces, "Did you really think I'd say no?" she asked.

"We hoped you wouldn't." Lauren said quietly.

"So when are you moving in?" Lesley asked.

"Is the weekend too soon?" Joey asked. "We're at Lauren's tonight. We're meeting up with her friends tonight so I'll stay there if that's okay."

"It's fine, Joe." Lesley said with a smile.

Lauren nudged Joey and he looked at her, frowning briefly. Lesley smiled as she watched them interact with each other. There was always so much silent communication between them, even since Joey could talk again. She went to walk out of the room but paused when Joey stood. She was stunned when he hugged her and she stared at Lauren over his shoulder, "Thanks." He whispered. "I love you, mum." Lesley had to close her eyes as she heard him say those words to her. He'd never said it to her before. Never actually said the words to her so to hear him say them now...

TBC

**A/N: Kind of like the little bit between Joey and his mum at the end. Don't worry the drama isn't done yet... Back tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**20th April 2013. I really like this chapter... and I hope you do too. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10.**

Joey and Lauren had made their way back to Walford later that evening. They walked back to number 5 and tried to ignore the few people who stared at them. "Have you heard from Lucy?" Joey asked once they were in the lounge.

Lauren pulled her mobile from her pocket and checked. There was a text message. "Everyone can make it. We're meeting at seven." She looked at him, "Are you okay with me telling them everything?"

"Well, you're not going to go into intimate detail, right?"

"No way...!" Lauren said, her cheeks reddening. "The girls might want more information than some of the guys... but I'll keep it strictly PG, don't worry."

"Are you going to tell them about what happened in the New Year?" he asked.

"Are you okay with me doing that?" Lauren asked him gently.

"They're your friends, I've no problem with them knowing about it... but if you could leave out... you know, my weaker moments that would be appreciated."

"Do you not want to appear soft in front of my friends?" she asked, teasing him gently. "Don't worry Joe... I know you're a hard man." She whispered, climbing onto his lap, her hand settling on his length. "You prove that to me all the time..." she said.

"Lauren... your parents," he said.

"Will never know," she said.

"Are right behind you..." he corrected her, a somewhat pained expression on his face.

Lauren looked at him, wide-eyed and lowered her head to his chest. She realised where her hand was still placed and pulled it off him as if she'd been burnt. "Oh god..." she whispered.

She heard the door at the far end of the room close and Joey kissed the top of her head to indicate they'd left the room. She collapsed against him, leaning against him fully, "Uh, babe... that's not really helping me with the problem you created."

"You know a part of me is glad we're moving out. We might get some privacy at your house." Lauren muttered.

"You think?" he said with a chuckle.

She lifted her head, "You think we won't?"

"Babe, we're going to be living with my mum and sister. That's two women who like to know everything about everything. I'm still surprised I managed to keep you hidden from them for as long as I did. You are going to be quizzed every minute of every day, baby... all under the pre-text of finding out more about you." He said gently.

"Is it too late for us to get our own place?" she moaned.

"Way too late, baby girl." He whispered in her ear.

"Kill me now." She whimpered.

"Never going to happen, babe," he sighed before kissing her.

"Joe..." she moaned, "I want you..."

"Why don't we go and get ready for tonight?"

"Abi is upstairs working on her homework..." she reminded him.

"I was thinking that maybe we could have a shower..." he said.

"And you say you're not clever..." she said softly. She got to her feet, holding out a hand towards him, "Come on then, lover boy." They walked up the stairs, Joey walking close behind Lauren, his hard length pressing against her body as he used her to shield his 'problem'. "You wait in the bathroom, I'll go and get us some towels." She told him gently.

"Babe... don't forget..."

"I know... bedside table." She winked at him, seeing his face flush slightly. He was so adorable at times.

Her sister was sitting at her desk when Lauren walked into the room and Lauren ignored her. "You're moving out?" Abi asked softly. Lauren stayed silent, picking up towels for the two of them to use. "I can't believe mum and dad are letting you go." She said, "but I'm forgetting, Lauren can do nothing wrong." she said bitterly.

Lauren couldn't stay silent any longer so she turned to face her sister, "I don't know what you're so pissed off about, Abs. You're getting everything you want. You're going to have this room to yourself. I'm going to be gone. You won't ever have to see me again... so congratulations."

The door opened to their room and Joey stood in the doorway, "You okay, babe?" he asked her softly, having heard the raised voices and becoming concerned about Lauren.

"Oh, it's boy wonder to the rescue..." Abi muttered.

"Abi, I don't know what your problem is with me but Joey is a guest in this house and he doesn't deserve your attitude. He's done nothing wrong. Nor have I if we're getting down to the nitty gritty of it. The only person who's done anything wrong here is you!" Lauren shouted loudly. Her sister said nothing, "Don't you have anything to say, Abigail because apparently you seem to be unable to keep your mouth shut about everything else."

"Lauren? Abi?" It was Max and he stood just behind Joey.

Lauren spun around to face the door and saw her father. She was furious and she needed to get out of this room before she did something she might regret. She walked over to her bed, very aware that Joey at least was watching her. She was hoping her father wasn't but given how her day was going so far... it was more than likely he was. In her current mood though she wasn't that bothered either way. She wanted her boyfriend and it wasn't like they were doing it in front of anybody. Given all the thoughts whirling round her head she opened her bedside table and pulled out a condom. She slammed it shut again then thought better of it and got a second one out just for the hell of it. She stalked over to the door and grabbed Joey's hand, dragging him behind her as she continued into the bathroom. The door was slammed shut behind them and locked loudly.

"You know it's a real turn on when you're standing up for yourself, Lauren Branning." Joey whispered to her. He pushed her back against the door, his mouth ravaging hers as he ground his hips against hers. His earlier 'little problem' could no longer be classed as little. His mouth moved to her neck and she giggled as he moaned against her skin. "It's even more of a turn on when you're standing up for me," He whispered.

Lauren's hands moved to his jeans and she undid them as he continued to kiss her. Her hands eased them off his hips and pushed them down his legs. His boxers were quick to follow, "I see what you mean, baby." She said, her hand brushing past his erection. "Do you want me to take care of that?" she whispered. He moaned against her throat, "I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" She pushed her hips against his, trapping his cock between their bodies and bringing another moan to his lips. She turned him around so he was now leaning against the door and she sank to her knees before him. She pushed his jeans further down his legs and eased them off, shoving them to one side. She rose up on her knees and kissed his hip bone, "I don't get to do this enough..." she breathed against his skin.

"Do what?"

"Look after my man..." she murmured, her eyes looking up at his face and meeting his. "Do you like me looking after you, baby?" she said as she kissed across his toned stomach.

"You know I do, babe." He sighed.

She sat back on her heels and looked up at his face, "You weren't lying yesterday, were you?" she said coyly.

"Babe?"

"You really are my big man, aren't you?" She winked up at him. Her hand stroked his length as she watched his face.

"Babe... your dad is probably right outside this door." Joey said quietly.

"You really think he's going to have hung around so he can hear us have sex? I don't think so. It's bad enough that he knows we're doing it and I'm sure he saw me in my room. There's very little chance he hung around to witness it... especially after what he saw earlier," she said to him gently. She lowered her eyes until she was watching her hand move on him. She moved forward and kissed the tip of his cock. She pulled it into her mouth and began to move on him, her hands moving to cup his balls tenderly. She took him further in her mouth, feeling him hitting the back of her throat and she moaned softly. His fingers brushed through her hair and his thumb brushed the side of her face. She sucked on him a little harder, feeling his balls tightening in her hands. His head banged back against the door, twice and then he was pulsing in her mouth and she swallowed it eagerly. She licked him clean once he was done and then moved away from him, looking back up at his face.

Joey looked down at her, her face was slightly flushed, her eyes were shining and her lips were full. She'd rarely looked more enticing than she did now. "Do you know how much I want you now?" he asked her. She shook her head. "I owe you something first though, baby girl."

"What's that?" she whispered.

"Strip..." he told her.

"Now who's being forceful?" she asked him.

"Me. Do you like it?" She nodded her head. "Do I have to ask you again?" She shook her head and scrambled to her feet. Her skinny jeans were the first thing to go, followed by the rest of her clothes until she was in just her underwear. "And the rest..." he whispered hoarsely.

"Joey..." she said softly.

He stalked over to where she stood, "When are you going to believe that you are the most beautiful girl in the world?" He lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "That picture that I liked at your show... the one made up of the photos of you. Do you know how stunning you were in that photo you showed me?" He took her hand in his, "I'm thinking of it now." He pulled her hand towards him, "Can you feel how the thought of that photo is affecting me, baby girl?" he said, his voice dripping with desire. She nodded her head, her eyes fixed on his, "When we walked in here you were so confident. It was practically oozing from you. The way you were with me is the confident beautiful girl that I love seeing. Yet as soon as I ask you to reveal yourself to me, the confidence evaporates. And I don't understand why. Explain it to me, please."

"I'm not used to guys thinking of me that way..."

"Babe, we've been going out for more than a year. Have I ever given you the impression that I don't think you're beautiful?" She shook her head. "You told me that picture was supposed to represent how when I look at you, you felt beautiful. Well, I'm looking at you now... and I have been since we came in here, so why do you doubt me?"

"I don't know, Joe. I can't explain it." She whispered.

"Will I ever be able to convince you?" he asked her softly.

"I don't know." She lowered her head, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Can I touch you?" he asked her gently.

"Please..." she breathed.

"I have an idea..." he whispered. "I want you to see what I see..." he told her. "Turn around." He said. She silently did as he asked. "Can you see yourself in the mirror, baby girl?" He stared at the reflection of both their faces, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Tell me what you see..."

"A slightly strange looking dark-haired girl and a gorgeous guy."

"You have a very warped view of the world, Lauren." He breathed into her hair. His hand brushed her hair over one shoulder and he kissed her other cheek. Next he moved to her bra and unhooked it with ease. It was soon dropped to the floor to be forgotten by both of them. "I want you to watch yourself in the mirror, babe." He told her softly. "I want you to see what I see when you come; how gorgeous you look in that moment as I see you fall apart because of something I've done. It makes me so happy to see you that way." His voice got deeper as he spoke the words to her. "I want you to believe me when I say how stunning you are; how you turn me on with every little thing you do. Can you do that for me?" he whispered to her. She nodded at the mirror. His hands brushed over her skin softly. One moved higher and cupped a breast, a thumb brushing over its peak. The other moved lower and slipped into her knickers. His fingers brushed over her intimately and she squirmed against him. He pushed a finger into her and she moaned slightly. "Does that feel good, babe?" he asked her.

"Mmm..." she said.

"Open your eyes, baby girl." He told her, watching as she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. "That's it..." he crooned softly, "See how your eyes have darkened so they look like melted chocolate. Your face comes alive when I touch you; there's an inner joy that shines from within you and the sight of it alone makes me almost come." He pushes a second finger into her and her head rolls back and rests on his shoulder. "Baby..." he whispers, his fingers freezing within her until he has her attention. "Look in the mirror, babe." He reminds her.

"Joe..." she whimpers. She turns her head and kisses his neck.

"Come on, baby girl..." he coaxes, his hand rising from her breast to brush the side of her face and he kisses her lips tenderly.

"I want you, Joe..." she pleaded.

"You've got me..." he replied.

"No, Joe. I want you..." she said urgently. She reached behind her body and her hand gripped his cock. "I want you..." she repeated.

"Oh, right." He moaned as her hand tightened on him. "Your wish is my command, babe..." he said softly. "Give me a sec," he whispered. He left her near the sink and walked away from her. Once he was gone Lauren leant on the sink in front of her, trying to calm herself. She heard the ripping of the foil wrapper and she knew he was sorting out their protection. He walked back up behind him and she looked at his face in the mirror. She could see the desire in his eyes. She went to turn and face him but his hands on her hips stopped him. "Stay..." His hands moved to her knickers and he pushed them quickly down her legs and she kicked them off. "You need to be able to see your face, babe," he reminded her in a whisper as he stepped closer to her again. He thrust his length inside her, their eyes locked on each other. His hold on her hips tightened and he moaned at the tightness of her on him. "Are you watching, babe?" he asked her. She nodded her head, biting her lip as he thrust against her a couple of times. She leant forward slightly, supporting her weight more on the porcelain in front of them both. Each stroke within her met more resistance than usual but brushed against all the right places as he continued to move. He could see the desire blossoming on her face as he pushed into her and he hoped she could see how stunning she was. "What do you see, baby girl?" he asked her softly.

"Me and you..." she gasped.

"Can you see yourself? Are you seeing what I do every time I look at you?" he said. She didn't answer him, a small frown on her face as she stared at their reflections. He pushed himself into her harder and she gasped. His hands moved back to their previous positions, cupping a breast and pressing against her clit. He moved his left foot and nudged her feet further apart and she moaned, feeling every little thing more intensely. She was leaning much more on the sink now and her legs were shaking. "Your face is starting to glow, that beautiful sexy expression that only I will ever see. Your eyes have darkened even more but manage to shine so brightly when they look into mine. You're so beautiful, Lauren. It makes me want to do this all the time. The way you make me feel makes me believe we could do this all day, every day." He whispered in her ear, leaning forward so he was leaning again her back. His movements became smaller but had just as much impact and the touch of his fingers, pressing against her clit made her tighten quickly on him. "So nearly there, baby girl. Don't forget to watch..." he reminded her. His hands tweaked her nipple and her clit and she cried out his name, coming strongly. He could see she was fighting to keep her eyes open as she watched their reflections. He was fighting his own battle as he fought to hold back his own peak, keeping his eyes fixed on the mirror. After a few seconds though he lost the battle and he came, one of the strongest orgasms he'd had in a while as he saw the realisation on her face in those last few seconds.

All that could be heard in the room was the sound of their breaths, the inhale and exhale of oxygen as they tried to calm back down. "I saw it, Joe..." she whispered. "I really saw it..." The sound of tears was in her voice as she spoke and he pulled her against him.

"Let's shower..." he told her softly, pulling away from her briefly to dispose of the condom. He nudged her gently into the shower, turning on the water and getting it to temperature before moving them both underneath it. She clung to him as they stood in the flow and he wondered briefly just how the discovery she'd just made would affect her. He lifted her head so he could look at her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you baby girl," he told her softly. She rested her head on his shoulder and he soon heard the sound of her quiet sobs, feeling the shaking of her body as she cried in his arms. His own heart broke at hearing and feeling the devastation pouring from her. He knew this was about much more than what had just happened between them. The last thirty six hours were finally catching up with her. He washed her hair gently as she began to calm down and then his own, wishing there was something he could do to help her through this.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was stunned by what Joey had just made her face up to. In those few seconds she'd been able to see what he was describing to her. Now she truly believed what he told her and if he was telling her the truth about that she found it very hard to think he'd lie at any other time. All those times he'd told her she was beautiful suddenly meant so much more and were easier for her to believe. It was as if, in the last hour or so Joey had managed to fix a little part of her. She wondered if he realised how much he'd done for her.

*JL*JL*

Joey put towels around both their bodies after turning off the water. She was still leaning against him and she hadn't said anything since before the shower. He pushed her down so she was sitting on the toilet seat and then gathered up their clothes (and the unused condom). He took her hand in his and pulled her out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom. Abi was still sitting at the desk working. "Out..." he said firmly to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard." He almost growled.

"Who do you think you are, telling me to leave my own room?" she said indignantly.

Joey stared at Lauren's sister, a look of disgust on his face. He glanced back at Lauren and could see her standing forlornly near her bed, looking completely lost. He turned back to her sister and saw her also looking at Lauren, "This is your fault. You've done this. So do us the courtesy of leaving us alone now so I can try and fix what you've broken."

"I'm doing my homework." She protested.

"You've been working in here all day. Give me an hour and then we'll be gone for the evening." He said. He wasn't going to back down from this and he hoped she realised this.

"Fine." She said, although she looked like it was far from fine. She slammed her books and folders shut on her desk and then left the room.

Joey walked back over to Lauren and he pushed her down onto the bed, pulling her into his arms. They lay like that for some time. Joey's hand gently brushed through her damp hair and he kept his lips pressed to her forehead, almost as if he was hoping she'd become aware again from his touch. After twenty minutes he felt her begin to move very slightly. "Thank you, baby..." she whispered.

"I didn't do anything, Lauren."

"You did..." she whispered, turning her head and pressing her lips to his chest. "What time is it?"

"Just gone six." He told her after glancing at a clock.

"Oh god... I need to get ready." She pulled herself away from him and then leant down and kissed him deeply on the lips. "Get dressed, babe." She whispered against his mouth. She stood up and walked over to her wardrobe.

He got to his feet and stood behind her, "Wear something that's easy for me to take off, babe." He whispered to her, his hand slipped between the towel round her body and his fingers brushed over her body, settling briefly on her clit before pulling away from her. "I'm going to want to be able to get to you quickly when we get home tonight. Something tells me I'm going to be ready for more after this evening."

Lauren shivered in his arms but continued looking through her clothes. She had been about to select her favourite pair of jeans to wear but given what he'd just said, she changed her mind and instead chose a short skirt that she knew showed off her legs nicely. "Go and get dressed, babe... We need to leave soon." She said, watching as he turned back to the bed. She smirked and then slapped his bum which made him turn back and kiss her passionately. He was gone after a few seconds but it left Lauren breathing deeply and feeling a little lightheaded.

TBC

**A/N: So the longest chapter so far. I've decided I quite like a feisty Lauren (and so does Joey, of course)... but there's something about seeing her completely vulnerable that I like too. And that seems to bring out the best in Joey too. Bless him! Well, this chapter had it all. As well as Joey standing up to Abi. Anyway... because it's the weekend (and because I can) there will be a second chapter today. Aren't you lucky? Back later...**


	11. Chapter 11

**20th April 2013. Second chapter for today and it's another long one. It's time to see Lauren's friends react to their story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11.**

About ten minutes before seven Lauren and Joey were walking across the square towards the Moon house. Lauren knocked on the door and it was Whitney who opened it and beckoned them in. "Lauren... it's so good to see you, babe." She said, hugging her friend.

"Is everyone here?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah." Whitney said with a smile, "Everyone's pretty eager to get to know this boyfriend of yours." She chuckled.

"Let's get on with it then." Lauren said. Joey watched with interest as he followed his girlfriend into the lounge, seeing her greet her friends. She was so much more confident around them than she was when it was just the two of them and while he knew that there had been a small breakthrough this afternoon he quickly picked up that she was putting on a front around them. She didn't want them to see her vulnerable. He wasn't sure how long that plan would last for tonight. She introduced everyone to him so he was now able to put faces to names and they all said hi to him.

Everyone sat apart from Tyler and Whitney. Lauren casually sat on Joey's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "Beer alright for everyone?" Tyler said.

"Can I just have a glass of water?" Lauren asked.

Joey was a bit surprised that she was offered a beer. She hadn't been drinking for a long time before everything that happened. Did her friends really not know about her issues with drinking? He knew what she'd said to him earlier that day but they saw her artwork yesterday. Surely they should realise... "Me too..." Joey said, glancing at Lauren.

"You can have a beer if you want, baby..." she whispered to him.

"It's fine." He replied. "And I can't anyway... doctor's orders."

Whitney reappeared with a couple of glasses of water for the two of them and Tyler brought in beers for everyone else. They then sat at the other end of the couch, Whitney on Tyler's lap.

"Come on then, baby girl. Tell us what we've been missing?" Fatboy said.

Lauren felt Joey tense slightly at the name he called her and she giggled. His hand was in hers and she brushed her thumb over the back of it to reassure him, squeezing it slightly too. She was watching his face and it was only when she heard someone clear their throat that she realised she'd zoned out. Her face heated as she turned her attention back to her friends, finding several of them smiling at her widely. "Sorry..." she said. "Okay... well Joey and I met April last year. I bumped into him when I was coming out of the tube station. I dropped my sketchpad but didn't realise and Joey ran after me to give it me back. I guess there was this attraction between us almost instantly because he asked me to go for a coffee with him and I said yes. We exchanged numbers after that and I went to college but I couldn't get him out of my head... so I drew a picture of him. I didn't think I'd ever hear from him again but Joe texted me and asked if I wanted to see him again. We met for lunch and got to know each other better. Found out practically everything about each other..."

"Apart from the fact you have the same surname?" Tyler said.

"Tyler...!" Whitney said, hitting her boyfriend.

"No, he's right. It just never came up. I can't really say why. We just didn't mention it." Lauren said.

"I can say, for my part at least, being a Branning was never something I particularly liked to be known as. I hate Derek and I'd truly be happy if I never see him again in my life." Joey said. "It wasn't a conscious decision to not tell Lauren my surname and I could never guess the consequences of not having that conversation with her but I understand why I never mentioned it. Until I met Lauren, my family consisted of me, my mum and my sister. And that was it. There was no one else. Being a Branning meant nothing to me then."

"Thinking about it... I think I probably know why I never mentioned it too." Lauren said softly. "It's not that I didn't want to be a part of the Branning family or anything but at college... this is going to sound bad however I say it," she said.

"Go on, babe." Joey whispered to her.

"The last few years of my life haven't been easy for me, I think we can all agree on that." Some of her friends nodded their heads and smiled at her. "When I started college, it was great because nobody knew me as Lauren Branning, the former drunk with self-destructive tendencies. I could be someone new, someone better. So I think maybe I didn't tell Joey my full name because it was my way of trying to forget the person I used to be." Joey's hand was brushing through her hair, trying to comfort her after she finished speaking. She picked up a glass and took another drink of water.

"So were you dating by the end of that first day?" Poppy asked.

"I'm not sure we were officially dating. We certainly hadn't called it that... but we were getting to know each other." Joey said softly, his eyes on Lauren as he spoke.

"I looked after Oscar that night and Joey and I ended up talking to each other on the phone. It was then Joey asked me out on a date." Lauren said, smiling softly. "So we went out the next afternoon. That was when I told Joe about my alcohol issues," she whispered, the smile falling from her face. "I thought it was going to ruin it; that I'd lose him straightaway..."

"Never..." Joey whispered quietly in her ear so that no one else could hear.

"But he was fine about it. We just never did anything that would risk me having a drink."

There was a slight murmur from some of her friends, now realising how bad things had been for their friend over the years. They knew she drank but they hadn't known about the battle she'd had to win that particular fight. "Is that why you're on the water now?" Poppy asked softly.

"Yes and no. It's more complicated than that, Pops." Lauren said, blushing slightly. "So Joey and I started seeing each other from that point on. We spoke every day. We were constantly texting each other. He'd meet me outside of college so we could go for lunch." Lauren looked so happy when she spoke of this time, it was clear for her friends to see how much their relationship meant to her.

"Why did you never tell us about him?" Lucy asked.

"I think it was partly because I kept expecting him to realise he was too good to be going out with someone like me. I thought if I told anyone I'd jinx it somehow." Lauren glanced at Whitney and her friend smiled at her in support.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, picking up on their shared look.

Lauren looked down, "Whitney knows a little of the story from later," she admitted. Lucy frowned and looked a bit pissed off. "Luce, please don't get upset... my mum asked her to speak to me. I don't know why she didn't ask you. I'll go into it in more detail when I get to that bit." Lauren stared at her friend and eventually Lucy nodded, slightly appeased but not completely. "So by the end of college that summer we were pretty heavily involved with each other. I was worried that the summer break would change that but in the end it didn't. I had to start working on the pieces for my show over the summer because the college said there was no way I'd be able to get them all done during the year as well as the other courses I was doing. So it worked pretty well, I was able to go to college during the holidays and see Joey as well."

"What do you do, Joey?" Fatboy asked.

"I run a club with a couple of my mates. We brought it from a guy we worked for at the beginning of the recession for a really good price and we've really made it work. The place practically runs itself now. I only have to go there a couple of times a week... and recently it's been even less than that." Joey said. "It gives me a good return on the money I invested in it and means I get to spend some money on this one here when I want to." Lauren blushed at his words, her hand fingering the charms on her necklace. "It also means I'm relatively free during the days and I only have to work a couple of afternoons and a few evenings."

"He's being modest." Lauren said, "The club does a good trade. It's worth about four or five times the amount of money they invested in it now, despite the economy still being in the toilet and it's usually packed from opening till closing." Lauren told her friends.

"We'll have to go there one night," Tyler suggested.

"Mmm, maybe." Lauren said vaguely, not wanting to commit to that. It wasn't that she didn't like going there, she did. They'd gone there several evenings but things had changed since then and Lauren wasn't sure she would find it quite as easy if she were to go there now. More to the point, if things went well everything would be changing again for them in the future too. Joey's arm, which was around her waist, squeezed her slightly and she smiled at him. "Anyway, during the summer I finally told my parents that I was dating someone and it became this big thing about inviting him around to the house so they could meet him. When mum first kept mentioning it, I dodged it as much as I could. I was still feeling paranoid that something would go wrong." The doorbell rang at that point and Whitney ran to the door to get the pizzas that were being delivered. While everyone was eating Lauren didn't say anymore.

Whitney was sitting next to the couple as they ate, Tyler was talking to Fatboy, Tamwar, Poppy and Lucy so she was able to speak to them without anyone else hearing. "Are you sure you want to tell everyone this, Lauren?" she said quietly.

"I think I need to," Lauren replied, knowing she needed to tell them before she broke their recent news to them.

*JL*JL*

Thirty minutes later everyone was settled back, ready for Lauren to continue. "I went back to college in September and things were more difficult than they'd been in my first year. For the first few weeks I really neglected Joey. Then one week I realised I'd barely spoken to him all week, we'd texted each other but not as much as normal and I hadn't seen him at all."

"Was that when you found out?" Lucy asked Joey.

"No, that was later..." he told her quietly.

"I'd been concentrating on my course so much; I got caught up in it and it was Joey that lost out." She said, "I felt awful because I didn't even realise I'd done it. Fortunately I was ahead of schedule with my college stuff then so I knew I could slow down on that a bit. It was all this that made me realise how much I loved him; how important he was to me and I made the decision that the next time my mum invited him over, I was going to speak to Joe about it." She smiled, "Of course, mum and dad decided to have a second honeymoon... so she didn't mention it again until the beginning of December." Joey tightened his hand on hers, knowing they were now getting to the harder part of their story. "In the end Joey was invited for dinner on Christmas Day. Mum thought it would be nice for him to meet the whole family and it would take the pressure off him a little and he hopefully wouldn't get the third degree from dad." Whitney reached over and touched Lauren's hand, knowing what she was about to say and knowing how hard it was. "I should've known it would all go horribly wrong." She whispered, "I mean happy Christmas's for the Branning family are a rare occurrence but I didn't even think."

"What happened, baby girl?" Fatboy asked, frowning in Joey's direction.

"Joey never arrived and I was devastated."

"Why would you do something like that?" Fatboy asked angrily, "And on Christmas Day!"

"It's not his fault, Fats," Lauren said softly.

"I'm sorry but in my book, that is just wrong!" He cried out.

"Let the guy speak..." Tamwar said, trying to calm his best friend.

"I had every intention of turning up," Joey said. "I got to the square and ended up walking the long way round to get to Lauren's house. That meant walking past the car lot and I saw the sign and froze. I felt sick when I saw it. I knew Lauren's dad owned it so that meant she was a Branning. At first I thought it was just a coincidence... or maybe I was hoping it was a coincidence; I mean we can't be the only Brannings in London, surely... but then I heard a door slam and turned to look in that direction and I saw Derek... and I knew." Joey stopped talking, taking several deep breaths. He glanced at Lauren and saw the tears falling down her face, "Babe..." he whispered, pulling her against his body and holding her tightly. Silence fell on the room, apart from the soft whisper from Joey as he repeatedly told her how sorry he was.

"Guys, why don't we give Joey and Lauren a couple of minutes?" Whitney said softly. "We can clear up this mess and get some more drinks." She said as she gestured to the remains of their dinner.

After a few seconds of noise as they moved out of the room Joey and Lauren are alone once more. "I know it wasn't your fault, baby." She told him as she pulled away from him. "I'll make sure they realise. I don't blame you for what happened. It was just bad luck..." she said gently. "In a way I think it was good luck too... if we'd known from the start we probably never would've got together, would we? And I can't imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in it." She kissed him softly, "And you know, I don't want to be in a world where we aren't together, baby. So no more guilt about this... it's done. We've got through it together and whatever happens in the future, we're going to do that together too."

"Do you mind if I go out for a bit?" he asked her softly, "I know I should be here for you but I don't think I can hear you tell them about it."

"Where will you go?"

"I'll go and get something from the shop. I won't be long. Promise... I just need some air and to calm down a little."

"Okay..." she kissed him again before moving off his lap and letting him stand. "Love you, baby." He smiled at her then left the house, the door closing loudly behind him.

Lauren sat on the couch and after less than a minute someone walked into the room, "You okay, Lauren?" It was Lucy. Lauren looked at her with a smile and nodded. "Where's Joey?"

"He went to get some air..." she said softly. "He'll be back soon." She looked at her best friend's face, seeing the doubt in her features, "Why don't you get the others and I'll tell you the rest of it before he gets back."

"Shouldn't he be here with you when you tell us?"

"It's fine, Luce." She said. When everyone was back in the room Lauren began again, "Like I said, I was devastated by Joey not turning up and confused because at the time I had no idea what it was all about. I didn't really cope with it at all. I wasn't eating or sleeping very much. Mum and dad were desperate to do something and that was when mum spoke to Whit. So Whitney came over and I poured my heart out to her. I showed her the picture I drew of Joey and some photos I had on my phone and I cried myself to sleep. I was such a mess but speaking to Whit actually helped me a little. In the New Year I went back to college and tried to focus on my art. I think I was trying to distract myself from Joe." She told them. "Then a couple of days after New Year I got a text message from him, asking if we could talk. He was waiting for me outside the college and we went to a park and he told me it all. It was, at the time, the worst moment of my life. I was so angry... not at Joey, at the crappy situation we found ourselves in. I knew I loved him and finding out he was Derek's son didn't change that for me. At the time though it was an issue for Joe and he pushed me away. So I ran, from him and the park. Things are a bit blurry after then but from what dad's told me I called him at about half four and he knew as soon as he answered the phone that I was drunk. He raced to my college and found me in the room where I worked. I was barely conscious. I'd drunk almost a litre of vodka." Lauren looked down, unable to see the faces of her friends. "Joey got there a couple of minutes after my dad."

"Did you call him too?" Poppy asked.

"No, he came because he felt guilty about what had happened earlier that afternoon and he wanted to make sure I was okay. He was worried about me. He called for an ambulance and I was taken to the hospital. They pumped my stomach when I got there. And the doctor, while being pretty nice about it, read me the riot act."

"Oh, Lauren," Whitney said, having not realised how bad things had got for her friend.

"It gets worse..." she admitted in a whisper. "Joey came in to see me. Dad knew who he was by this point because Joey had told him but he'd allowed Joey to go with me in the ambulance while he followed in the car. Dad said I needed to speak to Joey but when he came in the room I made a huge mistake. Seeing him again just made me remember the hurt and pain from earlier in the day and I told him I hated him and I never wanted to see him again." She looked up at Lucy, "I was so stupid."

"What happened, Lauren?" she asked softly.

"He told me he loved me then walked out of the room." A tear ran down her face and she took a deep breath but continued speaking, "He collapsed outside my room." She whispered.

Whitney reached over and pulled her into a hug, Lauren moving closer to her as she dissolved into tears. Lucy moved from her seat and sat the other side of her, brushing her hand up and down her back. The rest of her friends sat and watched in silence. "You don't have to tell us this, Lauren." Lucy said once Lauren had stopped crying as much.

"I need to. You need to know. There's so much I have to tell you." She whispered. "Joey's mum and sister arrived at the hospital while the doctors were checking him out and I learnt more about Joey than I'd known before. I found out why he hates Derek so much and why his parents got divorced. Derek never told any of the family he had two children. Even my dad didn't know and he was probably the closest to him." Lauren reached past Lucy and had some more of her water, her hand shaking as she held the glass. "Derek used to hit Joe's mum. A lot. They got into a fight on Joey's seventh birthday and Joey tried to stop him from hurting her. He hated seeing his dad do that to his mum so he wanted to stop him. And he managed it too. Not the way he intended but he did it. Only Derek hit him instead. Joey's mum says it was a mistake; that Derek was mortified by what he'd done. It was the only time he showed Joey any sort of genuine feeling. The impact of the hit from Derek sent Joey flying across the room and he was rushed to hospital. While they were waiting for Joey to come round, Derek and Joey's mum decided they would get divorced and Derek wouldn't see his children again." Lauren tightened her grip on her friend's hands as she continued to talk, "It hurt so much to hear his mum talk about that; to know what he'd been through. I mean, my dad's done some pretty awful things over the years but he's never raised his hand to us – or my mum. We were all waiting for the doctor to come back. It seemed to be taking such a long time. Then he was there and he told us what was wrong with Joey." She stopped talking and scrambled to pull her mobile from her bag, knowing she couldn't do this on her own. She dialled his number, frowning when there was no answer. "Joe..." she cried into the handset.

Whitney reached over and took the phone from her while Lucy pulled Lauren into a hug, comforting her distressed friend. Whitney dialled the number again but it just rang and rang... eventually going to voicemail. "Where was he going, Lauren?" she asked softly after leaving a short message that Lauren was upset and asking if he could come back.

"The Minute Mart..." she cried.

Whitney looks at Tyler and he nods, getting up to go and find Joey; Fatboy and Tamwar both left with him to help. The three girls try their best to soothe Lauren but are unable to because they aren't what she wants and needs. She needs her boyfriend.

TBC

**A/N: Oh dear... where has Joey disappeared to? I know there's not a lot of new material in this chapter but I quite like writing her friend's reactions to what she tells them. And yes, I've made Lucy accepting of their relationship in this story. It was easier to do because she never met Joey until he was heavily involved with Lauren... so any attraction she might have felt wasn't an issue. Now I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for the second half of their evening... Back tomorrow...**


	12. Chapter 12

**21st April 2013. So here's the continuation of their story for their friends. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12.**

About ten minutes after they left the front door slams open again, "Whit?" It's Tyler. "Babe... can you come and help?"

Whitney rushed to the front door and gasps when she sees them. "Ty, what happened?"

"We found him in the gardens." Fatboy said.

"Joey?" Lauren said, running to the door but freezing when she sees him. "Joe?" she whispers. "My phone... I need my phone." She tells them, getting more and more frantic as she tries to find it. Whitney passes it to her. "Daddy..." she says a few seconds after she gets it back. "Joey's been hurt..."

*JL*JL*

Max enters the house a couple of minutes after his daughter's call. Really, he was getting too old for this. He wasn't sure his heart would cope. "Joey, what happened to you, eh?" he said as he crouched in front of the couch where he now lay. "Talk to me, Lauren..." he asked her softly as he looked at his nephew.

"He went to the Minute Mart... he left a while ago but I didn't think much of it when he didn't return. He didn't want to be here when I told the others what had happened. I got upset though and called him. He didn't answer his phone and Ty and the guys went to look for him. They said they found him in the gardens." She looked at her dad, "Is he going to be okay? He's only just come out of hospital. Please tell me he doesn't have to go back...?" Her worry was evident in her voice.

Max looked at his nephew's face. He had the beginning of a black eye and a split lip but other than that it didn't seem anything too serious. "He should be okay." He turned to Tyler, "Can they stay here tonight? I don't think he should be going out again tonight and Lauren won't leave him."

"Yeah, that's fine. We've got a spare room..."

Max nodded, turning his attention back to his daughter, "Are you okay?" he asked her softly. She nodded absently, her focus still on Joey. "You stay here tonight with Joey, okay? I'll see you in the morning and we can speak to him about what happened." He brushed his hand down the side of her face and she looked up at him, "If he wakes up and he says he has a headache, you call me and then you call an ambulance. If you're worried, you call an ambulance, okay." He glanced at her friends, seeing the confusion on their faces, "Do you want me to get your mum to bring some things over for you?"

She knew he was asking if she needed her medication but she was okay, it was in her handbag, "We're fine." She whispered.

"Okay. See you in the morning, babe." Max kissed her softly on the forehead and walked from the house, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"What's going on, Lauren?" Lucy asked.

Lauren took a deep breath and grasped Joey's hand in hers, needing his physical presence to get through this conversation. "Joey had a brain haemorrhage when he collapsed back in January." She whispered, staring at her boyfriend as he lay on the couch, still unconscious. "The blood clot was really bad and they had to operate on him to remove it. He had a stroke before they could though. He was really sick. I thought he was going to die. He has to be careful with his head now. They operated on his brain and had to open his skull, so there's a weakness there. I was worried he might have to go back. He only got released from hospital yesterday, he's been there for months, since January."

"He had a stroke?" Whitney said.

"Yeah, brought on by binge drinking, high blood pressure, lack of food and sleep." She clutched Joey's hand in hers a little tighter and she reached over and brushed some of his hair off his face. "He's had to deal with so much since he eventually came out of the coma. He couldn't talk and he had partial paralysis of his legs. He still has problems with his left leg... the muscles were damaged during the stroke and the therapist doesn't think he's going to get full strength back in it but he's working really hard to beat it."

"We hadn't realised you'd gone through so much, Lauren..." Poppy said softly.

Lauren laughed, "You haven't heard the rest of it yet..." she said.

"What else is there?" Whitney asked.

"Me..." she whispered as she glanced at them. She saw the concern on their faces. "The doctor at the hospital referred me to a specialist after I had my stomach pumped. I told him I wanted help and he managed to get me an appointment with a friend of his that's a consultant. They ran loads of tests on me and I got the results a few months ago."

"They didn't find anything, right?" Fatboy asked.

Lauren looked at them, "They found stuff." She whispered. "My liver, pancreas and heart have all been affected by my drinking. He recommended some changes to me and I've pretty much reversed the damage I'd made to my liver since I made them. My pancreas is much better too."

"And your heart?" Lucy asked. Tears were running down her face at what Lauren was telling them.

"It's called alcoholic cardiomyopathy. They've caught it really early and when I had my three-month appointment a couple of weeks ago my doctor was really pleased with the results. It hadn't got any worse and the medication I'm taking is controlling the situation." She looked down at Joey's hand in hers and she squeezed it gently. "I didn't take it very well when I first found out. I thought it meant my life was over but Joey really helped me through it. My parents and Joey's mum have been amazing too, through everything. They told us they'd support us being together after they found out everything. And dad is helping us with Derek. They've all been so good."

"So your heart is better then?" Lucy asked.

"No, Luce." Lauren said softly. "It's not going to get better. It's a case of trying to ensure it doesn't get worse."

"And what if it does?" Poppy asked carefully.

"If the medication stops helping then they could fit a pacemaker. If it gets really bad, I'd go on the heart transplant list and have to hope a donor became available."

Whitney pulled Lauren in for a hug, soon joined by Lucy and Poppy. "Your mum never said anything when we came in to the hospital that time. And I didn't like to ask..." Poppy said quietly.

"You saw Lauren at the hospital and didn't mention it, Pops." Fatboy said, frowning at his girlfriend.

"Well she didn't look ill and I figured that if she wanted us to know, she'd have told us."

"I was planning on telling you all... after Christmas. About Joey I mean. I wanted to get Joey meeting the parents out of the way first." Lauren said. "But everything went wrong and then I had to focus on Joey and me. That was all that was important; I couldn't cope with anything else."

"So everything's okay now then, apart from your illnesses?" Tyler asked.

"I wish it was." Lauren said quietly. "Guys, there's something else I need to tell you and I don't think you're going to like it." She looked at them all for a second, "I'm leaving Walford." She whispered.

"What? Why?" Lucy cried out.

"I can't stay at the house. It's difficult with Derek being around as Joey can't come over here that easily and if he does, we're pretty much restricted to the house. I'm guessing you heard about what happened in the market earlier? Everyone knows about us being together now and the whole cousin thing. Even walking back to the house from the tube station this evening was horrific. Everyone was staring at us and gossiping about us. We can't live our lives like that. It might be easier to handle if being at my house wasn't so difficult."

"Why's it difficult?" Tamwar asked.

"In a word, Abi." Lauren brushed a couple of stray tears away from her face, "She's been off with me ever since I was released from hospital after I got drunk. It wasn't so bad when Joe was in hospital because I spent a lot of time there but even in the last day I know I can't live there. She bitches about me the whole time; answers back to mum and dad; creates drama. Her timing is appalling and well, to put it bluntly she acts like she hates me. I can't live in an atmosphere like that and more importantly, I don't want to. So I'm going to move in with Joey at his mum's. I don't really want to leave here. I'm going to miss mum, dad and Oscar so much but mum and dad are okay with it and they understand why I need to leave. Joe and I are telling Oscar tomorrow. We're taking him out for the day and are going to tell him. I don't want him to think it's anything he's done."

"Can't your parents speak to her and get her to stop?" Whitney asked.

"No. They've tried and it hasn't done anything. The fact we share a room is just making it even worse. And after what she did yesterday I'm not sure I can forgive her..."

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked.

"She told Derek about the show. Dad had suggested to him about going up to Manchester to see some friends, so he wasn't around for the show. I didn't want him there and dad knew Joey was going to come to the show to surprise me... so the last thing he wanted was Derek being there. Abi phoned him and told him about it and said he should surprise us. She did the one thing mum and dad had told her she mustn't do. I can never forgive her for that. Now she's opened up that whole can of worms and it's made everything even worse than they already were."

"So when do you go?" Whitney asked.

"The day after tomorrow." She told them softly.

"That quick?" Lucy gasped.

"I'll be back in the square often... I just can't live in that house."

"Why can't Abi move out?" Lucy said. "It's not fair you have to leave..."

"Luce, it's not just that though, is it? It's Derek; it's the square and everyone out there knowing. The last thing Joey or I need at the moment is stress. I'm still going to be around. I want to see my parents and Oscar so I'll be here. I'll keep in contact all the time, I promise." Joey moaned from the couch and Lauren turned her attention to him completely. "Baby, how are you feeling?"

"What happened?" he groaned.

"Don't you remember...?"

"Not really." She got the distinct impression he was lying to her.

"Are you in any pain?" she asked him softly, deciding she'd speak to him again in the morning about what happened.

"My head hurts... and my shoulders."

"How bad is your head? Do we need to get you to the hospital?"

"It's okay, baby girl. Just a dull ache, promise."

"Why don't the two of you go upstairs?" Whitney suggested. "It's getting late anyway."

"Huh?" Joey said, looking confused.

"Tyler said it was okay for us to stay here tonight, rather than go home." Lauren told him softly.

"What about your dad?" he whispered.

"He came over here after Tyler and the guys found you in the square. He said you needed to go to the hospital if your head was hurting badly. He asked Tyler if we could stay here."

"'kay." He whispered.

"Come on, baby... let's get you upstairs." She said softly, helping him sit up and then get to his feet.

"I'll show you up to the room." Whitney said.

"Thanks for your support tonight, guys." Lauren said to her friends, "And thanks for finding Joey..." she added. The two lovers walked up the stairs behind Whitney, Joey was leaning on Lauren quite heavily, his leg aching more than it usually did. Whitney opened the door and they walked into the room. "Thanks Whit." Lauren said softly.

Whitney hugged her, "I'm sorry you're leaving, Lauren. I'm going to really miss you."

"I'll be back." Lauren promised her.

TBC

**A/N: So they now know everything. And Joey's been found. Another sweet moment between Lauren and her dad. So there will be another chapter later today... What a treat! I think you'll like it... :-)**

**Oh and can I just say that Jacqueline looks fucking hot in the magazine in The Sun today and she came across as a really nice and down to earth person too... I think I may have a bit of a girl crush on her...**


	13. Chapter 13

**21st April 2013. Back again. Hope you enjoy this... Pretty sure you will.**

**Chapter 13.**

Lauren helped Joey strip down to his boxers and then she stripped herself and pulled on the T-shirt Joey had been wearing beneath his shirt. She climbed into the bed with him and he held her in his arms, "I was so worried, baby." She told him after several minute's silence.

"I'm fine, really." He whispered.

"I know you don't want to go back to the hospital but you'd tell me if your head really hurt, right?" she checked.

"I'd tell you." He promised her. He pulled her as close as he could in his arms, "Don't think I'm going to be up to keeping my promise from earlier though, babe..." he whispered.

"It's okay, baby. We've got plenty of time for that. We'll have every night," she told him with a smile.

"You don't regret leaving home, do you?"

"I won't lie... I'm going to miss my parents and my little man but I can't live there. I know that. I want to be with you and we can't do that here. So, no, I don't regret it. I do wish things could be different though. I wish everything was a little easier for us."

"How did they take it?" he asked her softly.

"They were shocked when I told them about my health issues. And upset. Lucy is struggling to understand why we're leaving but she'll come round. She just needs some time to absorb it all, I think. It's not like I'm not going to see her again or anything."

"Did you mention about us having a baby?"

"No. I thought we should talk to our parents about it first. We can tell our friends when it's actually happening, I guess."

"I love you, baby girl..."

"I know you do. I love you too."

"Oh and what's with Fatboy calling you baby girl...?"

"I dunno. He just always has. He doesn't mean anything by it. He's just a mate... always has been."

"Okay... but just so you know, you're only my baby girl, alright?"

She giggled, "Yes, baby." She whispered, kissing him softly.

"Glad we've got that cleared up..." he said. His hands brushed across her back and slipped under his T-shirt she was wearing. "Sleep now... talk in morning." He murmured, his body already beginning to shut down.

Lauren stared at him in the dark, seeing his face look peaceful as he slept, despite looking a bit of a mess. His hand moved across her back every now and again and Lauren found it was gradually lulling her to sleep. She really did love sleeping in his arms. It was so relaxing.

*JL*JL*

Lauren woke the next morning to find Joey still asleep. His face was more heavily bruised now than it had been and again she wondered just what it was that had happened. She carefully pulled herself from his arms and crept out of the room and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and found Whitney and Tyler there, eating their breakfast. "Hi guys..." she said. "Is it okay if I take Joe up a coffee?"

"Of course..." Tyler said. "How is he this morning?"

"Well his face is a bit colourful. I'll make sure his head's alright when he wakes up." Lauren said, getting a mug ready as she waited for the kettle to boil. "Can I ask you guys a favour...? Though I probably owe you loads already."

"Sure..." Whitney said.

"Joey's sister wants to meet her dad. She was just a baby really when he left them. Joey and his mum are going to tell her everything about him but I reckon she'll still want to see him. If she turns up in Walford, can you keep an eye out for her, make friends with her, be there for her if she has any problems with Derek? We won't be able to come and keep an eye on her and I know Joey's mum would be really grateful; Joey too. She's a really nice girl. I think you'd like her a lot."

"We can do that..." Whitney said, smiling at her best friend.

"Thanks." Lauren turned to the kettle which had now boiled. "I'm sorry for dumping all that on you last night... I know it was a lot to take in but I didn't want to just disappear again without telling you everything."

"It's fine, Lauren." Tyler said. "I'd better go to work. I'll see you later." He stood and kissed Whitney on the cheek. Before he left the room he hugged Lauren, "I hope everything works out for you and Joey, Lauren. Look after yourself, okay?"

"I will." She said with a smile. Lauren sat down in the seat he'd just left after he'd gone and began to drink the coffee she'd made.

"You okay?" Whit asked her softly. Lauren nodded but then shrugged at her friend. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know, Whit..." she said softly. "I told Joe we shouldn't tell anyone before speaking to our parents about it but I need to talk to someone..." she whispered.

"What is it, babe?"

"We're... we're going to try to have a baby..." she said quietly.

"Are you...?"

Lauren realised what she was asking and quickly denied it. "No, it's a bit more complicated than that. With my heart condition it takes a bit more planning." She glanced up at her friend, "I'm going to have to come off the medication in order to have the baby." She told her.

"Is that a good idea?" Whit asked.

"We spoke to my consultant about it and he wasn't opposed to it. I'd be off the medication for quite a while. I'd have to stop about six months before we started trying and I wouldn't be able to start taking it again until after I'd finished breastfeeding."

"And you want to do that?"

"I want to have a child with Joey... more than anything. I've dreamt of it for about the last year. Now it just seems like the right time to do it. We want to have a family together so much and we need to do it now, while I'm healthy enough to be able to come off the medication."

"Are there any risks?"

"I'd be automatically classed as a high-risk pregnancy because of my heart condition but my doctor doesn't think it's too much of a cause for concern at the moment. I'm a little worried though..." she admitted.

"About what?" Whit asked, seeing the sadness on her friend's face.

"What if something goes wrong... and I don't make it. I'm scared for Joey." She whispered.

"Oh Lauren..." Whitney whispered, moving to her friend and hugging her as she began to cry. "Your family would be there for him though, right?"

"That's why we want to speak to them first. I want them to support us with this. I think they will. Dad already knows we're thinking about it and were going to speak to the consultant about it. I want them to be there if anything goes wrong..." she said as she wiped away her tears.

"Well I hope nothing does, Lauren." She said softly. "If you ever need anything, please call me, okay?"

"I will, Whit. I wanted to say thank you for being there for me at Christmas, too."

"It was no problem. I'm glad I could help... although I didn't think I had when I left you."

"The others don't hate Joey, do they?" Lauren asked in a whisper.

"No. They might have done a little bit when you were still telling us everything but when you told them what happened. To be honest, Lauren, it's just nice to see you so happy. Everyone can see how much you love each other. I look forward to getting to know him better in the future."

"Thanks Whit." Lauren said, "I guess I should make him another cup of coffee..." she said with a smirk, having drunk the one she'd made him earlier. She got up and started making another cup.

"I'd better go and get ready for work too. I'll leave the keys on the side, babe. Put them through the door after you lock up, okay?"

"Will do. Thanks for letting us stay last night. It was nice not to have to go home to be honest, although I'd rather Joey wasn't hurt." Whitney hugged her friend before leaving the room then Lauren took the new cup of coffee up to Joey. He was still asleep but she nudged him awake and gave him the cup, "Morning baby..." she said as he took a sip of the drink. "How's the eye and head?"

"I'm fine, babe." He said softly. "Do you still want to take Oscar out for the day?" he asked, "Any ideas on what to do?"

"I'd like to, if you're up to it. I was thinking maybe the seaside. The weather looks nice outside and I'm sure dad can let us borrow a car from the car lot, if I can't borrow his."

"You'll have to drive, babe... I shouldn't with my eye like this."

"Okay."

"We ought to make a move then..." he said, "Unless you want to have a little us time first?" he said with a sly smile. He put down the cup and reached for her, not even waiting for her answer.

"We really shouldn't, baby..." she said softly as Joey kissed down her neck. "Baby, Whitney's still at home." She whispered.

"But I promised you last night..." he breathed against her skin.

"I know." Lauren said, her heart beginning to race as he sucked gently on her skin. There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and then the front door slammed.

"See Whitney's gone now..." he said, smiling at her. "Please baby girl."

"Do you have anything with you?" she checked, her protests fading away as she felt her arousal increase.

"I may have slipped something in your handbag last night." He said, trying to look as innocent as he could.

"Joey! What if someone had found it in my bag?"

"I'm pretty sure they've assumed we're sleeping together, babe." He said, kissing up her neck again.

"You're going to be the death of me, Joey Branning." She said but regretted the words as she felt him tense beside her. "I'm sorry, baby," she breathed, hugging him tightly.

"It's alright, it's just a phrase." She moved away from him and reached for her handbag, leaning off the side of the bed as she tried to find the foil square. He moves after her, lifting his T-shirt up her body and kissing the base of her back. He gradually climbs her body, edging the T-shirt higher as his lips kiss up her spine. "Joey..." she moans as he nips at her shoulder blade. She's not sure how he manages it but his hand is in her knickers in a matter of seconds and she cries out softly as he touches her. He releases his hold on the top she's wearing, moving his mouth to her neck instead. His teeth graze her skin again and she whimpers, trying to move beneath him but seemingly unable to. She can feel his hard cock pressing against her bum and she's almost desperate for him to move this on.

"You okay, baby girl?" he breathes in her ear, nipping it gently.

"Please Joe..." she murmurs.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

She nods her head, waving her right hand at him, "Three, Joey? Really?" she giggles.

"Didn't want to get caught short, did I?" he says and she can hear the smile in his voice.

"Were you planning on ravaging me while I told them about us?"

"Don't give me ideas, babe." He said and she giggled again.

"You know, I really think you would too..."

"Give then..." he said and he reached for her hand and took them off her. "Stay there, baby girl." He said, patting her softly on the back as he pushed himself upright. Lauren felt the bed shift and she assumed he was removing his boxers. He was kneeling between her legs but as she was face down on the bed she couldn't really see much of anything. He moved again and Lauren tried to work out where he was going but in the end it was unnecessary because he pulled her back towards him so she's lying in on her side in front of him. He pushed her knickers down her legs and she kicked them away. She goes to lift the T-shirt over her head but he stops her, "Leave it... there's something about you in my clothes that turns me on." He whispers, pressing the evidence of that statement against her body as proof. He eases into her from behind and Lauren sighs, loving the feel of him in her. Each time they're together it's like it's the first time. She would never grow tired of this. He's barely moving in her, because of how they're lying but his hands are running all over her body and it's like the whole of her body starts to tingle. He kisses her neck again and she tilts her head back, giving him better access. He lifts her top leg and pulls it back over his thighs, opening her up more and he starts to move faster. "Keep your leg there, babe..." he breathes against her neck and his hand moves again, moving this time to her clit. Her body twitches as he touches her. "Do you like that?" he asks her softly.

"Mmm hmm..." she moans. He presses there again, harder this time and Lauren arches her back against him.

"You're close, aren't you baby?" he asks and Lauren can only nod. "Hold it off as long as you can." He tells her, "Don't come until I say you can..." he breathes in her ear.

She whimpers when she hears his words and tenses slightly as his finger traces a circle around her clit, she's not sure she could hold it back, even if she wanted to. "Can't Joe... so close." She gasps.

"I'm nearly there, baby girl." He hums against her skin, his finger still circling around the sensitive nub, moving ever so slightly closer on each revolution. He moved faster still, the slightly harder thrust of his hips against her bum shifting her slightly higher up the bed each time. "You're so tight on me, baby. This feels so good." He whispered to her, his words having as much of an effect on her as his actions were.

Lauren's whole body felt like it was on fire and she knew he needed to reach his peak in the next minute or there was no stopping her. "Now, Joe... now." She gasped. He stopped moving and Lauren thought she was going to die... or spontaneously combust, whichever was easier. "Joe!" she moaned. His breathing was short and hot against her neck and she wondered why the hell he'd stopped. He shifted behind her, pulling from her body and she let out a sob.

"Just a second, baby." He said softly. He took her hand in his and helped her sit up on the bed. He pulled her up so she was kneeling on the bed and he slapped her bum when she tried to rub her thighs together to increase the friction and push herself over the edge. "I'll give you what you want in a second, baby, don't worry." He said, his voice thick with desire as he breathed in her ear. She was silent the whole time he moved her on the bed but she let out a whimper as he pushed back into her, his hips pressing against her bum once more. "Lean forward, babe. Rest your hands against the wall." He nudged her knees apart and it was just like it had been the day before in the bathroom. Joey gripped her hips tightly in his and set a much faster pace, each stroke deeper than the one before. "Touch yourself, baby girl," he said softly.

Lauren paused as she tried to compose herself enough to move. There wasn't one part of her body that didn't feel like exploding in sensation at the moment. Her fingers brushed across her clit and her body quivered. Joey moved faster, urging her body down on his length, trying to push deep inside of her. "Need to come, Joey..." she cried, not knowing if she could last another second.

"Nearly there..." he gasped, "Are you touching yourself?" he asked. She pressed the nub harder and gasped as a lightning bolt of arousal shot through her body. "That's it, baby..." he hummed, her body tightening on his cock so nicely. "Just a few seconds more..." His hand released her hip and joined hers on her clit, pressing on it hard just as his length throbbed inside her. He pushed into her one more time and moaned her name into her hair. Lauren screamed his name as he pulsed in her, his finger now rubbing fast across her nub, lengthening her peak. Lauren sagged against him and his arm wrapped around her waist. They both fell sideways onto the mattress, an entangled mass of limbs and bodies. "Babe, that was amazing..." he whispered.

"Yeah..." she said softly. "We really should go. Dad wants to talk to us and we can't be too late if we're taking my little man out."

"Sure you don't have time for round two?" he asked her, his body already recovering from their previous activity. Really, it was all Lauren's fault. She was just too damn irresistible for her own good. Not that he was complaining, mind. He kissed her mouth softly and she melted beneath him.

"You've convinced me..." she moaned when he dragged his mouth from hers.

Joey reached under the pillow and pulled out one of the remaining condoms. He removed the old one and rolled on the new one with practiced ease. Lauren pulled off the T-shirt she was still wearing as he did this. He moved so he was on top of her this time, slipping into her body with a grace only he seemed to possess. His mouth moved to her chest, pulling a peak into his mouth and sucking hard. Lauren whimpered as a bolt of lust shot through her between the two points he was paying attention to. He moved to her other breast and repeated the same action, her hand brushing into his hair, scraping at his scalp as the intensity built within her. He was moving slowly within her, keeping the pace much less frenetic this time, almost teasing her to her peak. "I love you, Lauren Branning..." he moaned into her neck and his words pushed her over the edge, taking him with her. He collapsed on top of her and she hugged him close to her.

He tried to roll them over but she tightened her hold on him, "Stay..." she whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You aren't. You're right where I want you to be." She replied.

TBC

**A/N: Did you like? So back tomorrow... with the start of Joey and Lauren's day out with Lauren's little man. Yes, that's right guys, Oscar is back!**


	14. Chapter 14

**22nd April 2013. So Oscar makes his long awaited return in this chapter. How will he take Lauren's news? Quite a lot stuff in this chapter... Another long chapter.  
**

**Chapter 14.**

It was another thirty minutes before the pair walked back into number 5. They both dashed upstairs, needing to have a shower before they did anything else and because time was of the essence, they did this separately. Abi didn't appear to be there today and Lauren was relieved as she could do without the tension of her presence.

Max was waiting for them when they both walked back down the stairs. "How's the head, Joey?" He asked, standing and looking closer at his nephew's face.

"I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt because it does but it's not too bad." He shrugged as he spoke.

"No blurred vision? No headaches?" He checked.

"No. All good."

"So what happened?" Max asked.

"It was nothing..." Joey said and now Lauren knew he was lying.

"Liar..." she said softly, folding her arms over her chest.

Joey walked into the lounge and stood by the window. "Can we just forget it happened?" he said softly.

"No Joe. I know you're hiding something and I need you to tell me what it is...?" In that second she knew and she gasped, "It was Derek, wasn't it?"

Joey turned to look at her. "Not him directly... but some thugs sent on his behalf." He told them. "They were passing on a message from him." He said, "And a warning..."

"Talk to me, Joey." Max said.

"They told me he said he wished he'd done the job more effectively when I was a boy." He whispered, looking at the floor. "And he'd said I had to stop seeing Lauren because I was bringing shame on the family name and muddying your reputation. I didn't deserve to have the name Branning." His fists were clenched at his side and tension was running through his body.

Lauren stepped closer to him, shaking off her dad's hand when he tried to stop her. She hugged her boyfriend, her arms around his waist as she leant her head on his chest, "He's an idiot, Joe. He doesn't know what he's talking about. If anyone is bringing shame to this family, it's him by doing this to you." She whispered. Max noticed how as soon as she touched him, all the tension evaporated from Joey's body.

"She's right, Joey. Derek is being a narrow minded bigot... I'll be having words with him." Max said.

"Don't, Uncle Max." Joey said, "I don't want there to be trouble. Hopefully after this weekend I'm rarely going to see him."

"We should report to the police what happened." Max said.

"I don't know who did it. They were all dressed in black and had masks on. All I know is there were three of them." Joey said. "The chance of them catching anyone is zero."

"Okay." Max said, although he still wanted to do something about it. His brother shouldn't be allowed to get away with doing this.

"Dad, Joe and I wanted to take Oscar out for the day so I can talk to him about everything. We'd like to go to the seaside with him if that's alright?"

"That should be fine. He's upstairs, playing in his room." Max said, "Do you want to borrow my car?" he asked her.

"If I could that would great," Lauren said.

"It's got a full tank so you should be fine. Where about were you thinking of going?"

"Southend..." Joey said.

"Why don't you go and get him ready then, Lauren. You might want to pack a spare set of clothes for him too."

*JL*JL*

Lauren made sure Oscar was strapped into the back of the car. He was really excited to be spending the day with his big sister and Joey. It only took just over an hour to get to the seaside and the closer they got, the more excitable Oscar became. Lauren parked the car and the three of them got out.

Joey watched as Oscar stood by his sister's side, he was talking nineteen to the dozen and there was a huge smile on his face. Joey moved closer to his girlfriend, slipping his arm around her waist. "You guys, okay?" he asked when Oscar paused for breath.

"Well, little man here has worn me out with all his chattering," Lauren teased, ruffling her brother's hair.

"Why don't we go down to the beach then?" Joey said. He picked up the blanket they'd brought with them and the backpack Lauren had packed at the house and then held his hand out for Oscar to take. Lauren smiled at him and then held her hand out for Oscar too so he could walk between the two of them.

After quarter of an hour they were on the beach. The weather was fortunately nice, which considering it was a British summer was a miracle. Lauren spread out the blanket and they all sat down.

"Can we go in the sea, Laur?" Oscar asked, staring out towards the water.

"Maybe in a while..." she said. "I wanted to talk to you about something first, little man." She told him. He looked at her and she could see the worry on his face. "I've got something really exciting to tell you. I'm leaving home tomorrow. I'm going to go and live with Joey."

He was silent for several seconds, thinking over what she'd said. "Don't you love us anymore? Is that why you're going?"

"No, little man," Lauren whispered. She reached for her brother and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you all very much, I promise." Joey reached over and brushed his hand down her back, trying to comfort her when he saw she was getting upset. "You remember how the other day I told you I love Joey, in the same way mummy and daddy love each other?" Oscar nodded. "When grownups feel that way about each other, they want to take the next step. They move in together so they can spend every single moment with each other. Does that make sense?"

"I guess..." he whispered.

"Just because I love Joey, it doesn't mean I love you any less. The same goes for mummy and daddy. I love them too, very very much."

"And Abi?"

"Yes, Abi too." She said, not wanting to bring her brother into the centre of the row between her and her sister.

"Why do you have to leave our home though?" he asked.

"I want to be with Joey all the time. When we're not together I'm sad and we don't want that, do we? You want me to be happy, right?" He nodded his head vigorously. "Being with Joey makes me really happy."

"I'm going to miss you, Laur..." he said softly, tears flooding his eyes.

"I'll miss you too, little man but I'll be back all the time. I'll still see you and it just means the times we see each other will be more special, right?"

Joey thought of something that might help ease the situation, "How about this, Oscar? What about if Lauren and I promise that one day a month the three of us will spend the day together, like we're doing today? We'll do something special and we can see if your mummy and daddy will let you stay with us for the night. Does that sound good? Would you like that?"

"Really?" Oscar said excitedly.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, little man. I'll speak to mummy and daddy tonight and we'll sort something out for a few weeks time." Lauren said, looking at Joey in wonder. Her hand reached for his and squeezed it as it lay on the blanket.

"You can phone us anytime you want to speak to Lauren too, Oscar. Your mummy and daddy will have both our mobile numbers and I'm sure they'll let you call us if you want to speak to us about anything. If we aren't able to take the call, you just need to leave a message and we'll call you back as soon as we can," Joey said to the small boy who smiled at him brightly.

"Thanks Joey." He said before turning to his sister, "Can we go in the sea now?"

"I don't see why not..." Lauren said.

"You wait here, babe and look after the stuff. I can take him down there." Joey volunteered.

"Why don't you take your shoes and socks off, little man? I'll help you roll your trousers up so you don't get them wet." Lauren said. While he was taking his shoes off Lauren turned to Joey and kissed him softly, "Thanks baby." She whispered. "You do know how much I love you, right?" she added.

"I have a fair idea," he said with a soft smile. "I may need reminding later though." He told her.

"Deal. Don't let him wear you out, Joe." She said, "Remember you're still recovering, baby."

"I haven't forgotten, don't worry."

Oscar came and stood in front of the pair and Lauren rolled his trousers up while Joey did the same to his own trousers. "You go carefully okay, little man..." she said softly to her brother, "When you come back we'll go and get some lunch and see if we can find something to entertain us for a while..."

"Okay, Laur..." he said eagerly, kissing her on the cheek.

"And do as Joey tells you to, right."

"I will. Come on, Joey!" Oscar said, grabbing Joey's hand and starting to pull him towards the sea.

Lauren watched as they walked down the beach. She could see where Joey's left leg was still giving him problems and he had to get Oscar to slow down a little a couple of times. Oscar was as excitable as any six-year old would be and Lauren smiled when they reached the water and her brother started kicking the water and splashing. Seeing Joey interact with her brother was doing strange things to her insides. It was a sight that only made the urge to start their own little family stronger. She could tell Joey would be an amazing father, which given the example he grew up with was something of a miracle.

Lauren sat and watched two of the most important men in her life for quite a while. The other man who was important to her called her on her mobile as she sat on the blanket, "Hi dad."

"How did things go with Oscar?"

"Okay, I think. He was a bit upset but Joey came up with a plan that made him a bit happier."

"What plan was this?"

"Just that we'd spend a day with him each month where we'd do something special with him... and maybe you and mum would let him stay with us overnight now and again."

"I'll speak to your mum but I can't see that being a problem."

"I didn't mention anything about the stuff with Abi. I didn't want to bring him into the middle of it all. It's nothing to do with him and he shouldn't be made to feel he has to pick sides."

"I think that's the right thing to do. So how are you feeling?" her dad asked her tentatively.

"Excited about moving on with my life with Joey but I'm sad to be leaving you behind."

"We're only a phone call away, sweetheart and we'll still see each other. Maybe things will be different after the summer. Abi will be at University then so you might be able to come round more often and you could stay."

"We'll see, dad. I can't promise anything. I'd need to speak to Joey as well."

"Of course. I spoke to Uncle Jack after you left and told him what Joey said. We're going to try and take care of the Derek situation."

"Dad, don't get into any trouble, please. Yes, I know what he did was wrong and he deserves to be punished for it but not at the expense of you or Uncle Jack."

"Okay." Max said softly although Lauren wasn't convinced he was telling her the truth. "Jack's going to have Oscar tomorrow so we'll be able to help you move all your things over to Joey's. I'll make sure Abi makes herself scarce too."

"That's great. Maybe we could all sit down and have a chat afterwards..." she said softly.

"Should I be worried, Lauren?"

"I don't think so..." she whispered.

"Okay." He said. "Your sister is staying in Oscar's room tonight and he's coming into our room so you and Joey will have your room. I didn't think you'd want Abs in there with you."

"Probably a good idea." She said. "I wanted to say thank you to you and mum for being so good about Joey and me. I'm sure this wasn't what you were hoping for me."

"It wasn't but seeing the two of you together, it's hard to deny that you aren't right for each other. You work so well together and I don't want to be the one who tries to tear you apart. You know I just want you to be happy, babe. It's all your mum and I have ever wanted and Joey is that person for you. We can all see that so clearly. Don't let what people around here say make you doubt that."

"Thanks daddy." She whispered to him. She glanced up and saw Joey and Oscar making their way back to her, "I'd better go, dad. Oscar and Joe are coming back from playing in the sea and I need to dry them both off by the looks of things."

"Just as well you took some spare clothes," he chuckled. "Let us know when you're on your way home and we can sort out tea. Take care, love."

Lauren ended the call and smiled at her brother, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was cool. Did you see the big splashes I was making?" he asked her excitedly.

"I did, little man. And I can see that you're soaking wet... I think you need to change into some dry clothes before we go and get lunch." She pulled a towel out of the backpack and passed it to him, pulling out the pair of jogging bottoms she'd brought for him as well. She looked at Joey and saw him watching her. The look in his eyes made her blush and she lowered her gaze again.

"I've got sand all over my feet..." Oscar moaned.

"Well dry them as best you can now and then when we're off the beach we can wipe all the sand away and put your trainers back on." Lauren said, brushing her hand through his hair and kissing him softly. "Can you manage?" she asked. He nodded and started brushing off the damp sand on his feet and legs.

Joey sat on the blanket beside her, "You got anything in that bag for me?" he asked her softly. She nodded, her face heating slightly at the sexiness of his voice. She didn't know what was wrong with her; lately everything he did affected her this way. She handed him another towel and his own pair of jogging bottoms and he leant over and kissed her deeply. "Thanks babe."

"I spoke to dad." She told him softly, glancing at Oscar and seeing him struggling to take off his wet trousers. "He seemed fine about your idea for Oscar." She kissed him for a second, "Thank you for that by the way. It means a lot to me that you want to spend time with him."

"I like him. He's a good kid. He's given me permission to call him your nickname for him..." He looked at Oscar, "You alright there, little man?" he asked with a broad grin.

"My trousers won't come off..." he whined softly.

Lauren and Joey both chuckled and moved to him, helping him pull off his very wet trousers, while protecting his modesty. Lauren helped him put on his dry clothes and while Joey sorted out his own clothes situation she put their wet clothes in a carrier bag and back in the backpack. Joey lifted the backpack and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing Lauren's hand and helping her to her feet. He did the same for Oscar, taking the small boy's hand in his free one. "Let's go and get something to eat, shall we? What do you fancy, little man?" he asked as they walked up the beach.

"Maybe we can dump the wet clothes and blanket in the car?" Lauren suggested. "It's not far from here."

"Good idea."

"Can we have burgers?" Oscar asked as they reached the street.

"I'm sure we can find somewhere that sells burgers. Wait a minute, little man. Let's put our shoes back on then we're going to put some of the stuff in the car so we don't have to carry it round all day. 'Kay?"

"Okay, Joey." Oscar said. Lauren helped him clean his feet and then put on his socks and trainers. Joey sat on the wall beside Oscar and did the same for himself. Lauren was just glad she'd chosen to wear sandals.

*JL*JL*

Joey found a nice cafe about twenty minutes later, a little further down the seafront and they had ordered their food and were waiting for it to arrive.

"Joey, can I ask you something?" Oscar asked softly.

"Course you can, little man."

"Are you and Laur going to get married?" he asked, his eyes shining up at Joey.

Joey smiled, "Why do you ask that, little man?" Lauren's face was heating and while she wanted to know what Oscar was about to say, she was also pretty interested in hearing Joey's answer too.

"Well, mummy and daddy love each other and they got married. Laur told me that you love each other like mummy and daddy do... so I wondered if that meant you would too..." He glanced at his sister, "Is it okay to ask that?" he asked, biting his lip with worry.

"It's a very good question actually, little man," Joey said. His hand moved to settle on Lauren's hand beneath the table surface and squeezed it gently. "Can I let you in on a secret?" he asked the young boy in a stage whisper. Oscar nodded. "I do plan on asking your sister... but I want to make it special for her and surprise her so I'm going to do it when she's least expecting it. Is that okay with you?" He nodded again. "Good." He said with a smile. His thumb brushed across the back of Lauren's hand and he threaded his fingers through hers, tightening his grip on it.

*JL*JL*

Their food arrived shortly after that and the boys both ate enthusiastically having worked up an appetite in the sea. Lauren however was still in shock at the conversation she'd just witnessed. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised by what Joey had said. They'd discussed several times what they wanted for their future but to hear him tell her brother that he was planning on proposing to her had thrown her slightly. She was obviously going to say yes to him. The thought of saying no and losing him from her life never even occurred to her. That didn't stop it from surprising her to hear him talk about it so openly.

"You okay, baby?" Joey asked her softly, having finished his lunch and seeing she'd barely touched her food. She nodded distractedly and he became more concerned. He glanced at Oscar and saw him absorbed in his food so Joey turned his attention to the love of his life, turning in his chair so he was looking directly at her. "What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

She glanced at him, "Nothing..."

He wished he could believe her but he can tell something is bothering her. He brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear then leant forward and brushed his lips against her cheek. "Talk to me, baby girl." He whispered in her ear.

"What you said surprised me, that's all."

"Oh..."

She looked at him, seeing the slightly crestfallen look on his face, "Baby, it's not what you're thinking. I just hadn't realised you'd put so much thought into it." She bit her lip as she stared at him, "I don't even really know why it surprised me so much. I know we're going to be together and we've obviously talked about a family but... it just was a shock, I guess."

"So you're not opposed to it then?"

"What? Marriage?" she asked. He nodded his head. "Not to you, no." She admitted with a smile.

"That's good to know, baby girl." He said. "Eat your salad, baby." He rested his arm on the back of her chair, his fingers brushing through the ends of her hair and stroking her back softly. He pulled out his mobile phone and started looking for information on what to do in the afternoon. "So little man, what about going to the Sea Life centre this afternoon? Does that sound okay?"

"What do they have there?" He asked, clearly a little interested.

"Well there seems to be tropical fish, seahorses, turtles and sharks among other things. Would you like to see that?"

"Can we, Laur?" Oscar asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not... but you and Joey might have to hold my hand when we see the sharks, okay?"

"Okay!" he said.

"I'll just go and pay, baby." Joey told her, getting up from his chair and walking to the till.

"Joey's nice, Laur." Oscar whispered to her.

"I'm glad you like him, little man." Lauren said with a smile. "He likes you too. Very much." Her response brought a huge smile to her brother's face. Joey came back to the table and Lauren and Oscar both stood. "Maybe we should move the car further down towards where we're going, baby." She said to Joey. "It sounds like it's a lot of walking and I don't want you to get too tired..." she told him.

"Okay, babe." He said with little protest which Lauren knew meant he was beginning to get tired.

"Are you sure you're alright for this?" she asked him, standing in front of him and looking up at his face.

"It's fine... but I think by the end of the day I'm going to be tired. I don't fancy having to walk all the way back to the car when we're done."

"You'll tell me if it gets too much?" she asked him gently.

"I will. Don't worry so much," he reassured her, brushing her hair behind her ear. He kissed the tip of her nose and then nudged her slightly so they could leave, Oscar was already waiting for them (impatiently) outside.

"You're being all bleurgh again!" he said as they walked out of the cafe and they both laughed at him.

"Come here, little man," Joey said, holding his hand out towards him. Oscar took his hand and they began to make their way back to the car. Joey put his arm around Lauren's waist and kissed her temple softly as they walked down the street.

TBC

**A/N: So Joey and Oscar 'Little Man' Branning are bonding. Aren't they sweet? Did you like it? Back tomorrow and it's a big one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**23rd April 2013. So here is the next chapter... and it's a big one in every sense of the word. There's a lot to absorb in here and it will impact the whole story arc of the remainder of this story.**

**Chapter 15.**

Oscar was thrilled as they walked around the Sea Life centre. The look on his face as they saw the tropical fish and seahorses was amazing. He was particularly impressed with the Clown fish as they reminded him of Nemo from the Disney movie which was a favourite of his. There was only one exhibit left for them to look at. The Sharks. Lauren's hand tightened on Joey's as they got closer and he glanced at her in concern.

"Baby?"

"I'm not a huge fan of sharks," she whispered.

"You should've said. We could've skipped it."

"I did say but it's okay. Oscar wants to see them." She told him. "Just don't let go of me..." she added.

"No intention of ever doing so..." he breathed in her ear and it made her smile and she relaxed a little. Oscar was walking a little further ahead of them, staring in wonder at the huge fish as they swam by.

"Laur, look at them..." he said in wonder to his sister. "I bet they could eat even Joey up for their tea..." he added.

"Well, let's hope they don't take a liking to him, little man. I'm rather partial to him myself and I don't think I'm up to fighting a shark off." She said as she crouched next to him, looking through the glass. Joey's hand was cradling the back of her head as he stood right next to her and it was like his touch was keeping her calm, giving her the ability to focus on her brother and forget about the death traps the other side of the glass.

Eventually Oscar tired of the sharks and it was time to go, after a short visit to the gift shop where Joey brought Oscar his own Nemo-like clown fish cuddly toy. He also brought something else but wouldn't let Lauren see what it was. Once they were back out on the street Oscar turned to Joey and held his arms in the air. "Thank you Joey." He said. Joey bent down and hugged him, his eyes fixed on Lauren's face. Oscar leant his head on Joey's shoulder and sighed softly.

"Come on, little man." He said, lifting Oscar off the ground.

"Joe, be careful." Lauren whispered.

Joey shifted his little cousin onto his right, and stronger, side of his body. "I'm okay. It's not far to the car and he's exhausted." He held out the bag from the gift shop towards her. "Can you take this...? But no peeking!" he said.

"Okay." She said, taking the bag from him. He then took hold of her hand with his free one and they start the short walk back to the car. Oscar is asleep by the time they're at the car and between them they get him settled on the back seat without waking him. Joey takes the stuff from the boot and puts it on the back seat so they don't forget anything later and then they both get into the front. "I just need to give dad a call and let him know we're on our way home." She said, pulling her mobile from her bag and called home. She ended the call a couple of minutes later. "It's been a lovely day, Joe." Lauren says before she starts the engine.

"There'll be plenty more, baby girl, I promise."

"You look tired." She said, pulling the car out of the car park.

"I am."

"Get some sleep, baby."

"That's not fair to you."

"I'll be fine. I'd rather you slept on the journey home."

"Do you have plans for me tonight?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," she said, "If you're lucky."

"In that case, I'm going to get some sleep. Want to be at my best for you, don't I?"

*JL*JL*

Both the boys were still asleep when Lauren stopped the car in Albert Square. She parked the car and turned her attention to Joey first. She leant over and kissed his forehead, brushing her hand down the side of his face. The door behind her swung open and she was dragged from the car, being pushed against the back door and looking into the furious face of her uncle. His hands were clutching her shoulders painfully and he pressed her into the metal behind her.

"Have you got no shame, Lauren?" he hissed at her. She struggled against him, trying to get him to release her. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Lauren. Maybe all that alcohol has affected something inside here," he said, tapping the side of her head. His arm moved to rest across her upper chest and with each word he spoke he seemed to press harder against her throat. "You must know that your relationship with Joseph is all kinds of wrong. Young Abi seems to agree with me too. She was round my house earlier, telling me all the things you've been letting your cousin do to you. It's disgraceful, that's what it is and I'll be taking it up with your father, telling him exactly what I think about this whole debacle."

Lauren was frozen against the side of the car, staring at her uncle, completely petrified. His words had stung. Knowledge of her health issues hadn't been mentioned to anyone outside of the immediate family, apart from Uncle Jack and Sharon... and now her friends. She doubted Abi would've said anything to him because she'd barely paid any attention when her parents had spoken to her about it so to have him make a reference about something being wrong with her hurt, almost more than anything he was physically doing to her now. "Let go of me, Uncle Derek..." she said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Not until I've talked some sense into you." He spat at her, "When I've managed to make you see the error of your ways."

"And how are you going to do that? Beat it into me like you did Joey last night." She fired back at him, not considering the repercussions of her words.

He paused but didn't deny what she'd just accused him of. "You can't tie yourself to someone like him. He's unreliable and a waste of space. You should dump him and find yourself a decent young man."

"You don't even know him so how would you know what he's like? He is a decent young man and nothing you say can convince me to stop seeing him, so you might as well give up now." Lauren stared at her uncle, "And he's not a waste of space... he part-owns and runs a successful business, which is more than you do! He's not unreliable either." She hated the way he'd put down his son and it made her angry rather than scared.

"He stood you up at Christmas..." he said with a certain amount of glee.

"Those were exceptional circumstances. Maybe you should get your facts straight before you berate him any further." Lauren said sharply. She could see her sister had been sticking her oar into the situation again and that was the final thing to add fire to the flames.

"DEREK!"

Neither of them moved, just staring at each other. Derek's hands tightened on her again and his arm pressed harder against her windpipe. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and then Derek was gone, pulled away from her as quickly as he'd arrived. Lauren wasn't even paying attention, she slumped to the ground, sitting on the kerb and trying to catch her breath and calm herself. She felt numb and finally her fear from what she'd just been though caught up with her and that was when the shaking began and the tears arrived. She felt like she was burning up but she was freezing at the same time. She was aware of noise surrounding her but it was all muffled and sounded as if it was miles from where she sat.

"Baby..." It was his voice and she wanted to grab at it and hug it close to her. Once he'd spoken she became aware of his arm around her shoulders and now she could feel his lips pressed against her hair.

"Joe..." she whispered. She kept her eyes tightly shut, unable to open them in case this was all a dream. She was scared she was going to see _him_ in front of her if she risked it.

His hand coaxed her head to rest on his shoulders and he brushed his fingers soothingly through her hair. She could smell him around her and it was stabilising; it was another thing for her to grab hold of and tether her back to reality. "Come back to me, baby girl. I'm here now. There's nothing to be scared of anymore." He crooned to her softly, rocking her body backwards and forwards.

She took a chance and opened one eye, relieved to see the comforting sight of Joey's body inches from her face. She gasped as she became fully aware of everything again and clung to him tighter. "Where's Oscar?" she whispered.

"Your mum took him into the house a few minutes ago," he told her gently.

"Did he see?"

"Only a little bit... Your parents are talking to him. He's more worried about you than anything else." He said, "Are you ready to go inside now?" he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I've made a mess," she said as she glanced down at herself.

"It's fine, baby. I've got you and I'm going to look after you. Don't worry about a thing." He lifted his hand and brushed some of the tears from her face, only for them to be replaced by fresh ones. "Come on, baby..." he said, getting to his feet and lifting her in his arms. He paused slightly, shifting her in his arms. He walked them slowly and carefully up the steps to number 5, the door was being held open by her father and Joey could see the concerned expression on his face. "I'm going to take her upstairs and get her cleaned up." He said quietly to his uncle.

Max nodded. "You okay getting her up the stairs?"

"I can do it, Uncle Max," He said sharply.

Max reached for him, putting his hand on Joey's shoulder, "I know you can, son. Let me help you, okay? Let me take her upstairs for you and then you can look after her up there?"

"Okay..." he whispered. Max stepped forward to take her from him, "She's a bit of a mess..." he told him before handing her to him. Max looked down at his daughter, seeing the almost vacant expression on her face. His eyes ran down her body and his face hardened as he saw the evidence of how scared his daughter had been. He turned and walked slowly up the stairs, nudging the door to the bathroom open and taking her in there and placing her on the toilet seat.

"I'll be downstairs, Joey. Just yell if you want anything." He said.

"How's Oscar?" Joey asked him in a whisper, knowing Lauren was going to ask him again at sometime.

"He's a bit shaken but he's okay." Max said.

"Did he see anything? Did he say anything about what happened?"

"He's told us some bits and pieces... not much though. I don't think he saw a lot of it."

"I'm glad." Joey looked down at the floor, "I wish I'd been awake. I could've stopped it. She wouldn't have to go through this now."

"Don't blame yourself, Joey. There's only one person to blame for this and we both know who that is. Now why don't you go and look after my daughter and take care of her, like only you can."

"Thanks." He said softly. Max left the room. Joey followed behind him, shutting the door and going into Lauren's bedroom. He gathered some clean clothes for her, her hairbrush and comb before returning to the bathroom. She hadn't even moved from where she was sitting. He put down the items in his arms and then went to the bath, turning the water on and putting in the plug when the water began to warm. He poured in some of her favourite bubble bath and swished it through the water. He dried his hands and walked back over to Lauren. "Baby girl, can you hear me?" He asked her softly. He brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear as he stared at her face. She looked lost and he wished he could help her find her way back. He slowly started to undo her clothing, trying very hard to ignore the vibrant bruises that had already appeared on her shoulders, throat and chest, "You know this isn't quite how I imagined this going..." He kissed her forehead, "I had this big plan... I was going to sweep you away. And properly romance you. Tonight was going to be the first night of the rest our lives together." He knelt before her and removed her sodden skirt and knickers. She was now completely naked but she had barely reacted to anything he'd done, just moving with his urging as he removed her clothes. The tub was about three quarters full and he went to stop the water. She made a noise when he was back at the bath, a soft whimper that tore at his heart. He dashed back to her side, stroking her cheek gently, "It's okay, baby girl. I'm right here." He pulled her to her feet and then lifted her in his arms. Her hands gripped his T-shirt and he could feel her shaking against him. He walked her over to the bath and slowly lowered her into it, ignoring the fact he was now soaking wet. His main focus was Lauren and only Lauren, as it would always be as far as he was concerned. Everything else would come later. She'd released her hold on him now and sat in the bath, her legs pulled up to her chest. She was staring into the distance and he wondered if she was even aware he was there. He sat by the side of the bath, sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching her disintegrate before him. Tears were falling down her face again and she lowered her forehead to her knees. He reached for her, his hand caressing the back of her head. "Why don't you lie down, baby?" he said softly. She nodded and he eased her to lie down. "I'm going to look after you," He whispered. "Tilt your head back, baby. We'll wet your hair and then I'll wash it for you. Would you like that?" He worked in silence as he first shampooed and then conditioned her hair. "That's better, don't you think?" He retrieved her comb and then moved it gently through her hair, taking out all the tangles. "So that's your hair done, now for the rest of you..." he murmured, more to himself than to her now. He'd stopped expecting a response from her about twenty minutes ago. He started with her face, wiping away the streaks on her face left by her tears. He moved to her neck and shoulders. Gradually he worked all over her body. Finally there was only one place left to clean and Joey was a little reluctant to touch her there. It seemed wrong when she seemed barely aware of what he'd just done. He did though and she reacted. She pulled away the sponge he was using and moved his hand to her, pressing his fingers against her harder than he'd touched her originally. She looked at his face and her eyes looked almost hollow. He leant forward and kissed her softly, relieved to feel her mouth move against his. It was this that made him push a finger into her, sensing she needed this from him now. She stared at him wide-eyed as he brushed his finger in and out of her body. She peaked after only a minute or so but it wasn't about that anymore... it was about grounding her again and bringing her back to him.

It was Lauren who instigated the next kiss and she whispered, "Thank you..." against his lips.

"Anything for you, baby girl." He told her. "Let's get you out of here. There's a little man downstairs who wants to see his big sister..."

"Oscar..." she whispered, her eyes darting towards the door.

"That's right." He pulled out the plug and helped Lauren to her feet. He pulled the bath towel from the floor and wrapped it around her body. Using another towel he brushed tenderly at her body, making sure she was completely dry. He took care over each of the newly formed, angry looking bruises and placed a tender kiss on each one, hoping he was doing something to help her. She stood naked in the middle of the room after a few minutes and he put the knickers, leggings, one of his T-shirts and his hooded top on her, doing up the front of the top so she would keep warm as she was still shaking and he wasn't sure if it was shock or because she was cold. His clothes swamped her a little but she hugged them to her body. He dried her hair with the towel then brushed and combed it again. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun then stepped closer to him and letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She whispered into his neck.

"I wish I'd been able to do more for you earlier." He told her softly. "I woke up and it had already kicked off. My sole focus became you after I made sure Oscar was okay."

"I thought it was you..." she said, looking puzzled.

"When?"

"I thought was you who pushed him away from me."

Joey shook his head, "It was Uncle Jack..." he told her gently.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was just going home from the car lot and saw what was happening."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Like I said I was concentrating on you and Oscar. As soon as your mum took Oscar inside you were all I was interested in." He brushed his hand over her back. "Why don't we go downstairs and find out?"

She nodded, "Okay..."

He put her dirty clothes in the clothes hamper in her room and made sure the bathroom was completely tidy before taking her hand and pulling her slowly down the stairs. They walked into the lounge, Lauren close behind his body and the two of them sat on the couch. Oscar was sitting on his daddy's lap and he stared at her for several seconds. He pulled himself from his daddy's grasp and ran over to his big sister, almost throwing himself at her. Joey could see that Max was concerned about how Lauren would react to this but Joey knew this was what Lauren needed. She needed to know her little man was okay. And Oscar needed it too.

Lauren hugged her brother tightly, feeling his arms wrapping around her neck, catching the bruises she'd so recently acquired and she tried to hide her wince. "Are you okay, little man?" she asked him in a whisper. His head nodded against her bruised shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay." She told him, "I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to you..." Tears rolled down her face as she whispered the last part.

"Why was Uncle Derek being so nasty to you, Laur?" Oscar asked as he pulled away from her and sat on her lap, staring at her face.

"He thinks I'm messing up my life by being with Joey..." she told him softly, not wanting to lie to him but not going into everything either. She was just so tired of everything right now. She was fed up of the hurdles that kept being put in front of them. She just wanted to be happy with Joey.

"Did you not tell him how much you love Joey? Like you told me this morning... If he knew that he should know it's not a mistake. Does he not want you to be happy, Laur?"

"I don't think he does, little man..."

"Uncle Derek is a silly man," he proclaimed and the innocence in his voice made the rest of the room smile. "He's a bad man too." He added, "No one hurts my Laur..." he said finally, resting his head against her shoulder.

"You're right, Oscar. No one hurts, Lauren. No one hurts my children," Max said, a dark expression on his face.

"How are you feeling now, sweetheart?" Tanya asked their daughter gently.

"I don't know really." She whispered. She felt like an emotional wreck but she had to admit she felt better now than she had done just after. And it was all down to Joey.

The doorbell rang and Lauren tensed, glancing towards the hallway. Joey put his arm around her and pulled her against him, kissing the side of her face. Tanya got to her feet and went to answer the door, "Hi Jack. Come in." She said.

Jack walked into the room and looked at Lauren. He crouched down in front of her, "Are you okay?" he asked her softly, his hand brushing her cheek. She nodded, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Why don't you go and sit with daddy for a few minutes, little man," she whispered to Oscar. He nodded and climbed off her lap. Once he was gone Lauren moved to her uncle and hugged him tightly, "Thank you," she whispered.

"It's alright, darling," he said back to her, his arms wrapping around her. "I'm just glad you're okay. You are okay, right?"

"Just a few bruises, here and there." She said softly.

"Show me..." Max growled, making Lauren flinch in Jack's arms.

"Max..." Jack warned.

"Sorry babe..." Max said to his daughter, "Please show me what he did to you...?" he said gently. Lauren pulled away from her uncle and unzipped Joey's top. Everyone tried to ignore the fact her hands were shaking but it was really difficult. She shrugged it off her shoulders and she saw her dad flinch when he saw the bruises that showed over the top of the T-shirt she was wearing, the ones at the base of her throat. She glanced at Joey and carefully pulled the T-shirt off each of her shoulders in turn, revealing the dark bruises that circled them definitely resembling handprints. Tanya gasped and reached for her husband.

"What happened, Uncle Jack?" she asked as Joey helped her put the hooded top back on after almost two minutes silence. "I don't remember anything at all. I didn't even realise it was you that stopped him until Joey told me."

Tanya picked up Oscar from her husband's lap, "Let's go and get your things ready to take to Uncle Jack's, Oscar." She said, walking across the room with him. He didn't need to hear this.

"Thanks for a nice day, Laur." He said softly, smiling at his sister, "And thanks for playing in the sea with me, Joey."

"Wait a minute, little man..." Joey said. "Can I borrow your keys, Uncle Max? I need to get our stuff from the back of the car." Max handed over the keys and Joey dashed from the room, returning within a minute. He put the backpack down and found the carrier bag from the gift shop, "Here you go, Oscar." He said, passing the cuddly toy to him.

"Thanks Joey." He said, clutching it in his arm, "Can I take it with me mummy?" he asked.

"I think that'll be alright. Let's go and see if we've got room in your bag..." Tanya walked out of the room with him.

"I thought he was staying here tonight?" Lauren asked.

"We just thought it might be better for him to stay at mine tonight..." Jack said.

"So I won't see him before I go?" she whispered.

"I'll bring him over in the morning to say goodbye to you, Lauren. I promise." Jack told her.

Footsteps were coming back down the stairs shortly after that but before her mum and brother were back in the room the front door opened and Lauren knew that could mean only one person was home. She tensed immediately and as her sister walked into the room she saw the sly smile on her face. Lauren saw red in that moment and was on her feet and standing in front of her sister before anyone had time to stop her, "HOW COULD YOU!" she shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Abi said but Lauren knew it was a lie, she could see the delight on her face as she stared at her.

"Do you know what he did?" Lauren said, stepping closer to Abi. "He did that in front of Oscar, Abi. He scared Oscar. He could've hurt our brother!" Her voice was increasing in volume with each word she spoke. "And it's because of you! You did this! You brought Derek into the equation... and I HATE you for it."

"This is no one else's fault apart your own, Lauren!" Abi said, crossing her arms. "Well, yours and your pathetic boyfriend's. If there was any justice, he wouldn't have recovered from his stroke."

It happened in a flash, the sound of flesh on flesh as Lauren slapped her sister hard across the face. Abi turned her eyes back to her sister, glaring at her. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK, ABIGAIL BRANNING!" Lauren screamed. Joey was behind Lauren and he pulled her into his arms, restraining her loosely when she tried to struggle. Burning tears were pouring down her face as she slumped against Joey, all strength disappearing from her as quickly as it had appeared.

Tanya stood in the doorway, hiding Oscar behind her as she peered in the room. Oscar had other ideas though. He could see his eldest sister was clearly upset as he peeked out from behind his mummy. He didn't like it at all and he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Laur..." he said to her softly. "Don't cry, Laur..."

Joey lifted Lauren off the ground and she clung to him tightly, her legs winding around his waist. He looked down at Oscar and held his hand out towards him, "Come on, little man, let's look after your sister." Oscar took his hand and followed him back over to the couch. He sat down and Oscar climbed onto the couch beside him, snuggling into his side while Joey cradled Lauren on his lap. Joey moved his arm slightly to put it protectively around the little boy too. Lauren was still crying but she had significantly calmed since her initial outburst.

"What does she mean – this is your fault?" Max asked his younger daughter.

"I don't know... This is Lauren talking."

"Don't, Abi..." he warned her.

"Don't what?" Abi said, "Don't say what I think for a change? Don't stand up for myself? What don't you want me to do now, dad?" She asked him heatedly.

"Don't test my patience..." Max told her.

"Did you see what she just did to me? She slapped me!" Abi protested, "But I guess that's acceptable behaviour from her. After all she's Lauren and she can do no wrong!"

"Answer my question, Abigail!" Max asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She shouted.

"She was over at Derek's house this morning... mouthing off about me and Joey. Telling him things she has no right to tell him!" Lauren sobbed.

"Abi!" Tanya said, her voice filled with disappointment, "How many times do we have to tell you? You don't tell Derek anything about Lauren and Joey."

"Why not? I'm entitled to my opinion, aren't I? I think it's wrong them being together. He's Derek's son... she shouldn't be having sex with him." She turned her attention to her sister again, "I know what you were doing in our bedroom yesterday and it's disgusting. I heard you in the bathroom yesterday morning, going at it... It makes me want to puke. It's like you're in heat or something!"

"Abi... now is not the time to be having this conversation." Tanya said, glancing at Oscar.

"Why not?" She shouted, "When is there a good time to have this conversation? You never listen to anything I say anyway. So why does it matter what I say?" She started to walk towards the door, "I'm going to my room."

"Not until you've apologised to Lauren and Joey." Max demanded.

"You can't make me." She said, staring at her father.

"Yes, I can..." He shouted. The room fell silent after Max had said that, tempers were frayed all around the room.

Oscar had begun to get upset when Abi started shouting and he didn't understand what was going on anymore. He watched as his parents dragged Abi from the room and they disappeared into the kitchen. Once they were gone the tension lessened and he didn't feel quite as upset anymore. He felt safe with Laur and Joey beside him. Both of them were trying to comfort him, Laur was hugging him tightly and her hands were brushing through his hair in the way he liked and Joey was brushing his hand over his back and he was pulled against Joey's side. The last few minutes didn't really make any sense to him and he had lots of questions. He knew Laur would answer them for him. She was good like that. "Laur," he whispered, "What is sex...?"

Lauren tensed slightly and glanced at Joey and her uncle. They both shrugged at her. She decided to go for the child friendly approach. "It's a grownup thing, little man. It's a way for adults to express their love for one another with each other."

"Why would Abi say that was wrong, Laur? I don't understand."

"I don't either, little man." Lauren sighed.

He paused for a few seconds as he thought about what she'd said. "What did Abs mean when she said Joey is Uncle Derek's son?"

"Uncle Derek is Joey's daddy, little man." Lauren said, wondering what he would ask or say next.

"Does that mean he's our cousin like Amy is?"

"Yes, it does."

"Why does Abs think it's wrong for you to love Joey?" he whispered.

"Some people say that because our daddy is brothers with Joey's daddy that me and Joey being together is wrong."

"Is it wrong?" he whispered, biting his lip and tears filling his eyes. "I don't want you to be sad, Laur..."

"I really don't know, little man. It doesn't feel wrong. And mummy, daddy and Joey's mummy are all okay with us loving each other. So it can't be wrong if they say it isn't, right?" She said to him gently.

"Little man, I promise you, until the day I die, I will never let your sister be sad again." Joey told him, "I love your Laur more than I've ever loved anyone." He said, his cheeks colouring slightly at the admission. "You should never be ashamed of loving someone, Oscar. Even if other people think it is wrong or they're angry about it. Two people loving each other is the best thing to ever happen to them. Does that make sense, little man?"

Oscar nodded. He pulled himself from Lauren's arms and hugged Joey tightly. "Why don't we go to my house, Oscar?" Jack said from the other side of the room, having watched the interaction between the three with interest.

"Okay..." Oscar said. He hugged Joey and Lauren again. "Will I see you tomorrow? Before you go..."

"Uncle Jack is going to bring you over so we can say goodbye..." Lauren told him.

"And were mummy and daddy okay with me staying with you sometimes?"

"I spoke to daddy about it earlier and he was fine but because of everything that's happened, I haven't had a chance to speak to them both about it. I don't think it'll be a problem though, little man." She kissed him softly, smiling when he screwed his face up, "Don't be like that..." she said softly. "I'll speak to them and let you know tomorrow and if they're okay, we'll sort out a date so you know when we'll be spending some time together."

He nodded his head eagerly. "See you tomorrow, Joey!" Oscar said as he climbed down from the couch, waving back at them both.

"I'll let mum and dad know, Uncle Jack." Lauren said. "Thanks again, for everything."

"It was no trouble, Lauren." He smiled at her, "Anything to keep my favourite uncle status." She giggled for the first time in what seemed like forever. The uncle and nephew left the room and walked out of the house.

"Come here..." Joey whispered, pulling her back against him. Those two words brought back so many memories for Lauren and she smiled against his chest as they sat in silence. "What do you think is happening in there?" he eventually asked.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Part of me doesn't really care... I'm past the point of being able to forgive her now."

"It's still kind of hot seeing you standing up for me like that." He whispered to her and she reached up and kissed his throat.

"Love you." She breathed against his skin.

"I know. I love you too." He kissed her forehead and traced his hand softly up and down her back. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you earlier." He whispered.

"I'm glad you weren't..." she admitted. "I was scared he'd hurt you and that would've just about killed me. That's one of the reasons I didn't look to see what was happening. I was convinced it was you who'd pulled him from me and I couldn't bear to watch him hurt you."

"The feelings very much the same, baby." He whispered. "When I saw those bruises on you earlier, it was all I could do not to go and find him and teach him all about how to treat a woman. I shouldn't be surprised after what he did to my mum but for him to do that to you, it seems worse somehow and it makes me hate him even more."

"Let's not talk about this now, Joe. I don't want to let him ruin our lives anymore than he already has. I'm tired of it. I want to look forward to the next part of our lives and forget about the past. Forget about Abi and your dad. They don't exist to me anymore."

"I think I can live with that." He said. "Why don't we go up to your room? I think we could both do with getting some rest?" he suggested. She arched her eyebrow at him. "I really mean it. I don't think either of us is up for anything else tonight."

"I am tired but I want to speak to mum and dad before we go up. Anyway she needs to get stuff out of the room. She's staying in Oscar's room tonight."

"That's a shame. If she'd been there, I'd probably have forced myself to do something with you just to piss her off." He said with a smirk. She chuckled again.

"Let's watch some TV..." she said and they settled down to watch some inane reality show that neither of them were interested in but it passed the time. Tanya appeared in the doorway for a few seconds and Lauren glanced at her, seeing she was upset. "You okay, mum?"

"Fine sweetheart." She replied with a watery smile but Lauren knew she was lying.

"What's happening?"

"Your dad is going to take Abs over to Grandma Dot's for the night."

"Uncle Jack took Oscar home with him. About half an hour ago, I guess."

"Okay, darling." She said, "I'm going to shut the door for a few minutes, okay?" Lauren nodded and Tanya moved back into the hall and shut the door to the room. Lauren looked at Joey, her eyebrows raised in shock. Joey shrugged at her, pulling her as close to him as he could.

They continued watching TV for about ten minutes, hearing the slamming of several doors in the house before silence fell again. "It'll be okay, baby girl..." Joey whispered, having felt the tension climb within her.

The door opened and they both looked at it quickly, seeing both her parents standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry mum, dad. I shouldn't have hit her." Tears pooled in her eyes and she gripped Joey's hand tightly.

"Babe, to be honest I think you've done well to last this long." Max said, sitting next to the pair on the couch. "Why didn't you tell us how bad things were between you? We could've probably dealt with this then."

"I don't think she's ever going to change her mind, dad and to be honest, I'm past the point of caring now. Today changed everything for me."

"Well she's staying there until you've gone tomorrow. I'm not having another row like that again."

"I'm sorry, daddy." She whispered.

"And I'm so sorry for what Derek did to you, babe." Max whispered.

"It's okay dad. It's not your fault."

"I just wish your sister would give you a break. You've both been through so much," Tanya said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I've resigned myself to accepting that isn't going to happen. There's nothing I can do to change her mind... so I'm done trying." She leant against Joey, her fingers tracing the front of his shirt. "What happened between Uncle Jack and Derek?" she whispered.

"I called the police..." Max said. "I saw what was happening between them and then I realised what it was that had started it. I couldn't let him get away with it, so I called the police and told them what he'd done. Jack restrained him and the police arrested him when they arrived."

"I didn't see the police..." Joey admitted.

"You were with Lauren," Tanya explained.

"I spoke to Oscar... he had a few questions so I answered them for him," Lauren said shyly.

"What questions?" Tanya asked.

"They stemmed from what Abi said... he wanted to know what sex was," she whispered, seeing her parents blanch at it.

"What did you say?"

"Well I didn't go into too many details with him, I just said it was a grownup thing that people do when they really love each other as a way of expressing their love. He seemed to be okay with that answer." She glanced at Joey, "He also asked about Derek being Joey's dad. He understands that Joey is our cousin. He didn't understand why that was wrong and I'm not sure I really explained it well."

"You did good, baby..." Joey whispered. He turned to his aunt and uncle, "She tried to explain to him why people might not agree with our relationship and he got upset by what she'd said. He asked her if she thought it was wrong and he said he didn't want her to be sad. She said she didn't know but it didn't feel wrong and you all were okay with us being together so it couldn't be wrong. He seemed happy with what we said to him but he might still have questions, I don't know. Jack was there when we were talking to him, he didn't say anything about it."

"It sounds like you handled it well." Max said, squeezing Lauren's hand. "I spoke to your mum before you got home about what you asked regarding Oscar. Neither of us have a problem with you taking Oscar out for days. Just because you won't be living here anymore, doesn't mean we're going to cut your brother out of your life. We know how close you are to him, Lauren and he adores you. He worships the ground you walk on. As for him staying with you overnight, as long as Lesley is happy with this arrangement, we'd have no problem with him staying at yours."

"I said I didn't think it would be a problem and we'd arrange a date with you for the first time so he'd know when we'd see him again." She paused, "I'm sorry he got dragged into this. When I spoke to him at the beach I kept the issues with Abi out of it, I didn't want him to feel like he was in the middle of it." She yawned and her face heated slightly.

"Let's go to bed, baby..." Joey said softly, "We're both really tired and tomorrow's going to be a long day." They walked up to Lauren's room and it was only a matter of minutes before they were asleep in her bed, their bodies entwined with each other.

TBC

**A/N: Well that was a bit of an emotional rollercoaster wasn't it? So much happened - aren't you pleased I didn't I leave you with a cliffhanger part way through? Anyway, I hope you liked it and it hasn't scarred you too badly. I'll be back tomorrow and there might be two chapters... I haven't decided yet.**


	16. Chapter 16

**24th April 2013. So here is tonight's chapter... starring one little Oscar Branning. Such a cutie.**

**Chapter 16.**

Joey and Lauren woke the next morning and they quickly began to pack all of Lauren's belongings. Her clothes were easily done so that didn't take long. It was her other bits and pieces that were more time consuming as she had to decide what she was taking and what she wasn't. Her dad walked in after they'd be working on it for an hour or so and he had a pile of boxes for her to use. "I got these for you babe." He said, putting them on her bed. "Do you want me to take the cases down for you?" he asked.

"Please, that would be great!" Lauren said, her eyes drifting around the room and seeing how much stuff she still had to sort.

"Uncle Jack's going to be helping us move your stuff over, so we can probably do it in one trip." Max surveyed the room, "You sure you're going to have room for all Lauren's things, Joey?" he chuckled.

"We'll manage..." Joey said with a smile and it earned him a kiss from his girlfriend.

By early afternoon everything was pretty much packed. Lauren was having one last look around her room and the bathroom before walking down the stairs. Her parents and Joey were waiting for her. She could feel her emotions beginning to surface and she couldn't meet any of their eyes. The front door opened to reveal Jack, Sharon, Denny and her little man. Seeing Oscar standing there was her undoing and tears began to fall down her face. She knelt on the floor and held her arms out towards him. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I don't want you to go, Laur..." he sobbed.

"I've got to, little man," she cried. "I can't live here anymore. You saw what it was like here last night. It's not fair to everyone here, especially you, to be living in an atmosphere like that." She kissed the side of his head, closing her eyes and feeling more tears escape. "Anyway you'll still see me. Mummy and daddy are okay with Joey and me taking you out for a day each month and you can stay with us too, as long as it's okay with Joey's mummy, so you'll be seeing plenty of us." She pulled him away from her and brushed his tears away with her thumbs, a watery smile on her face, "And you remember what Joey said about calling me or Joey if you wanted to talk to us. I know mummy or daddy will let you, so you can speak to me every day. It'll be like I'm still here."

"So, stay..." he whispered.

"I can't, little man. I need to do this. I can't live at home for the whole of my life and I want to be with Joey. I love him and he loves me. You understand that right?" He nodded. "It doesn't mean I don't love you. You'll always be my little man... even when you're all grown up and you say you hate me calling you it." She smiled at him gently, "Now I need you to be a big strong boy for mummy and daddy because, between you and me, I think they're going to miss me too." She glanced at her parents and took a deep breath, "And you look after Abi too, okay?"

"Even though she was nasty to you last night?" he asked her.

"Yes, even though she said some horrible things. She's still your sister, Oscar. Things between me and her might be broken but I don't want you to be falling out with her too."

"I'll try, Laur."

"I know you will, little man." She leant forward and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to go now, Oscar... so you need to go with Sharon and Denny, okay?" she whispered to him. He nodded and took a couple of steps back.

He turned to Joey and lifted his arms in the air. Joey smiled and bent down to give him a hug, "Look after Laur for me, Joey. She needs looking after too sometimes, just like she thinks I do." He whispered.

"I will, little man, don't you worry." Joey whispered back to him. "We'll speak to you soon, okay?" he said as they separated. Oscar nodded and then walked over to Sharon and Denny. Sharon said goodbye to Lauren and then walked out of the house with the two young boys.

Lauren stayed sitting on the floor, her shoulders sagged as she watched her brother leave. Joey crouched beside her and hugged her tightly. "I hadn't realised how hard it would be to leave him." she admitted, "I knew it would be difficult but this really hurts..."

"Are you sure this is what you want, baby girl?" Joey asked her softly.

"It is, Joe. I know that." She told him truthfully, "I do, truly. It's just he's a little boy..."

"I know, baby." He whispered to her, cuddling her tightly as she cried against his shoulder.

TBC

**A/N: I know it's short... but hopefully sweet. Back soon...**


	17. Chapter 17

**24th April 2013. Second chapter for the night. It's time to have a chat with the parents. How will they react to their plan?**

**Chapter 17.**

The cars were fully loaded and they slowly pulled out of the square. Lauren didn't want to see anyone looking at her leaving so she hid her face in Joey's neck. She didn't want to see any judgemental looks. Her last memories of living in the square had already been tarnished in the last few hours as it was, she couldn't face anymore drama. She squeezed Joey's hand as the car moved away. She leant against her wonderful boyfriend; she needed his strength to do this.

By the time they reached Joey's house Lauren had relaxed slightly, although they were about to embark on what could be a very difficult conversation with their parents. Lauren and Joey got out of the car and Lesley was standing at the front door to greet them.

"Hi sweetheart," Lesley said to Lauren, hugging her gently. Lauren and Joey didn't realise but Max and Tanya had called her that morning and told her about the previous day's events so she knew what Lauren had been through. "Let's get you settled in, shall we, Lauren?" Lauren nodded and followed Lesley into the house.

The cars were unloaded and everything was placed in the boxes and cases in Joey's room. The pair would deal with them later. Once that was done Jack left them alone, receiving a hug from Lauren and a whispered thank you before he went. The remaining Branning's congregated in the lounge. They were all there apart from Alice - who'd gone out to spend the day with her friends. Lauren and Joey shared a glance and Joey hugged her a little tighter against his chest. Now was the time.

"We wanted to speak to you all about something. This is something Lauren and I have been thinking about for several months and we wanted to discuss it with you."

"What is it, Joe?" Lesley said, a look of concern on her face.

"We've been thinking about having a baby together." He told them all calmly.

There was a momentary silence. Then the questions began.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about that, Lauren?" from Tanya.

"Are there any issues regarding your health, Lauren?" from Lesley.

"Aren't you rushing into this?" Another from Tanya.

"This is something we've been thinking about for a while. It's not something we're rushing into and we've talked about it with Lauren's consultant." Joey said.

"The truth of it is, mum, given my health issues, we don't have the luxury of waiting forever with this," Lauren said softly. "This is something I've thought about probably since this time last year. I knew Joey was the person for me and I found I'd start daydreaming about us in the future. At the start it was just the two of us but then that started changing and I'd see us with a baby... and that eventually changed again into a small child. This isn't something we're rushing into, mum. We've both thought about this for a long time, before we even spoke to each other about it but we know it's the right thing for us, for now. We've been through so much this year and it's just shown us we shouldn't waste time," She squeezed Joey's hand and took a deep breath, "What's really important to us though is that you're there for us through this. We want you to support this decision we've made because we can't and don't want to do this without your support."

Joey pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "You didn't answer my question..." Lesley said softly.

"It's not going to be easy but the consultant doesn't think it should be detrimental to Lauren's health."

"But there's a chance...?" Lesley asked.

"It would be classed as a high-risk pregnancy," Lauren said softly. She glanced at her father, "You've been quiet, dad. You haven't said anything."

He was sat looking at them both, "You know my thoughts on this subject. My primary concern is Lauren."

"What do you mean? Your thoughts?" Tanya asked, looking at her husband.

Max sighed, "When Lauren had her last tests the other week... there was a bit of situation."

"What sort of situation?" Tanya asked.

Max looked at Lauren, holding her eyes in a silent discussion. She nodded her head, "Lauren realised there was a chance she could've been pregnant so she ended up having to do a pregnancy test."

"Oh, Lauren... why is nothing simple, eh?" Tanya said and everyone could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry mum. It wasn't planned, obviously... I mean we knew the risks we were taking... we knew what we were doing and what the consequences might be." Lauren was becoming upset now, "We'd even discussed it... talking about what we'd do if I ended up pregnant. We know this is a big decision to make but it's really important to us both. We want this."

Tanya turned her attention to her husband again, "And what do you think about this?" she asked sharply. "Why didn't you tell me about this when it happened?"

"I didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell. The test was negative. Lauren was upset enough about it and I knew if I'd told you we'd have been having this discussion then and it wasn't what Lauren needed."

"Why were you upset?" Tanya asked Lauren.

"Because for a few seconds I thought it might be a possibility and I realised how much it was what I actually wanted. It had only been a thought beforehand... now it was something that could really be happening and I wanted it. I wanted it so badly. For nearly five minutes, in my head I was pregnant. Then the test was negative and it was like I'd lost it. Dad can tell you, I cried throughout the tests that morning. I was crying over something that had never even been... but it felt like I'd lost something. After I'd spoken to Joey, we knew we needed to speak to the consultant and find out if there was anything we should be aware of."

"You never said what you thought about this, Max?" Tanya said.

"I think they'd be really good parents. We all know they love each other and it's clear they're going to be together for the rest of their lives. I don't see it's a huge issue for them to have a child together. In that room, when the nurse had gone to get the test for her to take, we talked and yes, I was shocked. I didn't think the timing was right and I wasn't sure if they'd thought about it enough but I can see they have now. Lauren asked me what would happen if she was pregnant and I told her then what I'm going to tell her now. I said we'd be there for her and Joey and we'd support them with this. All I want is for Lauren to be happy and I think doing this will make her truly happy." Max looked at Lauren and Joey, "I need to know what the consultant said. We all do."

"There are risks involved," Lauren told him. "I'd have to come off the medication... for quite a long time."

"How long?" Lesley asked.

"At least six months before we started trying to get pregnant..." Joey said. "The medication has to be completely out of her system as it would affect the baby." He looked down briefly, "She'd be off it for the length of the pregnancy too and she wouldn't be able to go back onto it until she'd stopped breast feeding, if she chose to do that."

"Is it okay for Lauren to come off the medication for that long?" Tanya asked.

"Her doctor doesn't think it's too big an issue with her heart as it currently is. He would want to see her more frequently, to monitor her throughout the pregnancy and it would probably mean more appointments to ensure the baby is coping with it too. We know this is a big thing to do. We know this is a risk and if this wasn't something we really wanted, I'd never consider putting Lauren through this." Joey said quietly to their assembled parents.

Max moved from his seat and knelt in front of where Lauren sat, "Is this really what you want, Lauren? Are you sure you want to take this risk?" he asked her softly.

"It is, daddy. I want this so much... I wouldn't do this if it was just a passing fancy... but I can't do this without your support." She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her face, "My doctor said it's a very small risk but I know there is a chance things might not go the way we want them to. I know this might push my health too far and I'm going to fight really hard to try and beat this. I want to be around after the baby is born. I want to see it grow up... so I'm going to be the model patient, I will follow every instruction given to me to get me and the baby through it." She looks up at her dad, "It's something that Joey doesn't want to consider, I know it. I know he hates to even entertain the thought because it hurts too much to think about it but I have to think about it. I've thought about what might happen if I don't make it through the pregnancy and I need to know that you'll be there for him and the baby if the worst happens. I need you to be there for him if I'm not around because I know he won't be able to do it on his own... not straightaway."

Max pulled her into a hug and she sobbed against his shoulder. "It's okay, Lauren. It's okay." He whispered to her softly. He glanced at Joey and he could see how visibly upset he was too by what she'd just said. He could see how much he hated thinking about it and he could understand. He reached for his nephew and pulled him into the hug with Lauren, "We'll be there for you both, I promise." He told them gently. "I look forward to you both making me a grandfather but I hope I get to see my daughter being the wonderful mother I know she will be." He kissed Lauren on the forehead and then looked at her seriously, "But babe, you need to fight for this. You need to be strong and look after yourself."

"I'm going to daddy. I want this too much to not. I swear I'm going to get through this."

Max released his hold on them both and sat back on his heels, "So when does this start then?"

"Have you already stopped taking your medication?" Tanya asked softly.

"No... we wanted to talk to you before we did anything. It was important to us, to me, that we had your support." Lauren said.

"I'm with your dad on this, Lauren." Tanya said softly. "I look forward to holding our grandchild in my arms." She added with a smile.

"What about you, mum?" Joey asked. "You're the one who's going to be impacted by this more than Uncle Max and Auntie Tanya. We're living here now, so it will affect you more."

"Of course, I'm supporting you with this, Joey. I'm so proud of you for making this decision. I never thought you'd take this step." She smiled at her son and his girlfriend, "I don't think you're rushing into this, it sounds like you've both thought this through."

"Thanks mum..." Joey said.

TBC

**A/N: Another emotional chapter... What did you think to their reactions? That's it for tonight. Back tomorrow...**


	18. Chapter 18

**25th April 2013. Time for other matters to be dealt with. Hope you like it.  
**

**Chapter 18.**

Joey and Lauren were in Joey's... sorry, _their_ room later that evening, unpacking Lauren's things. "I never realised I had so much stuff." Lauren said. There seemed a never-ending mountain of clutter for them to unpack.

"It won't take that long to sort, baby girl." He stopped what he was doing briefly to look at her, "How are you feeling? It's been a draining day for you." He asked her gently.

Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought back to the three goodbyes she'd gone through today. All of them had been really difficult, much harder than she would've expected. "It's been an emotional few days but today has been hard. I know they're not that far away and it's not like I'm never going to see them again but it was difficult to say goodbye to them all."

"I thought you were going to change your mind..." he admitted.

She looked up at him in shock but his back was to her, "Joe... I love my parents and Oscar more than pretty much everything in the world. Everything that is apart from you. Yes, I needed to get away from home because of what's going on... but never think I'm not here because I want to be. I want our relationship to grow and we need to be together for that to happen. After everything we've been through I know this is the next step for us." He'd turned to face her as she spoke and she moved closer to him and kissed him softly. They turned back to Lauren's things and worked in silence for a little while. "Is Alice back yet?" Lauren asked as she finished unpacking another case. She sat on the bed and stared at Joey as he finished unpacking his box.

"She should be back in a few minutes."

"Are you and your mum going to speak to her about Derek?"

"Yeah." Joey said, although Lauren could see he wasn't looking forward to it. He looked at her, "Would it be okay if we tell her what happened last night?" Lauren looked down self-consciously. "I know you're probably reluctant to do so but I think it's the only way she'll believe what mum and I tell her." He looked down, "There's some things I need to tell her too; things I've never spoken about before."

Lauren was in front of him after a couple of seconds, "What's wrong...?" she asked.

"I... I can't say it twice, baby." He whispered.

"Let's go downstairs and we'll wait for Alice." She glanced around the room, "We can finish this in the morning." She took his hand in hers and literally pulled him down the stairs to the lounge. They sat on the couch and the longer they waited the tenser Joey became. Lesley had joined them after a while and she kept glancing at the time. Eventually she called Alice's friend to find out where she was. By the end of the call Lauren could tell something was very wrong.

"She didn't meet her friends." Lesley sighed as she put down her phone.

"What?" Joey snapped. Lauren brushed her hand on his arm, squeezing the hand she was holding gently. "Oh, god... you know where she's gone, don't you?" he muttered.

"Walford..." Lesley said softly.

"Let me call dad?" Lauren said. Max answered his mobile on the first ring.

"Don't tell me you want to come home already?" He teased her.

"No, dad. Don't be silly," She giggled, "Um, do you know if Derek has been around the square today?"

"Why are you asking, Lauren? Has he done something again?"

"We're not sure but we think Alice may have been to see him today. She wasn't meeting her friends like Lesley thought she was."

"Let me get your mum to call Jack or Sharon to see if they've seen him. I thought he was still at the police station to be honest." There's a brief pause but then he returns. "Neither of them has seen him so Jack's calling a friend of his at the station to see if he's been let out. Shall I call you back in a few minutes?"

"That'd be great. Thank dad." Lauren shut her mobile and leant against Joey. "Uncle Jack's calling a mate at the police station to see if he's been released. No one has seen him today and dad had assumed he was still at the station. Dad's going to call me back in a few minutes."

"Thanks baby girl." Joey whispered, kissing her forehead.

They sit in a tense silence, waiting for Lauren's mobile to ring and for Alice to arrive home. It's her mobile that is first to greet them and Lauren answers it quickly. "Hi dad." Joey and Lesley watch her as she listens to her father. "Okay, well thanks for checking. Yeah, I'll text you when she arrives home. Speak soon. Love you too." She puts her phone in her pocket and looks at Joey and Lesley. "He's still at the station so she can't have seen him today. No one's seen her at the square but that doesn't mean she didn't go there. They're going to keep an eye open for her in case she shows up and I just need to let dad know when she gets home."

"At least she hasn't seen him before we've had a chance to speak to her about it all." Lesley said.

"I just hope that what we tell her will help her come to the right decision." Joey said darkly, "He hasn't changed at all, mum."

"Max and Tanya called me this morning and told me what he did..." She said softly, seeing Lauren flinch slightly at her words. "I would've thought he'd have learnt by now but Joey's right, it seems he hasn't."

"Where do you think she is then?" Lauren asked quietly.

"I don't know, babe." Joey said. He sounded worried and Lauren couldn't say she blamed him.

The front door opened and everyone in the lounge froze. Alice walked into the room and a silence hung in the air. "Hi guys..." she said brightly.

Lauren clutched Joey's hand, knowing he wanted to say something and that if he did, it would just start a row. She pulled out her mobile and sent a quick text to her dad so he knew Alice was home.

"Where have you been Alice?" Lesley asked.

"I told you where I was going..."

"I spoke to Emma and she told me you hadn't arranged to go out with her... so I know that was a lie." Lesley said, staring at her daughter. Alice had the decency to look somewhat guilty. "So where were you?"

"I went to Walford to see dad..." she said quietly.

Joey groaned and Lauren brushed his face with her hand, hoping to calm him down. This was something Lesley needed to deal with. Joey could say his piece once she'd started the conversation.

"I take it you didn't see him?" Lesley asked.

"No. He wasn't there. I'm going to go and see him again though and you can't stop me." Alice said defiantly.

"Do..." Joey started.

"Joe... no," Lauren interrupted him softly, "Let your mum handle this..." Joey looked at his girlfriend and closed his mouth, frowning at his sister.

"Sit down, Alice." Lesley said firmly. Alice rolled her eyes, an apparent Branning trait, and sat in an armchair. "There are things Joey and I have never told you about your father... and now is the time for us to tell you. We never told you because he was out of our lives then and I didn't think it would ever become an issue but now that he's reappeared it's time you know the truth." Alice folded her arms and slumped back in the chair. "And you can drop that attitude now, missy." Lesley snapped and it definitely caught her daughter's attention. "You were only one when your father and I got divorced. Joey was a little older, in fact he was seven. The day we separated was his seventh birthday." Lesley glanced at her son and she could see he'd shut himself off from her as they spoke about this painful subject. Lauren was talking to him softly, trying to help him through this. "Your father was a violent man, Alice. He liked to get his own way and when he didn't, he'd use his fists to make sure he did."

"He might have changed..." Alice said.

"He hasn't, Alice but we'll get to that later." Lesley sighed. "There were numerous times throughout Joey's childhood where I ended up in hospital as a result of what Derek did to me. He broke my collar bone. He broke my wrist and one time he even broke some ribs and one of them punctured my lung." Lauren winced at her words and she felt Joey flinch as she reeled off the injuries she'd incurred at his father's hands. "I never said anything because I was scared that if I stopped him from hitting me, he'd turn to you and your brother instead. It actually lessened in frequency when you were born. He seemed to love you a great deal but after a few months he reverted to type and it was back to how it had been before you were born."

"So why did you split up?" Alice asked, her voice slightly hesitant.

"He hit Joey..." Lesley whispered. "So hard it threw him across the room. He had to be taken to hospital. Your dad and I discussed everything then and he realised he shouldn't be around you both and we agreed to get a divorce and that he wouldn't see you."

"But he might not be the same as he was then now..." she said in hope.

Lesley glanced at Lauren. "He is, Alice." Lauren whispered. She sat up and slowly took off the large jumper she was wearing. She'd chosen it because it hid all of the dark bruises she now had but beneath it she wore a little vest top and the bruises were clearly visible.

"Derek did that to Lauren last night," Joey said softly, his hand brushing the small of Lauren's back as she sat self-consciously beside him. "We'd come home from the seaside. We'd taken Lauren's brother out for the day and Oscar and I were both asleep in the car. Derek dragged Lauren out of the front seat and pinned her against the side of the car. He was threatening her and his arm was across her throat so she was struggling to breathe."

"Why would he do that?" Alice whispered.

"Because Joey and I are seeing each other and he says it's wrong. My sister has been telling him all about it... she's as opposed to us being together as he is. She's the reason he was there at my college. My dad had tried to get him out of the way so he wouldn't be there... but Abi contacted him and suggested he turn up." Lauren told her gently. "He also arranged for Joey to be beaten up the night before. Three guys jumped on him and told him he should stop seeing me as he was bringing shame on the family name. They told him Derek had said Joey didn't deserve to be called a Branning."

"He said what!?" Lesley spluttered.

"How did you get away from him if he had you pinned against the car?" Alice asked softly, her eyes fixed on the bruises on Lauren's throat which were now a lovely shade of dark purple.

"Uncle Jack." Lauren whispered. "He saw what Derek was doing and got him away from me. I don't really know what happened after that... just what Uncle Jack and everyone told me afterwards."

"Why not?"

"I guess I was in shock over what had happened." Lauren looked down at her lap, "It was like I was really far away from where I was sitting and I couldn't get back. I couldn't do anything. I felt frozen to the spot. It was only when Joey spoke to me and then put his arm around me that I started to come back to. At first I was afraid to open my eyes, I thought I was dreaming it. I thought it was Joey that had pulled him away and I was scared to look in case your dad was hurting him and I was just imagining him being with me." She glanced up at Lesley and sees the sympathy on her face, "I was pretty much unresponsive for a few hours after it happened. Once I realised Joey was okay and he was there and looking after me the only thing I was concerned about was Oscar. I didn't want him to be scared by it. I was worried about what he'd seen. I mean, I was petrified by it so I could imagine how a six-year old would be. I actually wet myself your dad scared me so much. I really thought he was going to hurt me, I knew what he'd done to Joey and I thought he was going to do the same or worse to me." She was crying by this stage and Joey hugged her, pulling her against his chest. He stared at his sister intently as he comforted his girlfriend.

"What?" Alice said.

"He did hurt me when I was young..." Joey admitted quietly once Lauren stopped crying. "I've never told anyone this before." He added. Lauren was sitting frozen on his lap and she lifted her head and stared at his face. "It only happened when mum was in hospital," he told them, his head lowered and his hand was playing with Lauren's as they rested on her thigh. "He made me swear not to tell anyone or he'd hurt mum again and she'd end up back in hospital which then meant he'd hurt me again."

"What did he do, baby?" Lauren asked him softly.

"The first time he just shouted at me. He'd been drinking for hours and he lost his temper and screamed at me. I think that was before Alice was born. The next time he shoved me out of his way and I fell down the stairs. I started to cry and he told me to stop snivelling... that I should be a man. I'd landed really awkwardly and it hurt to breathe but I kept quiet about it and no one ever found out." Lauren brushed away the lone tear that fell from his eye and he glanced at her face. "The last time it happened when mum was in hospital, it was after Alice was born because she was crying. I went to try and get her to shush... Derek was drunk downstairs and I didn't want him to start on her. So I stood in her room, trying to calm her down but she just got louder. He came into the room and he was shouting, which made Alice even worse but I stood in his way so he couldn't get to her, not without going through me." He glanced at his sister for a mere second before continuing, "You must've picked up on the tension in the room because you went quiet and I glanced behind me to make sure you were okay. He took advantage of that and grabbed me, lifting me off the floor by my neck and throwing me away from your cot. I caught my head on the dresser and I guess I blacked out. I woke up in my bed and it was dark outside. My head really hurt and when I got up the next morning there was blood on my pillow."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Lesley asked him softly.

"I told you why... and after he left there didn't seem to be any point." Joey admitted.

"I knew something happened when I wasn't there but I thought you'd tell me and there was a part of me that didn't want to ask." Lesley said sadly, "I'm so sorry, Joey. I should've pushed you to tell me."

Joey shrugged, "It's okay, mum." He reassured her.

"The reason your dad wasn't there today was because he's still being held by the police." Lauren told Alice. "For what he did yesterday. I don't know if they're going to press charges... and I guess I'm going to have to speak to them at some stage." Lauren glanced at Lesley and Joey, "Your mum and brother know how much you want to see Derek... and I can understand that need to know your dad. I'm a daddy's girl and I can't imagine what it would've been like to grow up without him being around. I know it hurt for the few months my dad wasn't there when mum and dad split up. They're not telling you this so you think badly of your dad... what you think is down to you but they want you to be informed of what he's really like. There's not really anything they can do to stop you from seeing him but they want you to make the choice with all the information." Lauren paused and looked at her younger cousin, "I've not known your dad very long... not really. It's only been two and half years since he came to Walford but I can tell you he's not a very nice man. I mean generally, not just because of what he did yesterday. He's a bully. He has very little respect for women. My mum hates him. My dad and Uncle Jack don't like him... and my dad was the closest to him when they were children." Lauren could see Alice didn't know what to believe anymore. "Look Alice, if you do decide to see your dad and something happens... I really hope it doesn't but if you find yourself in a situation where you need someone to help you and you don't want to speak to my parents or Uncle Jack and you don't want to call us," she pulled her mobile from her pocket and scrolled through the contacts list, "Here's the number for my friend Whitney," she held her phone out towards Alice. "She's been through some bad things in her past and she'll be there for you if you need anyone. She'll understand anything you tell her and she'd never judge you, I promise. I've told her you might be around the square and to look out for you, so she won't be surprised if you call her. She was at my art show so you'll probably recognise her."

"Thanks Lauren." Alice whispered, putting Whitney's number into her mobile. She smiled at her brother's girlfriend, thinking how nice it was to have a girl around the house who was a similar age to her.

*JL*JL*

Not long after their conversation with Alice ended Lauren and Joey called it a night. When they got up to their room they unpacked a bit more of her stuff and decided they'd finish the rest of it in the morning.

They both got into bed, glad their long day was finally over. "Thanks for what you said to Alice, baby girl." Joey whispered to her. "I know some of that was difficult for you to talk about."

"It was difficult for you as well, baby." She said. "I can't believe you've never told anyone what he did."

He's silent for several seconds and Lauren began to worry about him, "I was ashamed. He made me feel like a small boy..."

"You were a small boy, Joe." She whispered. "You tried to protect your baby sister from him when you were how old?"

"I guess I was about six."

"Exactly Joe. You were only a baby yourself. The same age as Oscar is now." She shivered in his arms as she said that.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just imagining Oscar in that situation..." she whispered. "To know Derek actually hurt you at the same age..." she tightened her arm around his waist and turned her head to kiss his chest. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that." She told him gently.

"I did tell someone..." he finally whispered. "Not everything... no details but I showed someone the bruises he gave me that last time. They were around my neck and he'd grabbed my arms too."

"Who did you tell?" Lauren whispered.

"Maggie..." he told her.

"I hadn't realised you'd known her that long. Why didn't she tell anyone... like your mum?"

"Derek was friends with her husband. Sometimes mum would leave me with him and he'd take me over to her house so he could get drunk with her husband. Mum didn't know her then."

"Did her husband hit her too?"

"No... but he wasn't a good man either. He got into trouble all the time. He went to prison before Derek left... it must've been just after Alice was born because he was in prison when Maggie saw the bruises. She knew there was something going on but she never asked me about it. I think she was scared of what I'd tell her and she was scared of my dad. I started spending more time with her though and then when Derek left, Alice and I were at her house a lot. She'd look after us when mum was at work. I introduced mum to her... she was like an auntied to me and Alice. I've always been close to her." He's quiet for a few minutes before speaking again. "She got the cafe when her husband died in prison a couple of months after Derek left us. He had some savings and she was compensated because he died as a result of some issue at the prison. I don't know what it was. She had to take a loan out to get the full lease. Three years ago she was struggling and things were beginning to pick up at the club so I brought the cafe for her, paid off the loan and became a silent partner in the business."

"She's never mentioned it..."

"We don't talk about it... but she always has a table available for me when I go in there. She mainly runs the place on her own. I just help with the accounts and I helped her with some advertising just before I met you. She knows to ask if she needs any help with anything. I used to work there when I was still at school, after school and at the weekends."

"I wish I'd known all this, Joe. I wish I'd been able to help you through this."

"It's fine, baby girl. It's in the past now." He told her and she knew that was the conversation over with. She knew he didn't want to talk about it. He was uncomfortable discussing this sort of stuff. They lay in silence for several minutes. "Do you want to talk about the chat with our parents?" Joey asked softly.

"It went better than I thought it would. I thought mum and dad were going to kick off at one stage."

"In a way I think it helped that your dad knew about the pregnancy scare... he'd already discussed it with both of us so he was pretty much already on our side." Joey whispered. "I can't lie and say it didn't upset me when you were talking about the worst case scenario though." He added gently.

"I know it did but I think we need to be prepared for the worst. I know I do. I need to know you'd be okay if I'm not here. I couldn't do this otherwise." She whispered.

"So we're going to do this then?" he asked, rolling them so he was looking down at her beautiful face.

She nodded, her eyes shining up at him. "I guess we are."

"I've got a physio appointment in the morning. Why don't we see if we can get five minutes with your consultant and speak to him about this? See if there's anything we need to do once you come off the medication to keep you well."

"Okay."

"I love you baby girl." Joey whispered.

"I love you too, Joe."

TBC

**A/N: So Alice knows everything now... What do you think she'll do now? Didn't Lauren sound grown up when she was talking to Alice? Maggie's back story was a bit of a late addition but I kind of like it. Anyway back tomorrow... with two chapters (because the next one is a tough one and with the show tomorrow as well... I can't end the day like that. Too much misery.)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**26th April 2013. So this chapter is a tough one... but I guess you could call it a bit of a warm up for tonight's episode (which I'm dreading by the way...).**

**Chapter 19.**

Joey and Lauren made their way into the hospital the following morning. Lauren had been lucky and had managed to get an appointment with her consultant, due to a cancellation. It had meant they'd had to change Joey's physio timing slightly which meant an earlier morning than either of them would've liked but this was what they wanted so they were willing to forego their 'lie-in'.

Lauren watched as Joey went through his physio, pride on her face as she saw him working really hard with his left leg. She knew it wasn't easy for him and his physio kept trying to tell him he wasn't going to get much more improvement from it but he was still going to try. The physio sessions would mean he would do much more before he got too tired on it though so there were still a couple of weeks work for him before he was completely signed off from the hospitals records. Lauren knew he disliked the fact his left foot dragged a little when he walked and it made him self-conscious so if there was anything she could do to help him with this, she was more than ready to. She had long ago come to the realisation that they were stronger together than they were apart. And she hoped that the next few months would only go to prove that even more.

Joey was pretty tired by the end of the therapy session but he had a slight smile on his face which only grew when he reached Lauren. "You seemed be doing okay there, baby," Lauren said to him softly as she hugged him. "You're a bit sweaty though..."

"Yeah, it was difficult today. I'll just nip to the bathroom and clean up."

"Fancy a hand?" Lauren said cheekily.

"Much as I'd like that... I think we both know it would be a bad idea." Lauren pouted and looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, "Don't look at me like that, baby girl. We've got an appointment to get to and anyway, we'd have no privacy in there for what we'd end up doing... you know that."

"Fine. I'll wait for you here then."

He stepped forward and kissed her deeply, "I'll give you a reward later, baby. I promise." Her cheeks flushed and she looked up at him shyly, seeing the smirk on his face just before he disappeared out of the doors.

*JL*JL*

When Joey reappeared they had about twenty minutes before the appointment with Lauren's doctor so they walked up to his office to wait. They were called into his office almost ten minutes early.

"Lauren," The doctor greeted her, "Joey... it's good to see you up on two feet." He said. Joey smiled at him and the young couple sat before him. "How can I help you both? I take it this is in relation to the discussion we had last time you were here, Lauren?"

"Yes. We've talked about it both between us and with our parents and we'd like to take that step now." Lauren told him.

"We weren't sure if you needed to be aware that Lauren was coming off the medication and whether there was anything we should do to try and help her stay healthy." Joey asked.

"Also is there anything to look out for that would indicate my condition is getting worse." Lauren added.

"Okay... have you come off the medication yet?" He asked Lauren.

"No... we wanted to talk to you first but I'd like to stop as soon as we can."

"That's fine." He picked up his phone, "Let me see if we can get a quick ECG done for you today." He dialled the number and spoke for a couple of minutes before putting the phone back down. "They can see you in twenty minutes." He flicked a few pages on his desk. "If you go and have the ECG and I've arranged for you to have a chest x-ray too and then come back here at about three this afternoon, I'll look at your results and we can chat properly. I'll get my p.a. to arrange for you to have your next check up with me in six weeks time. Depending on how your results are at that time, I'll decide how often I need to see you." He smiled at them both. "Like I said last time, I don't foresee there being any major concerns with Lauren's health during the pregnancy but it is something we will closely monitor." He looked back at his notes then up at them both again, "As I mentioned before it is imperative you do not fall pregnant for at least six months, once you stop taking your medication, Lauren. I cannot stress to you both how important that is. It will only endanger your child if you were to do so and ultimately leave you with a very difficult decision to make." They both nodded and were soon leaving his office so Lauren could have her tests.

*JL*JL*

It was the first time Joey had been with Lauren for one of her tests. He'd previously always been at physio when she'd been having them. He felt uncomfortable when the nurse glanced at him as Lauren removed her top. The vivid bruises looked even worse under the harsh medical lighting and he knew the nurse was thinking they were his handiwork. The nurse began to attach the leads for the ECG machine to Lauren's body and Joey reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, leaning down and kissing the back of her hand. The nurse was watching the pair of them as she continued to work and Lauren caught her looking at the bruises and then scowling slightly in Joey's direction. "It wasn't him..." she said, causing the nurse to pause and look at her guiltily. "I saw you looking at the bruises. It wasn't Joey who gave me them. Joey would never do that to me. It was my uncle and he's been arrested by the police, so stop judging my boyfriend."

"Sorry." The nurse said softly. She turned on the machine and watched as the trace from each of the leads began to wobble across the paper. "I'll come back to see how the test is going in a while." She said before walking out of the room.

Joey smirked at his girlfriend once they were alone. "Still hot..." he said.

"Just trying to get you back for leading me on earlier..." Her face flushed as she spoke, "Now shush, I'm supposed to try and stay calm and relaxed during this."

They sat in silence for about half an hour when the nurse returned. She looked at the printout from the machine and then turned it off and began to remove all the leads from Lauren. Lauren redressed as the nurse tidied away the machine. "You're to go to the x-ray department now and get your chest x-ray." She said as she put the printout in an envelope which she labelled and then took it with her as she left the room.

Lauren and Joey walked hand in hand through the hospital towards the x-ray department. "Are you okay?" Lauren asked him. He'd been quiet, even since the test was done.

"I'm good... just thinking." He said softly, squeezing her hand. They reached the department and took seats in the waiting room. Joey wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Lauren rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're very quiet, Joe." She whispered to him. He kissed her forehead tenderly but said nothing. Shortly after Lauren's name was called and she was led into the room. This time he couldn't go with her. She was only gone a few minutes before she walked back out of the room and stood in front of him. She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Time to go, baby." She told him when his attention was drawn back to her. They walked down to the cafe on the ground floor of the hospital and Joey got them both something for lunch while they were waiting to go back and see the consultant. Lauren was waiting for him at a table in the corner. He sat on the opposite side of the table from her and they ate in silence for a couple of minutes. "Are you ready to talk about it?" she asked him softly. He shook his head. "Okay. I'm here when you want to." She said gently.

"I know that." He whispered.

Lauren was becoming more concerned about Joey as the minutes ticked by but she knew she couldn't force him to talk to her about whatever was on his mind. She had a suspicion she knew what this was about but here and now wasn't the place to have that conversation. "We should be getting back to the doctor." They walk silently back to his office.

*JL*JL*

"I've looked at the trace, Lauren and I'm going to keep a record of it in your file. There hasn't been any change in your output since we adjusted the medication at your last appointment so I would consider that a good thing." He smiled at them both and Lauren smiled back. "I've also looked at your chest x-rays they took and there is only slight enlargement of one section of your heart and I would categorise you as healthy enough to come off the medication and try to get pregnant." He got up from his desk and opened a filing cabinet at the side of the office. "I've got some leaflets for you both to read. Some of them are about the symptoms you might now experience when you're off the medication." He passed Lauren a small pile of pamphlets. "These ones are about pregnancy and the risks you could face... if your condition was to worsen." He paused briefly, "I nearly gave these to you when you first mentioned it but I wanted to wait until you'd come to the decision. What I told you at your last appointment was what you needed to know to make the decision you have but I would recommend you read these thoroughly before you stop taking the medication." Joey took the papers from the doctor before he could pass them to Lauren. "Now my p.a. had arranged an appointment with me for six weeks time. She's also arranged for you to have a repeat of the ECG and chest x-rays before you come and see me. These are your appointment times, Lauren."

"Thanks doctor." Lauren said as she and Joey got to their feet. Soon they were making their way back home.

*JL*JL*

Joey was quiet for the whole night and all of the rest of the family couldn't fail to notice. Lauren hung around in the kitchen to help Lesley clear up after tea but Joey disappeared from the room. It wasn't until Lauren was washing up the dishes that Lesley said anything. "Is everything okay, Lauren?"

"I don't know..." she replied, glancing at her boyfriend's mother, tears running down her face. "He's been like this most of the day."

"Tell me what happened..." Lesley said softly, pulling Lauren's hands from the sink and drying them on the towel she was holding before leading her over to the kitchen table and urging her to sit down.

"He had a physio appointment this morning and we'd scheduled a quick chat with my doctor to discuss me coming off the medication with him. He was fine during those. He was fine until I was having an ECG done. Then he went really quiet. I've asked him a couple of times what's wrong but he won't tell me. I've told him I'm there if he wants to talk to me." She lowered her head, "I'm scared, Lesley..." she whispered.

"Of what..."

"I think he's changed his mind..." she told her, glancing up at Lesley.

"About the baby?" Lesley asked softly.

"About me..." she whispered.

"Oh Lauren, I'm sure that's not true." Lesley reassured her. "You wouldn't be here right now if he had any doubts about your relationship."

"Then why is he shutting me out?"

"This is what he does sometimes..." she says. "I don't know what it is he's struggling to get his head around but there are times when he just has to shut himself away from everyone to think things through. He's been like this all his life, Lauren."

"He's never done this before..."

"Then it must be something he's really struggling with." Lesley cupped Lauren's face in her hands and brushed away her tears, "Now, why don't you go into the lounge and watch TV with Alice. I'm going to go and speak to my son and see if I can get him to talk to me about it."

"I don't want him to think I was moaning to you about him." Lauren said, biting her lip.

"It was clear at tea that something was wrong and you were here crying, what am I supposed to do, Lauren? Ignore it? I love you both... I want to help. Let me do this."

"Thank you." Lauren whispered, hugging her tightly. She then left the kitchen and joined Alice in the lounge.

TBC

**A/N: Poor Lauren. So what's wrong with Joey? Any ideas? Going to find my tissues for tonight's episode now. Back later... if I can see my keyboard through the tears I'm likely to be shedding. STUPID SCRIPTWRITERS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**26th April 2013. Despite feeling a little despondent at the moment... but here's the next chapter. Time to find out what's wrong with Joey... Can they fix it? Don't put your tissues away yet guys, you may need them...  
**

**Chapter 20.**

Lesley knocked on the door, having learnt when he was several years younger to never just walk into his room – for either of their sanities. After a couple of seconds Joey called out 'come in.' She pushed open the door and stood in the doorway. Her son was sitting on the edge of the bed but she could tell he was hiding something. "What's going on, Joey?" she asked him softly.

"I don't know if I can do it, mum..." he whispered.

Lesley's heart fell and she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She went and sat beside him on the bed. "Talk to me." She said.

He pulled his legs up onto the bed, crossing them in front of him, then reached under his pillow and pulled out a pile of papers. "I've been reading these."

"What are they?"

"The doctor gave them to us. They say what Lauren could be facing if her condition gets worse." He said, clutching them in his fist. "Lauren's kept saying that we needed to be prepared for the worst to happen. I wanted to try and pretend it wouldn't happen but in my head I knew she was right. So I've been reading about it in these." He waves the leaflets in his hand, "Today was the first time I saw her have the tests but it was only a few of them. I've been to her appointments with her but today I guess it just hit home a bit more. I don't know if I can watch her go through this. What if the worst happens, mum? What the hell will I do? I can't raise a child on my own. I don't want to raise a child on my own. I want to do this with Lauren. If she's not here with me, I don't want to do it... so maybe we shouldn't do this. Maybe this isn't what we should be doing."

"You need to discuss this with Lauren, Joey. Not shut her out."

"I..."

"Don't deny it, Joey. It was clear at tea that you were pulling away from her, from all of us." Lesley paused, "Joey, she was helping me in the kitchen and she was crying because she thinks you've changed your mind..."

"She knows I'm having second thoughts?"

"Not about the baby, Joey. She thinks you're having second thoughts about her..." He actually gasped when she finished speaking and he got to his feet. "Joey, wait..." Lesley said to her son, grabbing his hand before he left the room. "Before you go down there, you need to think about what you're going to say to her." He sat back down. "If you tell her what you've just said to me, you will break her heart. Having this baby is really important to her and you'd discussed this. You said so yourself yesterday. You'd both agreed this was what you wanted... you telling her now you've changed your mind, well it might make her wonder if the two of you being together is the right move too." He flinched at her words. "What made you change your mind?"

"I read these. It tells you every little thing that could possibly go wrong." He looked up at her and there were tears in his eyes, "I thought the worst that could happen was her condition could worsen... these say she could die. She could die, mum and then I'm all alone. Or... raising a child on my own. These make it seem more real."

"Firstly you wouldn't be on your own. I would never allow that to happen and nor would your sister or Lauren's parents. Secondly, Lauren's doctor hasn't indicated there is anything you should be concerned about with Lauren's heart, has he?" Joey shook his head. "Then I think you're overreacting about this. Yes, it's something you need to be aware of but don't panic about something that hasn't happened yet and may never happen."

"I guess..."

"You need to talk to her and reassure her, Joey. Tell her about your concerns and I think she'll surprise you. She's stronger than you think she is, Joey. She got through those couple of days when you were really sick. She refused to believe you wouldn't be okay. She was there for you when you first woke up and she never lost hope that you would get better during all that time, even when you were pushing her away and being so cruel to her." She pulled her son into her arms and hugged him tightly, brushing her hands through his hair. "I'm going to go downstairs and tell her to come up here and the two of you are going to talk. About everything. Don't let this fear consume you, Joe. She will need your strength to have this baby. I have no doubt that you can do this. I think you'll be an amazing father. And the two of you are going to be happy for many long years." Lesley pulled away from him slightly and kissed his forehead, "I'm very proud of you, Joey. I like the man you've grown up to become and being a father will only make you grow more. Don't run from this."

"What if I can't do it? What if I can't be a good parent?"

"Do you think you're the only person who's ever felt this way? All parents, especially first time ones, feel like this, Joey. I'm sure Lauren is just as worried about this as you are." She got to her feet and looked down at her son and saw he was thinking through everything she'd just said to him. It was the best she could hope for. She left the room and walked back down to the lounge. "You should go upstairs, Lauren." She said to her softly.

"Is he okay?" she whispered.

"He's ready to talk now." Lauren looks at her face, staring straight into her eyes, "Just give him a chance to tell you everything, okay?" Lesley says softly. Lauren nodded and got to her feet. Lesley squeezed her hand as she walked past.

"What's going on, mum?" Alice asked when it was just the two of them in the room.

Lesley sat next to her daughter, "Things are going to be changing around here, Alice."

"They already have, mum. Lauren's here now."

"It's likely they might be changing again."

"How?"

"It won't be happening for a while, don't worry about it, okay."

"Why am I always the last to know, mum?"

"Joey will tell you when he's ready for you to know, okay? It's nothing bad, I promise."

"I'll believe you."

*JL*JL*

"Hey baby..." Lauren whispered, standing in the same place his mum has occupied earlier. He looked up at her and she couldn't miss the tears on his face. "Joe?" she said. Her insecurities from earlier returned in a flash. "Are you finishing with me?"

He was standing in front of her before she could even finish her question, his lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss and he pressed her body against the doorframe. "Never think that..." he breathed against her lips, "We're going to be together until the day I die..."

"The day you die?" she whispered, frowning at him.

He pulled away from her, his face hardening slightly. "I don't like to think about..."

"About me dying?" she asked him softly. He'd turned his face away from her but she reached for him and turned it back towards her, brushing his cheek with her thumb. She could see on his face that what she'd said was what had been bothering him. "Tell me what you're thinking?"

"I'm scared I'm going to lose you..." he whispered. "I don't want to. I need you in my life... too much. I didn't cope without you the last time and I can't go back to being the person I was before I knew you."

She took his hand in hers and pulled him over to the bed, pushing him to sit and climbing on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him. "You're not going to lose me, baby." She whispered to him.

"You can't promise me that... you don't know what's going to happen."

"I can promise you I will do everything I can to stay with you. I don't want to lose you either. The thought of going through the whole pregnancy and not being there to raise our child with you... it makes me sad whenever I think about it. I hate thinking about it but I have to because I know there is a tiny chance it could happen... and I'd be silly to ignore that, Joe. I need to know that everyone will be there for you if the really unlikely event was to happen because I need to know that you'll be okay. You and our child."

"I'll never be okay with that, Lauren. Not if you aren't here." He whispered to her.

"Then the two of us need to work together to make sure I get through this." She told him gently. She stared at him but he said nothing. "What are you thinking?"

He looks deeply into her eyes, "I'm thinking maybe we shouldn't take the risk..." he murmured, not looking away from her face.

"You were okay with this when we spoke the other day."

"I hadn't read those leaflets then." Joey said.

"Show me them..." she asked him softly. He reached further back on the bed and then passed her the small pile. He sat silently as she read each of them in turn. "You do know these are worst case scenarios..." she said gently.

"Doesn't mean they won't happen. I'm sure the people in these leaflets all thought the ones they read were worst case scenarios too."

"Okay..." she whispered. "So you really don't want to do this?" she asked.

"I don't know, baby girl. I'm so confused... All I know for certain is I don't want to lose you and I'm not sure I can watch you die."

"Baby, you do know that I'm not going to get better from this, right?" He nodded. "If we're going to be together forever, then one day you might have to watch me get sicker and sicker and maybe even die."

"But doing this is an extra risk we don't have to take... We can work to try and ensure that never happens."

"One day, I'm going to die, Joey. Even if my heart condition never gets worse. No one lives forever, baby."

"And the day you do... will be the same day I go." He whispered.

She jumped off his lap and stared down at him, "Joseph Branning... if you ever say anything like that again, you won't have to put what you said into action because I'll kill you myself."

"Joey..." he whispered.

"No! Your last statement warrants a Joseph Branning and if I knew your middle name, I'd be using that too." She put her hands on her hips and frowned when she saw the look on his face, "Now, I'm going to go and walk to the shop down the road and get some chocolate... because, despite the health kick I've been on, I'm craving it and have been for days. When I get back, we're going to continue this chat and the first thing you're going to say to me is that what you just said was the emotions talking and you would never ever do that. We are not Romeo and Juliet, baby. We're not star crossed lovers. We're very much in love with each other and we've been thinking about taking the next step and having a family. Just like any other couple who are in a serious committed relationship like we are. Try thinking about that too, rather than focusing on what hasn't happened yet." She grabbed her leather jacket from the top of one of the boxes and jogged down the stairs and out of the front door.

*JL*JL*

"Daddy..." she whispered into her phone.

"Lauren... it's late, is everything okay?"

"I just needed a chat."

Max glanced at his sleeping wife and climbed out of the bed, making his way out of their room and slipping down the stairs. "What's wrong, babe?" He heard her begin to cry and his heart broke. It took him back to a time just over six months ago, the sound of her sobs echoing through the speaker. "Lauren, talk to me. Don't do this to me, again... please, babe."

"I haven't been drinking, daddy. Joey and I had a disagreement and I'm too angry to go back there. I needed to clear my head. I needed to talk it through with someone; with you." She said softly.

"Where are you?"

"Outside their house."

"Your house." He reminded her.

"I'm not sure it's going to be my house, dad."

"I don't know what your argument was about and you don't have to tell me, Lauren. You're an adult now and you need to fight your own battles. I know I can't be there for you all the time. However, you are talking to the expert on how to screw up a relationship... so I'm going to ask you a few questions. Do you love him?"

"More than I thought it was possible to..." she whispered.

"Then you need to work out whatever the problem was because it sounds to me like you'll never be happy if you aren't with Joey."

"Dad..." Lauren paused, "He told me that when I die, he's going to go the same day. I can't live with that on my conscience." She was silent for a few seconds, "If Lesley and Alice knew what he was thinking, they would be devastated."

"Why were you talking about you dying, Lauren?" Max asked in alarm.

"He's panicking about me getting sick if I come off the medication and is reconsidering the whole baby thing... all he can focus on is how he can't watch me die. I was just trying to point out to him that I'm going to die one day, even if I didn't have the illnesses I have. Then he said that and I got really angry and left the house to get some chocolate, I'm too angry to go back in there and face him."

"You can't sit outside the house all night, Lauren. That's not healthy either."

She sighed. "I know."

"Look, go inside and sort things out with him. Let him speak first, babe. I'm sure he'll take the first step. I'll come over in the morning and have a chat with him."

"What about?"

"What it's like watching the woman you love more than pretty much anything in your life battle an illness that could kill them." Max said softly.

Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat, "Thanks dad," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

*JL*JL*

Joey was sitting in the lounge when she walked back into the house. Lesley and Alice must've already gone to bed. "Come here," he said softly. Despite her reluctance to do so, Lauren took her dad's words to heart and did as Joey asked. He pulled her onto his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the bar of chocolate she'd brought earlier. She opened the wrapper and broke off a chunk and held it out to him. He leant forward and pulled it into his mouth, his lips brushing across her finger. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Please tell me you'd never do that, baby. Your mum and sister would be devastated."

"Like I'll be devastated if you die." He whispered. "When you die..." he added in a murmur.

"I spoke to my dad..." Lauren said. "He's coming to speak to you tomorrow. He knows some of what you're going through." She watched his face, seeing it absorb what she'd just said.

"I thought about everything you said." He said softly.

"And...?"

"You're right. I was forgetting about all of the good things and just focusing on the negative."

"What good things?"

"That the baby would be a combination of the two of us. I have this image of a little boy in my head that I can't shake. He's got your eyes and your smile." Lauren smiled at him. Joey kissed her softly. "There's a large part of me that wants to see our child growing in here..." he whispers, his hand slipping beneath her top and resting on her skinny stomach.

"Me too..." she admitted. "Does that mean...?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to speak to your dad tomorrow first before I make any firm decisions." He glanced at her, "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." She kissed him gently. "I'm glad it's not a no now... I know it's not a yes either but I can live with a maybe for a day or so."

"Do you want to go upstairs?" he asked her softly. "I owe you a reward, if I remember rightly." She nodded her head and Joey rose to his feet, Lauren in his arms. He walked up the stairs and into their room. He lowered her onto the bed and slowly and lovingly removed her clothes. She watched him and her arousal climbed as he brushed his hands and lips over her body. "I'm sorry for earlier..." he whispered against her stomach.

"I forgive you." She said as her hands brushed through his hair. "Don't ever say that again though, Joe."

"Okay." His fingers played with the sides of her knickers and then he was pushing them over her hips and down her legs. He kissed her stomach again and slowly descended lower. He kissed her clit and Lauren moaned softly. He looked up at her and he could see the desire on her face as she looked at him through hooded eyes.

Lauren smiled down at him and he winked at her as he moved his mouth lower and kissed her opening. She moaned again and widened her legs, giving him the access to her easier. The last time he'd done this her sister had interrupted them and while there was no danger of that tonight, it didn't mean the threat wasn't still present. This would be the first time they'd done anything in this house with his mother and sister also there and Lauren was preoccupied by this. That was until Joey moved both her legs so they rested on his shoulders. His mouth was back on her, his tongue brushing at her opening over and over again. He pushed his tongue into her body and another moan slipped from her lips. He continued his actions on her and Lauren could feel her peak tantalisingly close. "Joe... Joe... Joe..." she murmured, her hips shifting slightly on the bed as he worked her fervently. Just as she thought she was going to reach her goal, he pulled away from her slightly, his mouth kissing the insides of her thighs as he allowed her to calm down. She tried to press his mouth back on her with her legs but he wouldn't let her. "Joey, please..." she whimpered.

"Patience, baby girl." He chuckled. He moved back to her and firstly sucked on her clit, then circled it repeatedly with his tongue. Lauren's hands clutched at his head, trying to press him further against her but he wouldn't let her win. He thrust two fingers inside her, stroking across her inner wall tenderly as his mouth clamped on her clit again. Another finger slipped inside and Lauren moaned as all three brushed over that amazing spot. She closed her eyes and that was the moment Joey stunned her completely. He pulled away from her and her eyes shot open, frowning as she looked at him. "Relax, babe." He whispered.

"Difficult..." she muttered, trying to rub her thighs together.

He laughed softly and gripped an ankle in each of his hands, moving her feet up to her bum and pushing them further apart. "Close your eyes, baby girl. Let yourself feel everything I'm about to do to you." She did as he said and he saw her bite her lip when his tongue moved backwards and forwards over her clit. Because of how he was holding her legs, she had very little movement now but that didn't stop her from trying. He pulled his mouth away again and heard her sigh. He blew a gentle cool breath over the nub and heard her gasp this time. Her thighs began to quiver as he inhaled and repeated his last action. He knew he wouldn't be able to make this last much longer; she was far too close now. His mouth slipped lower and he licked the length of her opening, tasting the wetness she was already producing. His tongue slipped inside and he brushed the tip over the sensitive wall and he heard cry out his name. Louder than she no doubt intended to be but probably not loud enough to wake his family. He could feel her body pulsing around his tongue and he lapped up her juices, pleased he'd been able to give her this after the last few hours of pain he'd caused. He crawled up her body and she stared up at him, a shocked expression on her face. "Did you like that baby?" he asked her.

"You know I did." She whispered. "Aren't you wearing too many clothes? In fact, why are you wearing any clothes when I'm lying here naked?"

"This was about you... not me." He told her, kissing her neck.

"Without you, there is no me, Joe. You complete me in a way that no one else could." She whispered.

He lifted his head and stared at her, "Stop..." he said softly. She bit her lip, frowning at him. "Stop taking them..." he said, clarifying what he meant.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really," he told her, kissing her lips. "I want to..." he murmured against her mouth.

"I love you, Joey."

"I love you too, baby girl."

"So are you going to ravage me now?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Only about twenty three hours of the day..."

"Only twenty three?"

"Well, a girl needs her beauty sleep..."

"Some girl's maybe... some, like you, it comes more naturally to."

"Charmer..." She smiled at him, her face growing pink at his compliment.

"Only person I'm interested in charming is you, baby girl." He whispered. He reached blindly for his bedside table and soon produced a foil square which he held out towards her. "Wanna help?" he asked softly. She took it from him with a smile and he pushed himself up from the bed, quickly removing his clothes before returning to her side. She eased the condom onto his length, gripping him in her small hand.

Lauren moved, pushing him slightly so he was lying on his back and then she was straddling his thighs. She brushed her hand on his length, "So ready to please me..." she whispered, watching her hand as she stroked him. "You've been waiting for this for a while now, haven't you?" she asked, glancing up at his face. He nodded, loving seeing the light-hearted side of his girlfriend. "Should I make you wait for it even longer?" she asked, her hand stilling on him.

"Babe..." he moaned and he saw the corners of her mouth quirk slightly.

She winked at him, then pushed herself up and slowly sank onto his length. Both of them groaned softly at the feeling of them joining again. Lauren set an easy pace, neither rushing nor stalling the moment for either of them. Joey's hands slid up her thighs and settled on her hips, his fingers pressing into her flesh as he changed the pace of her movements, speeding them slightly. Lauren's head fell back when she leant back slightly changing the angle he brushed within her. "Joey..." she whimpered, her eyes meeting his in a heated stare.

Joey pulled her body towards his and kissed her deeply, rolling them so he was now on top. He pulled almost all of the way out of her, their eyes locked on each other as he held his place. She moaned and tried to push herself back onto him but he was too strong and she couldn't do it. He sank back into her in one smooth thrust and she gasped at the sensations that brought on. He leant down and kissed her deeply as he continued to make love to her. They soon both cried out the other's name and Joey collapsed onto Lauren, both trying to catch their breath as the pleasure faded.

TBC

**A/N: So all fixed... kind of. Back tomorrow with a Max/Joey chapter... should be interesting.**

**Pretty fed up with the show tonight. IF SOMEONE DOESN'T SLAP LUCY, I'M GOING TO GO AND DO IT! Poor Lauren... This has better just be a temporary blip... I feel a one-shot brewing...**


	21. Chapter 21

**27th April 2013. So I'm still feeling pretty deflated after the show last night and having seen a clip of Monday's episode... I think that one will be even tougher to watch. Anyway, here is the next chapter of my little story and I really like this one. What's not to like... it's a Max/Joey chapter.**

**Chapter 21.**

Joey was sitting in the lounge with Lauren when there was a knock at the door. He knew it was Max and he went to answer the door, kissing Lauren goodbye before he left the room. Joey had decided he was going to go out with Max for this conversation. Lauren was going to stay at home and finish unpacking the rest of her things. "Hi Uncle Max." He said as he opened the door. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the door. "I thought we could go somewhere else to talk." He said. Max nodded and the pair headed for his car.

"Where did you want to go?" Max asked as they got into his car.

"I wondered if you wanted to see the club?" Joey asked. "We can sit down and talk without anyone listening to us and it's about time I showed my face there."

"Sure." Max said, starting the engine and pulling away from the house, "Just point me in the right direction." After ten minutes Max pulled the car into a car park behind the club and they both climbed out of the car. "Nice place..." Max said as they walked up to the back door.

"It does alright..." Joey said. They walked into Joey's office and both sat down. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm driving anyway." Max stared at his nephew. "Lauren phoned me last night. She was upset."

"I know... I didn't mean to upset her." Joey said softly.

"I know how you feel, Joey..." he said.

"Because she's your daughter...?" Joey said, his eyes fixed on a picture of him and Lauren that sat on his desk.

"Well, yes... but that wasn't what I referring to. I know what it's like to watch someone you love struggle with an illness." Max wiped his hand down his face. "I take it Lauren told you about Tanya's illness a couple of years ago."

"Her cancer?" Joey said softly, glancing up at his uncle. He nodded. "It must've been difficult."

"It was. And I didn't see a lot of it. She was already a few months into her treatment when I came back from Manchester. I didn't even suspect there was anything wrong with her but I knew it was bad when Lauren begged me to stay. She told me about the cancer and then I spoke to Tanya about it and it broke my heart." Joey stared at his uncle, seeing the devastation on his face. "Knowing she'd gone through a lot of it on her own was worse than finding out about it. Tanya and I both know it brought on a majority of Lauren's issues with alcohol. It's one of the reasons why their relationship got so bad the more Lauren drank. Tanya felt guilty for putting that pressure on her and tried too hard to stop her. Once I was back I took over a lot of the care of Tanya. I wanted to be there for her but I didn't realise how difficult it would be. Seeing her going through the treatment was difficult but seeing her in the couple of days after she had the treatment was even worse." He paused and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He pulled one from the pack and played with it in his fingers, it was a nervous habit he'd developed over the last couple of years. "I know what it's like to see the most important person in your life suffer."

"But Auntie Tanya got better..." Joey whispered.

"I know... but we didn't know that at the time." Max said, "And there's still the shadow of fear in the background that it might come back. She's got the all clear but it's not a guarantee. It still scares me that I might lose her. It's something I live with every day, in the same way that Lauren and Abi do too. And Oscar will when he's old enough to understand."

"I don't know if I can watch her go through that..." he said, his fists clenching on the desk, not needing to clarify who he was talking about.

Max sighed, staring at his nephew intently, "You can and you will. It won't be easy, I can promise you that. In fact it will probably be the hardest thing you ever have to do but you'll do it. Do you know why?" Joey shook his head, "Because you love her. Because she's the most important person in your life and you'd do anything for her. Absolutely anything, even if it's the last thing you want to do." He said. "And you won't be on your own."

"It sounds like you've thought about this..."

"Ever since the day she was diagnosed. Tanya and I both have. No parent should ever have to watch their child die and I've already done it once. I dread the possibility of having to watch my princess die too. I hope to god her condition never gets to the stage where it becomes a reality but, yeah, I've thought about it." Max said. "It's right up there with the fear of losing my wife."

"I don't think I'm strong enough to do it..." Joey said.

"You won't have to do it on your own, Joey. I'll be there, every step of the way. So will Tanya, your mum, Alice... and Oscar."

"Oscar...?"

"Yeah, well, I'm hoping that this will be a long long time in the future, if it has to happen, so I know he'll want to be there for his Laur."

Joey is silent for several minutes and Max lets him think it all through. "I feel selfish..." he finally said.

"Why?" Max asked, not sure what his nephew was talking about.

"I feel like I'm pushing her into having this baby; that I'm making her take this huge risk with her health and she's doing it because she knows how much I want it."

"I think you're wrong..." Max said. "I'm not sure how much you heard when you were unconscious in the hospital but I heard her talking to you. I heard her say how she'd been thinking about having a child with you. When she spoke about it I was surprised because I'd never heard her say something like that before. Hell, I'd never even heard her talk about a serious relationship with someone... mentioning a child was a whole new ball game."

"I remember..." Joey said, a soft smile on his face.

"Then you know it wasn't you who convinced her to do this. She'd been thinking about it for a long time. She's got the Branning stubbornness down to a fine art. She's possibly one of the most stubborn people I know." He smiled as he thought of his eldest daughter, "She wouldn't be doing this if she didn't really want to. She wants this baby with you more than she's ever wanted anything in her life. She loves you, Joey... and she wants to have a child with you. I don't think you understand how amazing that is."

"I do." He said softly. "Were you scared?" Joey asked.

"When Tanya and my first wife were pregnant?" he asked. Joey nodded, "More than I'd ever been, at that time." He told him softly. "With Bradley... it was... well, I was only seventeen at the time so it was completely overwhelming." He smiled, "It was a little different with Lauren. No less scary, mind you. I was older then and with Lauren, I was excited. I'd messed up being a father with Bradley so badly and Lauren was my chance to get a do-over. I wanted to be the perfect father and for a while I think I was... then it was a bit like I tried to self-destruct it all. I've made many mistakes with my marriages to Tanya and I know I've caused all of my children a lot of pain throughout their lives, none more so than Lauren. I'd like to think I've gone some way to repair the things I've done." He smiled, "I hope you never make the same mistakes I do, Joey... and not just because it would mean I'd have to hurt you if you cause her anywhere near the amount of pain I've caused my family."

"I have no intention of hurting Lauren." Joey said softly.

"That's good to know, Joey... because I'd hate to have to hurt you." He smiled to lessen the sting slightly of what he'd said.

TBC

**A/N: So I really love this chapter. I think it reveals a lot about Max. Do you think this will help Joey make a decision...? I wonder what it will be. So there will be a second chapter today... because I know you're going to want to see what happens when Joey goes home... so back later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**27th April 2013. So Joey is about to decide what he wants them to do. I wonder if Lauren can influence his decision in any way... I think she might have something planned... the little minx! :-)  
**

**Chapter 22.**

Joey got out of the car outside his house and waved to his uncle as he pulled away again. He walked back into the house and up to the room he shared with Lauren. She was sitting on the bed, obviously waiting for him to return. "Wow..." he whispered, closing the door behind him.

"Good chat with my dad?" she asked softly, holding her hand out to Joey.

He walked across the room and took her hand in his. "Yes." He said softly.

She pulled on his hand so he was sitting next to her. "I'm glad your talk helped..." she breathed against his neck as she leant forward and kissed him.

"Baby girl..." he moaned.

"Do you like what I'm wearing?" she whispered in his ear. "I'm wearing it just for you..." she told him.

"What brought this on?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you."

"Well, this is very nice..." he said with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so..." she pulled away from him and winked at him, "Do you want to take it off me?"

"You know I do..." he whispered to her. His hands drifted up her body. She looked stunning, just dressed in some beautiful red and black underwear and one of his white shirts that was unbuttoned to reveal her lingerie. "These are new..." he breathed, his hand running over the silky material.

"I brought it for you..." she giggled. "Thought you'd like it."

"You have no idea how much I like it..."

"Oh, I think I do, Joe." She said, her hand drifting to his crotch, grazing it ever so slightly. "I think it's time for you to catch me up a little." She told him. She pulled his T-shirt out of his jeans, pulling it up his body and over his head. She kissed his chest tenderly, smiling against his skin when she heard him moan. "I love you, baby." She breathed against his chest. Her hands moved to his jeans but she couldn't get her fingers to work and she groaned in frustration.

"Need some help?" he chuckled.

"Joe..." she whined. He pulled himself up onto his knees and easily undid his belt and jeans. It was Lauren's hands that yanked them down his legs though. She pushed him backwards and he got to his feet. She eased his jeans down to his ankles and her hands brushed up his legs as they made their way back up to his underwear. She moved from where she was sitting, kneeling on the bed. She kissed his chest, her eyes darting up to his face as she pulled back and sat on her heels. While her eyes were drifting over his body Joey stepped out of his jeans. His hands moved to his pants but she shook her head as she bit her lip. "Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" she whispered.

"Lauren..." he said, his face flushing at her choice of words.

Lauren moved forward again and her hands slipped into the waistband of his pants. She looked up at his face as she pushed them from his hips. She pressed her mouth to his chest, bathing his nipple with her tongue. His pants dropped to the floor as her mouth slowly moved down his body. She kissed his abs repeatedly, her hands holding his body in place as they sat on his hips. Joey closed his eyes as she continued to kiss him so it surprised him when he felt her mouth close around the tip of his length. His head fell backwards as she sucked on him gently, her hand wrapping around his cock and stroking him tenderly. Lauren moved on him faster and he looked down at her, seeing her eyes fixed on his face. He smiled down at her and his hand reached to push her hair back behind her ear. She took more of him into her mouth, her tongue lapping at him. She also sped up her movements and when her hand slipped down to caress his balls she definitely heard him moan. It only took a couple more minutes before he reached his peak, coming in her mouth as she eagerly swallowed it. She let him slip from her mouth and flopped back on the bed before him, staring up at him wantonly as she licked her lips. "Your turn..." she told him.

He stood staring at her for a couple of minutes, his eyes drifting over her body, trying to work out where he wanted to start. There were so many places to choose from. He climbed back on the bed and leant over her, lowering his head to her neck. It was one of his favourite spots on her body, somewhere she really responded to his touch. He kissed her neck over and over, gently sucking on her skin and leaving a small mark. "Mine..." he whispered. This wasn't the first time he'd laid claim to her body and he hoped it wouldn't be the last.

"Yours..." she said back to him, her fingers brushing into his hair.

He kissed down her chest, his mouth ignoring the fact she was still wearing the underwear. He pulled them both upright and eased the shirt off her shoulders before laying her back on the mattress. His hands moved to her hips and he pulled her closer to him, feeling the dampness of her knickers against his skin. "You like this, baby girl?" he asked her softly, seeing her nod her head as he kissed her shoulder. He nudged the bra strap off her shoulder and he kissed across her skin. He pushed the material out of his way and then took her peak into his mouth, sucking her nipple between his lips. One of his hands slipped behind her back and he easily undid the clasp. Soon her bra was thrown to one side, revealing her to him fully. He still had a bit of an infatuation with her breasts and he took now to ensure he showed his appreciation for their perfection. She began to wriggle beneath him and he smiled against her chest.

"Joey..." she whimpered and he glanced up at her face. He could see the desire on her face, deep within her eyes. "Please... I need you." She told him, staring into his eyes and biting her lip.

"Red is definitely your colour, baby girl..." he said and she wasn't sure if he meant the underwear she'd been wearing or the way her skin was flushing from the attention he was paying her. His mouth moved lower, caressing her flat toned stomach with his lips. His hands urged the delicate red knickers from her hips and down her legs. He kissed slightly further lower but then deviated completely pulling himself up her body and settling on her mouth. His cock was hard against her thigh and he longed to be in her but he knew he needed to pause slightly first. He grabbed at the bedside drawer and dragged it towards him, scrabbling inside for a condom. It was his turn now to have his fingers fail him completely and Lauren pulled the foil square from his hand and opened it carefully. She reached for him and carefully rolled it onto him. He's breathing deeply by the time he places his cock at her entrance and he pushed slowly into her, their eyes locked on each other as they joined. "Lauren..." he sighed, her name the only word his brain can manage to form.

She moved her legs and wound them around his waist, her arms wrapping around his neck. She pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately. "Joe..." she sighed. "Make love to me, baby." She begged him.

"Whatever you want, baby girl." He breathed. He set a slow pace as he proceeded to do as she asked. Both of them were strung tight and it wouldn't take much for either of them to come but Joey wanted it to last as long as possible. She stared into his eyes lovingly and Joey knew how much he loved her in that instant. "I meant what I said last night..." he whispered to her, "I do want to do this... with you." He added.

"You mean it?" she whispered, her hand brushing the side of his face.

"I want us to have a child together..." he said, "I can't swear I won't freak out at times and I'm going to look after you once you're pregnant, which will probably annoy you and make you want to kill me but I can't help it. I always protect what is important to me... you should know that."

"I do know that..." She kissed him gently. "So it's okay that I didn't take my medication this morning...?"

Joey froze, tension running through his body. He looked at her, his heart racing from her words. "It's okay..." he eventually whispered.

"You sure? You're a bit tense..." she asked, her hand brushing his cheek.

"I'm fine. It just took me by surprise..."

"You told me to stop... I didn't think we wanted to hang around." Both her hands caressed his face, "Tell me this is okay, baby..." she whispered.

"It's fine." He reassured her. "Six months time we're going to start trying for a baby. How can that not be fine?"

"You seemed unsure a minute ago." She said to him.

"Momentary freak out..." he whispered. His hand moved and he pressed on her clit, his girlfriend gasping as her peak edged closer. "I did warn you..." he said.

"I didn't think it would happen that quickly," she giggled. "You're really okay with this, Joe?"

"I am. I want this baby with you. There's just a little bit of me that's worried about you." He told her. "Are you okay? No problems from stopping...?" he asked her softly.

"Joey, it's just one day." She stared at him, "How about I promise you that if there is ever a time when I feel the slightest bit different to usual, you're the first person I tell. I meant what I said, Joe. I'm going to be the perfect patient about this. I want this to happen just as much as you do. I want us to be parents... I want to have your child."

"So we've got six months warm up before we try for the real thing," he said with a smirk, his hips shifting against her, causing her eyes to roll back in her head.

"Mmm..." she moaned.

"That I think we can live with." He said. "We'd better make sure we're stocked up, baby girl. I think we're going to need them."

Lauren giggled up at him and it turned into a full blown laugh when he frowned at her. "I do love you, Joe... even if you are a bit of a dork."

"Hey, I resent that comment..." he said with mock indignation. He kissed her deeply and she forgot all about their conversation. Minutes later her peak struck and she cried out his name. His muffled moan of hers was masked by her shoulder. They clung together as they calmed, Joey kissing her intermittently. "I love you too, baby girl." He whispered.

TBC

**A/N: Yay... a little bit of happiness. So I guess you can see what direction this story is about to move in... although I can't say how successful they are with it... because where would be the fun in that? Mind you we've got six months to get through before they start that journey. Next chapter involves a time shift... Back soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**27th April 2013. Surprise... a third chapter for the day because I wanted to start the next part of their story. Now I'm sure you're eager for me to skip the six months and get straight to the baby making but there are some things they need to sort first so although there is a time shift in this chapter, it's not the full six months.**

**Chapter 23.**

Joey and Lauren settled into a happy life. Lauren got involved with her art again, agreeing to do an exhibition of some work for a small gallery in a trendy part of London. She was particularly excited about this as there was the possibility of selling the work and making money from it. So she was busy for the coming weeks as she had to do the pieces for this show, refusing to use any of her work from her college show as they were too personal and she didn't want to sell them.

Lauren spoke to the police about what Derek had done to her and while they were sympathetic, they could do little more than caution him... so he was released with a warning. None of the family who cared about Joey and Lauren was particularly pleased by this but there was little they could do about it. It was something they just had to live with and Lauren just hoped another situation didn't arise. As much as she wanted Derek to be punished and to disappear from their lives, she didn't want her own health to be risked again.

Oscar spent his first day with the couple and the three of them went ten pin bowling and then for some pizza afterwards. Lauren watched Joey interact with her brother and it filled her heart with joy to see the two of them getting on so well. It also confirmed for her that Joey would be an amazing father... when they got that far. Oscar had been practically unstoppable and had been so excited to be spending the night with them, sleeping on a camp bed in their room, that it was worth the impact it had on their sex life to see his face when he saw where he would be sleeping. It was almost worth being woken up at six in the morning by a slightly hyperactive six-year old too – although they both moaned about it a little bit, outwardly at least. Secretly they both loved how much he was enjoying his time with them.

Going back to their baby plans, Lauren had her first check up since stopping taking the medication. She had the full range of tests and then went with Joey to see her consultant and get the results. Both were a little anxious to see how the effect of her not being on the medication would impact her condition. Lauren guessed that if it was too bad her consultant might put the kybosh on the whole plan and make her go back on the drugs. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She hoped she never had to face the situation because there was a very small part of her that was prepared to take the risk and sod the consequences but she was pretty sure she'd meet a fair amount of resistance from some pretty important people in her life if she was to do that.

Fortunately she was saved from having to make that choice. While there had been a slight decrease in the function of her heart with no medication it was still within acceptable tolerances and therefore there was no choice to make. Her consultant did want to see her again in about six weeks times and assuming everything was okay at that time, her check-ups would revert back to the three month cycle – at least until she fell pregnant.

Joey's physical therapy had also now stopped. He'd recovered as much use as he was ever going to achieve after his stroke. Most of the time you wouldn't be able to tell there was anything wrong. It was only if he was overtired you could really tell and even then he hid it pretty well. Lauren had made him promise to always tell her if he was struggling though. He would never hide it from her. This agreement went both ways, she'd promised him she would tell him if she thought there was something wrong with her health. So far she'd hadn't had to say anything to him, which pleased them both.

Lauren was busy working on her art so she could get it all out of the way before Joey's birthday. She was planning on spending some of her winnings from college to take Joey away for a short break. Now that there was the possibility of securing some income from her art she had decided to spend a bit of the money she'd won. Some of it had gone on art supplies; she'd brought herself a nice easel to use and some good quality art boards to draw on. The rest of it she was planning on frittering away. The art show she'd been commissioned for was two weeks after his birthday so with any luck she'd sell all of her pictures and make more than enough money to save for their future.

Lauren was making plans for their future. It wasn't something she'd spoken to Joey about yet but she was thinking things through. One of those plans was his birthday and she was getting all the preparations into place. Once that hurdle was crossed she had another list of things she wanted for them both but for the time being they were on the back burner. When the time was right she'd speak to Joey about them.

Living with Joey's mum and sister was really great. There wasn't any of the pressure that had surrounded her when she lived in Walford. Since moving in with them Lauren had felt so much lighter. For the first time in her life she was truly happy. That wasn't to say she didn't miss her family. She did. She spoke to both her parents practically every day and normally, once a fortnight, her parents and Oscar would come over and spend the day with her and Joey. At other times she would make the short trip over to Walford, spending time with her parents, both individually and together.

The only person she didn't see was her sister. Nothing had changed with regard to that and Lauren couldn't see it ever changing. She didn't even really care if it did. She wished, for her family more than herself, that it would but she was realistic enough to know her sister wouldn't be changing her mind about this. Obviously she also tried to make sure she never saw Derek either. So far she'd managed to avoid any direct contact with him, having only seen him from a distance and those times she'd never been on her own so she hadn't had to face him. She knew there would come a day when she wouldn't be quite so lucky but she'd cross that bridge when and if it happened.

*JL*JL*

Lauren and Alice were going shopping with Joey's mum. They were getting some things for Joey for his birthday and Lauren was going to sort out a last few things for their weekend away. Currently Joey had no idea what she had planned, other than knowing they were going away somewhere, so he could organise the time off work.

For the past few weeks Joey would quite often walk into the house and find the women in his life having muted conversations which stopped as soon as he entered the room. He'd have taken exception to this if it hadn't been for the fact he was so pleased by it. For two reasons, firstly he was pleased to see Lauren was getting on so well with his mum and sister and secondly he could see how happy Lauren had become since she'd moved into the house.

The three women left the house and headed for the nearby shopping centre. The previous evening they had booked the weekend away for Lauren and Joey, including flights. Lesley had insisted she put some money towards the trip, despite any protests from Lauren and as a result the room they'd booked was nicer than the one Lauren was originally intending to get. On their last visit Max and Tanya had also given Lauren some money, in lieu of the fact she was no longer living with them, so Lauren now had a nice sum of cash that she could spend on Joey for his birthday.

They spent the morning organising some smaller items for Joey from each of them. Then after lunching together Alice had gone off on her own to get her present for Joey while Lesley and Lauren had gone to go and get the rest of Joey's presents. Lauren had also clued Lesley in on her plan.

"Do you need to do any other shopping, Lauren? Clothes or anything?" Lesley asked after an hour or so.

"Yeah, a few bits and pieces..." Lauren admitted, her face reddening as she thought of what she wanted to get. How do you go lingerie shopping with your boyfriend's mother exactly?

Lesley smiled as she saw Lauren blush and decided she's take sympathy on her. "I've got some things I need to do as well so why don't we split up and meet Alice like we organised earlier?"

"That would be great." Lauren said, smiling broadly. She hugged her quickly, "I'll see you in a while then..." She was gone before Lesley could say anything else to her.

Lesley didn't actually have that much to do so she went to get a coffee first. She wanted to absorb the conversation she'd just had with her son's girlfriend. It had come as a bit of a surprise. A good surprise though and she had a feeling her son would be pretty stunned by it as well. She smiled slightly as she tried to imagine her son's face. She just couldn't do it. She was so pleased to see her son so happy with his life. She remembered how miserable he'd been at Christmas and she was really pleased he and Lauren had managed to work out their problems. She wished they hadn't had to go through some of the issues they'd faced. She was still surprised by Lauren's sister's attitude to their relationship and she knew that Derek would always remain a problem for them but she was pleased they were together. She loved how different her son was since he'd met Lauren and she was looking forward to when she became a grandmother for the first time. She'd seen how Joey and Lauren interacted with Oscar and in her heart she knew them having a child together would be the making of her son. She wondered if he knew how good a father he was going to be.

*JL*JL*

The three women returned home that night and Joey found them all sitting in the lounge, exhaustion written across all their faces. Lauren's face glowed as she looked at him and she moved towards him and hugged him tightly. "You okay?" he asked her softly. She nodded her head against his shoulder. "Want to come upstairs?" he whispered. He saw her smile and took that as a yes, lifting her off her feet and hearing her giggle as he carried her up the stairs.

"I could've walked, Joe." She told him.

"You seemed tired..." he answered, with a cheeky grin.

"Not too tired..." she breathed in his ear.

He laughed loudly as he swept into their room, shutting the door loudly behind them and dropping her on their bed. "Prove it..." he whispered to her as he lay beside her.

She smirked at him, "If I must..." she replied, before doing just that.

*JL*JL*

Lauren lay beside Joey, his body was pressed behind hers and his hands were brushing over her in a lazy manner, "So did that meet your satisfaction?" she asked him softly.

"Always does, baby girl."

"Good to know, Joe." She smiled as she told him that.

"You going to tell me what you've all been whispering about for weeks yet?"

"Nope." She said, turning her head and giggling when she saw the pout on his face. She leant forward and kissed him softly, "Not going to work, Joe." She told him.

"When do I find out?" he asked.

"In a couple of weeks..."

"So it's something to do with my birthday?" he asked. She nodded her head, turning her head back away from him. She couldn't look at him now... it would be too tempting to give in and tell him everything. "I think I can wait a little longer then..." he breathed into her ear.

"Patience is virtue, Joey..." she said with a smile.

TBC

**A/N: So what do you think Lauren has planned? Where do you think they are going? Back tomorrow...**


	24. Chapter 24

**28th April 2013. So it's Joey's birthday weekend and time for Lauren's surprise... I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 24.**

It was finally the Friday before his birthday and Joey was on his way home from work. He didn't have to go back until Wednesday so he had several days off. He knew that Lauren was taking him away for the weekend and he wondered if they were going back to Brighton, like they had the year before. That weekend had been amazing and it was the first time Joey had allowed himself to think of a long-term future with Lauren. Even then though, he'd never imagined how much his life would change in twelve months. And it had most certainly changed. For the better as far as Joey was concerned.

He drove his recently purchased car back to the house and parked it on the driveway. His mum would be using it while they were away and he'd filled it up with petrol for her on his way home from work. He walked into the house and saw two small suitcases near the front door which made his heart lurch. Lauren walked down the stairs and he stared at her. "You're not leaving are you?" he asked softly. He was worried by the amount of luggage that was piled up and he knew both those bags were Lauren's.

"No, silly... we're going away, ain't we? I packed our stuff." She said.

"Any clues on where we're going yet?" he asked, relieved by her explanation. For a few seconds he'd been worried she was going back home.

"No... but your mum's taking us to the airport..."

"The airport?" he said.

"Uh huh..." she smiled at him, her face turning a lovely shade of pink. She kissed him softly before turning and walking into the lounge, "He's home, Lesley."

"Do we need to leave now?" Lesley asked.

"It might be best, in case there's traffic... if that's okay?" Lauren said, "I'd hate for you to have to spend hours driving." The three of them got in the car, Joey putting the cases in the boot. He couldn't believe she was taking him overseas somewhere. Somewhere being the operative word in that sentence. The not knowing could possibly drive him insane. Lauren reached across the back seat and took his hand in hers. "Excited?" she whispered.

"More so if I knew where we were going..." he said, smiling at her.

"Where would the fun be in that...?" She said. She giggled when she saw his bottom lip slip out in a pout and she leant over and kissed him. "You'll find out soon enough, baby." She said softly.

Lesley drove them to Gatwick airport and got out of the car with them when she pulled into the drop off point. As Joey was getting the cases out of the boot, she pulled Lauren to one side, "I don't want you to fight me on this, Lauren." She said as she pressed an envelope into her hands. Lauren frowned as she looked down at what she'd handed her. Lesley pulled her into a hug, "Have a wonderful holiday with my son, darling."

"Thanks Lesley..." she whispered as she pulled away from her. She realised the envelope contained some money for them. She quickly looked inside and her eyebrows lifted as she saw how much there was, "This is too much..." she protested.

Lesley put her finger on Lauren's mouth, "What did I say? Not a word of protest, Lauren. Let me spoil the pair of you. You both deserve it..." she said softly, with a smile.

"Thanks..." Lauren whispered, hugging her again tightly.

"Send me a text when you get to the hotel, so I know you got there okay." She said to Joey. Her hand reached up and she brushed the side of her son's face. "Have a fabulous holiday, Joe." She said, beginning to get emotional.

"Go home, mum..." Joey said, "Drive safely." He said. He opened the car door for her and helped her into the car. He shut the door and she lowered the window. He leant in the window and kissed his mum's cheek, "Love you, mum..." he said softly, before retreating back out and standing beside Lauren as she drove away, both of them waving her off.

"Come on then, baby..." Lauren said, taking Joey's hand in hers. "We've got a flight to catch."

"Still no clues?"

"Nope... but you'll find out very soon... don't worry so much."

*JL*JL*

Lauren led Joey to the check in desks and as they joined the queue he strained to try and see where they were going. His expression turned to one of shock as he looked at Lauren, "Venice?" he asked. She nodded, looking a mixture of excited and worried all at the same time. Joey hugged her tightly, pressing his mouth to the top of her head, "Thank you, baby girl." He whispered.

"You're welcome, Joe. It's not just me though," she admitted. "Your mum paid for a bit of it, so we've got a nicer hotel room than I'd originally planned." She looked down at her feet, biting her lip, "She gave me some money outside as well..." She glanced up at her boyfriend. "I tried to give it back but she insisted. She wants us to have a nice holiday." Another quick glance at him, "Is that okay?" she asked nervously.

"It's fine, baby. She wouldn't have given it to you if she couldn't afford it. Don't worry about it..." he kissed her forehead tenderly, then grabbed her hand, pushing the trolley with their cases forward as the queue inched closer to the front desk. "I can't believe you're taking me to Venice." He said with a smirk.

"I have many plans, Joe." She said softly, leaning against his body.

*JL*JL*

Twenty minutes later they had their boarding passes and had dropped off their cases. They'd even managed to get through all the security. They sat in the departure lounge, each holding a coffee in their hands. Joey had his arm around Lauren and her head was resting on his shoulder. It was about thirty minutes until their flight would start boarding.

"I can't believe you're taking me to Venice..." he said, not for the first time tonight.

"I wanted to take you somewhere nice for your birthday..." she told him softly.

"I would've happily gone back to Brighton. You didn't need to spend loads of money on me, baby."

"I wanted to." She admitted, tilting her head and kissing his neck. "I wanted it to be special..."

"Anytime I spend with you is special, baby girl." He breathed into her hair.

They finished their drinks and then wandered around the duty free part of the airport. Joey brought Lauren some perfume, despite her protests that she didn't really need it as he knew it was her favourite so he got it anyway. And he actually really liked it when she was wearing it too. After a few more minutes of meandering round the departure lounge their flight was assigned a boarding gate and they followed several other passengers to it.

Quite soon the couple were sitting on the plane and Joey sat with his arm around Lauren's shoulders, leaning his head against hers as they both looked out of the window. It was getting dark outside now as the evening was drawing in. Joey noticed Lauren was gripping his hand tightly as the engines fired up and the plane began to taxi. "You okay, babe?" he asked her softly. She nodded her head but he doubted the truth behind it. "You sure... you're holding my hand pretty tightly."

"Don't like the taking off and landing parts..." she murmured, trying not to look at him as she felt her embarrassment rise.

"Wait a minute, you're taking me on a holiday overseas despite the fact you really don't like flying."

"The flying is okay, it's the start and end of it I don't like."

"Oh baby girl..." he whispered, kissing her tenderly, managing to distract her through the whole take off.

Eventually she pulled away from him, her face reddening at the public display they'd just made which was something they didn't usually do. "Well, that wasn't too bad..." she admitted, smiling at him tenderly.

"Not too bad?" he questioned, looking slightly offended until he saw the smirk on her face.

"I kind of liked it really." She said, "Much better than previous flights I've been on." She yawned.

Joey pushed up the arm between them and then pulled her against his chest, his hand brushing through her hair, lulling her to sleep. He watched her as she slept, which sounded creepy even in his head but he couldn't help it. He was so totally in love with this girl. She continually surprised him. This weekend was a typical example of that. He knew their relationship would never get boring and for that he was glad. He liked how Lauren challenged him at every opportunity. She was so much more than any other girl he'd dated and he was going to make sure she always knew that.

The plane touched down on time and Joey gently shook her awake. "We're here, baby." He whispered to her, feeling her stir on his chest.

"I missed the landing as well?" she murmured as she saw the other passengers standing in the aisle.

"Sure did... slept right through. Come on, we need to leave so we can get to our hotel and you can go back to sleep." He told her gently.

*JL*JL*

They were soon walking off the plane and then collected their cases and left the airport. They got a water taxi from the airport and Lauren managed to surprise Joey again by talking in Italian to the taxi driver with ease. She smiled at Joey brightly as they sat in the boat and it sped away towards the hotel.

By the time Joey and Lauren were shown to their room, Joey was stunned by his girlfriend and the room was the icing on the cake. It was more than he'd been expecting and he knew he had his mum to thank as well but it was mainly down to Lauren. They were finally alone and he swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "You do know you're pretty amazing, baby girl." He told her, staring into her eyes.

"I try..." she said with a slight smile as she shrugged. "Do you want to look around the room?" she asked him softly.

"There's only one part of the room I want to look at..." he whispered, lifting her off her feet and carrying her over to the huge bed.

"You'd better text your mum..." Lauren reminded him. He pulled away from her slightly and she laughed as she saw the look on his face.

"Well, that was a passion killer..." he said, sitting up and pulling his mobile from his jacket. He sent off the text and then flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Lauren snuggled against his body. "Is there any way I could get you back in the mood?" she whispered.

"Possibly... as long as you promise not to mention my mum again..." he said and she giggled.

"Sorry..." She kissed his cheek and sat up. "I'm just going to go and freshen up in the bathroom," she told him softly. "I'll be back in a moment." She pulled her case with her into the bathroom and shut the door.

Joey heard it lock which surprised him. He'd been intending to follow her in but knew that was now impossible. While she was gone he took off his coat and shoes and removed some of the clothing he was wearing. He moved to the windows and shut the curtains after looking at the view. It was breathtaking and he was looking forward to the next few days, wandering the sights with the girl he loved. He moved back to the bed and lay down, closing his eyes as the day began to catch up with him. The door to the bathroom opened and he turned his head to look at her, his eyebrows rising as he saw what she was wearing... or maybe what she wasn't wearing would be more appropriate. "Wow..." he breathed, his voice barely audible as he stared at her.

She walked over to the bed, her hips swaying as she moved. She climbed on the bed, moving up so she straddled him. "I take it you like...?" she asked softly. He could only nod in response. "You should see what I've got for tomorrow..." She said, smiling as his eyes drifted down her body. "And the day after... and the day after that too." She whispered.

"Happy birthday to me..." he murmured, his hand lifting off the bed to brush beneath the baby doll she was wearing and caress her skin.

"Glad you like it, Joe." She said. "Do you want to unwrap your first present?" she added. Again he could only nod, his hands moved to where the front was fastened and carefully undid it. Then he cupped her breasts and inhaled sharply as she pressed her body into his hands. They were so perfect and filled his hands completely. He could see the necklace and charms he'd brought her for her birthday hanging round her neck, resting just above her chest and he thought she looked stunning.

"White suits you, babe." She looked away from him as he spoke, her cheeks flushing, "Red too... come to mention it." He whispered, his hand raising and stroking the side of her face. It wasn't the first time he'd said that to her.

"Joe..." she moaned.

His hand pushed her hair behind her ear and her eyes flickered to his. He sat up, his thumb stroking the curve of her jaw and his mouth met hers in a deep kiss. "I love you, Lauren Branning."

"I love you too, babe." She breathed against his lips. "Undress me." She whispered, her eyes meeting his, an intensity within them he'd never seen before. "And then make love to me, Joe."

And he proceeded to do just as she'd asked.

TBC

**A/N: I think it's safe to say Joey is going to enjoy his birthday... So was the destination a surprise? Any ideas what Lauren has planned? Back later with day two of their holiday...**


	25. Chapter 25

**28th April 2013. So here is day two of their holiday. I'm sure Lauren has something pretty nice planned for Joey. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25.**

Lauren woke up the next morning draped across Joey's chest. Last night the passion between them had been intense and if Lauren had anything to do with it, this weekend would only get better. She rolled away from Joey and reached for the phone. In perfect Italian, she ordered breakfast to be sent up to the room. Once she'd decided on the location of where she was taking Joey she'd bought an Italian phrasebook and had spent as much of her spare time as possible learning as many phrases as she could that she thought she might need. It helped she also had a friend from college who was Italian, so she'd been helpful. So far her preparation had been worthwhile. She wasn't sure she could pull it off for the whole trip though. One thing she did know for certain, Joey had been impressed enough last night. She smiled as she turned and looked at the object of her thoughts. He was still asleep and he looked so young when he lay like this. She may have called him a dork last night but right about now he looked like an angel.

She got up from the bed and put on one of the dressing gowns that came with the room. She decided to tidy up their mess while she waited for their breakfast to arrive. She opened Joey's case and, being as quiet as possible, she unpacked his clothes. Once she was done with that she did the same with hers, being careful to ensure the lingerie she'd brought for each night was well hidden. She wanted each night to be a surprise for Joey. She liked the fact his birthday was special for him. There were some other things she also hid; presents from his mum and sister that she'd snuck into her case; a present from her and her sketchpad and charcoal pencils.

She was so excited about this weekend and she just hoped everything went as she'd planned. There was a soft knock at the door and she rushed to it, opening it and ushering the waiter in with the trolley containing their food. She tipped the waiter and showed him back out of the room. As she pushed the food trolley over to the bed she saw Joey stir, his hand brushing over his face and through his hair so it looked a mess, but also adorable.

"Morning baby." She said softly, his eyes looking at her, surprised to see her up.

He looked around the room before looking back at her, "You've been busy." He said. His eyes settled on the trolley, "Is that breakfast?"

"Yeah. I rang down and ordered it for us." She played with the tie of the gown around her waist as she spoke, "Do you want to eat here or at the table?" she asked him.

"I'm happy to eat here if you are." He said with a smile as he sat up in the bed and leant against the pillows. She nodded and pushed the trolley to the side of the bed. He grabbed her round the waist and pulled her onto his lap and then kissed her tenderly. "Morning, baby girl." He whispered. Lauren picked up a plate of food and set it on her lap, both of them eating from it. "So what do you have planned for today?" he asked as they ate.

"Well, there's a book in my bag that you can look at today which suggests some things we can do but I thought we could start by walking to St Mark's Square. There are several things we can do there so I thought it might be a good place to start. I'd like to do some drawing if I get the chance. You can pick out anything else we do though." He wrapped his arms around her as she spoke and she smiled against his neck.

"I'm happy to do whatever you want, baby." He said, kissing the side of her head. "The weather's lovely so let's take advantage of it." They ate the rest of their meal quickly and quietly. "Does this mean I get to hear you speaking that sexy Italian again?" he asked her softly, slipping his hand beneath her gown and running it up her leg until he brushed across the lace knickers.

"Joe..." she murmured, her body automatically pressing against his fingers. "We should be getting ready to go out."

"Let's go then." He said, lifting her and climbing from the bed, completely oblivious to the fact he was naked. He pulled her into his arms and strode across the room to their bathroom, kissing her the whole time. Within seconds they were both in the shower. Joey dropped to his knees and proceeded to kiss her stomach, gradually moving lower until he was tasting her. Lauren leant back against the wall behind her and her hands combed through his hair as he teased her with his tongue. His eyes looked up at her and he winked cheekily before pushing a finger into her and brushing across her inner wall and making her cry out his name.

"Joey..." she whispered once he released his hold on her. She leant on his shoulders and slowly sat beside him, "I wish you could make love to me now but we really need to go. As nice as this room is, I don't want to miss out on seeing the sights of Venice. We could've stayed at home if we were just going to stay in bed."

"I do like it when you're forceful, baby girl." He said with a smile before kissing her deeply.

They finished in the shower and within an hour they were leaving the hotel and heading in the direction of St Mark's Square. They spent a few hours there, wandering round and looking at the shops and eating at one of the restaurants for lunch. They found a lovely shop that sold some really nice trinkets they could get as souvenirs and they brought something for both their mums and Alice. Lauren had brought her sketchpad with her and as they sat in the square she took the opportunity to draw some of the things she saw. She even managed to sneak a quick drawing of Joey in as he sat people watching.

They went back to the hotel several hours after they left and went back up to their room. They were both hot and bothered after spending the day in the sun and they both needed a bit of a rest. Joey pulled Lauren into his arms as they lay on the bed. He breathed in her scent and kissed her cheek. He loved her more than he thought it was possible.

*JL*JL*

They left the hotel again in the evening, heading out to a nice restaurant a short boat ride away from the hotel. Their meal was really romantic and although Joey insisted on paying for it, Lauren knew it had been a wonderful evening.

Their night out wasn't too late and Lauren was fairly sure that was mainly because Joey knew she had plans for them when they got back to their room. She smiled as he pulled her against his body as they stood in the lift on the way back up to their room. His lips were pressed against her hair and his arms were wrapped tightly around her, as if he kept thinking she'd leave him. The lift dinged as it stopped on their floor and she pulled away from him and took his hand in hers as she moved towards their room. She let go of his hand as soon as they were in the room and went over to the dresser where her clothes were. Making sure Joey couldn't see, she slipped tonight's offerings beneath her top and then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

She smiled as she slipped off her clothes. She was hoping he would like what she was going to wear for him. She'd chosen some red underwear tonight, seeing as he thought she looked good in red. It was a little sheer, giving a hint of what lay beneath. The knickers were a bit frilly at the sides and as she looked at herself in the mirror once she was wearing them, even she had to admit she looked good. She redid the eye makeup she was wearing, making it a little darker and smoky. She ran a brush through her hair and then her fingers to make it look a little sexier. The final touch was a dark red lipstick that Lauren hoped would add to the effect she was trying for.

She was a little surprised when she quietly opened the door and found Joey lying on the bed. Surprised because he was naked and he lay there with his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly. "I see you've started without me... do you need a hand?" she asked softly and it caught his attention, turning his head to look at her. She walked over to the bed, seeing his eyes drift over her body much like they'd done the night before.

"Turn around..." he whispered as she got closer and she slowly spun on the spot, hearing him groan as he saw the thong she was wearing. When she was facing him again she climbed on the bed and straddled his body and her hand moved to where his lay, although it was now still, having not moved since he'd first seen her. She nudged it away and resumed what he'd previously been doing. "Lauren..." he whispered, his voice so deep and husky as what she was wearing and now doing had an effect. Suddenly he was moving, grabbing her in his arms and rolling them so he was hovering over her on the bed. "I told you red looked good on you..." he said before his lips hit hers hard. His hands brushed over her skin and it was Lauren's turn to moan as her whole body began to tingle from his touch.

"So this one's a hit too then?" she asked softly as she stared up at his face. He didn't need to respond; she could feel how he was affected by what she was wearing, his cock pressing heavily against her knickers. "I'm glad you like it, baby."

"Can't wait for tomorrow night..." he told her softly. He pulled away from her suddenly but soon returned, several condoms in his hand.

"Busy night, I see..." she teased, with a smirk.

"Just want to be prepared." He replied as he lay at her side again.

Lauren reached down and brushed her hand over his length, "Seems to me you're already plenty prepared, baby."

"You're a little minx, baby girl." He said, moving over her and kissing her passionately.

"Mi piace un buon tempo..." she whispered.

He stared at her, "Do you know what it does to me to hear you speak in Italian?"

"Mi fai sentire bella…" she said back.

"You're going to have to translate, baby..."

"The first thing I said was 'I like a good time...'" he laughed and kissed her again. Her face flushed and she bit her lip before speaking again. "Then I said 'You make me feel beautiful...'"

"I never realised you knew Italian." He said.

"I learnt a few phrases when I chose our destination."

"From a phrasebook?"

"Most of them. A friend from college was Italian and she helped me with some of the things I wanted to learn how to say."

"Like?"

"What I just said to you... the phrasebook didn't really help with seduction techniques..." she admitted with a smile.

"Well your friend certainly did..." he whispered, his hands brushing over her body again. He slowly peeled the underwear from her body and after a slight pause so he could use one of the handful of condoms he'd grabbed, he pushed into her body. "Every day you surprise me, Lauren. Seducing me in a foreign language and sexy underwear is just the latest thing."

"Show me..." she whispered to him. Their lovemaking was fiery that night. And they definitely put some effort into using all of the condoms Joey had grabbed. Eventually they fell asleep, their bodies entwined as the exhaustion finally hit.

TBC

**A/N: So that's it for today. Next chapter is Joey's birthday and because I think we might need it after tomorrow's episode... I will post it after that's done... a bit of a pick-me-up for us all.**


	26. Chapter 26

**29th April 2013. Don't you hate it when you get home partway through EE to find your Sky+ HASN'T RECORDED IT! Will now have to watch the BBC3 showing... although I saw the second half - with the bit in the pub (heartbreaking) and the bit with Lucy/Joey in the cafe (what a bitch!). So frustrated right now...  
**

**So here is Joey's birthday... hope you like this a bit more than the episode we've just watched... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26.**

Again Lauren woke before her boyfriend the next morning, although it was a pretty late start, due to their activities the night before. Today was Joey's birthday and Lauren had plans. She picked up her underwear from the night before, a smile lingering on her face as she remembered how Joey had been with her. He had been so passionate and yet he'd been gentle too. She was surprised the underwear was still in one piece to be honest because she had thought at one stage that he was going to rip it from her body. Fortunately he hadn't, which she was pleased about because she intended to keep these items for future use.

She picked up his T-shirt from the day before and pulled it over her head. She went and retrieved his presents from where she'd hidden them and walked back to his bed. She slipped back under the covers and bent down to kiss his chest. He shifted beneath her and his arm moved to reach for her. He opened his eyes and Lauren smiled at him, "Happy Birthday baby..." she whispered, putting the presents on his stomach.

"You didn't have to get me presents... You've already given me this amazing holiday." He murmured, his voice breaking slightly as he struggled to fully wake.

She kissed him again, "They're from your mum and sister..." she told him. "They've got some smaller things for you at home but they wanted you to have something to open on the day," He started pulling the wrapping paper off the first gift, from his mum. He looked at her in surprise when it revealed a camera. "She thought it was about time you used something a bit better than your phone to take photos with. I wanted to give it to you when we first got here but your mum made me promise to wait until today." He smiled and picked up the other present. From his sister. "I don't know what she got you..." Lauren whispered. "She knew we were coming here though." He tore off the paper and laughed. "What?" Lauren asked.

"It's a couple of books." He said, "One about Venice... and the second is about being a father." He showed them to Lauren and she looked at them, smiling as she watched Joey start to look through the book about becoming a father for longer than the other book.

She reached behind her and picked up the present from her. She held it out to him. "Happy Birthday, Joe." She said softly.

"Baby girl, you shouldn't have."

"I can keep it... if you don't want it." She said with a smile, going to take it back.

He took it from her quickly and slowly removed the wrapping paper. Inside was a box and when he opened it he found a watch. He loved it and he told her as much by kissing her deeply. "Thank you..." he said.

"Look at the back..." she breathed against his mouth. He pulled away from her and turned the watch over, looking at the back of the face. There was something written on it. 'Ti amo. Lauren x' He looked up at her and his eyebrow raised in question. "It says Ti amo." She whispered.

"I can see that... but I don't know what it means."

She moved nearer to him, her fingers lifting and brushing through his hair. She moved her mouth close to his ear, "It means I love you..." she breathed, "And I really do, Joey. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. And I'm always going to love you." She whispered.

Joey turned his head and kissed her, his tongue sweeping around her mouth and dancing with hers. "I love you too, baby girl."

"What do you want to do today?" She asked him as they pulled apart.

"I looked at the book when we got back last night... I thought we could go to the Venetian Academy." He pulled the book from the side and opened it at the right page.

Lauren glanced at the book, "We don't have to go to an art museum, baby. I know art is more my thing that it is yours." She said. "It's your birthday... we should do something you want."

"I want to do this. I want to see your face when you look at the paintings."

"It would be nice to see them. They're supposed to be beautiful."

"You're the only thing that's beautiful as far as I'm concerned." He said gently. "This is how I want to spend my birthday..." he added.

"Okay..." she said.

*JL*JL*

They left the hotel early in the afternoon and got a water taxi to the Galleria dell'Accademia. Lauren was right the pictures were amazing and it made her realise how much art was the right direction for her future. Joey spent a majority of the day staring at his girlfriend; seeing her reaction to the art as they walked around the museum much more interesting than the art itself. There was one picture she seemed to particularly like and they spent more than half an hour just staring at it. Well, she was staring at it; Joey was watching her. Joey watched the emotions wash over her face, seeing the tears in her eyes as she took in the work. "You okay, baby girl?" he asked her as he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

She nodded, "I just wish I could do work as good as these..." she said.

"Your work is amazing, baby. It's different to these paintings, sure, but we're in a different time and place now than the artists were when they painted these. Your work is just as good as theirs, believe me." He kissed her again, "In fact I love yours more."

*JL*JL*

By the time they left the museum it was beginning to get dark and Lauren led them to the restaurant she'd found online earlier that day. They ate a beautiful meal, enjoying the time they spent together and the picturesque surroundings. Once they were done they took a walk to the Grand Canal. "You okay, baby. You've been quiet..." Joey said, squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine..." She smiled at him, "Let's get a gondola, Joe." She said, her eyes shining as she looked up at him.

"Sure."

Lauren walked over to the water's edge and soon the two of them were in a gondola beginning the gentle trip back to their hotel. Joey held Lauren in his arms, something telling him he was missing some small detail but he knew she would tell him about it when she was ready. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hand was brushing the front of his T-shirt. They passed under the Rialto Bridge and they both stared up at it in wonder. "Ti amo... mi vuoi sposare?" she whispered, her eyes now focused on his face.

Joey looked at her, "I understood the first bit but the rest...?" he said gently.

He saw her swallow and look away from his face briefly, "The second bit means..." Another pause and Joey began to get concerned. "Will you marry me?" she whispered.

"Huh..." Her words stunned him completely. It had been about the last thing he'd been expecting her to say. She stiffened in his arms and she was definitely not looking at him now. He realised he'd been silent too long. "Yes, baby girl. Yes I will marry you..." he said before kissing her.

She smiled at him brightly and kissed him again. "Ti amo..." she repeated over and over as she rained kisses on his face. They got back to the hotel not long after, neither of them having paid much attention to the rest of the boat ride; they were much more caught up with each other.

*JL*JL*

The trip up to their hotel room was filled with lingering glances and gentle caresses. Both of them would find a way to touch the other, just a small brush of their skin but it was enough to heighten the sexual tension between them. By the time Joey opened the door to their room, he practically dragged her into the room and pressed her against the door as he shut it behind them. He kissed her deeply, trying to show her how much the day had meant to him.

Lauren eventually pushed him away, "Stop... I've still got one thing planned for you, baby."

"I want you now." He moaned, trying to kiss her again and make her forget any idea of leaving him.

"Please Joe. I've been planning tonight for a long time." She told him, her arms keeping him from getting too close to her.

"Fine." He said, staring into her eyes, a slight pout on his face.

"You won't regret it, I promise..." she whispered, pecking him on the lips before moving past him. After pulling some items out of the dresser she moved quickly into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Joey stayed standing where he was for a couple of minutes. He believed every word she'd just said to him. He knew he wouldn't regret what she was about to do but in his heart he really wanted to be fucking her right about now. Or if possible, passionately making love to her. He walked over to his bag. The bag he'd brought with him on the plane. He dug around inside and smiled when his hand clutched a small object within it. He pulled it from the bag and went and sat on the bed, his back resting against the pillow.

The door opened a short while later and his eyes were fixed on it, had been ever since he'd sat down. Every night had taken his breath away and tonight was no different. In fact tonight was the best one yet. Tonight included stockings and suspenders. His mouth ran dry as his eyes ran over her body. His body was reacting just from the sight alone. He held his hand out towards her and she ran to him. His hands brushed over the ribbon and material that covered her body. He wasn't an expert on lingerie by any stretch of the imagination but she looked fantastic in this. "So beautiful," he breathed. His fingers traced the lace at her hips then running down the suspenders that were attached to what she was wearing and clipped onto the black stockings. "Turn..." he whispered, his eyes still fixed on her body. She turned and again he saw she was wearing a thong, a tiny purple ribbon at the back before it disappeared between her cheeks. It looked like a corset but he wasn't sure it was... it didn't really matter because whatever it was it fitted her perfectly. He took her hand in his as she stood with her back towards him and he placed it on his cock, closing his eyes briefly as he felt her fingers tighten around his length. He wished he'd had the foresight to remove some of his clothes but he hadn't. "Can you feel what you do to me?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Are you going to undress me again?" she whispered, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Just this..." he said, touching the thong she was wearing. "The rest of it can stay on..." he said. "I think it's your turn to undress me..." he said. She turned to face him and smoothly lifted his T-shirt off his body. Her hands caressed his chest and ran down to his stomach.

"Stand..." she told him. He did as she asked and she quickly undid his jeans and shoved them down his legs. She stepped closer to him, her hand slipping into his pants and stroking him as her lips met his. She then pushed his pants down his legs too, Joey lifting his feet and kicking his clothes off. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it back off her shoulder. His other hand brushed the front of her thong and he saw her close her eyes and heard her sharp intake of breath. "Joe..." she murmured. He cupped her mound and she pressed against him.

"This needs to come off..." he told her softly.

"Okay..." she took a couple of steps back and he watched as she bent down slightly and unfastened the suspenders. She looked up at his face as she slowly pushed the thong down her legs. He had an amazing view of her cleavage from the way she was standing and she knew it. She knew exactly what she was doing. She kicked the thong to one side, then lowered her head again and re-fastened the suspenders. "Is this what you wanted?" she asked.

"Yes..." he said quietly. "How do you want to do this?"

"It's your birthday... surprise me!" she told him with a smile.

He smirked and grasped her hips, pushing her back against the wall. "Stay..." he told her, stepping away and going back to the bed. He grabbed a condom and Lauren saw him pause but wasn't sure what it was he was doing. He walked back to her and she saw he was already wearing the condom. His hands brushed again up her body until he cupped her breasts. "God, I love you so much..." he breathed. He pushed his length into her and her head fell back against the wall behind her. She stared into his eyes and he smiled at her and kissed her lips tenderly. He ran a hand down her body and thigh, gripping her knee and lifting it so her leg wrapped around his waist. He sank into her a little deeper and they both moaned. His other hand moved down her body and did the same thing to her other leg. He could feel how the black sheer material rubbed against his skin as he moved in and out of her body; the way the lace and ribbons that covered her body moved against his stomach and chest. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he knew it wouldn't be long until he came. "Come for me, baby girl..." he moaned. He felt her body react to his words even though she said nothing. "Scream my name..." he whispered. "Tell me how much you love me... the future Mrs. Branning." He breathed in her ear.

"JOEY!" she screamed, her body squeezing him tightly as her orgasm hit. It was enough to push him over the edge, grunting against her shoulder loudly. "Ti amo..." she whispered. She was still wrapped around him as he walked them over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and slipped them both beneath. He carefully removed the condom he was wearing and went to pick up another one. He knew it wouldn't be long until he was in her again. He rolled the condom on, his erection quickly returning after a couple of strokes and went to throw the wrapper on the side and paused. He picked up another thing and turned back to his beautiful girl. She was lying with her eyes shut but as he pushed gently back into her a smile lit up her face. This time was slow and they took their time. The passion between them wasn't diminished though.

"I had my own plan when you told me we were going away, baby girl." He told her softly. "Do you know what I was planning on doing?" he asked her. She shook her head. He smiled at her and lifted her hand from the pillow beside her head. He held her hand gently but Lauren's attention was on his face. She didn't really focus on what he was doing at all. All she could think was how much she loved him; how amazing it was to have him making love to her like he was doing now. Joey was aware she hadn't realised what he'd just done. He lowered his head and kissed her mouth passionately, "You didn't catch that, did you?" he whispered a few seconds later.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

He squeezed her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. "Take a look..."

Lauren turned her head, feeling Joey stop moving above her. Her eyes widened as she saw the sparkling diamond that sat on her ring finger. "Joe...?"

"You weren't the only one who came here with an idea of proposing..." he told her gently.

"Did I ruin your plan?" she whispered, biting her lip with worry.

"You know... you really didn't. In some way it was nice to have you ask me first. I knew it was what you wanted."

"It's what I want... so much." She told him. "I thought you would think it was wrong with me asking you." She admitted. "That you would think it was your job to do the asking..." She glanced again at the ring he'd just given her, "I love this though. I love it, like I love you."

"Ti amo..." he told her softly.

"Exactly." She said.

His hips shifted against hers again and they both moaned. "I don't want this to end..." he told her. "I want to do this to you all night..." he moaned.

"You'd get no argument from me..." she said, her eyes rolling back into her head as he brushed that sacred spot.

"I'm liking your choices of lingerie so far, baby girl."

"I haven't finished yet..." she said softly.

"You might have to go some to beat tonight's effort."

"You'll have to wait and see..."

TBC

**A/N: So much better than tonight's episode (the bit I've seen of it anyway :-( )... don't you agree. I thought I'd go a different route and have Lauren propose... although it seems they're both romantics at heart because Joey had the same thing planned. Back tomorrow with the last day of their holiday. Can it get any better? Lauren still has something planned...  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**30th April 2013. Firstly I'm still recovering from the show last night. The scene in the Vic was so so sad. Jacqueline was amazing. **

**This is the day after the night before... I wonder what Lauren has got planned for today.**

**Chapter 27.**

Joey was the first awake the following morning and he had an inkling he had worn out his fiancée the previous night. It felt strange to think of her as that although he wasn't disappointed. She was sprawled across the bed, her face looking completely at ease. He brushed her hair back from her face and stared at her beauty. He pulled down the sheet. Throughout their many trysts the night before they had eventually removed her clothes and she lay before him now, naked as the day she was born.

She got more beautiful every day and she seemed to have found an inner confidence over the last few months; since leaving Walford. He loved her so intensely. His thoughts drifted again to what their future held; he knew there was a very high chance that one day he would lose her and that thought scared him. He wasn't sure he knew how to function without her in his life anymore. And he didn't want to try and imagine what that would be like. It would kill him to have to face that happening, he knew that much. He was scared about that possibility but at the moment it was just something in the dim distant future. He just hoped it never became a reality.

She stirred as he watched her and opened her eyes, looking up at her. "Have you been watching me sleep?" she murmured, covering her face with her hands.

"Does it matter if I have?" he asked, pulling one of her hands down. She opened her eye and looked at him and her face was definitely darkening in colour. "You're so beautiful, baby girl, why wouldn't I want to look at you? You're the first thing I want to see every morning and the last thing I want to see when I fall asleep."

"I remember a time when I said something pretty similar to you." She admitted, her other hand falling from her face as she looked at him.

"So I've been thinking..."

"That sounds dangerous..." she teased.

He frowned at her and she giggled. "I thought maybe we can skip the sightseeing today and just spend the time together, here but after what you just said, I'm not so sure it's a good idea."

"I'm sorry, baby... I was just teasing you."

"Maybe you just need to be punished instead." He whispered to her. She moaned and closed her eyes, edging her body closer to him.

"I think your idea has a lot of merit, baby." She told him. "Maybe I should wear what I had planned for tonight now? Would you like that?"

"Yes... but maybe you should order us some lunch first and maybe put something on."

"I wouldn't want you to get jealous..." she agreed. She made a call on the phone and ordered them something for lunch, in Italian again. Joey moaned quietly as he heard her speak and he leant forward and kissed her neck, sucking softly on the skin and marking it. His mouth moved lower as she put down the phone and he pulled her nipple between his lips and caressed it with his tongue. His hand cupped her other breast and she whimpered beneath him. "Joe, I need to put some clothes on... and so do you."

"We've got a few minutes before the food arrives."

"What you're got planned will take more than a few minutes and you know it." She chuckled.

"Just a couple of minutes, I promise..." he murmured against her skin. He had no intention of stopping until he absolutely had to. His mouth continued its previous task and when his fingers brushed between her legs she gasped and tried to move away from him.

"Joey, stop..." He touched her again, his finger slipping inside, soon joined by a second and third. He felt the moment she broke around him and he lifted his head and watched her face as she gasped his name as her body clenched around his hand. He pulled his fingers from inside her and licked each one clean as he heard the soft knock on the door. He dragged himself from the bed, slipping his boxers on, over his semi-erect cock and then pulled on a gown. He made sure Lauren was fully covered, seeing that she was lying on the bed, unable to move. He opened the door and took the tray of food from the waiter, passing him a tip before shutting the door again.

He put the tray on the edge of the bed and then removed his gown before climbing into the bed beside Lauren. She sat up, letting the cover fall to her waist and staring at him. As was usually the case his eyes focused in on her chest and he moved closer to her, his hand rising to cup one of them. She knocked his hand away, "I don't think so, baby..." she said, "we've got to eat our food. I'm starving." She smiled at the look of disappointment for what he'd just done. They ate their sandwiches in silence. Joey would occasionally try and kiss her or touch her but she was having none of it. Lauren finished eating before Joey did and she decided she was going to have her own fun while she waited for him to be ready. She picked up the baby book that Alice had given him and started to read one of the early chapters as she ever so slowly moved her feet closer to him until they were eventually sitting on his lap. He smirked at her but Lauren didn't react at all. Little did he know she was going to have the last laugh. His face dropped slightly when the ball of her foot brushed against his erection. He looked at her but she had a look of innocence on her face as she continued to read the book. Her foot kept teasing him until she could feel his hard length pressing against the boxers he still wore. He grabbed her ankle and yanked her towards him.

"Enough, baby girl..." he said as he pressed his groin against hers. "That was cruel..." he moaned, seeing her grinning up at him.

"And what you did wasn't?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Fine... we're both as bad as each other..." he relented.

"Sounds like we're equally matched." She said with a smile.

"It does, doesn't it?"

Lauren wriggled out from beneath him and climbed off the bed, walking towards the cupboard and pulled out the last outfit. With a sexiness she was rarely comfortable exhibiting she walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Joey shook his head, trying the clear some of the lust from his brain so he wasn't tempted to break down the door and take her now. Sighing he cleared up the food tray and got out of the bed and placed it on the side table. His boxers were particularly uncomfortable since Lauren's efforts and he decided to just relinquish them completely. It was more than likely he wouldn't need clothing very shortly anyway.

The door opened as he settled back on the bed and his eyes automatically flitted towards where she stood. She was wearing another babydoll, much like she had on their first night here. That night it had been white but today it was black, which stood out so well against her pale skin. Talking of her pale skin he could see glimpses on it peeking out where the material didn't completely cover her breasts and the mere thought of it blew his mind. It was barely the length of her body, just grazing the tops of her thighs. She took a step from the doorway and he noticed she was wearing high heels today. This was something new from the previous nights. They just made her legs look even longer than they actually were and he longed to have them wrapped around his body. She didn't wait for him to ask this time and she turned so her back was facing him. He actually gasped as he saw the back of what she was wearing. Whereas the white one had fastened at the front, this one was fastened at the back and in all honesty there was very little material at the back. It seemed to stop at the sides of her bum and rise up the sides of her body until it met what appeared to look like a bra strap in the middle of her back. It gave him a great view of her bum and there was definitely plenty of that on view too. Her knickers were essentially lace shorts and her cheeks were peeping out from beneath the material. His mouth watered as he saw how the back of the knickers appeared to be laced together and showed more of her enticing flesh. She turned her head to look at him and must have seen the dumbfounded expression on his face and then she was walking towards him again. "I take it you like?" she whispered, her hand brushing the side of his face and nudging his chin so he was now looking at her face, rather than at anything lower.

"I don't like it... I love it," he murmured, turning his head and kissing the inside of her wrist.

"I haven't finished yet, baby..." she said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"You haven't?" he asked, frowning at her. She shook her head and took a step away from him. Being very careful, Lauren held his gaze as she climbed on the bed and straddling his knees. "The shoes are a nice touch, babe... but I think you should lose them. You could do yourself a mischief with those heels." She smiled and slowly took each shoe off and threw it to the floor. "So what now?" he asked, intrigued with what she might have in store for him. She rose up on her knees and slowly moved up his body until she was sitting on his thighs. His eyes automatically dropped to her chest and then he saw her nipples peeking out of the slits in the material. "Baby girl..." he said in a whisper.

"You like?" she said, a knowing smile on her face when she spoke this time. His only response was to pull one of her glorious peaks into his mouth. Her head rolled back as he sent her into sensation overload, moaning his name. He moved to her other breast and repeated the action, hearing her moan again. He pulled reluctantly away from her and looked at her face. She had a look of peace on her face that he only ever saw when it was the two of them together. "Still not done..." she giggled, seeing the look of pride on his face. She leant back on her hands and stared at his face.

Joey was confused... what more could there be? She was definitely up to something and he was determined to find out what it was. His eyes ran down her body, trying not to get distracted by her impressive chest. They drifted down her body, seeing how the lacy material grazed the tops of her thighs. He really didn't know what she was trying to get at. He glanced up at her face, frowning again and finding her watching his face intently. He went back to his task, his eyes lowering further still and then he saw. Time froze. His head spun. His fiancée was wearing crotchless knickers that gave him a view he loved. "Easy access..." he whispered.

"You know it." She said with a smile. "Hope you're fully prepared?" she whispered and he knew what she was hinting at. He looked at the side and took a condom from the box. They were running out which was disappointing. That being said... they had a few left yet and he was going to make sure he took every opportunity they had. She must have noticed his reticence and she took the foil square from him and tore it open, rolling it down his length. She rose up on her knees and moved as close to him as she could. "Touch me, Joe." She whispered, her hands cupping his head.

He smiled at her and ran his fingers up her thigh. They traced across the lace shorts and then he was touching her and he found how wet she was. It seemed this was as much of a turn on for her as it was for him. She moaned and bit her lip as he pushed two fingers into her. Her body shook slightly from the effort of staying still as he touched her. "Is this what you meant... or do you want me to touch you with something other than my fingers?" he asked.

"I just want you, Joe." She swivelled her hips slightly, closing her eyes and sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. "Your fingers are great... but you know what I want."

"I do..." he whispered. He pulled his fingers from her and rubbed them lightly over his erection. He was desperate for that connection with her again. He pulled her close to him and Lauren could feel the tip of his length brushing against her. She sank onto him slowly and they both moaned. "I hope you're going to be wearing all of these again, baby girl?" he said softly.

"I've kept them all..." she said gently, "Thanks for not tearing them off me." She smiled at him.

"Don't think I wasn't tempted." He chuckled. "We're going to have to pace ourselves today, babe. We're running out of protection..."

"Don't worry about it..." she told him, smiling at him and kissing him tenderly. "I might have put a second box in my case when I packed..."

"You really were prepared..." he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Well, I knew what I had planned for our holiday and I know you..." She giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, in mock offence.

"You're insatiable, baby." She said with a smile, lifting herself and lowering back onto him.

"I seem to remember it was you who told me she liked a lot of sex. I'm just making sure I'm keeping my girl happy."

"You do, baby." She whispered, her forehead resting against his, staring into his eyes. She clenched her internal muscles and he moaned.

*JL*JL*

It was several hours later and Lauren was cradled in Joey's arms, her back against his chest. They'd been resting for a while having more than surpassed themselves in the hours beforehand. "Which one was your favourite?" Lauren asked him softly as his fingers grazed over the one she was still wearing.

"Which outfit?" he asked and she nodded. "I loved all of them but if I really had to choose it would be between this one and last night." His hand brushed over her bum, his fingers grazing the skin that was exposed. She shivered in his arms and his fingers continued their exploration, softly running up her spine. He nudged her shoulder and pushed her so she lay on her front. He kissed her shoulders and across her back. Then he softly moved lower, kissing down the centre of her spine. His hands brushed the side of her body, causing her to giggle slightly and reminding him she was ticklish. There was a large part of him that was tempted to rip the shorts from her but he knew he couldn't. There was something about fucking her while she was still wearing them that really turned her on. "Do you know how much I want you?"

"Then have me..." she whispered. He paused as she said that and kissed the base of her spine again. He moved so he was sitting between her legs and his hands settled on her hips. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she whispered and he froze. She was right he had. Another kiss on her spine and he launched himself from the bed, dashing for her bag and pulling the box of condoms from inside. In his desperation to get back to her he just grabbed a handful and threw them onto the bed as he went back to where he'd previously been. Lauren giggled as she saw him. "Eager?" she teased, wiggling her bum on the mattress.

It turned out it was fortuitous that he picked up more than one because the first condom tore and he growled in frustration. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to centre himself before trying again. His second go was more successful and if it wasn't for the fact he needed to be in her he would've been up and doing a happy dance at his triumph. His cock was practically throbbing in anticipation of what he was about to do. His hands settled back on her hips and he lifted her from the bed, easing himself into her. She was sprawled face down across his thighs, her head was resting on her forearms. She pushed herself back against his body and he inched into her further. He wasn't sure she would be enjoying this and he really wanted her to enjoy what they were doing. Joey ran his hands back up her body and then he pulled her closer to him, pulling her upright. She whimpered in his arms, "Are you okay, baby girl?" he asked as he pulled her back against him. She nodded her head, leaning it back and resting it on his shoulder.

"God, I love you so much..." she moaned, her body shifting on his and feeling him throb within her. She moved her hand down to her clit and pressed on it slightly, her body tensing against his as she edged closer to her peak.

"Let me, baby..." he whispered in her ear and moved her hand away. He touched her clit with his thumb and she whimpered his name. "It's okay, baby girl. I've got you. I'm always going to have you. I'll always be here for you because you're all I need." He kissed the base of her neck and she pressed hard against his hand, screaming his name as she came.

TBC

**A/N: Right well I'm going to go and cool down now... I'd forgotten how hot this chapter was... I've just made myself blush reading it through. Anyway it's back to Blighty for Lauren and Joey in the next chapter. Back tomorrow...**


	28. Chapter 28

**1st May 2013. Back to the UK for our favourite couple. I wonder what awaits them...**

**Chapter 28.**

Joey and Lauren walked out of Gatwick airport hand in hand, laughing as they shared a joke with each other.

"Well you two look like you've had a good time..." It was Max, standing outside the exit of the airport beside his car.

"Dad!" Lauren exclaimed, running to him and hugging him tightly. "I didn't expect to see you here." She said softly.

"Lesley couldn't pick you up so she asked if I could."

He picked up Lauren's case and put it into the boot of the car, Joey following with his case. Joey helped Lauren into the back of the car, sitting beside her and clutching her left hand in his. "Where's mum?" she asked once the car was moving.

"She was busy so she couldn't come..." Max told her.

"That's a shame, I'd have like to see her." Lauren murmured. She leant against Joey's chest and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure you'll see her soon... maybe you could pop over to the house later this week. I know she'd like to see you too, babe." Max said with a smile. Lauren closed her eyes and soon she was asleep, the weekend having taken a lot of energy out of her.

*JL*JL*

The door opened as soon as the car pulled up outside and Lesley stood in the doorway. Joey and Lauren both got out of the car and Max waved them away when they tried to help with the cases. "Go inside. I'll just be a second."

Joey and Lauren walked into the house and found a large number of their family gathered in the lounge expectantly. "Mum?" Joey asked softly.

"Mum, you're here!" Lauren exclaimed. "Dad said you were busy..."

"I was helping Lesley with the food..." Tanya said, gesturing towards the overloaded table.

"What's the celebration?" Joey asked.

"We thought you could tell us?" Max said as he walked into the room behind them and Lauren and Joey could see the puzzlement on all the faces of those gathered.

Lauren glanced at Lesley and nodded her head ever so slightly. Lesley clapped her hands together and rushed towards her son and his girlfriend, hugging them both so tightly. "Congratulations..." she whispered to them both.

Joey looked at Lauren, "You told her...?" he said softly. Lauren nodded with a smile at her fiance.

"Is someone going to let the rest of us in on it?" Max asked.

Lauren glanced at Joey and he nodded, "I asked Joey to marry me when we were away... and he said yes."

"Oh, sweetheart..." Tanya said, rushing towards her daughter.

Max clapped his nephew on his back, "She asked you, eh?" he said with a chuckle.

"Well, we always try and be different," Joey laughed, "but I have to admit she only just beat me to it... I was planning the very same thing." He added. "I had the ring and everything."

"A ring?" Alice said. "Show me!" she said to Lauren excitedly.

Lauren held out her hand towards her future sister-in-law and the women in the room all cooed over it. "So you had a nice time?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, it was amazing, mum. We went to this art museum. The pieces we saw were so beautiful, they took my breath away. I hope one day I'm somewhere close to being as good as they were."

"I told you, babe, you already are." Joey said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hair.

Lauren turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. "I love you, baby. You always know what to say to make me feel good..." she said softly.

The party began and everyone started to eat the food Lesley and Tanya had prepared. "I'm really pleased for you, Lauren," Jack said when he got to speak to her on her own.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack." She replied.

"You seem really happy." He told her, "You're practically glowing..." he added with a smile.

"It's all the sun I got." She said with a smile.

"I'm sure that's what it was," he chuckled and Lauren blushed, turning her head away from him so he wouldn't see.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water when her dad walked in, "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine, dad. I'm just taking a breather."

Max looked at her in concern, "You're alright, right, Lauren?" he asked as he came to stand next to her.

"I'm fine, dad. It was a long weekend, that's all and I wasn't expecting everyone to be here when we got back."

Max looked at his eldest daughter, "So you asked him then?" he said softly.

"Do you think that's strange?" she asked him.

"No. Maybe for anyone else but for the two of you, I think it seems very right." He told her with a smile. "He was going to ask you though, he said?"

"Yeah... he had a ring. I beat him to it though." She shrugged. "I wanted him to know I was serious about our relationship."

"Did you think he doubted you?"

"Yes... no... maybe." She looked at her dad, "That day we took Oscar to Southend, he asked Joey if we were going to get married." Max frowned in confusion and Lauren smiled, "Your son said it's what people in love do, so he wanted to know if that was what we were going to do because we love each other."

"What did Joey say?"

"He told Oscar that he was planning on asking me but he was going to do it when the moment was right, that it had to be special." Lauren looked down at her feet, "When I heard him say that I freaked out a little and I think it made Joey worried. I thought he wasn't going to ask me and I thought it might be because I reacted badly when he spoke about it. I wanted him to know what I really thought about it and that I really loved him."

"And having a child together doesn't prove that?" Max asked her softly.

She looked at her dad, smiling at him as her cheeks reddened, "I want everything with him, dad." She took a deep breath, "I used to think committed relationships were for idiots and anyone who was in one was fooling themselves." She looked at her dad again and he had the decency to look embarrassed, knowing some of her thoughts about this subject were due to the mistakes he'd made in the past. "Then I met Joe and it didn't seem such a ridiculous idea. I want a child with him but more than anything I want him to be my husband. I want him with me forever." She crinkled her nose and tilted her head, "I guess that makes me sound really soppy?" she said.

"I think it makes you sound like someone in love and you're behaving like an adult. It's nice to see you like this, babe." He hugged his daughter tightly, kissing the top of her head. She yawned into his shirt. "Why don't you go up to your room and get some rest? I'll let Joey know where you are..."

"I think I will, if that's alright." Lauren kissed her dad on the cheek and then left the room, walking up to their room and laying on the bed, her eyes shutting instantly.

*JL*JL*

Joey smiled as he saw Lauren lying on the bed. She was curled up in a ball and it looked like she was fast asleep. He crouched beside the bed and brushed her hair back from her face. He still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have found someone as lovely as her. He eased off her shoes and then covered her with a blanket before returning back to the family downstairs.

*JL*JL*

Ten thousand pounds. Lauren looked at the cheque in her hand in disbelief. Seven of her pictures had sold on the night of the exhibition and she now had ten thousand pounds. According to the gallery owner there was interest in the remaining five pictures from her show so this was apparently the first of several cheques she might be receiving. She'd gone to the show two nights ago with Joey and had mingled with many people, talking to them about her artwork. She'd been extremely grateful to see her tutor from college there and they'd caught up with each other. It had been a strange week on the whole, she'd had her hospital tests a few days earlier and then with the stress of the show as well, it had been a tense few days and today was her next appointment with her consultant. Joey had gone into work this morning but would be back in just over an hour. As yet he was unaware of the post she'd received.

The front door opened and Lesley walked through it, "Lauren?" she asked in concern as she walked into the kitchen. Lauren stood up and helped her with the shopping she was carrying. They both began to unload the bags and put everything away. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just got money from the sale of some of my work in the post today. It took me by surprise, that's all."

"Some of your pictures sold? That's great, Lauren." Lesley said.

"It was ten thousand pounds..." she whispered.

Lesley stopped what she was doing and looked at her son's fiancée, "That's a lot of money, honey."

"I know..." She looked at the elder woman, "I hoped I'd make some money when I first agreed to it but I thought it would be a few hundred quid... not ten thousand. And that was only for seven of them. There are still five to sell and there is some interest, apparently."

"You should be proud, Lauren. I know Joey will be."

"I am... just a bit surprised as well."

"What time is your hospital appointment?" Lesley asked as they both returned to unpacking the shopping.

"Half twelve." She sighed.

"Are you worried about it?"

Lauren shrugged, "A little... no more than usual I guess but now I'm not on the medication it's a bit worrying."

"Would you like me to come with you and Joe? I can if you want me to be there..." She offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll be okay as long as Joey's there." Lauren said. As she said that the front door opened again. Joey was home and he was early.

He walked up to her and kissed her softly. "Hey babe..." he said, his fingers brushing through her hair.

"You're early..." she whispered.

"Yeah, the delivery was early and Steve was there so he said I could go."

"Tell him, Lauren..." Lesley said softly.

Joey looked at her in concern. "Tell me what?" Worry tinged every word he said.

"I got a cheque from the gallery. They sold seven of my pictures."

"That's great, baby." Joey said, kissing her again, relief written across his face.

"It's ten thousand pounds, Joe." She whispered.

"Wow... that's a lot of money." He said, staring at the love of his life. He hugged her tightly in his arms and glanced at the proud look on his mum's face. He knew she already thought of Lauren as a daughter and knew how much this would bolster Lauren's confidence about her work. "I'm so proud of you, baby girl." He told Lauren. He released his hold on Lauren and pulled his mobile from his jacket. He pressed the screen a couple of times and then passed it to her. "Tell your dad..." he told her gently.

Lauren blushed, knowing she should've already called her father. If it wasn't for him she never would've gone to college in the first place. He had convinced her to follow her heart and take this route. "Joey?" his voice said as he answered the call, "Is Lauren okay?" he asked.

"Dad, it's me..." she said softly.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah... Joey thought I should call you and tell you about what I got in the post this morning..." she told him softly.

"Okay..." he said but Lauren could hear the slight pause before he answered her.

"I got paid for the sale of seven of my pictures by the gallery."

"That's great, Lauren. I'm so proud of you."

"It was quite a lot of money..." she admitted.

"How much is quite a lot?" he asked.

"Ten thousand." She whispered. There was silence at the other end of the phone. "Dad?" Lauren eventually said.

"Sorry... did you say ten thousand pounds?" he checked.

She giggled, "Yeah... and they're still selling five of them. Those were just the ones that sold on the night."

"Well, I think that calls for a celebration. Why don't the four of you come over to Walford tonight and we'll go out for a meal and a drink at the Vic?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, dad? What about Derek?"

"Let me worry about him, okay? Me and Uncle Jack will make sure he gets nowhere near any of you. Please honey. We really miss seeing you and this is something that I want us to celebrate. I want everyone here to know how proud I am of my princess." He told her softly.

"Joey and I will be there. I can't answer for Lesley or Alice but I'll ask them and let you know." A few minutes later they ended the call.

"Ask me what?" Lesley said.

"Dad wants us all to go over to Walford tonight to celebrate selling my work. He wants everyone to know how proud he is of me. He said him and Uncle Jack would make sure Derek wasn't a problem." She glanced at Joey and saw the hard expression on his face, "You don't have to come if you don't want to, Lesley. If you're uncomfortable with it, that's okay but I think dad wanted you both to feel included in the family."

"We'll be there, Lauren." Lesley said, her eyes on her son though as she spoke.

"Mum..." he said.

"No, Joey. Lauren's right... this is something we should be celebrating and I refuse to let concerns about Derek run my life. I did that for far too long when you were a child. It stops now. It's not like he'll do anything with that many people around anyway, is it?"

*JL*JL*

Lauren was sat in the consultant's office with Joey. Her head was spinning as she tried to take in what he'd just told them. "How bad?" she asked.

"Well, it's worse than I'd have liked to have seen. I was hoping there wouldn't be any worsening and while the change is very slight, it's a change nonetheless."

"What does this mean?" Joey asked and Lauren could hear the tension in his voice. This was their worst nightmare.

"Well, I want to see you again in six weeks, Lauren. We're not quite at panic stations yet but I can't lie and say I'm not a little disappointed."

Lauren felt her throat tighten. She felt guilty for letting him down, not that it was because of anything she'd done. "So you aren't saying I have to go back on the medication?" she whispered.

"No, Lauren. If your condition continues to degrade at this speed, that situation might change, I won't lie but for now, I'm happy for you to continue as you are." He glanced at her results again, "Have you not felt any symptoms since our last appointment?"

"Well, I have been getting tired a lot recently," Lauren admitted, "but I've been really busy so I thought it was just that. I would've said something if I'd thought it was my heart." She glanced at Joey and saw him watching her. "Really, Joe... I didn't know." Tears were welling in her eyes as she spoke and he squeezed her hand.

They arranged another appointment for Lauren in another six weeks and the couple left his office. "Do you still want to go to your parents tonight, or do you want me to cancel it?" Joey asked her softly as they sat in his car.

"No, I want to. Let's not tell them about this, Joe. I don't want them to worry, not tonight anyway. I just want them to have one day when there isn't some drama about me." Lauren leant over and kissed his cheek tenderly, "Please Joe."

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed.

They were both quiet when they got back to the house and Lauren distracted herself by running herself a bath. She sat in the bath, bubbles surrounding her and it was only then that she let herself cry. When was she going to get a break? Why would this happen now when everything else in her life was going so well? She glanced at the diamond ring on her finger and she wondered what Joey was thinking about this. She knew how hesitant he was about the step they'd taken. While his need for them to have a child was as intense as hers, the background worry about her health and the possibility of losing her was a big concern to him. Lauren could only hope her condition didn't worsen any further because she knew it could push their relationship to breaking point if the time came when the consultant wanted her to go back on the medication. Lauren still wasn't sure what she would do if that situation arose but she had a pretty good idea she would be in a relatively lonely position against the rest of her family and that wasn't a place she wanted to be.

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked into their bedroom and found Joey sitting on the bed. She knew he was waiting for her and he looked at her as she came into the room. "Come here..." he said softly. She moved towards him and let him wrap his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. "It'll be okay, baby girl." He whispered to her. "We'll work this out. It's just a little stumbling block."

"I thought you'd change your mind..." she whispered, tears once again falling down her face.

"I haven't, baby. I know how important this is to you... It's important to me too. Don't get me wrong, I'm a little worried and I'm probably going to watch you like a hawk for a while but your doctor is okay for us to continue with this and that's good enough for me."

She began to sob in his arms a lot harder, although it was partly in relief now as well. He held onto her tightly, rocking her slightly in his arms. "I feel like I'm being punished for everything else in my life being so good..." she whispered to him brokenly.

"You aren't, baby girl. It's just bad luck. Let's just concentrate on tonight and then we'll talk about this more tomorrow. It's not a huge issue, I swear... just something we need to be aware of in the future." He kissed her softly, feeling her deepen the kiss. He knew she needed the reassurance from him that he was okay with this so he responded in kind to her and they were both breathing deeply when they finally pulled apart, "We should get ready for tonight..." he said.

TBC

**A/N: Oops... my bad. Oh well... just a little blip. Back tomorrow for their trip to Walford.**


	29. Chapter 29

**2nd May 2013. Here's the celebration in the Vic... with their friends and family. **

**Chapter 29.**

Joey drove the four of them over to Walford. All of them were tense about tonight and Joey was probably the worst of all of them. He stopped the car outside Lauren's parent's house and the four of them climbed out. Oscar opened the door, smiling broadly at his sister and holding his arms up for a hug.

The five of them stood in the hallway, the atmosphere slightly calmer now they were in the house. That calm evaporated in an instant when the lounge door opened and Abi stomped out of the room and up the stairs, a scowl sent towards her sister before she disappeared from sight. Joey saw the slight sag in Lauren's shoulders at her sister's reaction to her presence. While she said she'd resigned herself to not having her sister in her life, Joey knew it hurt to have Abi treat her like that. He knew how close they used to be and he hated the fact she no longer had her sister to talk to. He knew there were times when she really wanted to talk to Abi about things and that wasn't possible any more. He brushed his hand down her back and kissed the side of her head and she relaxed a little.

Max and Tanya walked down the stairs, both hugging Lauren when they reached her. "Sweetheart, your dad told me your news. We're so proud of you, darling." Tanya said. She took Oscar from her daughter and it gave Max the opportunity to hug his daughter tightly. It was nearly the breaking of her and if it wasn't for Joey squeezing her hand, she would've fallen apart. Tonight was going to be a difficult night.

*JL*JL*

The family congregated in the Vic a short while later. Lauren's friends had also joined them and Joey was pleased to see Lauren was laughing and having a good time. He glanced around the pub and saw the small portion of the room where the atmosphere was slightly darker. Abi had been made to attend the evening, mollified slightly by the presence of her boyfriend but she was sitting and frowning in her sister's direction.

The door to the pub opened and Joey's heart sank as he saw his father walk into the room. The noise in the pub quietened slightly as his presence was felt. Jack and Max walked over to him and spoke to him quietly, making it clear he was to go nowhere near Lauren or Joey and his family. The smile had disappeared briefly off Lauren's face but Fatboy saved the day and said something which made her laugh again. Joey didn't fail to notice how Tyler and Fatboy moved to form a wall between Lauren and his father.

*JL*JL*

The family was sat at the table, waiting for their food. Derek was sitting at the far end of the table, Abi, Jay and Bianca sitting near him. Lauren and Joey were at the other end of the table, protected from him by Max and Jack.

Joey was watching his girlfriend in concern though. He could see the cracks beginning to appear in the facade she'd been displaying all night and he was worried she was going to have a complete meltdown. He knew he wasn't the only person to notice, both her parents and his mum were watching her closely although none of them voiced their concern to him. They could all see something was wrong... but only Joey knew what it was.

*JL*JL*

Joey stood near the bar, staring intently at Lauren. He was very close to stepping in and taking her home. He had never seen her like this before and it worried him.

"Are you sure she's not drinking?" Max asked as he came and stood next to him nephew.

"No. I've been buying her drinks all night. She's been on orange juice. She wouldn't do that anyway. She's knows that would be bad." Joey said, glancing at his uncle.

"She's acting how she used to be when she was drunk." Max said tiredly.

"I think she's just excited to see you all and to see her friends. It's not often she gets to see them. I know she misses them." Joey watched as Abi and Jay joined the small group of Lauren's friends. They'd been sitting on the periphery of the group on and off all night and although it added tension to Lauren's frame as she saw them she didn't let it worry her.

*JL*JL*

Lauren sat down suddenly, her hand on her chest. She didn't feel right and she wasn't sure what was wrong. None of her friends seemed to have noticed, all carrying on with their animated conversation. She looked around them and met the eyes of Joey, seeing him frown at her. He was striding across the room quickly and pushed through her friends to sit at her side, "Talk to me, baby..." he asked her softly.

"Heart's racing..." she gasped. "Can't breathe." She added.

"MAX!" Joey called out, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. He picked up her glass and sniffed it. Lauren watched as he took a sip and frowned when she saw his face. "Who got you the drink?" he asked her, his voice harder than she'd have liked.

"You did..." she whispered.

"Lauren, this isn't the drink I bought you... there's vodka in it. Who bought you the drink?"

Lauren lowered her head and focused on taking deep breaths as his words sunk in. "You did," she gasped. "Joe, I'm scared..." she whispered.

His focus on her drink disappeared as he saw how frightened she was by what was happening. "It's okay, baby."

Max appeared, "Lauren?" he said when he saw his daughter in obvious pain.

"There's booze in her drink. She's struggling for breath and her heart is racing. She needs to go to hospital." Joey said calmly.

"I'll call an ambulance..." Max said, not quite as calm as his nephew.

The rest of the family seemed to notice that something was going on and were beginning to gather round. Joey looked at Tyler and Fatboy, "Can you get them to give us space?" he asked them softly. "Last thing Lauren needs is everyone staring at her..." he added, glancing at his fiancée. Tyler and Fatboy nodded and began to usher people away from the table. Tanya appeared though and was visibly upset. He shook his head as she started to speak, knowing that Lauren didn't need any accusations from her. He could tell her breathing was becoming worse. If it wasn't for that he would've driven her to the hospital himself but he knew she needed medical assistance now so it was best to wait for the paramedics. Joey needed to reassure himself she was going to be okay and he pulled her onto his lap. He looked at her face and could see she was markedly paler than she usually was. Her lips were paler too but it was her eyes that really scared him. They had a slightly glassy appearance to them and she seemed barely aware of his presence. It was only the way she was clutching his hand that gave him some slight hope she knew he was there. Joey looked up and he saw her friends standing not too far away from them. Whitney and Lucy were both clearly upset at seeing their friend in distress and he knew their emotions were only a fraction of what he was feeling.

The doors to the pub opened and two paramedics were there. "Can you give me any details?" One of them asked Joey.

"This is my fiancée, Lauren. She's was diagnosed with alcoholic cardiomyopathy about eight months ago, but it's in the very early stages and it's been being managed. Someone has spiked her drink tonight though because her drink has vodka in it and I know that wasn't what I've been buying her. She's struggling to breathe and she told me her heart is racing."

"How long has she been feeling this way?"

"It's about ten, fifteen minutes since she began to struggle breathing." He said.

The paramedic pulled an oxygen mask out of her bag and slipped it over Lauren's face, turning on the oxygen cylinder once it was connected. The tension in Lauren's body lessened slightly once it was a little easier for her to draw the air into her lungs. The paramedic continued to examine her, connecting her to a heart monitor and even Joey could see her heart was very irregular and too fast. "Right we need to get Lauren to the hospital..." the paramedic eventually said. "She's extremely tachycardic."

Joey lifted her in his arms and got to his feet, not wanting to waste any more time. The paramedic went to protest about him carrying her patient but stopped when she saw the hard expression on his face. She picked up her kit and the oxygen tank and led Joey out of the pub. Joey glanced at Max as he walked past and Max walked behind him, knowing his nephew needed his presence to keep him calm. Both men climbed into the back of the ambulance and Joey gently lowered Lauren onto the stretcher. He took a seat on the other side of the ambulance, hating having to relinquish his hold on her but knowing they needed to treat her. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Can you tell me what treatment she's been receiving?"

"She's not currently on medication." Joey admitted and the paramedic looked at him quickly. "She came off the medication just under three months ago as we want to try for a baby. Her condition has been okay, mainly." Joey felt Max tense beside him as he heard the last word. "Lauren had an appointment with her consultant this morning. It was her second one since she came off the medication. The last one was six weeks ago. There had been a slight decline in her heart function in that six weeks but her consultant wasn't too concerned and said she was still fine to stay off the medication." He looked at Max and Joey knew his uncle would be able to see the pain on his face. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked again, his focus turning back to Lauren.

"We need to regulate her heart rate... until that happens, I can't say." The paramedic said as she connected Lauren to more leads and wires. One machine started making a frighteningly familiar beeping sound but last time they'd heard it, it was Joey the machine was attached to.

Joey went to move to her side but Max grabbed him and held him back. Both watched in dismay as the paramedic cut open Lauren's blouse. They both flinched when the paramedic injected adrenaline directly into Lauren's heart and they looked at the screen hoping to see some sign of improvement. The paramedic announced she was going to have to shock her, calling out to her colleague in the driving seat to notify the hospital of Lauren's situation. She placed two pads across Lauren's chest and then called out clear, pressing the button and making Lauren's body jump on the stretcher. Joey wasn't sure if his heart stopped at that moment or whether it just relocated to his throat but he was pretty sure his uncle was experiencing the same problem. It took another, more intense shock before Lauren's heart rate stabilised and Joey was able to breathe again. "Thank god..." he whispered.

"Well she's more stable now but she's not out of the woods yet." The paramedic said. "I'd have to say I think there's a good chance more than one drink was spiked for her to be in this condition, especially if you say she's only in the early stages of the disease." The ambulance stopped and the paramedics eased the stretcher out of the vehicle and through to the A&E department. Joey and Max were told to wait outside the room.

*JL*JL*

"Why didn't you tell us about the change in her condition?" Max asked, his voice soft but his words harsh.

"We were going to... but Lauren wanted to wait until after tonight." He laughed bitterly, "She wanted one night where there wasn't some drama about her..." he said. He looked at his uncle, "I should've listened to you when you spoke to me about how she was acting earlier." He said.

"You weren't to know, Joey. I could've stepped in just as easy as you could have." Max said.

There was the sound of footsteps and Tanya, Lesley, Alice and Jack all rushed into the corridor. "Max, is she okay?" Tanya cried as she rushed to her husband.

"They're treating her now..." he said as he tried to calm her.

Lesley rushed to her son's side and as she put her arms around him she felt his body begin to shake. She brushed her fingers through his hair, seeing the rest of the family watch him disintegrate against her. "She's going to be okay, Joe..." she said to him softly.

The doors to where Lauren was being treated opened and the family froze. A doctor stepped out, a familiar face despite the different surroundings. It was the same doctor who'd treated Lauren and Joey. "I wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you again but I think we can all agree this was a reunion we all could've lived without."

"How is she, doctor?" Max asked.

"They're running her bloods now to ascertain how much alcohol is in her system. Her heart has settled back to a regular pattern but we're going to monitor her over the next few hours to make sure that doesn't change. Her breathing is still an issue so she's going to remain on the oxygen. I've also called her consultant. I understand she saw him today and I think he needs to check her again because he's the expert, not me." The doctor looked at Joey, seeing how upset he was. He crouched down beside him, "Joey, she wants to see you..." he told him. "While you're in there, can you reassure her that you're not angry with her? She's working herself into quite a state because she thinks you are. And we need her to stay calm or she could have another episode like she did in the ambulance."

"What happened in the ambulance?" Lesley asked.

The doctor was staring at Joey as he spoke, "Her heart stopped and the paramedic had to shock her twice to get it started again." Lesley felt her son tense in her arms. "Are you ready to see your girlfriend, Joey?" the doctor asked.

"Fiancée..." Joey said softly.

"Congratulations..." He said, smiling at him, "You're a lucky man."

"I know." Joey said, smiling for the first time since entering the hospital. He pulled himself upright, kissing his mum's cheek softly and wiping away the emotions on his face. "I'm ready." He told the doctor.

*JL*JL*

Lauren looked in his direction as soon as he walked through the door and he smiled at her tenderly. He walked to her side and took her hand in his, squeezing it softly. "I thought we agreed no drama, baby girl?" he said lightly.

"I'm sorry, Joey." She whispered through the oxygen mask.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong..." he told her, brushing her hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Your consultant is coming in... the doctor called him." He kissed her forehead, "It was a surprise seeing him here."

"He's covering for someone... he told me while he was treating me." Lauren whispered. Her breathing became difficult again and Joey noticed.

"Hey, you rest, okay. Let me do the talking for a while. You just sit and listen." He told her. He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked the back of her hand. "You had me worried there for a few minutes, baby girl." She opened her mouth to say something but he squeezed her hand, "Uh, uh... my turn. Take it easy. I know this wasn't your fault, baby. I bought every one of your drinks tonight and there was no alcohol in any of them." He paused slightly, "You understand why I had to ask earlier, right?" he asked her softly. She nodded. "Did you leave your drink alone at any time?" She thought about it for a while until eventually she nodded again. "When?" he asked softly.

"I went to the loo a couple of times." She whispered.

"And your drink was left behind when you did?" she nodded in response to his question.

The door to the room swung open and the doctor walked in, some paperwork in his hands. "Well there is alcohol in your blood, Lauren. You have a blood alcohol reading of point oh three. The paramedic told me you said there was alcohol in her drink?" he said, looking at Joey.

"Yes. I tried a sip of it. There was vodka in it."

"Was it very strong?" he asked.

Joey thought back, "No. It wasn't, now I think about it."

"I would say that more than one of her drinks tonight was spiked. From her blood alcohol count, I'd say its equivalent to approximately three small vodka's over the night. Whoever did this would've had to be very close to her to be able to slip these into her drinks without her or anyone else noticing."

"God..." Joey glanced at Lauren. "Well it can't have been Derek... he was nowhere near you."

"Abi..." she whispered.

Joey's hand tightened on hers and she could see the fury in his eyes. "She wouldn't, would she?" he said softly. Lauren shrugged. "We should tell your parents..." he said quietly.

"No..." Lauren said, squeezing his hand, "I don't want them to know."

"But they should know what she did..." he protested.

"Joe, no." She whispered. "They can never know what she did. I won't give her another reason to hate me."

"And what if she tries again?"

"If there is a next time, you can tell them." She said, breathing deeply. "I promise..."

"I'll trust your judgment on this, baby... but I'm going to be watching her very closely from now."

"Okay." She whispered.

The door opened again and her consultant walked in. He stood on the other side of the room discussing what had happened with the doctor then walked over to her. "Lauren Branning..." he said, looking at his young patient with a smile. "I'm not supposed to be seeing you again for another six weeks. Now, you may be one of my favourite patients but that doesn't mean I want to see you twice in one day, young lady." All the time he was speaking to her he was watching the heart monitor she was hooked up to. "We're going to need to repeat the usual tests on you, Lauren." He said sadly, "I can't swear this won't change circumstances." He added, watching her reaction. She shook her head stubbornly.

"Lauren..." Joey said softly.

"No... I'm not going back on the medication." Lauren whispered, staring at Joey. "I want to have a baby."

"Even if it means your death?" he asked, swallowing after the word left his mouth. Lauren just stared at him but her heart picked up speed.

"Joey... maybe you should take a few minutes to calm down," the consultant said. "I'll stay with Lauren. Come back in about twenty minutes." Joey stared at Lauren, seeing the tears in her eyes. He could hear her heart continuing to speed up and he knew he had to do as he was told... for Lauren's health. He walked out of the room, seeing their family assembled outside the room, looking at him expectantly. He couldn't speak to them. It felt like he was dying inside. He turned and walked out of the hospital.

TBC

**A/N: Well I don't think I've done too bad... 29 chapters in and this is only the second real cliffhanger. I think we may be in for a bumpy ride. Back tomorrow...**


	30. Chapter 30

**3rd May 2013. Be warned, there may be an argument brewing between Lauren and Joey... Sorry! Bizarrely though... this is one of my favourite chapters. Weird, I know. Oh and can I just say... GO CORA! And why is Lucy's hair pink?  
**

**Chapter 30.**

Max followed after his nephew, recognising the expression on his face as one he'd worn on many an occasion. When he got outside he looked around, not sure where he would find Joey. His eyes finally settled on him, seeing him sitting on the floor a few feet from where he was standing. He was leaning against the wall of the hospital and his head was resting on his arms. Max walked over to him and sat next to him, "You wanna talk about it?"

"The consultant is running the tests again." He eventually said.

Max absorbed those words but knew that wasn't the reason for his reaction, "And...?"

Joey sighed, "He said the alcohol in her system might force us to change our plans." He whispered.

"So you're upset because you might not be able to have a baby? There are other ways you could have a child, Joey. I know it's not ideal but it's an option."

"You don't understand..." Joey whispered, a haunted expression on his face when he looked at his uncle. "The doctor said she might have to go back on the medication and she refused. She's determined to have a baby..."

"And that's not what you want?"

"Of course it is," He said quickly, "but not at the expense of her."

Max studied his nephew, seeing the devastation on his face. "We'll talk to her... together." He hugged Joey against him. "Let's see what the tests show first, okay?" he said.

*JL*JL*

Joey walked back into the hospital with his uncle, knowing he'd left her for more than twenty minutes. He wasn't sure what he was going to find when he went back into her. He couldn't get his head around what she'd said; he wanted the same as her, of course he did but he wasn't prepared to risk her health. If the doctor thought it was a mistake, Joey knew they should follow his advice. He was the expert in her condition.

He took a deep breath and walked into the room. Lauren was hooked up to the ECG machine. He opened his mouth to say something. "No, Joe. Not while I'm on this machine. I can't have this conversation until the tests are done." She was still hooked up to the oxygen and he could tell she was struggling to breathe.

"Okay." He said, taking a seat beside her bed. Over the next few hours he watched her go through the usual host of tests. He was silent the whole time. Lauren said nothing either and the atmosphere between them built to a crescendo. When they did start talking Joey knew there would fireworks.

*JL*JL*

The results for her tests were rushed through and it was the early hours of the following morning when the consultant was back at her bedside. "You've been lucky, Lauren. There has been a very slight impact on your heart but it could've been a lot worse. Now I know the alcohol wasn't your doing but you need to ensure you're extra vigilant in the future. This can't happen again because your body will react in the same way and your heart is only so strong. I know what you said earlier and I know that is something you and Joey need to discuss and it's really none of my business but I'd hate for this to affect your relationship. Having a child together is a big decision, Lauren. You're going to need Joey's strength to get through this... And you're going to need the support of your family. You have those now but if your situation changes and I am forced to tell you your heart isn't strong enough for this, I know that support will be gone. They love you too much to watch you take a foolish risk with your health... and it would be a foolish risk, Lauren. However much you think you can do this, you aren't strong enough to do this on your own... You need to think about that before you and Joey talk about this." He left them alone once he'd finished talking.

The atmosphere in the room increased as the minutes passed, the elephant in the room stood quietly in the corner, watching the pair as they sat in silence. Neither of them spoke. Lauren was staring at her lap, her fists clenched in place. Joey kept his focus on the beautiful girl on the bed. He wondered what she was thinking, hoping she was thinking through everything her consultant just said to her.

*JL*JL*

Max, Tanya and Lesley walked into the room, immediately sensing the atmosphere that hung in the air. "Okay, you two... you need to start talking to each other." Max said. The elephant stamped his foot impatiently in the corner of the room, tired of being ignored.

"There's nothing to say." Lauren whispered. "The doctor said everything was fine." Joey scoffed quietly and Lauren glared at him.

"Joey?" Lesley said softly, worried about seeing the two people she loved not communicating, silently or otherwise.

"It's not what the doctor said that's an issue." He said. "It's what Lauren said that's causing all this tension."

The elephant took two steps forward and pirouetted into the middle of the room, frowning slightly when they still ignored him.

"What did she say?" Tanya asked, scared to hear the answer.

Lauren scowled at Joey but it didn't stop him from answering his aunt's question. "The doctor said there was a chance he might have to stop the baby plan; that she'd have to go back on the medication." He glanced at Lauren, seeing the expression on her face but not backing down from starting this discussion. The elephant took a deep breath and made its presence known, no longer giving anyone the chance the ignore it. "Lauren has refused. She said she wouldn't go back on the medication if he told her she should. She's going to have a baby regardless of the impact it might have on her health."

"Lauren, you can't do that..." Tanya said.

"Why not? I want this so badly. I want to be a mother. I want Joey and me to be parents." Lauren said, a hint of desperation in her voice. "And it's my body..." she added stubbornly.

"I'm not prepared to watch you kill yourself," Joey said, "And I'm assuming you won't do this without me?" He crossed his arms and looked at his... he briefly asked himself if she was still his fiancée. Would they be able to get past this? Unfortunately he wasn't so sure...

*JL*JL*

They were talking in circles and it was becoming very clear that Lauren wasn't budging on her decision. "Can you leave us for a few minutes?" Joey said, glancing at Max, Tanya and his mum. They shared a look and then walked out of the room, his mum squeezing his arm as she walked past. Joey stared at Lauren once they were alone again.

"What?" she said.

"I'm wondering why you would choose to do this?"

"Do what? Think about our future?" she hissed.

"That's just it, Lauren. You don't seem to be able to grasp this, do you? If you do this, we have no future, Lauren." He saw her bite her lip and he hoped that meant he was getting through to her.

"Are you ending this?" she whispered. "Are you ending us?"

He turned away from her. He couldn't see her cry. "No, Lauren. I'm not. You are."

"No I'm not."

"YES, YOU ARE!" He shouted, turning back to face her. "You know how much I love you, baby girl. If the doctor says us having a baby is a bad idea, we should listen to him. He's the expert in your condition. I can live with it just being the two of us. I can't agree to doing what you're suggesting if it means I end up on my own."

"I thought we'd discussed this already?"

"Yeah, we did. Then it was just a risk and we'd have the support of your doctor. When we talked about it before it was about the risk we'd be taking with your health to get through the pregnancy... when your condition hadn't worsened before you even got pregnant. Now it isn't a risk we're talking about... it's practically a foregone conclusion. You heard him, he said you wouldn't be strong enough to get through this. I would lose you and there's not even a guarantee I would end up with a child to raise on my own." He leant on the side of the bed, staring at the blankets as he tried to will away the tears. "It nearly killed me to see the paramedic trying to get your heart going again. It was the longest minute of my life." He took a deep breath, "I can't watch you commit suicide, Lauren. If you're determined to do this, against the doctor's wishes, then I'm walking away. I have to protect myself from the pain... because I don't think I'll survive watching you struggle through the pregnancy, wondering if each day may be our last together." He looked at her face and he saw the realisation of what he was saying to her finally sink in. He moved to the top of the bed and kissed her on the forehead, leaving his lips there for a few seconds longer than necessary. "Never forget I love you, Lauren. If I didn't, I would let you do this without any questions." Joey stood and walked out of the room, standing shakily before their parents. Any composure he'd maintained in the room was gone in an instant. Tanya reached him first as he began to crumble.

"What's happening, Joey?" she asked softly.

"I've given her an ultimatum, I guess." He whispered. "I've told her that if she chooses to go against the doctor's wishes, then I walk." He admitted. His hands were shaking and he couldn't stop the shortness of breath. He was practically gasping for oxygen. Max moved to his side and put his arm around him, dragging him over to the chairs. "I couldn't do it, Uncle Max. I can't pretend I'm okay with her taking such a huge risk with her health. I can't watch her destroy herself and take me with her."

"It's okay, Joey." He said softly, seeing how this was tearing his nephew apart.

"What if she doesn't care?" he said. "What if I'm forced to walk away from her? I don't want to lose her but I need her to understand how I feel; I need her to know that she is the most important thing to me."

"Joey..." Max said. He put his hands either side of his nephew's face and forced him to look at him, "Joey, you need to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick again and that is the last thing any of us want, especially my stubborn daughter." He glanced at his wife before looking at Joey again. "You know I understand how you're feeling. I've been in your position. The woman I love more than anything was doing exactly the same thing as what Lauren is talking about now. I can understand why you're pushing her to choose. Let me go and talk to her. I'm sure she won't push you away, Joey. She loves you too much to lose you."

"And I love her." Joey whispered.

*JL*JL*

Max walked into the room and saw his daughter sitting on the bed. She was crying as he knew she would be. His nephew's threat wasn't an idle one and Lauren would realise that by now. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her softly.

"Daddy?" she whispered, lifting her tear stained face to look at him.

He sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Talk to me..."

"I guess you're on his side?" she sobbed.

"It's not a choice of being on sides, princess. We all love you. You must believe that... right?"

"I thought you did..." she whispered.

"You know what it's like to watch someone you love deal with an illness. You were there when your mum was sick. You struggled with it like we all did. You turned to booze as a way of handling it." She flinched against him and tried to push him away. "Stop that... you're going to listen to your dad, Lauren and listen good." He tightened his hold on her and she stopped fighting him. "Joey is scared of losing you, babe. He wants a child with you but not at the cost of your life. You're more important to him than that." Max brushed his hand through Lauren's hair. "None of us want you to put yourself at risk, Lauren."

"At least you're not trying to blackmail me into thinking your way."

"I would if I had to, babe." He told her gently. "Joey is doing what he has to because he's really scared of losing you."

"So he says he'll walk away from me, unless I do as he says?" She looked at her dad, "When have you ever known me to respond well to threats?"

"You don't, Lauren... but you've also never been in love before. And don't try to pretend you aren't." He sighed, "I watched him last night, Lauren. I saw the emotions on his face in the ambulance. You remember what it was like when you thought Joey was going to die after the stroke? He was watching you, Lauren. And it wasn't if you were going to die... you were already dead. They had to restart your heart. Do you know what it was like for me to watch that?" he asked. "I saw Bradley die and I can't watch you go as well, Lauren. You mean so much to me. You're my little princess and I can't let you take this path so if what Joey said doesn't work... I'll give it a shot too."

"But I want to be a mum to someone. I want a child..." she whispered.

"You want a child with Joey and if you choose to do this, it wouldn't be with him either... so neither of you will get what you want. He's not saying he doesn't want a child with you, babe. He's just not prepared to do it if the doctor says you aren't healthy enough."

"Can you ask him to come in here?" Lauren said softly.

"Are you going to be nice to him? The last time he came in to see you after a disagreement like this you told him you hated him and he had a stroke. You're not the only one who has to be careful about their health, babe."

That stopped her short and she looked at her father. "I'll be nice, I promise. You're right, I love him, dad."

*JL*JL*

Joey walked into the room, not sure if this was a really good idea. "Your dad said you wanted to talk..." he whispered.

"I do. Why don't you sit down?" she said softly.

"I'm good here."

"Please Joey?" He stayed where he was despite her plea and she took a deep breath to prepare herself. "You remember our trip to Italy?" Lauren whispered. He nodded. "I planned every little detail of that trip. I wanted to show you how much I loved you... that I wasn't scared of a future with you. It's the reason I proposed... Fuck, Joe, I learnt a foreign language for you. I wanted it to be special... because you're special to me. I wanted to make our trip special; I wanted to make your birthday special. I had a mortifying experience in the lingerie shop, buying those outfits because I wanted you to remember every second of it. I ignored the knowing looks from the smug shop assistant... especially with the crotchless knickers. It was humiliating but I wanted you to enjoy the whole break. I asked you to marry me because I know I can't live without you in my life. I guess in the last hour or so I forgot about that because I want a baby with you so badly," Joey was staring at her, "Say something, Joe..."

"What about what I said?" he asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

"You're right. I can't do this without you... and more importantly I don't want to."

"So you won't take any unnecessary risks?" he whispered.

"No. If the doctor tells us it's dangerous for me to get pregnant... then we'll have to look at other options. I just know I want you with me." She brushed away the tears that were pooling in her eyes, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Joe."

He walked over to her and pulled her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry too... I didn't mean to hurt you either, baby girl, but I needed you to understand what it's like for me. I need you to know how it tears me apart to see you sick. I know it's something that will probably happen at some time... I'd be stupid to not accept that but I'm right there with your dad in hoping it doesn't happen until sometime in the way distant future." He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes, "I want us to have a baby. It's as important to me as it is to you, I promise you but I'm not prepared to risk you in the process." He kissed her softly before hugging her tightly.

TBC

**A/N: Phew... that was emotional. What did you think? Got to love Max in this chapter. Back tomorrow.**


	31. Chapter 31

**4th May 2013. So they've made up which means everything's going to be okay, right? Mmm, I wonder...  
**

**Chapter 31.**

Joey and Lauren walked out of the hospital two days later. It would be a lie to say their relationship was completely repaired because it wasn't. There were still issues they had to face and Lauren's health problems hadn't miraculously disappeared overnight either. They were prepared to try and sort things out though and that was a step in the right direction. Joey helped Lauren into his car and walking round to the driver's side. Joey reached over and took her hand in his; he squeezed it gently. "Time to go home, baby girl." He said softly.

Lauren was now on a more regular appointment schedule with her consultant, after the alcohol debacle. She knew Joey was sure it was Abi who had spiked her drink and Lauren couldn't think of anything to convince him she was innocent but she couldn't tell her parents. It would destroy them to know Abi would do something so stupid; would put her own sister's health at risk out of spite. It hurt for her to know it so she knew how much it would hurt her parents. She couldn't do that to them.

She stared out of the car window as they drove back to their house. She was tired and part of her worried it was her illness and not a result of the stressful days she's just gone through. She yawned and Joey noticed. He squeezed her hand again, "Are you working tonight?" she asked him, glancing in his direction.

"Nope. I've got the rest of the week off. I'm putting you first." He lifted her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it.

"That'll be nice." She said softly. They were silent for the remainder of their journey home. When Joey pulled up outside the house, he ran round to her side of the car and helped her out of the car again. She smiled at him in thanks. He led her slowly up to the house and through the front door. Joey helped her sit down on the couch then went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water. He walked back into the room and handed it to her, "Where are your mum and Alice?" Lauren said, sipping on the drink.

"Alice is at college and mum's gone to the shops. She's getting something nice for dinner."

"Can we watch a movie?" Lauren whispered.

"Sure." He rifled through the post he'd picked up when they'd walked into the house. "Hey, there's something for you here." He passed her an envelope.

Lauren tore it open and gasped as she saw what was inside. She pulled out another cheque from the gallery. It was money for the sale of the remaining pictures. "Wow..." she said.

"What is it?"

"It's more money from the gallery... It's £12,000, Joe. What are we going to do with this?"

"It's going to go exactly where the last one went, baby girl. It's going to go in the bank for our future." He whispered to her softly.

*JL*JL*

Lauren's next appointment with her consultant was a little better. There was no residual damage from everything that had happened at the Vic. Her health was back to how it was at her previous check-up, six weeks before her drinks were spiked. There was no physical damage but the psychological damage of what they'd been through has left a permanent scar. The whole experience had scared both Joey and Lauren but it was something neither of them spoke about. Her good result from this appointment was a much better thing though so they focused on that instead.

They went home together and went up to their room. Joey lifted Lauren in his arms and placed her gently on the bed. He moved to lie next to her. "I love you, baby girl." He said softly. "Things with us are okay again, aren't they?" he whispered.

"I hope so..." she replied. Despite their efforts to repair their relationship, there was one thing that had suffered after everything they'd been through. They hadn't been intimate with each other since the night before it all happened. That was a month ago and they'd both missed the closeness they shared. Despite everything they'd been through with their relationship this was the first time their sex life had been seriously impacted, apart from when Joey was sick in hospital and even that had only been affected for the first couple of weeks. The most they'd done in the last month was kiss and it was pretty chaste at all times. "Joe, we need to fix this; fix us."

"I know. I thought we were."

"I mean the physical side of us..." she whispered. "I know it shouldn't be the most important thing about our relationship but I've missed being with you. We wake up in the same bed every day but it feels like I might as well be in Walford. You don't hold me in your arms anymore and I miss it. Your heartbeat beneath my ear used to soothe me to sleep every night; the way you brush your fingers through my hair and tuck it behind my ear. I miss running my fingers through your hair. It feels like we're drifting apart." As she'd spoke she rolled over to face him.

Joey also turned to face her and his hand reached up to wipe away the tears on her face. "I miss it too. I've wanted you since the day I brought you home from the hospital but something has always held me back."

"What?" she whispered.

"I don't want our relationship to always be about sex. We're stronger than that."

"I know we are." She said, "That doesn't mean the sex wasn't pretty good." She added.

"Pretty good?" he said, his voice sounding insulted. He moved closer to her, "I'll give you pretty good..." he breathed before his mouth crashed against hers and he kissed her deeply. He rolled them so she was on her back. Their kiss deepened, already deeper than anything they'd shared in the last month. His hands brushed under her top and up her body. He was surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He cupped a breast and heard her moan as his thumb stroked her nipple.

"Joe..." she moaned as his mouth moved across her cheek and down her jaw.

"I love you, baby girl. I've wanted to do this for the last four weeks but I was afraid you'd push me away." He whispered in her ear.

"I was afraid too."

He lifted her top up her body and over her head. "I've missed these so much..." he said with a slight smile as he stared down at her breasts. She giggled. He lowered his mouth to one and then the other of her beautiful breasts, taking the peak of each into his mouth in turn. "Do you want me? I mean now... do you want me now?" he asked softly.

"Of course I do, baby." She replied. "I always do..." Joey sat up and pulled his T-shirt over his head. He placed his hands both sides of her head and leant on them. He slowly lowered his body so he could kiss her passionately.

"I'm glad about that, baby." He murmured, kissing her softly.

Lauren brushed her hand down his back and then his side. Their kiss deepened and Joey pressed his body against hers. Lauren brushed her hand down his thigh. He moaned into her mouth and Lauren smiled. She ran her fingers back up until they rested at his waist. He pulled his mouth away from her and stared into her eyes. She slipped her hand into his jeans, navigating her way past his boxers and gently gripped his length in her palm. She stared into his eyes, seeing them flutter close as she ran her thumb over the tip. "I want to taste you, Joe." She whispered and he moaned, resting his forehead on her chest. She turned her head and breathed her next words into his ear, "Do you want that, baby?"

"You know I do..." he moaned, his hips shifting as her hand increased its speed. "You might want to stop that, baby girl... it's been a pretty long time."

"Baby, move," She said. He frowned and pulled himself away from her, resting back on his heels. He was confused as to what he'd done wrong.

"Lauren..." he murmured.

She looked up at his face, seeing the tension written across it. "Relax, babe..." she whispered, sitting up and reaching for his jeans, undoing his belt and pulling his length free from his pants. She glanced up at his face then leant forward and took him into her mouth. The next few minutes passed in almost silence, the only sound being that of their breathing and the odd moan from Joey. Just like he said it didn't last very long and soon he was throbbing in her mouth and she was getting her wish to taste him. She pulled away from him, "Yum..." she said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"You really are amazing, baby girl..." he whispered before launching himself at her and pressing her back into the mattress. "I'm going to show you how much I've missed you; how much I've missed being with you."

*JL*JL*

It was the week before Christmas and Lauren wasn't sure how she felt about the approaching festive season. She'd been so excited last year and that had turned out to be a dismal failure. Now she didn't know what to feel about it. She was truly mixed about it. She was sure Joey was concerned about how quiet she'd become. It wasn't just Christmas that was approaching. She had another consultant's appointment tomorrow. The tests were last week and she knew these were the most important results she'd had since her initial diagnosis. What the consultant said to her and Joey tomorrow would decide whether they were okay to try for a baby or not. To say Lauren was tense about it would be an understatement.

Then there was the whole Christmas debacle to face. Her parents had invited the four of them over for Christmas lunch, knowing that Joey and his family didn't usually make a big deal about the day. Max and Tanya wanted them to be included in their family celebrations. Usually the whole Branning tribe would descend upon number 5 and they would celebrate it together. This year was going to be different. This year there would just be eight people at the table. Lauren and her family and Joey and his family. Lauren was relatively calm about this until you factored in the whole Abi situation.

There was another thing she wasn't sure about. Joey was hiding something from her. He'd become secretive over the last month or so and it was bothering Lauren. So much had gone wrong in her life in the past and she was quick to doubt things these days. Even Joey. Lauren hoped it was something simple like he was just planning a Christmas present for her but she couldn't be sure. And there was a large part of her that was scared to mention it.

*JL*JL*

Lauren and Joey sat outside the consultant's office. It was a familiar place now but it still filled them with a sense of dread each time they were here. The door to the office opened and they went in, taking their seats like normal.

"Lauren, Joey..." he said. "Before I start I'd like to say Merry Christmas..." he said with a smile. He opened Lauren's now very bulky file and looked over the pages. "Well I have your test results, Lauren." He said. "Now according to my records you stopped taking your medication on June 25th. Is that right?" he asked.

"Yes." Lauren said, squeezing Joey's hand.

"And your contraceptive... when do you finish your current cycle?" he asked.

"Uh, the 29th."

"I see." He looked up at the couple, "Well, Lauren, it seems your test results show that you're healthy enough to start trying for a baby. The tests we've run show that there is no longer any trace of the medication in your system. You therefore have my blessing, Lauren." The smile grew on his face as he gave them the news they wanted to hear so desperately.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, really."

"Thank you, so much..." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Now, you need to come back to see me in three months for a check-up, Lauren. If you fall pregnant before that time, please contact my p.a. and arrange an appointment. This will be just be for an initial check and to arrange the frequency of our appointments throughout your pregnancy. I'll also need to liaise with the person monitoring your pregnancy." He stood and shook their hands and they rushed out of the room.

Once they were out on the street Joey picked Lauren up in the air and spun her around. He kissed her deeply when he put her down, his hands cupping her cheeks. "I love you..." he whispered to her.

"Love you more." She said back.

"Let's go home, baby girl." He said softly.

*JL*JL*

Lauren's mobile rang as Joey drove them home and she smiled when she saw the name on the screen, "It's dad." She said before answering it, "Hi daddy."

"How did it go, babe?" he asked.

"We've been given the all clear," she giggled, turning her head and looking at Joey.

"You have. I'm so glad for you both, sweetheart." He cleared his throat as this was still a slightly difficult subject for him. "I'll let you both go but I'm looking forward to seeing you next week."

"See you then, dad." She ended the call.

"I take it he was pleased?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. Pleased but I could tell he was a little uncomfortable talking about it."

"Well, he's essentially thinking about the two of us having sex, baby girl. I'd be uncomfortable if it was my child we were talking about too." Joey said softly.

She giggled, "It is your child we're talking about, babe."

"You know what I mean..." he said.

"I do." She reached for him and squeezed her leg.

*JL*JL*

Joey was busy for most of Christmas Eve and it brought back some weird memories and emotions for Lauren. She became more uncomfortable as the hours passed by and she couldn't help the feeling of dread that was building within her.

Lesley and Alice could also sense that something was bothering Lauren but neither of them said anything to her, knowing she wouldn't open up to either of them.

Joey got home and he found his mum in the kitchen. His sister and fiancée were nowhere to be seen. "Hi mum..."

"Joe..." She turned to face him, "You may have a small problem on your hands."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed something has been bothering Lauren for a few days now? She's got even worse today. I don't know what it is that's wrong but she's upset about something."

Joey frowned. "I've just been planning things for tomorrow... after last year I wanted to make it special for her. I owe her a lot."

"Go and talk to her, son. She needs to hear you say it. You spoke about last year... I should imagine it's playing on her mind just as much as it has been for you. From what Max and Tanya have told me, last Christmas very nearly broke her and tore her apart. You've been distant with her the last few days and I'm sure it's reminding her of last year... when you didn't contact her for days. You need to fix this, Joe before you lose her completely."

"I will, mum. This Christmas will be good, I promise..." He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek before dashing up the stairs to his room.

*JL*JL*

"You okay, baby girl?" he asked after pushing the door open and finding her curled up on the bed. She didn't answer him and he moved to sit beside her. "Talk to me, Lauren."

"Have you gone off me?" she whispered.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"You've been acting strange for the last few weeks... the only day we felt okay was when we went to the doctors."

"I've been planning something special for you for Christmas." He said softly. "I'd tell you what it is but I really don't want to spoil the surprise."

She rolled over so she was facing him and he could see her face was blotchy. "You still love me?" she whispered.

He lay beside her, brushing her hair back from her face and kissed her tenderly, "More than I can put into words, baby girl. I've never stopped loving you. You should've spoken to me about this when you first started worrying about it. I should've noticed something was bothering you." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for being the worst boyfriend ever..." he whispered.

"You aren't, Joe... that's why it was bothering me. I don't want anyone else, I just want you and I thought I was losing you."

Joey pulled her into his arms, against his chest. He felt her start to cry against him and his guilt climbed further. "I'm sorry I made you think about what happened this time last year... it wasn't my intention. I was trying to make up for it. I want this year to be perfect and I guess I got so caught up in making it right that I overlooked you. It won't happen again, baby girl, I promise."

"I believe you." She whispered.

TBC

**A/N: Silly Joey for stressing Lauren out. So should Lauren be concerned about the festive season? Surely this Christmas can't be as bad as last year? Right...? Of course, they're going to Walford and we remember what happened last time they were there... and then, of course, there's the Abi factor... What was I thinking... It wouldn't be a Branning Christmas without some drama. Back tomorrow.**


	32. Chapter 32

**5th May 2013. It's Christmas. Bring on the DRAMA...  
**

**Chapter 32.**

"Merry Christmas, Lesley," Lauren said when she came downstairs the next morning.

"Merry Christmas, honey." Lesley looked at her in concern, "Did Joey sort everything out last night?" she asked.

Lauren nodded, her cheeks flushing. "Yeah." She looked around the kitchen. "Do you need me to do anything? Help get anything ready to take to mum's?"

"You can help me finish these mince pies..." Lesley said, "I've already got some made but I always think they taste nicer when they're really fresh."

"Sure..." Lauren said, pulling an apron from the back of the door and putting it over her clothes. She didn't really want to have to change her outfit today so she needed to stay clean.

The mince pies were just coming out of the oven when Joey came into the kitchen, "Something smells nice..." he said with a smile, kissing Lauren on the cheek.

"It's the mince pies..." she giggled.

"I don't think it is, baby." He whispered to her and chuckled when he saw her blush. "We need to leave in just over an hour," he told them both. "Alice is coming down in a few minutes. She's a bit nervous about today... it's her first family Christmas."

"Let's hope it's not the usual Branning saga," Lauren said softly.

"I told you, babe, this year's going to be special." Joey reminded her, kissing her forehead.

*JL*JL*

Joey had loaded the car up with the presents and food while the three women in his life made their final preparations. He'd managed to convince them that they should dress up a bit, seeing as it was a family occasion and when they walked out of the house he whistled in appreciation. "You all look amazing," he said, helping each of them into the car.

They pulled up outside 5 Albert Square and walked up the steps to the house. Max and Tanya opened the door and ushered the quartet into the warmth. Lauren looked around the room, "Where's Abi?" she asked.

Max glanced at Tanya before looking at his daughter, "She asked if she could spend the day with Carol, rather than be here. We thought about it and decided it was probably easier for everyone if she did."

Lauren nodded, not saying anything because she couldn't get anything past the lump in her throat, "LAUR! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Oscar shouted as he barrelled into the room, hugging his sister eagerly.

"Merry Christmas, little man..." she whispered to him. She felt Joey's hand on her back and knew he was offering her some comfort. She wished it made her feel better but it really didn't.

"We thought we'd do things a little different this year, Lauren." Her mum said. "We're going to do the presents now."

"Okay." She said, thinking it was all a little strange. She went to sit on the couch with her brother.

"I'm just going to get the stuff in from the car, baby." Joey said.

"Do you want a hand?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine. You stay here in the warm." He blew her a kiss and then dashed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

*JL*JL*

Ten minutes later the seven of them were gathered in the lounge. "No Santa suit this year, dad?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"Nah, your mum made me get rid of it." He said. "You're a bit old for that now anyway..."

"Maybe..." Lauren admitted, although she'd always really liked it when her dad appeared dressed up as Santa and handed out the gifts. It made her feel like his little girl again.

The presents were passed out among the family and were opened eagerly. Oscar was irrepressible, bouncing on the couch as he waited for it to get back to his turn again. It was nearly dinner time when the gifts were finally done. Tanya and Lesley went to finish getting the food ready and then they sat down to eat their meal. The atmosphere at the table was light and everyone was smiling. It was practically a revolution for a Branning family Christmas and Lauren was waiting for something to go wrong. Alice helped Lesley and Tanya clear the table once the food was over. Lauren was going to go with them but Joey grabbed her hand under the table so she stayed where she was.

"What's wrong, Joe?" she asked once it was just the two of them at the table. Now she was looking at his face she could see he looked a little tense.

"I've got another present for you..." he told her softly.

"You should've given it to me earlier." She said.

"It wasn't the right time then." He got up from his seat and walked out of the room. Lauren glanced at her father as he watched him leave the room and she wondered what was going on. Whatever it was, it seemed her dad was in on it. Joey walked back in carrying a large box that was carefully wrapped. He placed it on the table in front of her. Lauren looked at him then noticed that the rest of the family were all standing watching her as well. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Open it, baby girl." Joey whispered.

Lauren took a deep breath and carefully tore the paper off the box... to reveal a box inside. She glanced at Joey again, seeing him biting his lip as he watched her. She turned back to the box and lifted the lid. She gasped when she saw what was inside and her eyes met Joey's. "I don't understand." She whispered.

"I thought we could get married..." he said, staring into her eyes, "Today." Her eyes widened as she realised what he was saying, "Please say yes because I've organised it all... with a bit of help from your parents."

"And me!" Oscar piped up.

Joey laughed but his focus was on Lauren. He wasn't sure how she was going to react. She looked up at him, "Okay." She said softly.

Joey's face was filled with a huge smile as he heard her say that one word. He strode over to her and kissed her gently. "Thank you..." he whispered.

"We'd better get you changed, Lauren." Tanya said, clapping her hands together. "The guests will be arriving soon."

Everyone sprang into action and began to move around the room. Tanya, Lesley and Alice all moved towards Lauren and pulled her from the room and up the stairs. Alice brought the box up with her. They gathered in Lauren's parent's room. "Did everyone know, apart from me?" Lauren asked.

"No, sweetheart, it was just me and your dad."

"And Oscar..." Lauren added.

"Yeah," Tanya smiled, "They had a trip out the other weekend. Oscar helped Joey choose the rings. Joey said only your little man was up to the job of assisting him apparently."

"He said that?" Lauren said.

"Lauren, Joey loves your brother almost as much as you do," Alice said.

"What did you think of the dress?" Tanya asked.

"Did you choose it?" Lauren asked.

Tanya nodded, "Joey told me to choose something you would like and get it put in a box. He wrapped the box but he hasn't seen the dress." She explained.

"What I've seen of it, it looks beautiful, mum... and very me. I hope it fits me."

"You're going to look beautiful in it." Tanya reassured her. "Now, come on, we need to get this done. Let's start with your hair and make-up." Tanya said, swinging into action. Twenty minutes later Lauren was ready to put her dress on. "I have a little gift for you, Lauren." Tanya said, opening her wardrobe and pulling out a gift bag.

Lauren opened it and found some underwear inside. "Mum..."

"Well, I wasn't sure what you'd be wearing when you came over and I decided you should have something nice on... something that Joey might appreciate later..." she added with a smirk.

"Mum..." Lauren said in embarrassment.

"Auntie Tanya..." Alice said, looking a little ill at the thought of it.

"Alice, it's perfectly natural for your brother to want to ravish his wife on his wedding night." Lesley said and Lauren looked even more embarrassed.

"I'm going to go and change into these in the bathroom," she said hurriedly. Her mum passed her a gown to put over the top of it for her return to the room. Lauren made a dash for the bathroom before anyone could say anything else that would embarrass her. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and what she saw amazed her. She looked so different and it wasn't just the hair and make-up... she looked happy. She looked different and yet she was still looked like her... she was still the girl Joey fell in love with. She quickly changed into the underwear from her mum and she knew Joey would love it when he got to see it later. She pulled the gown on and ran back to the bedroom.

Her mum reached for the box that lay on the bed and lifted the lid. Carefully she pulled the dress from inside it and held it up for them all to see. It really was a beautiful dress. "Off with the gown, Lauren." She instructed and Lauren did, feeling a little vulnerable as she stood in her underwear before Joey's family. Her mum helped her put the gown over her head, making sure to avoid her hair and then she did the zip up the back. It fit her perfectly.

Lauren gazed down her body and saw how the dress clung to every curve she possessed. "Mum, the dress is stunning." She looked up at her, "Thank you."

"I think it's the person inside it that makes it look that way, sweetheart." Tanya said and Lauren felt tears forming in her eyes and a lump appeared in her throat.

"Joey's going to be blown away by the sight of you, Lauren." Lesley said, smiling at her nearly daughter in law.

"I guess it's almost time..." Lauren whispered.

Tanya checked the time and nodded, "You've got about ten minutes." She stepped forward and kissed her daughter on the cheek, "I'll send your dad up... he's so looking forward to walking you down the aisle."

"Where is the wedding taking place anyway?" Lauren asked.

"In the square gardens... by the Christmas tree." Tanya said.

Lauren glanced at Lesley and Alice, "And Derek?"

"Jay is keeping him and Abi out of the way." Tanya admitted. "Oh, I nearly forgot..." She dashed to her wardrobe again and reappeared with a wrap to go around Lauren's shoulders, "To keep you a bit warm," she said as she fastened it. "The finishing touch..."

"Does she have something old, borrowed and blue?" Lesley asked, "The dress is new obviously."

"Good thinking..." Tanya said.

"What about Grandma Reenie's bracelet?" Lauren suggested. It was something she'd seen a lot when she was a child and when her Grandma had died it had been given to Lauren by her Granddad. Her mum had been looking after it for her ever since as Lauren hadn't wanted to lose it.

"Yes... that's definitely old." She retrieved the bracelet and fastened it around Lauren's wrist. "I've got the perfect thing for blue..." she said. "I wore these in my hair when your dad and I got married last time." She said, pulling some slides out of her jewellery box, "I'd love it if you would wear them, darling." There were tiny blue stones in the slides and they were gorgeous.

"They're beautiful, mum. Won't they count as borrowed as well?" she said.

"I guess they will..." Tanya put the slides into Lauren's hair and then covered her mouth with her hands as she gazed at her daughter. "Beautiful, Lauren."

"Thanks mum." Lauren said. Alice and Lesley hugged her gently before making their way out of the room with Tanya. Leaving Lauren alone.

There was a soft knock on the door and when she looked up she saw her dad standing in the doorway. He was dressed up in a smart suit. "You look beautiful, babe," He told her softly, "Like a real life princess..." he added with a smile.

"Feeling a bit like one too, if I'm being honest..." She smiled at her dad, "Thanks for helping Joey to organise this..." she whispered.

"He came to me and your mum about six weeks ago and asked if we could help him with this. He told us he wanted to make an honest woman of you before you started trying for a baby."

"Well today's definitely the day to be doing that." Lauren murmured.

Max stepped closer and lifted her hand in his. "You've got mum's bracelet on..." he whispered, his thumb brushing over it.

"It's my something old..." she said softly.

"I think she'd be pretty proud of the person you've become, Lauren. And your granddad would love the fact you're wearing it and thinking of her today." Lauren looked up at her dad's face and saw the emotions on it as he spoke of his mum; the first woman he'd ever loved. "I remember the day dad gave this to her. It was just after your Uncle Jack was born." Pain washed over his face at those words, "It was a present to celebrate how Jack had completed the family..." Max shook himself slightly from the morose thoughts, "Your granddad loved your grandma very much and she loved you so much as well... It's only right you should wear it today."

"I take it Abs didn't want to come?" Lauren whispered.

"We didn't give her the choice... Joey said she wasn't invited. He was adamant about it. He said today was about the two of you and she wasn't going to spoil it or take the focus away from you." Max said, "Once he said that we had to agree with him. She would've done something to spoil the day for you. So I've paid Jay to ensure her and Derek won't be here."

"And you think he'll be able to manage that...?"

"He'll be fine. Carol and Bianca are also helping..." Max admitted.

"I take it they're not huge fans of me and Joey either?" Lauren whispered, biting her lip.

"They're not as opposed to it as your uncle and sister but they chose to not come to the ceremony. They said they would help Jay with his task." Max looked down at his daughter, "Don't let other people spoil your day, babe. Joey has put a lot of effort into this. He's invited your friends and family to be here to witness you getting married. Those who choose to not be there aren't people you need around you. You just need to walk to Joey, say I do and enjoy the day. That sounds pretty simple, right?"

"Yeah... I think I can manage that." Lauren said with a smile.

"We should be going downstairs." He said. He took Lauren's arm and led her down the stairs. The house was empty. On the side by the telephone was a bunch of flowers for Lauren to hold and it was then she noticed her father has a buttonhole in his jacket that matched one of the flowers in the bunch she was carrying. Max saw her looking at the flowers, "Joey chose them... He told me to tell you what they were and why he chose them." Max reached inside his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. He glanced nervously at his daughter, "The black ones are Christmas roses... they're actually poisonous but they used to be used to treat paralysis so they seemed appropriate for that reason as well as the seasonal reference. The purple flowers are Asters and they're the birth flowers for September which is both Joey's birthday and when you got engaged. They symbolise love and trusting. The small white flowers are Gypsophilia or baby's breath. They signify innocence and pureness of heart. There are snowdrops as well in the bunch... they represent hope. And then there are the roses. Joey included two types in your bunch. The red and white ones which we also have as buttonholes show that we're united; both the unification of you and Joey and that we're united as a family. The red ones I'm sure you realise represent Joey's true love for you."

"Thanks dad..." Lauren said with a smile. His words told her just how much thought Joey had put into the whole day. "I think we have somewhere to be, don't you?"

TBC

**A/N: Okay, so I said there would be drama... I didn't necessarily mean it would be the bad kind. Do you think this makes up for the mess Joey made of last Christmas? The rest of the wedding will be posted later today. Get your hankies ready... it's a bit of a tearjerker...**


	33. Chapter 33

**5th May 2013. So here is their wedding... Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 33.**

Max led Lauren out of the front door and down the stairs. She looked towards the gardens and saw a small crowd of people gathered there. She walked to the entrance of the gardens with her father and then she saw Joey standing at the far end and the sight of him took her breath away and she could only see him from behind. He was all she could look at as she moved closer. He turned his head and their eyes met. He smiled at her and she fell in love with him all over again. When she was near the front she noticed the person standing at her fiancé's side and his presence there made her smile. He was dressed in a suit just like Joey and her dad. He smiled at her broadly and waved.

Lauren reached the front of the garden and stood at Joey's side. Max kissed Lauren softly on the cheek and then moved to his wife's side. "Love your choice of best man..." Lauren whispered to Joey.

"Best little man for the job," he said with a smile. Joey took her hand in his, his other holding Oscar's as he stood the other side of him. "You ready for this?" Joey whispered.

"Absolutely..." She squeezed her hand as she spoke.

*JL*JL*

They were at the vow part of the ceremony and it was Joey's turn first. He turned to face Lauren, her hands grasped in both of his. He cleared his throat, "I chose to write my own vows for today because the traditional vows didn't seem to cover everything I wanted to say." He winked at her and she smiled. "I knew I loved you the first moment I looked into your eyes... and I didn't even really know what it meant to love someone at that time. You captured my heart that day and have owned an ever-increasing part of it ever since. I fell in love with you a little more each time I spoke to you and saw you and I still do, every day. Things changed a year ago today and I thought I'd lost you from my life. I hurt you in a way I never intended to and I wish I could take back all of the pain I caused. We both were in a lot of pain after that and then I had to tell you the reason why it happened. You amazed me again and said you didn't care; you still wanted to be with me despite everything." He squeezed her hands. "I couldn't have got through everything I faced at the beginning of this year without you. You grounded me and kept me sane at a time when I know I would've fallen apart if you hadn't been there. I wouldn't be here now if you hadn't helped me through that time and you gave me the strength to believe I could get better. When we were told of the illnesses you face, I wanted to be there for you like you had me. I wanted to be there to comfort you and help you through it. I promise to be with you every step of the way, baby girl, holding your hand when you're in pain and making sure you know every day how much I love and cherish you. A very wise little man once asked me if we were going to get married. I asked him why he would ask that and he told me how his parents loved each other and they got married. Then he said that me and you loved each other so it must mean we should too and he was right. He wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know but it was the first time we seriously talked about it. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone and I look forward to spending the rest of our lives together; creating a future together." He leant forward and kissed Lauren's forehead.

Both Tanya and Lesley were in floods of tears from the words Joey had said to Lauren, both of them knowing how unlike Joey it was to show his emotions so openly. They wiped away their tears as Lauren began to speak.

"I wish I could say I've planned what I'm going to say because I'm really not good at public speaking but seeing as how I found out this was happening just over an hour ago, I didn't know I had anything to plan... so this is going to have to be a bit off the cuff." She paused and looked down at the ground. "You were the first person I've ever loved and I know you'll be the last one too." Joey squeezed her hands again at those words, "You gave me a stability I didn't realise I needed or wanted. You made me want to get through every day, without turning to alcohol. You were the thing I started to turn to instead and you're all I will ever want to turn to. I told you last summer that you were my haven and when you held me in your arms, I felt safe, loved and protected and I know you'll always make me feel that way. I promise to you that I will love you for the whole of my life... however long or short that may be." She whispered the last words to Joey and she could see the affect the words had on him. She squeezed his hands this time and brushed her thumbs over the back of them. "I will challenge you every day to be the person I know you are and to show everyone who knows us that this relationship isn't wrong; that we were destined to be together. I really believe we were made for each other and there is no way that something like that can be wrong. I promise to you we're going to prove those words to everyone."

After the vows it was time for them to exchange rings. Joey turned to Oscar and held out his hand. Oscar passed the rings to him, whispering, "Did I do okay, Joey?"

"Stellar job, little man..." Joey said, brushing his hand through the curls on the top of his head. After repeating the words of the minister, Joey gently pushed the ring onto her finger. Lauren looked at it in wonder, seeing something inscribed around the band.

It was then her turn to do as Joey had just done. She picked up the ring and repeated the words she had to say, then pushing the ring onto his ring finger, like he had to her.

"You may now kiss the bride." Was proclaimed by the minister.

Lauren blushed prettily as Joey slowly moved towards her, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him as their kiss deepened instinctively. He pulled his mouth from hers and rested his forehead against her, "I love you, Mrs. Branning." He told her softly.

"I love you more, my wonderful husband." Lauren looked down at their hands and saw their rings as their fingers entwined. Now she looked at them she could see they both had writing on them. She couldn't make out the words from this distance. "What does the writing say?" she asked him softly.

"Ti amo," Joey said, smiling at her, "Il nostro amore è per l'eternità..." Her mouth dropped open as he spoke in Italian to her. He looked at her and shrugged, "I've been practicing…" he said, winking at her this time.

"What does it mean?"

"I love you. Our love is for eternity." He whispered, brushing away a tear that appeared as he spoke. "It's written on both our rings." He paused briefly. "There's writing inside each ring too… it says Lauren & Joey and today's date."

"So you'll never forget…" she whispered.

"I'm never going to forget today, baby girl." He said softly, leaning down and kissing her again. She melted in his arms as the kiss deepened and their guests all laughed and cheered.

TBC

**A/N: How romantic... Do you think that was a nice way to end a traumatic weeks of episodes? Back tomorrow... with multiple chapters. Let the baby making begin... :-)  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**6th May 2013. I've had a fun morning putting images to each of my EE stories... including changing the one for this story. Take a look and let me know what you think? **

**So here is the first of multiple chapters today. It's time to make a baby!**

**Chapter 34.**

_January._

Lauren and Joey are both excited at the beginning of the month. This was the month when they would get pregnant, of that they were both certain. They now had the go ahead to start from her consultant and with the excitement of the wedding gone and as they were officially newlyweds they set aside plenty of time... to take advantage of this change in their circumstances. Putting that time to as much good use as possible; focusing on the task at hand. It was something they were both enjoying. They were having a lot of fun.

*JL*JL*

Lauren purchased a pregnancy test at the time when her period was due but never needed to take it because her period arrived later that afternoon. She threw the box containing the tests into a drawer in their room, shutting it with a slam, knowing she wouldn't need it now until next month at the earliest. She was frustrated. So much so she sulked on their bed until Joey arrived home from work, breaking the news to him with just one glance. Both of them were disappointed but it was only the first month. It would be different next time. They would make sure of it.

TBC

**A/N: So the first month wasn't a roaring success... Oh dear. Such a shame. Oh well, maybe February will go a bit better. For each of the chapters today (apart from the last one), once I get 5 reviews, I will post the next chapter... so you know what to do - or it could be a really really long day!  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**6th May 2013. Well, that didn't take long, did it? Second chapter of the day...**

**Chapter 35.**

_February._

Their sex life gained momentum through the remainder of their first month of married life and into the second. A more determined effort was made by both of them to get this right. The fact the rest of their family knew what they were trying to achieve was an added pressure neither of them needed but it was hard to avoid the questioning looks from them whenever they saw them; the silent questions asking if Lauren was pregnant yet. So somewhere towards the tail end of the month it stopped be fun anymore. This happened to coincide with Lauren finally having to take one of the tests she'd purchased the month before. It was negative. Both were very quiet for several days after that.

TBC

**A/N: Better luck next time? You know what to do...  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**6th May 2013. Third times a charm... maybe?**

**Chapter 36.**

_March._

It was time for Lauren's three month check up with her consultant. The tests had been done the week before and the appointment with her consultant was today. Unfortunately, due to a problem with Joey's work, Lauren had to go on her own. She hadn't mentioned it to her parents or Lesley. Part of her knew she needed to do this on her own. She needed to face up to everything head on. When this appointment was booked just before Christmas she had assumed she would be pregnant by now... but she wasn't and she was sure it was her fault. She walked into her consultant's office about five minutes after her appointment was due to start. "How are you feeling, Lauren?" he asked as she sat down. Unbeknown to him this was the wrong thing to ask his patient and it just led to Lauren bursting into tears in front of him. He moved from his seat immediately and sat in the chair next to the young girl. "What's wrong?" he asked her gently.

"I'm a failure..." she sobbed.

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm not pregnant yet. We've done everything right... why am I not pregnant? Is there something else wrong with me... something that means I can't get pregnant?" she asked him desperately.

"I'm not an expert in this field, Lauren but I know that stress contributes greatly as a hindrance to conceiving."

"It's hard to not be stressed when you're in the situation Joey and I are in..." she whispered.

"Well I've looked at your test results and I can see that there has been little change to your heart since your last check-up, so that should be one less thing for you to be stressed about." He told her gently. Her crying softened slightly at his words but it didn't stop, "It's only been a couple of months, Lauren. These things can take time." He reassured her.

"Yeah, but time isn't something we have a lot of, is it? The longer this takes, the longer it is before I get back on the medication and the more likely it is that something will go wrong. I know Joey is going to put a stop to this. He won't let me risk my health for too long."

"Relax, Lauren. All this pressure you're putting on yourself won't help... I promise."

"I just want this so badly and I can't even get this right... Everything I've ever done just lets everyone down." She dissolved into tears again.

"Let me make a couple of calls..." he said to her softly. He had developed a fondness for both Lauren and Joey, having heard many details of their relationship from his friend who'd treated them both just over a year ago. He stepped out of his office to make the call to another friend, one who might be able to reassure his young patient and ease some of her concerns. He was back in his office just a few minutes later, finding Lauren slightly calmer. "I've spoken to a friend of mine. She's a specialist in gynaecology and she's an obstetrician as well. She can see you this afternoon and run some tests on you... to check and make sure there are no obvious reasons for your not falling pregnant. I'm sure there isn't and she is too but if it would remove another worry; relieve some of the stress you're feeling, then I think this is something you need to do."

"Thank you." Lauren said softly. He gave her the details of the appointment and the name of his friend and she stood up.

"I'd like to see you again in three months, Lauren. Again my p.a. will organise the tests for you and send you the details. If you fall pregnant between now and then, let her know and she'll cancel the tests you can't have once you're expecting. In the meantime, good luck... and remember what I said. Try to stay relaxed and not let this get too stressful. Apart from anything else, that isn't healthy for your other conditions either." She smiled and nodded at the elderly man before leaving his office.

*JL*JL*

Lauren found herself outside the next doctor's office a couple of hours later. She was nervous about this appointment. The next few minutes could impact her future with Joey in more ways than one. The door to the office opened and a middle aged woman stood in the doorway. "Lauren Branning?" she asked. Lauren nodded. "Come in." She shut the door behind Lauren after she'd walked in. "How can I help you, Lauren?"

"I understand my consultant told you about my health issues?" Lauren asked.

"He did. He also said you've been trying, with your boyfriend, to get pregnant for a few months now and haven't had any success."

"Actually Joey's my husband now. We got married on Christmas day." Lauren said with a smile, a smile that fell as she started talking again, "I'm worried there might be something else wrong with me that's stopping me conceiving the baby we both want so much." She admitted quietly.

"I'm sure that isn't the case." She sat at her desk and pulled out a notepad. "Okay, I need to ask you some questions first; get some general background information on you. Is that okay?" Lauren nodded, "I understand you were using an oral contraceptive until recently."

"Yes." Lauren answered.

"When did you stop taking it?"

"29th December." Lauren said.

"And you've had two periods since stopping?"

"Yes."

"Would you say they were normal?"

"The first was okay but the second was late and lighter than usual, I guess."

"And you've been trying to get pregnant since stopping taking the pill?"

"Yes. My heart medication was clear of my system by Christmas, so we've been trying... a lot." She admitted, her face heating at her last words.

"I really think you have nothing to worry about, Lauren. It can take two or three months for your cycle to return to normal after stopping taking the pill."

"So I should've stopped taking it earlier?" she asked.

"No, you shouldn't. Your consultant highlighted to you the importance of not getting pregnant when your heart medication was in your system, correct?" Lauren nodded. "It's not unheard of for women to get pregnant immediately after stopping taking the pill or even just missing a pill, so you were completely correct to take it until you did. Each woman's body reacts differently, Lauren. There is no telling how your body is going to be. What I can state is that the risks to your baby if you'd stopped taking the pill earlier and you'd got pregnant before you were given the all clear, are far greater than of you having a problem conceiving now. Even if that is the case, if there is a reason for you not getting pregnant, which I'm not saying there is, you would still have options open to you. If you'd got pregnant while the medication was in your system, I can promise you your options would have been heartbreaking." She wrote a couple of things down. "Now there are some things I can check, to hopefully reassure you." She got up from her desk and walked over to some scales at the side of the room. "If you can take off your jacket and shoes, Lauren and then step on these scales, I'd like to weigh you." Lauren did as she asked, shifting unconsciously as she stood on the scales. The doctor made a note of her weight. Lauren got down from the scales and then the doctor took her blood pressure. "Well, you could do with putting some weight on Lauren. I know you have to watch what you eat and have increased your exercise because of your heart, but you're slightly underweight and even something that small can have an impact on your ability to get pregnant."

"How much?"

"It's only a slight impact, minimal at most but it's something you can fix."

"No, I meant how much weight do I need to put on?" Lauren asked with a smile.

The doctor blushed, "Sorry... about half a stone, not too much. Your blood pressure is slightly high but that could simply be as a result of my taking the reading and you being here today. I'm sure your consultant mentioned the adverse affects of stress when trying to conceive." Lauren nodded, "What he told you is true. Even the slightest amount of stress can have an impact. I know you and your husband want this and why you want to do this now but you need try and ensure you don't get fixated on the pressure of the situation. Lauren, getting pregnant is supposed to be a fun experience... the sharing of an emotional connection between two people who love each other. I see a lot of couples who are struggling to get pregnant and most of them tell me the whole experience has become a chore; a routine of having sex at the 'right times' in order to increase their odds. Don't forget what got you to this point in the first place."

"So you think nothing is wrong and I don't need to worry?" Lauren asked hopefully.

"If you haven't conceived within the next four months, come back and see me. With your husband. I can do some tests to check but at this stage I'm confident there aren't any issues. You just need to relax and have some fun." She watched as Lauren sighed in relief but she could see she hadn't managed to reassure her completely. "I can examine you, if that would ease your mind further."

"Could you?"

"Of course, Lauren." She smiled at the brunette before her, "Why don't you remove your clothing from the waist down and lie on the bed over there. Tell me when you're ready and I'll come through." She said as she stood and pulled the curtain around the bed.

Lauren walked into the closed off area and did as the doctor said, climbing on the bed and pulling the blanket that was lying there over her lap. "I'm ready..." she said softly. She lay there for several minutes as the doctor examined her. She hated having this done but she knew it was what she needed to be sure there was nothing wrong.

"I can see nothing wrong, Lauren." The doctor said as she stood up and removed the medical gloves she'd put on. "In fact, you look perfectly healthy." She told her with a smile. "I'll let you get dressed again."

*JL*JL*

Lauren left the doctor a few minutes later and she did feel better. After a short bus ride she was walking back down the road to her house. As she walked up to the front door it swung open. Joey stood there and he looked frantic.

"I was expecting you home ages ago." He said, "Is everything okay?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm fine." She whispered to him.

"Where have you been? Were the test results bad?"

"No." She said quickly, "There's still been no change. I got upset while I was there... because I'm still not pregnant so he sent me to see a friend of his. She was able to see me this afternoon."

"And?"

"She said I could do with putting on a few pounds and she examined me and said she couldn't see any problems. Apparently it can take a few months after stopping taking the pill before everything gets back to how it should be. She doesn't think there are any issues but said she would see us again if I still wasn't pregnant in four months." Lauren told him softly.

He pulled her into the lounge and they sat on the couch, Lauren on his lap. He kissed her face, "I was so worried when I got home and you weren't here. You can't imagine what I thought..." he whispered to her.

"I'm fine." She said, turning her face to look at him and kissing him deeply.

"Did the doctor say anything else?" he asked her.

"They both said we shouldn't be so stressed out about it all. We should try to enjoy the experience of getting pregnant." She leant her head against his chest, "I think they're right... I'd forgotten why we were doing this. It's all become about getting a positive result and not about the fact we're creating a child together." Her thumb brushed over the wedding ring he was wearing, the words inscribed in the white gold brushing under her skin.

"We'll get there, baby girl. I know it." He told her softly.

"I thought you were going to be at work all day?"

"I wanted to be here when you got home. I felt guilty about not being able to go with you."

"It's not your fault. In a way, I'm glad you weren't there. I'm not sure I would've been able to do the examination if you'd been there."

"Let's go upstairs, babe." He stood up, lifting her into his arms and carrying her up to their room.

TBC

**A/N: So there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with Lauren... and she should be able to get pregnant. Even better news... her heart is still fine. So they just need to relax and enjoy it all. Send a review...  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**6th May 2013. So it's got to be this month... right?**

**Chapter 37.**

_April_.

Joey surprised Lauren for her birthday with a weeks break in New York, leaving on her birthday; it was also a belated honeymoon. They had an amazing time while they were away and for a few days they were able to forget about the pressures they'd left behind. During their time away, they'd become closer again and they'd found a renewed vigour in their sex life, forgetting about what they were trying to achieve and just concentrating on how much they loved each other. It also gave Lauren a chance to bring out some of the lingerie she'd purchased for their trip to Italy which led to many fun filled hours for them both.

They returned back to the UK, with smiles on their faces and feeling much lighter than when they'd left. They found Lauren's dad waiting for them at the airport, much the same as when they'd returned from Italy. They hadn't expected anyone to pick them up, having been prepared to get a taxi back to their house. "Dad?" Lauren said, hugging him as she walked up to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Let's go to the car..." he said. He took Lauren's bag off her and the pair trailed behind him as they left the airport. Once they were in the car and were driving back to their house. "There are some things I need to tell you," he said softly as they exited the airport.

"What is it, dad?"

"It's Alice..." he said gently.

"What happened?" Joey asked, immediately tense.

"She came to Walford." Max said, glancing at his nephew in the rear view mirror.

"What did he do?" Lauren asked softly, clutching Joey's hand in both hers.

"It wasn't him..." Max said and Joey released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "Alice arrived on our doorstep and she'd seen Derek during the day. She was upset because he told her he wanted nothing to do with her. Tanya called your mum and told her what had happened and your mum came over." He stopped talking briefly as he pulled out into busy traffic. "Alice told us she asked him why he treated your mum and you the way he did when he still lived with you and Derek didn't like the way she was talking to him. He went to hit her but he didn't. She said it was like he thought better of it mid punch. It scared her though and she tried to leave. He realised what he'd done and he grabbed her arm. She then asked him why he behaved the way he did. She wanted to know why he did what he did to you, Lauren. That was when he started talking about the pair of you and Alice stood up for you both, telling him he was wrong about you. He told her that if she supported your relationship and couldn't see how wrong it was he wanted nothing to do with her. She ran from the house and came to ours. She was telling us all this when your sister got home and she heard the tail end of what Derek had said to her. Abi started agreeing with him and Alice took exception to what she said and the way she was speaking. She surprised us all and went at Abs, pulling her hair and clawing at her. Your sister is a lot stronger than she looks, Joey. She even surprised your mum. We went to separate them but to be honest we weren't sure how to do that without getting caught up in it or making it worse."

"Wow. How did it end?" Lauren asked.

Max glanced at his son-in-law, "Abi got a lucky slap in and Alice fell backwards. She caught her head on the corner of a chair as she fell to the ground."

"Is she okay?" Joey asked in concern.

"She was taken to hospital..."

"When did this happen? Why didn't anyone call us?" Lauren asked. She had become very close to Alice since moving in with Joey. She had, in some ways at least, become a substitute for her real sister and to know it was her that caused Alice to be in hospital was almost too painful to absorb.

"It was late last night. You were already on your flight on the way home. Your mum asked me to meet you at the airport, Joey and bring you both to the hospital."

"How is she?"

"She's unconscious." Max told him gently. He changed lane and took the next turn from the road. "The doctors don't think there'll be any long term issues and they're expecting her to wake up within the next few hours. They want to keep her in, just to make sure there isn't anything they haven't spotted." He indicated and took another turn. A couple of minutes later he turned into the car park at Walford General Hospital. All three climbed out of the car and the young couple followed Max into the hospital. "There's one last thing you need to know..." he told them as they waited for the lift. The doors opened with a ping and all three walked into it, Max selecting the correct floor. "Derek is here..." he told them softly.

"Is mum okay with that?" Joey asked, a scowl appearing on his face.

"She's not ecstatic about it but she doesn't want to create a scene at the hospital. She's waiting until your sister wakes up and let her decide what happens with him."

"What about Abi?" Lauren asked in a whisper.

"For the moment she's staying at your Grandma Dot's. I can't tell you how disappointed me and your mum are with her, Lauren. And so angry too. I don't know what we're going to do, to be honest. I'm inclined to leave that decision to Alice too. I won't stop her if she wants to prosecute Abi." Lauren inhaled sharply at her father's words.

"It's what she deserves..." Joey said bitterly. Lauren looked at the floor; this was her worst nightmare. She wished there was some way they could avoid this situation but she'd made a promise. She squeezed her husband's hand, telling him she was okay with him revealing what they'd kept hidden. Joey looked at his father-in-law, "It was Abi that spiked Lauren's drink last year. She's the only person who would want to do it and who had the opportunity to do so as well."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Max asked.

"I didn't want you and mum to be put in the position you're now in," Lauren whispered. "I told Joey that if she did anything like it again, we would tell you... so here we are. I'm so sorry, dad."

"You shouldn't be apologising, babe..." Max said softly, his thoughts clearly on what they'd just told him.

They reached the ward where Alice was at that moment and they went in. Joey and Lauren both tensed when they saw Derek standing on the far side of the room. "Mum..." Joey said softly and she looked up at him.

She got to her feet and walked over to them, hugging them both tightly, "Did you have a nice holiday?" she asked gently.

"Yeah. How are you, mum?" Joey asked, his eyes darting over her shoulder and looking at his father.

"I've been better..." she admitted softly.

"How is she?" Lauren asked.

"Still unconscious... but they think she'll wake up soon."

"Why don't you go and get a drink or something to eat and we can stay with Al for a while?" Joey suggested.

"I'm sure dad can go with you. We'll call if she wakes up..." Lauren added.

She nodded and left the room with Max. Derek scowled at the couple as they walked over to the bed. Joey took a seat on the chair his mum had just vacated and Lauren sat on his lap. They both heard Derek make a disparaging remark behind them but they chose to ignore him. "Come on, Alice. Time to wake up now," Joey said softly, squeezing her hand. They sat in silence watching the young girl sleeping on the bed.

"This is your fault..." said a voice from behind them.

"We weren't even in the country, so I don't see how it can be our fault." Joey said defensively.

"It was the two of you your sisters were fighting over..." He said angrily.

Both of them chose to ignore him completely. There was no way any of this was their fault. They can't be blamed for something that happened when they weren't there. Lesley and Max walked back into the room about fifty minutes later and just as they did Alice stirred on the bed.

"Alice, baby..." Lesley said softly, kissing her forehead.

Derek stepped forward, standing at the end of the bed, his hand resting on her foot through the blanket, "Alice, darling. Dad's here for you." Lauren and Joey shared a look and it wasn't missed by the elder man. "Something you want to say?"

"Nothing at all..." Joey said, refusing to cause an argument.

"Mum..." Alice groaned, her eyes fluttering open and she winced at the bright light overhead.

"How do you feel, honey?" Lesley asked her daughter.

"Head hurts." She moaned.

"I'll go and get a doctor," Max said, leaving the room.

Lauren put her arms around Joey's neck, kissing the side of his face gently. "Do you have to do that here?" Derek snapped. "It makes me sick..." he added in disgust.

"If you don't like it, no one's forcing you to stay," Lauren said, glaring at her uncle.

He stepped towards her, "What did you say?" he growled.

"Del!" Max shouted as he walked back into the room and saw Derek moving towards his daughter and her husband. He grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the bed. "I think it might be best if you leave..." he said.

"She's my daughter..." Derek protested.

"First time you've remembered that in a while, ain't it." Max said sharply, "That certainly wasn't what you said to her last night." He added.

"Just go, dad..." Alice whispered from the bed.

"But sweetheart..." he said, looking at her.

"Go..." she repeated. "We don't need you here." She added, turning her attention back to her family.

TBC

**A/N: I know... nothing baby oriented but I wanted to show that there are other things happening in their life too... maybe next month? But on the plus side - Alice has made her decision about Derek. And hooray... she told him to leave.  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**6th May 2013. Fifth update of the day... Aren't you lucky?**

**Chapter 38.**

_May._

Lauren was nervous as she walked into the chemist. It was that time of the month again. Her period was late. She needed to take a test. She took a deep breath before she picked up a box from the shelf. She took two steps towards the till then reached back and grabbed another box. No harm in having some more, if it was positive, she'd want to do another to prove it to herself. Maybe more than one.

*JL*JL*

Negative. Again.

TBC

**A/N: Mmm... things still aren't happening for our intrepid couple. It seems they aren't as lucky as you all are. Well, they never do things the easy way, do they? Send me a review and we'll see what happens next month. :-)  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39.**

_June._

FUCK!

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**6th May 2013. So the last chapter was essentially another negative result. Poor Lauren and Joey! So we're now at month seven or July to you and me... is this going to be the month?  
**

**Chapter 40.**

_July._

Lauren was miserable. She'd even stopped drawing... not finding any peace from it anymore. She wasn't stressed about getting pregnant now. She was well past that point. She'd given up all hope. Joey was just as despondent although he tried to hide it from her, not wanting to make her feel even worse than she already did.

Alice and Lesley had gone away on holiday for two weeks and it left Joey and Lauren alone together. They were supposed to be taking advantage of their time alone but as it turned out, the reverse had happened. They barely did more than kiss. Both of them were frustrated. "I'm just going to pop out for a little while." Joey said, kissing Lauren on the forehead as she lay in bed. "I'll be back soon."

*JL*JL*

Joey opened the door to the house about an hour later, "Lauren?" he called. He got no reply. He walked up the stairs to their room and pushed open the door. She was still lying in the bed. "Baby girl..." he whispered as he lay on the bed beside her, reaching for her.

"Don't..." she breathed and Joey froze.

"What?"

"Don't call me that..."

"Lauren..." She said nothing and he reached for her face, turning it towards him. There were tears on her cheeks and he brushed them away tenderly.

"I've let you down." She said, closing her eyes, forcing more tears to fall from them.

"Never." He told her gently. He kissed her softly but she pulled away from him. "Maybe it's time we go back to the doctor." He said quietly.

"So you think I'm a failure too..." she whispered in accusation, devastation written across her face.

"It might be me..." he said, hoping to hell it wasn't his fault or either of their fault really. He sat up on the bed and then stood up, pulling her out of the bed. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you downstairs." He told her. He led her out of the room and down the stairs. He opened the lounge door and held it open for her.

"Laur!" Oscar said as he looked at his sister, a huge smile on his face.

"Little man..." she said, rushing over to him and hugging him tightly. Her emotions overwhelmed her quickly.

"Joey came and collected me. And I'm not even sposed to see you this weekend." Oscar said in excitement. "Did you like our surprise?" he asked her.

"Very much, little man." She murmured, meeting Joey's eyes and staring at him. She hoped he knew how much this meant to her. "What do you want to do today?" she asked her brother.

"Can we watch some movies?" he asked. "And have popcorn and fizzy drinks?" Both things her parents would probably say no to.

"I think we can manage that, eh?" Joey said, sweeping him up into the air and hearing the giggles erupting from the seven year old.

"What films do you want to watch?" Lauren asked once Oscar was back on the ground.

"I brought some with me..." he laughed.

"And I brought popcorn and food for us to eat." Joey added. He nudged Lauren towards the couch and then placed her brother on her lap. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said, kissing her forehead. He returned and found the brother and sister curled up on the couch, a blanket draped over the two of them. "Here you go, guys." He said, sitting beside Lauren and passing her the popcorn. A DVD was warming up in the player and soon the movie began, Joey pulling Lauren against his body. They were going to be okay.

*JL*JL*

That night Lauren lay in Joey's arms in bed. "Thanks for bringing Oscar over. I hadn't realised how much I needed to see him."

"I hoped seeing him would make you feel a little better."

They were both quiet for a few minutes. "We'll get through this, won't we, Joe?" she whispered.

"Of course we will, babe." He told her, brushing his lips against her forehead.

*JL*JL*

It was three days before they were able to see the doctor and it was three days filled with tension between the couple. Lauren had snapped at Joey several times, a row breaking out which ended with Lauren in tears and Joey comforting her. By Wednesday Lauren was barely speaking and they both sat in the waiting room in a tense silence.

"Lauren," the doctor greeted her with a smile. "And you must be the husband?"

"Joey," he told her, shaking her hand, then taking a seat next to Lauren in the doctor's office.

"I understand you're still having problems, Lauren?" she asked her softly.

Lauren nodded, tears flooding her eyes immediately. "I put on the weight like you told me to. And we tried to not get stressed about it but in the last month it's been difficult not to." She looked down at her lap, "I know it's my fault..."

"Don't say that, Lauren." Joey said, placing his hand on her knee and squeezing her leg. The term of endearment he usually used was temporarily banned from his vocabulary.

"Okay, well I'd like to start by examining you again, Lauren." The doctor said. "Why don't you go and get ready and Joey and I will stay here. Let me know when you're done and I'll come through."

Lauren went and got herself ready, much as she'd done the last time she was here. She was feeling even more nervous today than she'd been then and she wondered what the next few minutes would mean for her relationship with Joey. "I'm ready." She said softly, lying tensely on the bed.

The doctor appeared and began her examination. "Relax, Lauren." She said, feeling the tension in her young patient. Her words didn't help and there was no way she was going to be able to examine her. "Would you be able to relax more if Joey was with you?" she asked softly. Lauren nodded, only slightly hesitant with her response. The doctor looked back out into the main office. "Joey?" she said softly and he walked into the curtained off area, taking position by Lauren's head. She could see him lean down and begin to talk softly to his wife and after a couple of minutes Lauren had relaxed enough for her to try again. The examination didn't take very long at all, "Lauren, I'd just like to do one more thing before we finish. Is that okay?" she asked. Lauren nodded, a slight frown appearing on her face.

Lauren gasped when the doctor returned and she clutched Joey's hand. "Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine, Lauren. This is a vaginal ultrasound machine. It will enable me to get a better view of your uterus and ovaries. It won't hurt, in fact it should be less painful than the examination I've just done. Are you okay for me to do this? It will just give me a chance to see everything a little better and check things more certainly," she asked.

"You're sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I would tell you if there was anything you needed to worry about."

Lauren glanced at Joey and the doctor saw him brush her hair back from her face and behind her ear, "Okay." Lauren looked at Joey, wincing only slightly as the doctor inserted the probe into her.

The doctor looked at the screen closely then glanced up at the young couple. "Would you like to see?" she asked gently. She didn't wait for the answer and turned the screen towards them.

"What are you showing us?" Lauren asked, staring at the screen blankly.

"I thought you would like to see your child for the first time..." the doctor told them with a small smile.

"What?" Lauren gasped.

"I'd estimate you're about seven or eight weeks pregnant, Lauren." She pointed at the screen, a small blurry blob in the corner of the screen. "That, there, is your baby."

"I'm pregnant?" she whispered, tears forming once more in her eyes, although this time they were happy tears.

"Yes, you are." The doctor confirmed.

"But I did a pregnancy test... in fact I've done two in the last couple of months and they were both negative."

"You can get false negative results." She told them both.

"I'm really having a baby?" Lauren asked, surprise still in her voice.

"Yes, we are, baby girl." Joey said to her gently, his own tears forming in his eyes. He bent down and kissed her softly.

The doctor cleared away the ultrasound machine and left Lauren to redress. The pair soon walked back out into the main area of her office and she could see they were both clearly still in shock but much happier than when they'd first entered her office. "Now, Lauren, you need to tell your consultant about this. He will want to increase the frequency of the tests on your heart now you're pregnant."

"Oh god..." Lauren whispered. "I had my routine check up last month. I didn't know I was pregnant and they did tests you shouldn't have if you're pregnant. What have I done?" Her joy disappeared in an instant to be replaced by horror.

"Well there doesn't appear to be any problems with the embryo on the scan we just did. It is something we will keep an eye on. I'll speak to your consultant as well and discuss it with him and find out exactly what tests you had done. I'd like to continue seeing you throughout your pregnancy, if it's alright with you, Lauren."

"Please... I'd really like that too." Lauren said.

"I'm so pleased I was able to give you both some good news... quite often with my job I only ever get to be the bearer of bad news."

"Is there anything we need to be aware of? Could there be problems?" Joey asked.

"The first trimester is always the time when things are most likely to go wrong with a pregnancy. Most parents don't tell their immediate family or friends until they're through this time but it's completely down to you both what you choose to do."

"And you think I'm seven or eight weeks pregnant?" Lauren asked.

"That would be my guess but I can do a more accurate dating next time I see you." She flicked through the diary on her desk and found an opening for five weeks time. "Are you able to come and see me on 12th August? I can see you at 11am. We'll do another scan at that time. A normal ultrasound this time, so you'll need to make sure you've drunk plenty of fluids. The reception will be able to give you the information you need about the ultrasound when you leave."

"The 12th will be fine," Joey said quickly.

"I look forward to seeing you both then." She said, already knowing that both would be at the next appointment.

*JL*JL*

"I can't believe it, Joe." Lauren whispered as they walked to the bus stop.

Joey pulled her to a stop and turned her so she was facing him. His hands cupped both of her cheeks and he kissed her deeply, "You've made me the happiest person ever, baby girl." He kissed her quickly. "I take it it's okay for me to call you that again now?" She nodded, her cheeks flushed and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Do you think it would be okay to not tell anyone until we're past the first trimester?"

"I'd like that. I want it to just be us for a little while longer. Just the three of us." He whispered the last sentence.

"Oh Joey... it's finally happening." She whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Let's get you home. I've got to take care of you both now... and that starts today."

TBC

**A/N: And that is the last chapter for the day... I think seven updates in one day is a record for me... although a lot of them were pretty short. Please continue to review, your comments mean a great deal to me. Also, thanks to everyone for the reviews today. Back tomorrow...**

**Off to sort out the final part of "Misery Loves Company". :-)**


	41. Chapter 41

**7th May 2013. Wow, the last chapter got a huge response. So they're pregnant... happiness all round then. Doesn't sound much like the Branning way of life but I could be mistaken.**

**Chapter 41.**

The next few days Joey would barely let Lauren do anything. Who had known that finding out she was carrying their child would bring out the truly soppy side of her husband? Actually Lauren had always known he would be like this but it made her love him even more for being how he was now. "You're gonna have to stop being like this, Joe." She told him one morning as they lay in bed together. His hand was brushing across her non-existent bump and his lips were caressing her neck.

"Like what?"

"Doing everything for me. Treating me like I'm made of glass. Nothing will give us away more than the way you're treating me. Your mum and sister will know immediately."

"You don't like it?"

She rolled over to face him, "I didn't say that..." she whispered, kissing his mouth. "I love it. I love you... but we wanted to keep this quiet until we're past the three month stage. That's five weeks of not letting them know. You're going to give it away in five seconds."

"Okay." He sighed, "but it won't be easy. I'm just so proud of you and I can't believe how excited I am about this."

"I know. I feel the same way..." She shifted closer to him, feeling his arms wrap around her back. Her face was buried in his shoulder and her lips kissed his neck tenderly. "I'm so happy, Joey."

"I know you are, babe."

*JL*JL*

A few weeks later Lauren's mobile rang and she smiled when she saw the screen, "Whit!" she said as she answered it.

"I could do with seeing you, if you'd like to come over to the square?" Whit said.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah... I just miss you and I could do with some advice."

"I can come over this afternoon," Lauren said quickly, "I could do with seeing my mum and dad anyway." She said. "And Joey's working so I'm free for the day."

"Why don't you come over for a late lunch and we can have a catch up?"

"Sure. I'll be with you by one. Will Lucy be there?"

"I haven't invited her... is that okay?"

"Course it is, Whit..."

*JL*JL*

Lauren walked out of the tube station back in Walford and made the short journey to where her Auntie Carol lived. Whitney opened the door and hugged Lauren when she saw her. "What's wrong, Whit?"

"It's nothing..." she said but Lauren could tell she was lying.

They moved into the lounge and both sat down. Lauren edged closer to her best friend, "Talk to me, Whit... I know something is wrong." she said softly.

"It's your uncle..." she whispered.

"Derek?" Lauren asked, tension increasing in her body. Whitney nodded. "What about him?" she whispered.

"He's freaking me out..." she said softly.

"How so?"

"Well, he's still living here and... I don't know, maybe I'm being stupid. He keeps looking at me... longer than seems right. It makes me nervous..."

"Have you spoken to Tyler about it?" Lauren asked.

Whitney shook her head, "No... He'd go ape and I'm scared of what would happen if he was to find out. Do you think I'm over-reacting?"

"I doubt it, Whit. He's very dangerous... you saw what he did before I left the square."

"Tyler's been talking about me moving in with him and I'm seriously thinking about it but Bianca relies on my money."

"I think you'll feel more relaxed if you're not here. I'd hate for this to ruin things between you and Tyler. And I'd hate for something to happen to you. I don't want him to hurt you, Whit. You're my best friend. Maybe you should take Tyler up on his offer...?"

"Yeah I guess... I just don't want to make things bad between me and Bi. She thinks Derek is amazing so I can't even talk to her about this stuff."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Whit. If I was you I'd leave here though."

"How are things with you, Lauren?" Whitney asked. "How's married life treating you? You look happy."

"Things are good. Did I tell you about our week away in New York? Joey surprised me for my birthday." Lauren asked and they spent the next ten minutes with Lauren telling her all about the trip.

*JL*JL*

The door slammed shut and both girls froze. Lauren glanced towards the door to the lounge and saw her uncle standing there. She immediately tensed.

"I see my son has let you off your leash then..." he sneered at his niece.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lauren asked indignantly, momentarily forgetting how much this man scared her.

"Well normally it's difficult to separate the pair of you. I'm just surprised he let you out of his sight."

"I don't need to ask his permission to come here. I came to see my parents and my friend."

"Oh, yes. Lovely Whitney..." he looked in her direction and Whitney winced as she came under his scrutiny. Both girls stood up and Lauren stood in front of her friend, blocking her from her uncle's view. Derek stepped forward and he grabbed Lauren by her arms, pulling her towards him. Lauren tensed instantly. "Why do you always have to poke your nose in, eh? Do you think you're better than everyone else, Lauren? Because, believe me little girl, there is nothing special about you..." He shoved her across the room and she stumbled backwards, glancing at her friend. Her heart sank when she saw her slip out of the door with a quick backwards glance. She wasn't the only person to notice her disappearance. "Even your best friend has deserted you, Lauren." He told her with a laugh, pushing her again so her back was against the fireplace and now she was very frightened. Flashbacks of that afternoon when they came back from Southend came back to her in an instant. And she didn't know what to do. How could she get herself out of this situation? He stepped even closer to her and his hands grabbed her shoulders, in much the same way as he did just over a year ago. "Do you know how easily I could sort everything out now, Lauren?" he said, his voice quiet but hard. It scared her. "It wouldn't take much for me to do the one thing that would truly hurt my son. My stupid insolent son who has never been the boy I wanted him to be. And now I have an opportunity to cause him the maximum amount of pain." His hand shifted and he gripped her throat, his hand tightening ever so slightly.

"Don't do this..." she gasped, her hands futilely trying to pull his from her neck.

"Why shouldn't I?" he roared, spinning her round and flinging her across the room. "You're a dirty little slapper, Lauren Branning. You've proved that over the last few years. I've heard the tales of how you'll sleep with anything... and you've done just that, haven't you? Sleeping with your cousin... There isn't much worse you could do, as far as I'm concerned." Lauren was curled up on the couch and he kept coming towards her, towering over where she lay. "If you're so desperate to sleep with anyone... maybe I should give you a whirl. I'm sure I could show you a good time. Much better than my son, no doubt." His hand grazed across her body and she flinched away from him. "And you don't seem to mind about sleeping with a family member... so how about it, eh?"

"Leave me alone!" She screamed as loud as she could, fear gripping her like a vice as he approached her.

TBC

**A/N: Yikes! So I'm guessing this might get quite a response too... Yes, I know... another cliffhanger. And the really bad news... you've got to wait until tomorrow for the next chapter. Sorry.  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**8th May 2013. Here we are again... Sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter. Anyway, here it is... Not sure enjoy is the right word to say here really... but there you go.  
**

**Chapter 42.**

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Derek?!" sounded throughout the room as the door to the room slammed open.

"Derek!" A second voice cried out.

Lauren was vaguely aware of her dad in the room and she saw, through a blur, her dad dragging Derek away from her. Auntie Carol was at her side once they were gone and she brushed her hair away from her face, gently asking her how she was. Lauren screwed her eyes shut, tears flowing down her face and listening as there appeared to be more people coming in and out of the room. Lauren could feel her heart racing and she was breathing deeply, trying to slow down her breaths and drag as much oxygen into her body as she could, trying to stave off the panic attack that was threatening.

"Lauren, sweetheart..." It was her mum. "How do you feel?"

"Where's Joey..." she whispered. "I need Joey." She was desperate to be in the safety of her husband's arms as the tears continued to roll down her face.

"I've called him, darling. He's on his way." She said soothingly, brushing her fingers through her daughter's hair but unable to calm her. She wasn't what Lauren needed. There was only one thing she needed now and he was on his way.

Lauren shivered and curled in on herself. "Need Joey..." she repeated over and over.

"Where is she?" It was Joey's voice a little while later and Lauren relaxed just slightly. "Let me through to her." There was barely hidden desperation in his voice and it was an emotion he shared with his wife.

"What's going on in here? Whit, why is everyone here?" That voice was Bianca and Lauren tried to listen to her friend's response.

"Derek attacked Lauren, she came round to see me and we were talking in here when he came in and started having a go at her." Whitney said, "I went to get help, I ran and got Max and Carol was with him and came back too."

"Baby girl?" his voice was like a soothing balm and Lauren opened her eyes, wincing at the swirling images around her.

"Joe..." she whimpered.

He pulled her into his arms and Lauren relaxed against him. Her haven was surrounding her and she felt safe. "It's okay, I'm here now..." he whispered to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

"I thought he was going to hurt me. He said he was going to. He said... he threatened to rape me, Joe." She whispered to him and his arms tightened around her. She thought she'd said it quietly but the room had fallen quiet so everyone heard her.

Silence fell over the room for a few seconds but then all hell broke loose and it came from her dad's direction. "You said what? To MY daughter..." he shouted.

"Max, no..." Carol said.

"MAX!" It was Uncle Jack this time and Lauren buried her head in Joey's shirt as she started to shake in his arms. The raised voices were doing little to calm her, even Joey's presence wasn't completely eradicating the tension she was still feeling.

"Come on, baby girl..." Joey whispered. "Let's get you out of here." He lifted her gently in his arms and carried her from the room, walking out of the front door and across the square.

"Where are we going?" she asked him softly.

"I'm taking you to your parent's house. Once you're calm we can go home again." He kissed her forehead. "Is everything okay? Did he hurt you at all?" he asked.

"I'm okay. He only threatened me... he threw me onto the couch though." She said softly.

"If he's done anything to hurt... I'll kill him." he growled.

"I'm fine, Joe." She whispered into his neck, her thumb stroking the other side of his throat to try and soothe him. He carried her up the stairs to number 5 and pushed open the front door. In the lounge he laid her on the couch and pulled a blanket over her.

Lauren closed her eyes, feeling Joey brushing her hair back from her face. His touch was so soothing to her. "You know I'm taking you to the doctor as soon as we can get an appointment..." he murmured to her. "To get you checked over. I'll call her tomorrow to make an appointment."

She smiled softly, "You're going to give the game away, babe." She reminded him softly. "And we've got an appointment next week anyway."

"I'm not sure I care if they know anymore. Can't we tell them yet? Its eleven weeks now."

"Not that you're counting..." she giggled. "I really want to have the next scan first." She whispered.

"Okay, baby girl." He studied her face. "I wish I could hold you in my arms now."

She looked at him then moved forward on the couch so there was room behind her. "Come here..." she whispered.

He smiled at her. "That's usually my line..." He kicked off his shoes and slid into the gap behind her. His arm slipped under the blanket and settled on her very tiny belly. No one else would know from looking at her but Joey could tell every time his hand settled on her stomach and it calmed him down to touch her like this. "When your mum called and told me I needed to be here..." He pulled her back against him, "I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. If he'd hurt you or..."

"Don't think about it, Joe." She interrupted shakily, not wanting him to even voice that worry.

"You would tell me if he'd hurt you, wouldn't you?"

"I would." She whispered. "I can't lie... I was petrified. I kept getting flashbacks to what he did last year but he actually only said stuff to me and grabbed me... and threw me onto the couch." She shivered slightly in his arms, "Dad and Auntie Carol got there before he could actually do anything."

They lay in silence for quite a while but eventually the front door opened and Lauren tensed slightly in Joey's arms. He pressed his lips to her head in a tender kiss. Her parents walked into the room and Lauren looked at them in concern. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Your aunt and cousin just kicked Derek out of their house. Whitney told them what's been going on..."

"What?" Joey asked her quietly.

"He kept looking at her. It made her feel awkward. She was asking me for advice when he came home." Lauren explained.

"She found me and Carol in the square and we headed over to the house." Max looked pale as he stared at his daughter. "When I think what he could've done to you..." he said softly. "What he threatened to do to you..."

"I'm fine, dad. No need to panic." Lauren said softly.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Tanya asked.

"We should be getting home really..." Lauren said.

"If you're sure, babe..." Max said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lauren said. Lauren and Joey both sat up and Joey helped Lauren to her feet.

Her parents walked them out of the house to where Joey's car was parked. Lauren hugged her parents before Joey held the car door open for her. Joey got into the driver's seat and looked at his wife. "You sure you're okay?" He reached across and squeezed her hand.

"I'm good." She told him.

They drove home and quietly made their way into the house. Lauren went straight up to their room but Joey paused and spoke to his mum and sister and told them what had happened. Both of them were concerned about Lauren and they could see Joey was upset. Once he'd disappeared up to their room Alice and Lesley stared at each other. "I can't believe he would do that..." Alice said, "I mean, I believe what Joey told us... it's just difficult for me to imagine someone doing that to a relative. What did Joey do that was so wrong? To make dad to hate him so much..."

"I don't know, Alice but something needs to change. I'm not having him hurting any of you." Lesley said, anger in her eyes as she spoke.

TBC

**A/N: I really like Lesley's line at the end of this chapter. She reminds me of a mama bear protecting her cubs... Anyway, back tomorrow...**


	43. Chapter 43

**9th May 2013. TISSUE WARNING... you may want to have some handy...  
**

**Chapter 43.**

Lauren was still in bed the next morning and she only woke briefly when Joey kissed her forehead as he was leaving for work. He had a meeting with the accountant at the club this morning so despite the fact he'd much rather stay at home with Lauren he had to go into the office. Lauren herself was exhausted and she planned on having a nice relaxing day.

She got up mid morning and walked downstairs, going into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She checked her mobile and found a text message from Joey.

_Morning baby girl. Hope you're feeling good this morning. I should be home around lunch time and then I'm going to look after you... both of you. J x_

She smiled as she read his message and put her mobile in her dressing gown pocket. He was such a doofus at times but it made her love him more, knowing how much he cared for her.

*JL*JL*

Joey was in the meeting with the accountant when his mobile rang. He reluctantly pressed the ignore button, feeling guilty for it but their discussion was reaching a critical point. For the first time since the club had opened Joey and his friends were thinking about opening a second venue. This meeting was to see if that decision was financially viable.

His mobile rang again and when Joey saw it was her again, his gut twisted. She knew he was having a meeting this morning. "Sorry guys, I need to take this." He said, picking up his phone and accepting the call, "Baby girl..."

"It hurts, Joe..." she sobbed down the phone and for Joey the world stopped turning, time standing still.

"Talk to me, babe..." he whispered, his focus on the love of his life as she cried down the phone.

"I'm cramping... I think I need to go to the doctor and I think I need to go now..."

Joey looked at his friends and they were watching him, seeing the worry on his face and were equally concerned. They both knew and loved Lauren... They could clearly see their best friend loved her deeply and they cared about them both, having known Joey since they were in the same class at the start of secondary school. Joey had told them an abridged version of what had happened the previous day. "I'll be there as quick as I can... Should you call an ambulance?" he asked her gently.

"I don't want to go to the hospital. I want to see my doctor. I trust her and I know she'll look after us." Lauren sobbed.

"Okay, baby girl... I'm leaving the office now. I'll be ten minutes. Do you want to stay on the phone till I get there?"

"No... you focus on driving home safely..." she whispered. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too, babe." He ended the call and turned to his friends. "I've got to go home... Lauren's sick and needs to go to the doctors."

"Mr. Branning... we really need to have this conversation today before you make any decisions."

"Look, whatever John and Steve decide is fine with me, okay. I trust them to make the right choice. My priority is my wife. She always has and she always will come first." He was out of the door before anyone could say anything else and his car screeched out of the car park and headed back towards the house and Lauren. He actually got there two minutes earlier than he'd told her and he dashed through the front door and found Lauren sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "Lauren..." he said softly and she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Come on, sweetheart." He said quietly, picking her up in his arms and carrying her out to the car. "Do you have the phone number for the doctor?" he asked her. She passed him her mobile and he quickly dialled the number. "Hello, my name is Joey Branning, the doctor is looking after my wife. Um, I'm bringing her in to see her because she's experiencing cramps. She's just about eleven weeks pregnant." He paused and Lauren looked at his face, seeing the emotions on his face and feeling guilty for being the cause of them. "No, she doesn't want to go to the hospital... she wants to see her doctor." He paused again. "We'll be there in about fifteen, twenty minutes." He ended the call and started the car. The journey was quiet, both of them were tense. Neither of them even wanted to contemplate the possibility that they might be losing the baby they'd longed for for so long.

Joey pulled up in front of the clinic and they saw her waiting for them. They could see the concern on her face. She opened Lauren's door before Joey could get out of the car and helped her into a wheelchair. "Park the car, Joey. My assistant will show you through to my office when you come in." She said calmly before pushing Lauren into the building.

Joey was following behind them after a couple of minutes and a young girl showed him through to the doctor's office. Lauren was lying on the bed. She looked in his direction as he walked in the door and he moved to her side immediately, kissing her tenderly on the mouth. "What does the doctor say?" he asked softly.

"She's gone to get the ultrasound machine..." she said in a whisper. She looked up at him, "I'm scared, Joe."

"Me too, babe." He admitted. "Everything will..."

She put her hand over his mouth, "Don't say it, Joe. Don't tell me everything will be fine because you don't know that."

He closed his eyes and resignation washed over his face. He kissed her fingertips and she slowly dropped her hand. "I know. I wish I did." He told her.

The office door opened and they both looked at the doctor as she walked into the room. She pushed the ultrasound in with her. She was standing next to Joey and she looked at Lauren in concern, seeing her young patient was clearly in pain. "You really should've gone to the hospital, Lauren."

"I didn't want someone I didn't know to tell me... that I was losing our baby..." she whispered.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet..." She began to prod Lauren's stomach gently. "When did the cramping start?"

"This morning, when I was walking back from the shops." She winced as the doctor pressed slightly harder. "Ow..."

"She had a scare yesterday..." Joey said. "My dad..." Words failed him as his mouth ran dry... He felt sick as the reality of the situation sunk in.

"Go on..." The doctor said to encourage him, looking at Joey and seeing the guilt on his face.

"We don't have a good relationship with him. He pushed her around yesterday..." Joey lowered his head, his hands clutching the edge of the bed. "He shoved her across the room and she landed on the couch hard. I was going to call you this afternoon to book an appointment with you to check her over." Lauren brushed her hand down his arm, trying to comfort him which managed to make him feel ever guiltier.

"Did you have any pain last night, Lauren?"

She shook her head, "No. Joey looked after me and I just slept for most of the evening and night. I would've gone to the hospital if I'd thought anything was wrong last night."

"Okay... well you've definitely got some abdominal pain. Do you know if you're bleeding at all?"

Lauren shook her head, "I've been too scared to look..." she whispered.

"Right, well I'm afraid we need to know, Lauren. I think Joey should help you to the toilets and you should check." Lauren started to cry. "I know this is difficult and something you don't want to face but we need to know. If the worst is happening and you are losing this baby, we need to make sure it happens properly or you will get really sick, very very quickly." She eased Lauren to a sitting position, placing her hand on her shoulder, "I know this is the last thing you want, Lauren. I understand that, I really do but you need to do this." She looked at Joey and nodded. He lifted her in his arms and carried her from the office to the nearby toilets. They returned a few minutes later.

"There wasn't any blood..." Lauren whispered, partially relieved but still concerned something was wrong.

"That's a good sign, Lauren. Okay, I'd like to do an ultrasound on you now and see if anything looks wrong."

"Could there still be a problem?" Joey asked softly.

"Let me have a look first," she said.

"Please don't hide it from us..." Lauren whispered.

"I don't think there is anything to worry about but I'd like to check on the scan first. At this stage, I don't want to worry you unnecessarily, more than you already are, okay?" Lauren lifted her shirt up and the doctor squirted some gel onto her stomach. The doctor put the probe over her stomach and studied the screen closely as she pressed down on Lauren's belly. "Well, everything looks okay, Lauren." She finally said. She turned the screen back towards them both, "See, this here is your baby. It's quite a bit more developed since the last time we looked." Lauren and Joey stared at the screen, Joey gripping Lauren's hand tightly. "See this is the head and the torso." She moved the probe slightly, "There are the arms and the legs." She said as they appeared and disappeared on the screen. "You're still progressing well, Lauren." She said with a smile.

"And the cramping?"

"It could just be your body expanding for your growing uterus. I'd like you to rest over the next few days and I'll see you at our appointment next week and we'll do another scan then."

"Thank you," Lauren whispered as the doctor wiped away the gel.

"It's what I'm here for, Lauren." Lauren pushed her top back down and Joey helped her sit up. "If the pain gets any worse, you should go straight to the hospital. If there is any bleeding, the same applies." They both nodded.

*JL*JL*

Joey led Lauren slowly back out to the car, both were relieved but at the same time the worry wasn't completely gone. They arrived home and Lauren went directly up to their room. She climbed wearily into the bed and shut her eyes, trying to forget what had just happened. She felt the bed shift behind her and felt Joey's arms wrap around her waist. His touch brought on the tears and she began to sob in his arms, "I was so scared..." she gasped.

"Me too, baby." He told her softly.

Lauren rolled over to face him and rested her head on his chest. "I feel like I was wasting their time. Maybe I panicked a little."

Joey lifted her chin and looked at her face, "You're allowed to panic, baby girl. After what happened yesterday it was worth us getting it checked out. I should've taken you to the hospital yesterday."

"You were just doing what I asked you to do, Joe." Lauren said, "Can you just hold me in your arms?" she asked him, "I want to feel protected and safe."

"Of course I can. And you always will be safe and protected when I'm around, baby girl." He kissed the top of her head, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Do you think we should tell our parents now?"

Lauren shook her head, "No... now more than ever I want to wait until we've had the scan next week." Tears flooded her eyes. "I want to make sure we don't tell them too soon." She started to cry much harder again and Joey pulled her closer to him.

"Shh, baby... it's going to be okay." He brushed his hand up and down her back, his fingers running through her hair. He eventually heard her sobs fade and a few minutes later she was asleep against him. Once he knew she was asleep it was the first time he allowed himself to react to what had happened. He quickly wiped the tears from his face, breathing deeply to try and tamp down his spiralling emotions he was feeling. She shifted slightly in his arms and Joey kissed her forehead. Not for the first time in his life he hated his father, although admittedly it was now more intense than it had ever been and he knew that if they lost this baby he would do everything in his power to make sure Derek Branning paid for it.

TBC

**A/N: So another emotionally wrought chapter... Sorry. Anyway, back tomorrow...**

**I meant to post this before the episode tonight... but I guess, you're probably feeling as sad as I am about it all so I don't suppose this would make you feel much worse... Sorry if it has. WHY CAN'T ANY OF HER FRIENDS SEE HOW UNHAPPY SHE IS? AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!**


	44. Chapter 44

**10th May 2013.**

**Chapter 44.**

Joey walked down to the kitchen, finding his mum there. She was making something for dinner. "Joey, I didn't realise you were home." She looked behind him, "Where's Lauren?"

"She's upstairs..." he said softly.

Lesley instantly knew there was something wrong with her son. She watched his face as he moved around the kitchen, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him softly. He stopped, his back to her and she saw him tense. He shook his head once and continued what he was doing before she spoke to him. He left the room less than a minute after she'd spoke and her heart sank. She heard him moving quickly up to their room and the door shut softly behind him.

*JL*JL*

Dinner was ready and Lesley and Alice sat at the table. Neither of them had seen either Lauren or Joey since Joey had disappeared back upstairs.

"I'm starving, mum." Alice said. "Can we not just start without them?"

"Alice, we sit down and have dinner as a family... They will be down soon."

"And dinner will be cold..."

Lesley looked at her daughter. She had a sneaking suspicion that Alice was right. Part of her doubted she would see her son or daughter-in-law again tonight and the reason behind it was nagging at the back of her mind. She stood up and got a plastic box out of the cupboard. She cut into the dish of lasagne and set aside some for Joey and Lauren. She then served up the remainder for herself and Alice. They ate in silence.

*JL*JL*

Lesley was sitting in the dark of the kitchen when she heard the slight creak of the stairs. The door opened and she saw her son walk in. He didn't turn the light on but walked to the fridge and opened the door. He took out the plastic dish from the top shelf and opened the lid.

"It's your favourite," Lesley said softly, seeing her son jump as she broke the silence. "I saved some for you and Lauren." She added.

"Jesus, mum... what are you trying to do, scare me to death?" he gasped.

"Sit down, Joe." Lesley said softly but she left no room for argument. He did as she asked but she noticed he wouldn't look at her. "Did Derek hurt Lauren?" Lesley whispered. Joey said nothing. "He did, didn't he? That's why you've been hiding upstairs all day..."

"He didn't hurt her, mum." Joey said softly.

"Then what's wrong because what I'm imagining is driving me insane."

"Nothing is wrong..." Joey whispered.

"Bullshit!"

The room fell silent, Joey frozen. He rarely heard his mum swear. He didn't want to lie to her. He wanted to tell her everything. He needed to talk to someone but he'd promised Lauren... "I promised I wouldn't tell..." he whispered.

"Joey, you're my son and Lauren is practically my daughter. I care about the both of you. Please talk to me...?"

Joey lifted his head and stared at her. She saw the strain on his face. Her heart clenched because she knew whatever it was, was really bad.

"You can tell her..." Lesley looked up and saw her daughter-in-law standing in the doorway. She looked pale and tired and her concern just grew. Joey turned and held his hand out towards his wife. She took the couple of steps to him and sat on his lap. Lesley pulled the plastic box off the table and stood, walking to the microwave to heat it up, not sure they'd eat it but needing to do something. She opened the cupboard near where she stood and reached into it for two plates. She opened a drawer to get some cutlery. "About a month ago, we found out I was pregnant..." Lesley froze as she heard Lauren speak. "I was only seven or eight weeks so we decided not to tell anyone, until I'd had the first scan." She stopped speaking and the room fell silent. Lesley couldn't move. A hundred different thoughts were running through her head. The silence was broken by the ping of the microwave but none of them moved to retrieve the food.

"Lauren began to have some cramps this morning and I took her to see her doctor." Joey continued.

Lesley spun round to look at them and moved to Lauren straightaway. "Are you okay, honey?" she asked her softly, lifting her chin to look at her.

"It's okay. There's no bleeding and the cramping has stopped for now. It scared us both a lot though." She whispered.

Lesley hugged them both tightly, kissing the tops of their heads, feeling relief at what she'd just been told. For a second there... "This is _his_ fault, isn't it?" she asked softly. "What he did yesterday caused this, didn't it?"

"I don't know, mum." Joey said. "It probably didn't help..."

Lesley angrily walked away from them both and put the microwave back on for a minute, reheating the food again. She pulled out the container when it pinged again and split it across the two plates. She threw the now empty pot in the sink and yanked open the drawer to get them a knife and fork each. Joey's hand settled over hers and it made her stop. She turned into his arms and let him hug her tightly. "You should eat..." she murmured after a couple of minutes, feeling guilty that her son had just comforted her when it should be her doing that for them both.

"You made lasagne?" Lauren asked as Lesley put the plates down in front of them.

"I knew there was something wrong and I know you both like this so I made it for you."

"Thanks mum..." Lauren said softly, glancing at Lesley and measuring how she reacted to what she'd said. It was the first time she'd ever called her that.

Lesley smiled widely and stepped closer to Lauren. She pushed her hair back from her face and crouched beside her, "If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you, Lauren. You're as good as my daughter. I care about you as if you were my own."

"I will..." Lauren said softly.

"Don't you have work in the morning, Joe?" Lesley said, looking at her son.

"I was going to skip and stay at home with Lauren."

"Go to work, Joey. I'll be fine." Lauren said before taking a bite of the lasagne.

"I can stay here and keep an eye on her," Lesley said. "I don't have work tomorrow. I was just going to go shopping. It's nothing that can't wait."

"That's really not necessary..." Lauren protested.

Joey looked at his wife, "Babe, the doctor said you should take it easy for a couple of days. I'd really rather you weren't here on your own. Let mum look after you... anyway she makes a wicked soup." He said with a small smile.

"Okay." Lauren relented.

"So when are you planning on telling everyone else?" Lesley asked softly.

"We've got another scan next week." Lauren said. "If everything's okay then we'll tell everyone at the weekend, I guess."

"I won't say anything until then." Lesley said. The couple continued to eat their food. "Now what are we going to do about Derek?" She asked. They both looked at her. "What? I'm fed up with him hurting my family. We need to stop him. I'm not having him do something even worse next time."

"There won't be a next time, mum..." Joey said firmly.

"And how exactly are you going to make sure of that?" Lesley asked him angrily. She sighed and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Anger wasn't going to help anyone. "Look, once Max and Tanya find out Lauren's pregnant, they're going to want to see her more frequently, which means she'll be in Walford more often. You can't always be there with her, Joe."

"Your mum's right, baby." Lauren said softly.

"Maybe we should speak to the police about it?" Lesley suggested.

"I doubt there is anything they can do." Joey said.

"It's worth a try." Lesley said adamantly.

*JL*JL*

Lesley called the police the next morning and an officer came round to speak to Lauren. She took a statement from her and said she would speak to the witnesses, Whitney, her dad, Joey and Jack, and she'd come back to her in a few days. She hoped they'd be able to put a restraining order in place.

Lauren spent a couple of days resting, being mollycoddled by Lesley as well as Joey. She was pretty sure she was going to go insane before the baby was born if they carried on this way but she didn't resent them for being that way. The last few days had been some of the scariest she'd ever experienced. It was nice to be looked after for a few days. Part of her really wanted to tell Alice as well, she felt bad that she was the only one in the house who didn't know but she knew her parents had to find out next. It would only be a few days more.

*JL*JL*

Joey and Lauren sat outside the doctor's office again. They had a busy day before them. First they had this appointment with another scan. Then this afternoon they were going to see Lauren's consultant. This would be her first check up since finding out she was pregnant and Joey knew Lauren was a little worried.

They walked into the doctor's office and took a seat before her. "How have you been feeling since last week, Lauren?" she asked.

"A lot better..." Lauren said. "I've been resting for days."

"And there's been no bleeding?"

"None at all."

"And the cramps?"

"They disappeared after resting for a day." Lauren confirmed.

"That all sounds very promising, Lauren. Now, I'd like to do some checks before we do the scan."

"What sort of checks?"

"I need the urine sample you were asked to bring with you and I'd like to check your weight and your blood pressure. There are a few other things I need to check to make sure everything is okay. It's nothing unusual, just routine things that we doctors like to look at during these check-ups."

Lauren reached into the bag and pulled out the sample she'd brought with her, passing it to the doctor. She took off her shoes and coat and moved towards the scales. The doctor got to her feet and took the measurement from the scales. She wrote it down in Lauren's records. "Is everything okay?" Lauren asked.

"Everything is perfect, Lauren. You've put on 10lbs since I last weighed you, so if you'd put on the half stone we discussed, you're right on schedule." Lauren stepped down from the scales and smiled at Joey. He grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. "If you could sit on the edge of the bed, Lauren?" Lauren did as she requested and the doctor took her hands in hers, turning them over and checking them.

"What are you looking for?" Lauren asked softly.

"I need to keep an eye on your hands and feet throughout the pregnancy. It's a simple check to make sure you have no clotting problems and also any issues with your blood pressure would be highlighted. With your heart condition this is especially important. There is nothing to worry about, I promise you, Lauren. I just need to monitor it so we catch these things as early as we can."

"Okay." Lauren said softly.

"Now, if you can lie down and pull up your top and I'll have a feel of your abdomen. Again, this is just standard, Lauren." Lauren did as she asked and Joey moved to her side, holding her hand in his. "Have you ever had any abdominal surgery, Lauren?"

"No... until last year I hadn't really had any health problems." Lauren told her.

The doctor poked and prodded her stomach and Lauren watched. "Everything seems fine, Lauren." Another smile from the doctor. "Now, after your problems last week, I'd like to do another internal examination but before I do that I'll do the scan so you can empty your bladder."

"That would be great... all that pressing on my stomach has made me kind of desperate."

"Right, well, I'll just check your urine sample." She walked out of the area and drew the curtain around the couple. "Have you experienced any morning sickness, Lauren?" She called through to her patient.

"None, thank god... I hate being sick. That was one of the things I hated about the drinking." Lauren giggled but coughed to cover it.

"Everything okay in there?" The doctor asked.

"Yes... fine." Lauren said. "I'm ready now..."

The doctor walked back over to the bed and found both Lauren and Joey looked pretty flushed in the face. "Well, your sample was also exactly as it should be, Lauren. Now, let's see if baby is ready for a quick check, shall we?" She pulled the ultrasound machine over and poured some gel on her slight bump again. "Now this time I need to make several measurements so I can get a proper size of the baby. It will enable me to do a proper ageing of your pregnancy. I'll also need to check your placenta and the amount of fluid you have. It may take a while, so don't worry when it takes longer than the scans I've done previously." She looked at them and they both nodded. "There is also an early test for Downs that can be done and I'd like to do it. I don't think you're at high risk for this but given the rest of the issues you may face, I'd like to check for it, to make sure it's not something we need to be prepared for." She saw Lauren tense and quickly tried to reassure her, "Relax, Lauren. It really is very low risk for someone your age." She ran the probe over her stomach again and looked at the images it showed. She made several notes while Lauren and Joey watched her. "Well, Lauren, I can tell you that I do believe you are twelve weeks pregnant. At this stage the baby is right on target for size and I can see no issues."

"And the Downs?" Joey asked softly.

"Extremely low risk." She confirmed. "Now would you like to see your baby again?" she asked.

"Please..." Lauren whispered. The doctor turned the screen to face them and pointed out the interesting bits of the clearer image they could see. "So when will it be born?" she asked.

She consulted a chart, "I'd estimate your due date is approximately the 24th February but that might change slightly with your next scan." She looked up at the couple, "Would you like a picture?"

"Oh, yes..." Lauren said softly. The doctor pressed a few buttons on the machine and a series of pictures were printed.

"Now, I'll let you go and relieve yourself, Lauren."

Lauren wiped her belly clean, rearranging her clothes and almost ran from the room.

"So everything is really okay?" Joey asked carefully.

"Absolutely, Joey. I see no problems at all." She could see the worry on his face, "Joey, can I speak truthfully to you?" He nodded, "I will never lie to you or Lauren about your pregnancy. It's not in my interest for you not to trust me. And there really is no point in my lying to you anyway because if there is ever anything wrong, the earlier you're aware of it, the better you can be prepared for whatever it is."

"Have you spoken to her consultant?" Joey asked.

"Yes. He mentioned to me about the tests Lauren had in June and from what I've seen on the scan there has been no damage to the baby. Everything is going very smoothly." The door opened and Lauren walked back in, looking much more relaxed than she had done before. "Right, just a few more tests, Lauren." She said softly.

"I thought you just wanted to do the internal examination?" Lauren asked.

"I do. I'd also like to examine your breasts." Lauren's face flushed slightly. "And I'd like to take some blood from you so I can run some tests."

"I really don't like needles."

"Well, maybe Joey can wait out here for a few minutes while I do the first two tests and then he can come back in and hold your hand and distract you while I take the blood." Lauren nodded. Joey kissed her softly as she walked past him. "Why don't we start with your breasts, Lauren?" she said quietly. Lauren removed her top and bra and let the doctor press against them.

"Ow..." she whispered.

"Are they more sore or tender than usual?"

"Not particularly."

"You can put your top back on now, Lauren." Lauren glanced at her, "Everything is fine. Remove your other clothes and lie down on the bed and I'll just check everything over." As usual Lauren tensed as soon as the doctor tried to examine her. "Lauren, relax..." Lauren tried, she really did but she couldn't. The doctor poked her head back around the curtain, "Joey, I think your wife would like you to hold her hand, if you'd be okay with that." She asked.

"I won't mind at all." Joey said, standing up and stepping behind the curtain.

As with the previous time she'd examined her, once Joey was by her side, Lauren relaxed and the doctor was able to examine her. The doctor pressed softly on her abdomen as she felt inside her. "I'd like to take some swabs, Lauren." She told her. Lauren frowned but nodded. Lauren winced as the doctor did what she had to do and Joey kissed her temple gently. "Right, all done." She said, pulling off the gloves. "I just need to take some blood from you now, Lauren." She moved back out into the main office and Joey helped Lauren sit up. The doctor reappeared and started the process. Lauren leant her head against Joey's shoulder and buried her face into his neck as the doctor inserted the needle into her arm. She filled several vials with blood, labelling each one so they could be sent away for testing. "We're done." She said. "I'll let you get dressed, Lauren." Lauren and Joey walked back out into the office a couple of minutes later, "Right, well I'd like to see you again in three weeks, Lauren. It's slightly more frequently than a normal pregnancy but your consultant mentioned that you're classed as a high-risk pregnancy."

"He did..." Lauren said.

"Well there appears to be no problems that I foresee at the moment but I'd like to keep a regular eye on you. So is the 9th September okay with you both?" They both nodded. "Well, I look forward to seeing you then. In the meantime, take care of yourself and if you have any concerns, please contact me." She looked at her file, "Oh, don't forget these..." she said, passing them the pictures of the scans.

*JL*JL*

They walked out of the clinic hand in hand. "You okay?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I really am, Joe. I feel a bit like I've been poked and prodded from every angle but I'm glad everything is okay."

Joey glanced at his watch, "Right well we have a little time before we need to see your consultant, so how about popping into Maggie's for lunch?"

"That would be really nice." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "It's been a while since we've been there. I've missed her food."

"Come on then." He said. They got a bus to the cafe and had a lovely lunch. Soon they were making their way back to the clinic to pick up their car so they could go to the hospital to see Lauren's consultant.

*JL*JL*

"Well, Lauren, it seems that pregnancy agrees with you because your heart condition is still stable. There has been no deterioration since the last tests."

"Really, that's great." Lauren said.

"I'd like to see you again in six weeks time. My p.a. will send you details of the appointments as usual."

"Thanks doctor." Lauren said and Joey shook his hand before they left the hospital again.

TBC

**A/N: So that's relief, right? Everything is okay with the baby. I love the scene with Lesley at the beginning of the chapter... still reminds me of a mama bear with her cubs. Do I need to point out that I haven't become a qualified doctor in the last few weeks and while I've done some research, I can't promise that everything I've said is completely accurate. It just works for the story, so go with it, yeah? Back tomorrow...**


	45. Chapter 45

**13th May 2013. Well after a brief delay, now that everything seems to be up and running again, I thought I'd post the next chapter. You might even get more than one today... although the next one won't be posted till after I get home from work. Enjoy! I guess it's time to tell the parents then...**

**Chapter 45.**

Max and Tanya stood at the door on the Saturday afternoon. Oscar was between them with a huge smile on his face when Joey opened the door. "Good to see you guys." He said with a smile, "Come in."

"Laur!" Oscar said, barrelling into his sister when he saw her coming down the stairs.

"Hey, little man... you'll have me off my feet." She told him with a chuckle. He held his arms in the air as if he wanted her to pick him up. "You're a bit big for me to be lifting you now, little man." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the lounge. "Come and sit down with me. I've got a present for you..." she told him. The rest of the family followed behind the pair, seeing the brother and sister sitting on the couch. Lauren gave him a wrapped gift and watched eagerly as he tore off the paper.

"Wow, Laur. This is cool." He said as he found a large sketchpad and some paints inside.

"Why don't we go and get you sorted out to do some painting, eh? I think Auntie Lesley would like you to paint her an Oscar original..." Lauren said with a smile and Oscar followed her eagerly out of the room. She came back a few minutes later. "He's painting in the kitchen." She told them. She sat back down, next to Joey. She picked up her handbag and dug around inside. She pulled out what she was looking for and held it out towards her dad.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at her.

"Take a look..." Lauren said.

In his hand was a card and he opened it slowly, a large smile appearing on his face when he saw what was inside. "Lauren?... Joey?" he asked.

"It's baby Branning, about 12 weeks baked..." Lauren whispered.

Max was at her side and hugging her tightly in seconds, "Well done, babe." He murmured to her.

Tanya was looking at the picture now, "Is everything okay, Lauren? The doctor's given you the all clear?" Lauren nodded. Alice looked at the picture over her shoulder, smiling at her brother and sister-in-law. Tanya glanced at Lesley, "You knew, didn't you?"

Lesley shared a look with Joey and Lauren. Lauren nodded slightly. "Yes, I did." She said softly.

Max hadn't missed anything that had just happened, "What's going on?"

"I had a bit of a scare about a week ago..." Lauren whispered.

"A week ago?" Max said, frowning. "You mean after Derek..." his words faded and his hold on Lauren's hand tightened slightly.

Joey hugged Lauren against him, kissing the side of her head. "I was in a lot of pain the next day and we went to the doctor. She checked me out but I wasn't bleeding at all. I had to rest for a few days, take it easy and the cramps were gone the next day." She told them softly.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Max asked softly.

"Because I was scared there wasn't anything to tell." She looked down, "I thought I was losing our baby... how was I supposed to tell you that?"

"Mum guessed something was wrong. We were both upset and she wouldn't accept my answer of 'we're fine' when she asked."

"They told me after they'd been to the doctor's and I looked after Lauren the next couple of days while Joey had to work."

"And everything's okay now?" Tanya asked softly.

"Yes. We had our 12-week scan on Wednesday and the doctor did loads of tests and said everything looked fine."

"So when's baby Branning due?" Alice asked.

"Towards the end of February." Joey said. He kissed Lauren gently, his hand resting on her stomach protectively.

"We've spoken to the police about the Derek situation too." Lesley said. "I won't have him hurt our children anymore. Enough is enough." Her voice turned angry as she spoke of her ex-husband.

"I guessed as much. They came to speak to me about the incident last week." Max admitted.

"The policewoman said she would be speaking to Uncle Jack and Whitney too. They spoke to Joey the day after I spoke to them." Lauren said. "I also mentioned to them about what happened last year and they were going to contact Walford police station to look at their records of his arrest."

"We heard from them yesterday. They've placed a restraining order on him. He's not allowed within a hundred feet of the four of us." Lesley said. "He will not harm our grandchild."

"I don't know where he's living since Carol kicked him out," Max said.

Tanya got up from her chair and knelt in front of the couch and her daughter. She hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." She told her softly. "Have you seen your consultant?" she asked her.

"We saw him on Wednesday too and he said that pregnancy seems to agree with me. There's been no change since the last tests." She smiled at her mum, pleased that for once she was telling them good news.

"Oh, Lauren... I'm so happy for you both. I know how much you wanted this." She cupped her daughter's face and stared into her eyes. "If you ever want to talk about anything... or if you're worried about anything, you come to me or Lesley, okay. We've been through what you're going through now. We know what it's like... and what to expect."

"I'm scared, mum." Lauren whispered.

"Of what, sweetheart."

"That something will go wrong." She admitted.

"Darling, the doctor told you everything was fine. You should be enjoying this time." Tanya said, "Don't worry about something that hasn't happened."

Lauren giggled and glanced at her dad. She saw the look of confusion on her mum's face. "Dad told me that when Joey was in hospital... when I first went to see him." She looked at her mum, "I could do with going to get some new clothes..." she told her, "Some of mine are getting a little tight. I'd like to get some things that will grow with me, if you know what I mean?"

"We can certainly do that, darling." Tanya looked at Lesley, "Why don't the two of us and Lesley go shopping one day this week?" Lauren nodded. She had hoped this would increase the bond she had with her mum. "So how long have you known?" she asked.

Lauren blushed. "Only about five weeks." She looked at her mum, "I went through the last round of tests when I was pregnant."

"I thought that was dangerous?" Max asked.

"It is... I didn't know I was pregnant."

"We found out a few weeks after she had her tests in June." Joey said. "Her consultant referred Lauren to a friend of his in March when she had a bit of a meltdown in his office. Lauren went to see the doctor then and she examined her and said everything was fine."

"I was putting too much pressure on myself to get pregnant and she told me it would affect my chances of conceiving."

"Is that why you went to New York?" Max asked.

"Yeah, partly. Both of us were stressed out about it and had forgotten what we were trying to achieve." Joey said. "I wanted to do something nice for Lauren's birthday too."

"It didn't work though... I still wasn't pregnant." Lauren said. "I tried to do as the doctor had said but each month was so hard." Lauren whispered, getting visibly upset. "Every time my hopes would raise. And I'd think I was pregnant so I'd do a test but all I ever got was negative results." Tanya wiped away her daughter's tears gently. "I'd done two tests that both came back negative but should have been positive. One at the end of May and one again the day before I went for my tests in June... so I had no idea I was pregnant. When I found out and I realised what had happened, I felt so guilty. I thought I'd caused some harm to our baby and I was devastated." Without realising it, Lauren's hand was resting on her belly and she shifted closer to Joey.

"So how did you find out?" Lesley asked.

"When I saw the doctor in March she'd said to me that if I still wasn't pregnant in four months, we should both go and see her and she'd do some tests to make sure nothing was wrong." She reached for Joey and took his hand in hers. "We went back to see her. Things between us were about the worst they've been and that was my fault. I felt like I'd let Joey down; that I'd let everyone down and I was a failure as a wife." She whispered.

"Never, baby girl." Joey breathed in her ear.

"The doctor did tests that she'd done on me before and then she came back with this machine that scared the crap out of me." She glanced at her dad, "Sorry dad, you're really not going to want to hear this... it was an internal ultrasound machine. We still didn't know then what she was looking for. Then she turned the screen and showed us our baby..." she looked at Tanya, "Oh, mum, it was amazing. I mean, it didn't really look like much of anything apart from a blob but it was our baby." Tanya hugged her gently, "She said I was seven or eight weeks pregnant. I've had a couple more scans since then and each time it gets more amazing. It actually looks like a baby now, with arms and legs and everything."

"Something you're trying to tell us?" Max asked, smirking at his daughter.

Joey picked up what he was hinting at, "No. We don't know if it's a girl or a boy." He looked at Lauren, "And we're not planning on finding out. It doesn't matter to us which it is... as long as it and Lauren are both healthy – that's all that matters."

Lauren shifted on the couch, "Call of nature..." she murmured, trying to get to her feet. She sat back down quickly, shaking her head.

"Lauren?" Joey asked her, putting his arm around her.

"I just stood up too quickly, baby... just dizzy for a second."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive." She said, getting to her feet again, slower this time. She walked out of the room and went up to the toilet. Joey watched her leave the room in concern, a frown on his face.

"It's fine, Joey, I promise." Tanya said, "It's just one of the many joys of early pregnancy..."

"You're sure."

"Absolutely." Tanya said, "Don't worry, she will know if something is wrong and she will tell you. This is too important to both of you for her to try and hide it."

TBC

**A/N: So did you like the family's reaction? Back later...**


	46. Chapter 46

**13th May 2013. So this was what I was supposed to be posting yesterday. It's the beginning of the baby fun. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 46.**

Lauren pulled up her jeans and sighed. "What's wrong babe?" Joey asked as he walked into the room from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

He looked so sexy it should be illegal as he stood there wearing barely nothing and it just made Lauren feel even worse. "See for yourself..." she murmured.

He looked at her, smiling as he saw that her jeans would no longer do up. "Well, it seems your super skinny jeans and our child have had a bit of a disagreement, baby girl." He said softly, walking up behind her and putting his hand on her slightly bumped stomach.

"I'm going to be so fat..." she sighed. "I'm only three months pregnant and already my clothes don't fit me. It's just as well I'm going shopping today with the mums. This is worse than I thought... they were just a little tight last week. Now I'm so huge they don't fit at all."

"You are not huge, baby. You are incredibly sexy and in here," his thumb brushed across her stomach, "you're protecting our child from harm." He kissed her neck, his hands moved to her jeans and he pushed them off her hips and down her legs. "You just need to wear normal human clothes... and not the tight but gorgeous clothes you normally opt for." He brushed his hands up her body and cupped her boobs; that had also grown increasingly over the last few weeks. It was the first visible sign Joey had had that she was pregnant... and it wasn't just because he was obsessed with them. Although his obsession with that particular part of her body was drawing even more of his attention since they'd found out. "Do you know how much I want you right now?"

"We don't have time, baby." She giggled. "My mum is going to be here in a few minutes."

"Tonight then...?" he breathed in her ear.

"Tonight." She promised. "Now, what the hell am I going to wear?"

"As little as possible."

"I really don't think they'll let me walk around the shopping centre in my underwear, Joe. Especially not looking like this," she gestured towards her belly.

Joey spun her round to face her. "Lauren, you can hardly see that you're pregnant. If you think you're huge now... then you're in for one hell of a shock in a few months time."

"I know I'm going to get bigger. I'm not an idiot." She snapped. Then her eyes filled with tears, "Sorry... I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"It's just your hormones, baby girl. It's fine." He kissed her softly. "Why don't you wear your leggings and a thin sweater?" he suggested. "And I was right earlier... you don't want to wear too much because you're going to be trying on clothes all day and I know you will hate it if you're wearing masses of clothes."

"What would I do without you, Joe?" She whispered, leaning her head on his chest.

"Not a clue, baby girl. Not. A. Clue." He said, smiling into her hair.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was overwhelmed as she walked around the shopping centre with her two mums. "Can we take a break?" she asked softly.

"Are you okay, honey?" Lesley asked.

"Just tired... and I need to rest my feet for a little while." She admitted.

They went to a cafe and brought some food and drinks while Lauren sat down at a table. The queue was long so while she was waiting for them to arrive she checked her phone. There was a text from Joey.

_Hope my beautiful wife is having a good time shopping. Call me if you get a chance. Kisses to you and the bump. J x_

She smiled, swallowing the lump in her throat. She dialled his number and he answered on the first ring. "Hello gorgeous..." he said softly.

"Joe..." she murmured.

"Have you spent masses on my card?" he asked her.

"Well, I might have done if the mums didn't keep paying for everything..." she told him.

"What have you got so far?" he asked.

"Some maternity jeans... which are too big for me at the moment but apparently I will live in soon. A couple of stretchy tops and some skirts."

"I told you you weren't huge." He said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Stop laughing at me, baby." Lauren told him. "It's just going to get worse later today."

"Why?"

"Apparently I need to buy some new underwear. Mum insists. Apparently mine don't cut it."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing, baby girl. That sounds like something I could really get into."

"I'll remind you of that when you see what maternity underwear actually looks like. You may change your mind about our plans tonight." He fell silent at the other end of the line, "Thought that might shut you up..." she giggled.

"Whatever you wear looks sexy, baby girl, you know that... but you look even better with nothing on." He said softly.

"Talk like that will get you places, Joe."

"As long as it works for you, I'm a happy boy."

"And I'm usually a happy girl." She said with a smile. The mums were both walking over to the table. "I'd better go. I've got incoming." He laughed at her.

"Don't let them beat you down, baby. I'll see you later. Give bump a rub for me." He ended the call and Lauren smiled as she put her phone back in the bag.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Tanya asked as she sat down and passed the cake and glass of water over to her daughter.

"Yeah, just spoke to Joe." Lauren said. She looked at the slice of cake and licked her lips. "This looks nice..." she took a forkful of the cake and then sighed. "Great..."

"What's wrong?"

"Toilet." She said. "I'll be back in a minute." She grabbed her bag and made her way to the toilets.

*JL*JL*

Tanya's mobile rang and she frowned when she looked at the screen. "Lauren?" she said when she answered it.

"I'm bleeding, mum."

Tanya froze. "I'll be there in a minute." She ended the call and looked at Lesley.

"Everything okay?" Lesley asked in concern.

"She said she's bleeding." Tanya said as she stood up, grabbing her mobile. "I'll be back in a minute or I'll call you." Lesley nodded.

TBC

**A/N: So I know... another cliffhanger but I'll post the next chapter later today, so you don't have to wait too long. Three chapters today... Aren't you lucky!? Back later...**


	47. Chapter 47

**13th May 2013. As promised the next chapter... now where were we?... Oh, yeah.  
**

**Chapter 47.**

Tanya walked into the ladies toilets, "Lauren? Where are you Lauren?" A cubicle door opened and she sighed in relief when she saw her daughter. There was blood on her face and hands. "I thought you meant you were bleeding..." she said.

"What is this, scotch mist?" Lauren snapped. "It came out of nowhere. I don't get nosebleeds, mum. Is this something to do with my heart?"

"Come here, sweetheart." Tanya said, taking Lauren's wrist and pulling her to her feet. She ushered her over to the sink. "This is just a baby thing, darling. Your body is producing lots of extra blood to go towards the baby. You might find you get nosebleeds for the next few weeks. It's perfectly normal, I promise. It's just your body looking after the baby, giving it plenty of nourishment." As she was speaking she was brushing away the blood from Lauren's face with a tissue from her bag. She could see the tears in her daughter's eyes. "I'd better call Lesley and let her know everything is okay..." She turned the taps on and pushed Lauren's hands under the water. "Lesley, its fine, it's just a nosebleed. No need for us to panic." She paused briefly and glanced at Lauren, brushing her hair back from her face. "She's a bit upset but she'll be okay." Another pause. "Yes, we'll be out in a few minutes." She ended the call and put her mobile back in her coat. She grabbed some more tissues from her bag and started again to wipe away the remaining blood from her face. "Talk to me, Lauren... what are you thinking?"

"I feel like everything is out of control. I cry at the drop of a hat. Apparently, I'm going to bleed that way too. I don't know what I'm doing, mum."

"We'll sort that out when we leave here, okay. We're all here for you, darling. Now, have you stopped bleeding?" Lauren nodded. "Well all traces have gone from your face and I think your hands are clean. Did you finish in the bathroom?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Shall we go back to our cake then?" Tanya said with a smile. Lauren nodded. Tanya pulled her into a hug, "It will be fine, Lauren. I know it's confusing but it gets easier, I swear."

*JL*JL*

Lauren sat on the bed that evening, waiting for Joey to arrive home. She was feeling pretty miserable again. She'd planned on seducing Joey when he got home from work. She'd put on some of the underwear she'd brought for their Italian holiday but it looked awful. It didn't fit her properly anymore and she was tempted to throw it away in disgust. She'd managed to stop herself though, hoping that one day she would be able to put them on again and wear them for her husband.

Instead she put on her new ugly underwear and then threw on Joey's dressing gown, not able to look at herself while wearing it. She was looking at the book her mum had brought her after their lunch break. It was a book for expectant mothers and Lauren was reading it with interest. She'd read the book Alice had got Joey from cover to cover, more than once in fact, but that was targeted at a first-time father so it didn't go into too much detail about the mother's side. The book she now had was more what she needed. It went into great detail about how she would feel and what she would experience throughout her pregnancy.

She heard the door open and knew it was Joey, "Hello, beautiful." He said.

"Hmmph," She said.

"What are you reading?" he asked, stripping off his shirt and tie.

She held up the book to show him. "Mum bought me it... it's a book about pregnancy." She glanced up at him and swallowed as she saw him push his trousers down his legs, "I had a bit of a fright earlier." She whispered, turning back to the book.

He was sitting behind her within seconds of her finishing speaking, "What happened? Why didn't mum call me? Why didn't you call me?"

"I overreacted. Mum was there. She sorted me out. Your mum would've called you if it was anything to be worried about."

He pushed his gown down her shoulder and kissed the base of her neck. "Tell me..."

"I went to the bathroom... I think I have a bladder the size of a pea, by the way." She told him and he chuckled against her skin, "Anyway when I was getting dressed again, I had a nosebleed. And I don't mean a small nosebleed... this was blood gushing out everywhere. There was blood all over my face and hands and I might have given mum the wrong impression. She rushed to the bathroom after I told her I was bleeding. She obviously thought, I was _bleeding_, you know. I didn't mean to worry her but... I thought it was my heart. I thought there was something seriously wrong and I didn't think about what I was saying. Anyway, apparently it's perfectly normal during pregnancy and she cleaned me up and calmed me down. Then after we'd had some food, we went to the bookshop and she bought me this."

His finger trailed down the bra strap on her shoulder, "And is this your new maternity underwear?" he whispered, kissing her neck. Lauren pulled the gown back up her arm and turned away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked her softly.

"It's ugly." She whispered, slamming the book shut and moving it to her bedside table. "I was going to seduce you when you got home. I got out the underwear that I wore for you in Italy... I wanted to surprise you... but none of it fits anymore." She lay down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I refuse to seduce you wearing this... I'm as attractive as... something really repulsive." She said, a tear running down her face.

"Show me..." he whispered, watching his wife and knowing there was no way she was right. She could wear a burlap sack and she'd look breath-taking in his opinion.

"No. I'm not going to let you see me in this... it's hideous, just like me."

Joey lifted her from the bed and pulled her onto his lap, "You are the sexiest person I know, baby girl." He whispered to her, brushing his hand up her leg.

"Stop it, Joe. I'm not feeling very sexy right now." She told him, pushing his hand away.

"Then let me show you how sexy I find you..." he breathed in her ear. "Let me prove it to you..." She didn't say anything in response and Joey knew she would've done if she really didn't want him to do this. He moved her so her legs were either side of his and he loosened the tie around her waist. "Touch me..." he said. Her hand moved to cover his length, squeezing him gently. "Feel how I react when I look at you, baby." He said softly. He opened the gown so he could see her and ran his eyes down her body. What he saw really did take his breath away. Yes, okay, it wasn't quite the same as what she'd worn that weekend in Italy but it wasn't the way she'd described it either. They hardly looked like maternity knickers... they were little shorts that were black in colour and covered in white dots. Her bra matched and fitted her much better than her normal underwear. "Beautiful, baby girl. So beautiful." He murmured. His hand lifted and ran down her arm until his fingers laced through hers. "You get more beautiful each day, baby and do you know why?" She shook her head silently. His other hand lifted and covered her tiny belly, "Because inside you is a symbol of our love; a perfect combination of all the good bits of me and you." He said softly, leaning forward and kissing her mouth. "A child we have dreamt of for almost two years." He whispered against her lips.

"Joey..." she breathed, "You always say the right things."

"That's because we are made for each other, Lauren. I have never known anything more certain in my life." He kissed her again. "Do you feel how just looking at you has affected me, baby girl?" he asked, knowing her hand was cupping his very prominent erection. "I've barely touched you and I'm already hard..." Her fingers tightened on him and he moaned, "Now did you say something about seducing me earlier?" he asked, "Because I think you started the moment I walked through the door." He saw a small smile appear on her face, "So are you going to finish what you started?" he whispered.

She looked into his eyes and nodded. She moved away from him and let the gown drop from her shoulders onto the bed behind her. "Lie down..." she whispered. He did as she asked and inhaled sharply as she moved to straddle him, pressing against his length. "I hope your words work as well when I look like a beached whale, baby." She bent forward and kissed his chest. "I hope they work when _your_ child has stretched my body and won't give me a moment's peace." She moved so she was staring in his eyes, "And I hope you still love me once our child is here and my body still looks misshapen and flabby."

He could see the seriousness in her eyes. He rolled them over so he was hovering over her, "I told you on our wedding day, barely eight months ago, that I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone and that I looked forward to spending the rest of our lives together." He said softly, "That will never change, you could be the size of a house and I would still love you."

"Don't even joke about it, Joe." She gasped, a look of horror appearing on her face at his words.

"I'm not joking, Lauren. This isn't about how you look for me... it's about what is in here," he kisses her forehead tenderly, "and what is in here," he kisses above her heart. "Now I'm going to make love to my beautiful wife and she is going to believe me when I say she is beautiful because she knows I would never lie to her." His hand slipped behind her back and he undid the back of her bra. Gently he moved the straps down her arms and then flung it to one side. "You, my dear, are the perfect woman for me." He sighed, kissing her lips.

"Joey, I need you..." she breathed, "It's been too long."

He brushed his length against her and heard her moan. "I know, baby. I've missed this." He told her softly. "Are you sure it's safe to do this?" he asks her.

"Its fine, Joe. The book said so..." She wriggled beneath him, trying to increase the pressure of his cock against her.

"Oh god," he moaned. He pulled away from her and shoved his boxers down his legs. He turned back to her and saw her staring up at him, her eyes full of lust and love. His eyes drifted down her body, pausing briefly on her breasts before lowering. He leant down and pressed his mouth to her small bump, dotting kisses across it over and over as he slowly pulled her knickers off her. He kissed up her body and pushed himself into her, both of them moaning at the sensations they felt. Once he was deep inside her he stilled, staring at her face. "Is this okay?" he asked, "I'm not hurting you or the baby?"

"We're both fine." She said. "I love you so much, Joe." She told him, her hand brushing the side of his face. "I'm going to be an amazing mother to our child, baby, I promise you."

"I never doubted you would..." he said softly. He moved within her and Lauren moaned.

"Feels so good, Joe." She moans. She lifted a leg off the bed and wrapped it around his thighs. "It's never felt as good as this..." she whimpered. Joey smiled at his wife, a thrill running through him as he saw how much she was enjoying what he was doing. He moved quicker inside her, his hands fisting the duvet beneath them as his own arousal increased. She was right this was the best it had ever been.

*JL*JL*

Lauren lay in Joey's arms, smiling as she saw the book on her bedside table. It had been so right. Sex was a much more intense experience when you were pregnant. Suddenly she was even more grateful to her mum for buying it for her. She wondered what else she would learn from it.

TBC

**A/N: So who agrees with me that Joey is just about the most perfect man ever? He certainly seems more than capable of dealing with his wife's hormones and insecurities. Bless him... Back tomorrow...**


	48. Chapter 48

**14th May 2013. Time for a visit to Walford, I think... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 48.**

Lauren sat in the kitchen, watching as the rest of the family got ready for their days. She was up early today, especially for her but it was nice to see everyone else rushing around, getting ready for their day. "I'm going to Walford today." She said softly and saw them all stop and turn to look at her. Not quite the reaction she'd hoped for... but not a huge surprise.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, baby girl?"

"I refuse to hide in our house, Joe." She said, "Anyway, I want to see my mum. She's putting on a nice day for me and my friends at her salon."

"I can drive you there." Joey said.

She sighed. "Firstly, your mum is having the car today and secondly, I'm more than capable of getting the tube." She got to her feet, "Don't worry so much, baby. I'll be fine."

"No one knows where Derek is..."

"He is not going to make me a prisoner, scared to go outside for fear of him being there." She snapped. She turned and ran up to their room. The door to the room opened several minutes later, "You're not going to change my mind, Joe." She said as she tidied up their room. She glanced in his direction and saw him standing with his arms folded across his chest as he leant against the door.

"Why today?"

"I miss my mum. I want to see my dad. I want to see my friends." She pulled her boots out of the wardrobe and sat on the bed so she could put them on. "I want to tell my friends about the baby. I want to celebrate it with them. I've hardly seen them since I moved here... I miss them." She looked at him again and Joey can see the tears in her eyes. "I want them to be as excited about this as I am..." she whispered.

"Okay." He whispered, "but please, be careful. And let me know where you are and that you get there safely." He saw her frown, "I know I sound like I'm controlling you but I worry. The police haven't been able to give him the restraining order because no one knows where he is and I want to keep the both of you safe." He looked down at the carpet, "The thought of something happening to you fills me with dread. He's already hurt you twice and I can't let him do it again... so please, be careful."

She got to her feet and walked to stand in front of him, "I will, I promise." She told him, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him deeply.

*JL*JL*

The trip to Walford was as easy as Lauren had anticipated. She'd sent a text to Whitney and Lucy to say she was coming over and had arranged to meet them both at Booty's. When she'd called her mum last night, she'd come up with the idea of a pamper day for Lauren and her friends as she didn't have many customers today and it meant Poppy could be there too.

She left the tube station and made her way to her mum's salon. "Hello?" she called out as she pushed open the door.

"Hi sweetheart, come in. Hang up your coat and come, sit down." Lauren did as she said and walked over to where her mum stood, waiting for her. "Lauren, you're practically glowing..." she said with a smile. "And you've grown since I last saw you."

"It was only a week ago, mum."

"I mean it... you have a definite bump there now... it wasn't there when we went shopping."

"Just as well I plan on telling the girls today then, ain't it?"

"Sit down, Lauren. I'll do your hair while we're waiting for them to get here. My customer for this afternoon cancelled so you have me the whole day, darling," Lauren sat in the chair and let her mum study her hair.

"Is Poppy not here?"

"No, she nipped out to get a few bits. She'll be back in a few minutes." Tanya said. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better than last week." Lauren said, "I've been reading that book... I've learnt so much from it."

The door to the salon rang as it opened and Poppy walked in with a bag from the Minute Mart. "Hi, Lauren. It's so good to see you. I was just saying to Fats last night that we don't get to see you very much anymore. Then I come to work this morning and your mum says you're spending the day here."

"Breathe, Pops." Lauren said with a giggle.

"I'll just go and sort these bits out, Tanya." Poppy said, disappearing in the back of the salon.

Just as Poppy walked back into the room the door opened again and Whitney and Lucy stood in the doorway. "Come in girls, grab a seat." Tanya said. The door opened again and Lauren looked at her mum in the mirror. "I invited Sharon along... I hope that's okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's fine, mum." Lauren said, touching her mum's hand as it rested on her shoulder.

Tanya had noticed how her daughter had her arms folded and she rightly guessed she didn't want her friends to see her bump and guess she was pregnant before she got to tell them. She turned the chair Lauren was sitting in to face her friends and she saw her daughter relax slightly. "Take a seat everyone and we can work out what you all want done today. My treat." Tanya said with a smile, "Well, I guess actually, it's Max's treat." She glanced at her assistant, "You too, Poppy. You're my daughter's friend too, this includes you."

"What's the special occasion, Tanya?" Lucy asked.

"No reason." Tanya said, smiling at her daughter as she turned to where Poppy stood, "Where are the drinks, Poppy?" Poppy dashed back to the back room and returned with two bottles of white wine and a bottle of water. Tanya went and retrieved some glasses and poured them some drinks.

Lauren looked at her friends and saw they were still standing, "You'd better do as she says," she said with a grin.

*JL*JL*

Half an hour later Lauren's friends were all giggling as they drank their wine. Lauren looked at them all and smiled. Her mobile rang and she picked up her bag and pulled it out. Guilt rang through her, she'd forgotten to let Joey know she got there, "Sorry, baby... I forgot." She said as soon as she answered.

"Baby brain has kicked in then," he teased her.

"Something like that probably." Lauren said, blushing slightly and hoping no one had heard what he'd said.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked her softly.

"Yes. We're just deciding what everyone is having done." Lauren told him.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it... I'll speak to you later, baby girl. Love to you and the bump." He whispered the last part and it brought tears to Lauren's eyes.

"Love you too." She murmured before ending the call.

"You two are so loved up..." Lucy said.

"I think it's sweet." Whitney said.

"Me too." Poppy added.

Lauren shrugged and took a sip of her water. "Has everyone decided what they're having done?" she asked.

"Apart from you..." Tanya said.

"I'll leave that up to you, mum. You're the expert... and you know what I like." Lauren smiled at her mum.

"Well why doesn't Poppy do Whitney and Sharon's nails and I can start on your hair, Lauren?"

"Okay." Lauren put down her glass and went to get up. "By the way, guys... I'm pregnant." She got to her feet and went to follow her mum towards the sinks so she could wash her hair.

"What?" Whitney gasped.

"Did you say you were pregnant?" Lucy whispered.

Poppy rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, "That's amazing, Lauren." She said to her softly.

"Thanks, Pops."

Whitney and Lucy were standing behind her, "Congratulations, Lauren." They both said, hugging her as well.

Lauren blushed and looked self-consciously at the floor, noticing how her hand was resting on her bump. "Wow, I can't believe we didn't notice." Lucy said as she saw what her friend was looking at. "How far along are you?"

"Just about fourteen weeks." Lauren whispered. She looked up at her friends and they saw tears on her face.

"Lauren?"

"Sorry, it's these bloody hormones..." she laughed. "I'm all over the place at the moment."

"Come on, Lauren, let's get started on your hair..." Tanya said, shepherding her towards the sinks again. By the time she was sat in the chair she was sobbing softly and Tanya passed her a tissue. She crouched down in front of her, "You okay?"

Lauren nodded, "I don't even know why I'm crying..." she whispered.

"Do you want to speak to Joe?" Tanya asked, brushing her daughter's hair back from her face.

"Only if you want me to be a blubbering mess on the floor," she said, smiling at her mum. "I'll be okay in a minute."

Tanya nodded and once Lauren was settled in the front of the sink she proceeded to wash her hair. No one spoke again until Lauren was sitting back in her chair, facing the mirror as her mum ran a brush through her hair.

It was a gasp from Whitney that broke the silence, "Oh, god. You were pregnant when Derek..."

Lauren looked down at her clasped hands in her lap. "Yes, I was."

"Did you know?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, we found out a few weeks beforehand." Lauren admitted.

Lauren's chair was turned around and she found she was facing Whitney, "You stood in front of me so Derek couldn't get to me, Lauren. You put yourself in harm's way... and risked your baby."

"I couldn't let him hurt you, Whit..." Lauren whispered. "I didn't even think about it. It wasn't until he'd pushed me up against the fireplace that I realised what he could do."

Whitney hugged her tightly and they both cried softly. "Thank you, Lauren... I'm glad nothing happened to you and the baby." She said as she pulled away from her friend.

Tanya reached for Lauren's hand squeezed it gently as she continued to cry. "Lauren had to go to the doctor's the day after. She thought she was having a miscarriage." Tanya told them gently. "They were both fine, obviously... but it was very frightening for her and Joey."

"I'm sorry, Lauren." Whitney said.

"You don't have anything to apologise for, Whit. You didn't know, did you?" Lauren said.

"Lauren's right, Whitney," Tanya said, "None of us knew. If Max and I had known we would've insisted she went to the hospital that night. It's not your fault." She squeezed Whitney's arm in comfort before turning back to her daughter. "Now, I'd better start doing something with this, shouldn't I or it'll start to go frizzy." She said as she turned Lauren back towards the mirror.

TBC

**A/N: Did you like their reactions? Again... I wanted her friends to be supportive of her because it makes a change. Would you like another chapter today? I could probably be convinced...  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**14th May 2013. Oh, well alright then... if you insist then. :-)  
**

**Chapter 49.**

Lauren felt amazing as she stared at her reflection. Her mum had worked a miracle and Lauren felt like a new woman. "Thanks mum... It looks great." She said, "I'd better go upstairs though... need the loo, again." She blushed as she got to her feet and walked up the stairs.

She was gone for a few minutes and Tanya began to get concerned. She walked up the stairs to check on her. Lauren was coming out of the toilet as she got to the top of the stairs. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just another nosebleed." Lauren whispered.

"How many have you had now?" Tanya asked her in concern.

"That's the fourth one." She admitted.

"You're going to tell the doctor at your next appointment, right?"

"You said it was natural..." Lauren frowning as she saw the worry on her mum's face.

"It is but you should still mention it. It's seems quite a lot, Lauren. Just check, okay...?"

"I will." Lauren said.

"Why don't you give Joey a call and see if he wants to come over for tea tonight." Tanya said as she pulled her daughter into her arms and against her body. "It means you get to see your dad. You can put Oscar to bed and read him his story, which I know he will love. And I'd feel happier if Joey collects you rather than you travel back on your own."

"I'm capable of getting the tube back, mum."

"I know. Just humour me, please?"

"I don't know why everyone seems to think I'm incapable since I got pregnant but okay, I'll get him to come over."

"Now have you had anything to eat today? You need to make sure you look after yourself, sweetheart."

"I could do with something. Baby's hungry, I think." She whispered with a smile, her hand brushing across her belly gently.

They walked back down the stairs and Lauren sat in the centre of her friends, laughing with them.

*JL*JL*

"Do you want to see a picture?" Lauren asked as they finished their lunch.

"Please..." Poppy said quickly and Lauren chuckled.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the scan picture. "This was from two weeks ago. It had grown so much since the previous couple of scans."

"You've had three?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I had one when I was seven weeks... that was when we found out I was pregnant. I had another after I started cramping and then this one." Lauren told her friends as they pored over the photo.

"Will you find out the sex of the baby?" Sharon asked.

"No, we want to be surprised." Lauren told them with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Lauren?" Lucy asked.

"I'm doing okay." Lauren said, "I've come off the medication for my heart."

"What? Why would you do that? Isn't that dangerous?" Lucy asked in a panic.

"I had to, Luce. The medication could harm the baby so I stopped taking it June last year." She said, "My consultant is keeping a close eye on me."

"More than a year ago?" Whitney said.

"I had to come off it for six months before we started trying..." Lauren explained, "It took us a while before I got pregnant." She added with a shrug, glossing over how painful those few months had been. Today was a day for celebration.

"So when will you be able to go back on it?" Lucy asked.

"Not until after the baby is born... it could harm it." Lauren said calmly. "Luce, we thought about this a lot before we made this decision and we spoke to my consultant about it. He's been monitoring me really closely. Like I said to my dad, I'm going to be the model patient. I'm going to do exactly what I'm told to do." She could see her friend was getting upset and she pulled her into a hug, "I promise, Lucy, I'm going to be fine... I have so many people looking out for me and watching my every move. I'm going to be around to see this baby." She whispered to her friend.

*JL*JL*

The door to the salon opened as Poppy was giving Lauren a hand massage. All the girls turned to see who it was and saw Joey standing in the doorway. "Baby?" Lauren asked.

He walked over to her and kissed her softly, his hand resting gently on her bump, "Baby girl... I missed you." Lauren's friends giggled, "Having a nice time being pampered?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Your hair looks lovely, baby girl." He told her, "and you look very relaxed..."

"I am relaxed." She told him with a smile. He sat on a chair and turned it to face her. Lauren smiled and toed off her boots, lifting her feet and putting them on his lap. Joey smirked at her, pleased to see her so playful. "My feet hurt..." she whispered, her eyes sparkling as she stared at him.

"I can give you a foot massage, Lauren." Poppy said making Whitney and Lucy roar with laughter. Lauren thought they might have had a little too much wine. "Why are you laughing? She said her feet hurt?"

"She was messing with Joey, Pops." Lucy told her between giggles.

Joey coughed, "Actually, Poppy, joking aside, can you show me how to do that?" Lauren looked at Joey in shock.

Tanya stepped towards her son-in-law and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Poppy can do that, Joey. I think Lauren will really appreciate you knowing that when she's further on in the pregnancy."

Poppy spent the next twenty minutes showing Joey how to massage Lauren's feet and Lauren had to bite her lip several times to stop herself from moaning at the sensations his fingers were created. Apparently Lauren had several erogenous zones on her feet. Joey smiled at his wife as he saw her bite her lip. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. His hand stopped moving, "Babe?" he asked, "Your face..."

Lauren's hand rose to her face and came away covered in blood again. Her eyes darted to her mum and Tanya passed her a handful of tissues. "I think you should call your consultant, darling. That's two today and five in the last week."

Lauren wiped at her face self-consciously and reached for her bag, pulling out her mobile. Joey shuffled his chair forward and took the tissues from her, brushing away the blood tenderly. "Can I have a bowl of water, Tanya?" he asked. Tanya got him what he needed and placed it on the side.

"Obstetrician or consultant?" Lauren whispered to Joey as he dabbed at her face.

"Obstetrician first... your mum said it was a part of pregnancy, right. You're just worried about the number of times it's happening. She'll know if it's to do with your heart, baby girl." He leant forward and kissed her, before pulling away and finishing wiping her face, "All done." He said gently. He noticed her hands were shaking and he took the one not holding her phone between both of his, pressing his lips to the back of it softly.

Lauren dialled the number for the clinic and soon got put through to her doctor. "Hello, Lauren. Is there a problem?"

"My mum and Joey think I should call you. Mum said it was part of early pregnancy when it first happened last week but it's getting quite frequent now so we thought I should check."

"What's been happening?" She asked in concern.

"I keep getting nosebleeds. I've had five this week but two of them were today."

"Your mum is right, women do tend to get them when they're pregnant, especially at the beginning of the second trimester. How long had they lasted for?"

"They've all be really short... there's lots of blood and then it's all over again."

"And are you feeling ill in any other way?"

"I've had a couple of dizzy spells when I stand up too quickly but that's it."

"And your wrists and ankles aren't swollen?"

Lauren looked down, "No, they're fine.

"Okay, well I don't think it's an emergency, Lauren but I would like you to come into the clinic tomorrow so we can take some blood and check your iron levels and your blood pressure. You could be displaying signs of anaemia and I'd like to disregard any issues relating to blood pressure."

"What does that mean?"

The doctor sighed before speaking again, "I promised your husband I wouldn't lie to you, so I'm not going to. If there are issues with your blood pressure this could indicate you may have pre-eclampsia. It's a little early for you to be displaying those symptoms but given your heart condition, I'd like to rule it out." Tears ran down her face and Joey reached for her phone and pulled her forward so her head rested on his shoulder, her face buried in his neck. Tanya ushered Lauren's friends away from the couple, giving them some privacy, although they all watched in concern.

"Doctor, its Joey. Lauren's a bit upset." He said quietly. The doctor repeated what she'd just said to Lauren. His hand brushed up and down his wife's back. "So I don't need to bring her over now?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. Make sure she has a quiet night tonight and bring her over in the morning. Just let reception know when you're here and I'll see you as soon as I can." She paused briefly, "Please tell Lauren that she has nothing to worry about at this stage. It's just a precaution. It's something I check for every time she comes to see me. Also, she needs to bring a urine sample with her in the morning as well."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor. We'll see you in the morning." Joey said, ending the call and dropping the phone on the side. "It's okay, baby. She's just covering her bases." He whispered to her. He brushed his hand through her hair, trying to soothe her.

"When will things stop being so difficult, Joe?" she whispered.

"We just need to think of the end goal, baby." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm not feeling very relaxed anymore." She said.

"I can massage your feet again." He suggested with a soft smile.

"I think I'd like that, Joe..." She placed her mouth on his and kissed him, deepening it.

"Come on, I think we should go home."

"Mum invited us for dinner." She said. "I'd like to see dad and Oscar. Mum said I could put him to bed."

"Your dad?" Joey teased.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Oscar." She said, hitting his arm. "Dork..."

"Let's go back there then and I'll look after you." He said. He picked up her socks and boots and slipped them back on her feet. He stood and watched as Lauren did the same, grabbing her when she swayed slightly.

"Too quick..." she said, closing her eyes as her vision blurred. They stood where they were for a minute or so before Joey picked up her bag and grabbed her phone.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Just my coat." She told him.

Joey led her over to the coat stand and then helped her into her jacket. Tanya gave them her house keys and she kissed Lauren's cheek softly. "Look after her, Joey." She said softly as they walked out of the salon. He smiled back at her but didn't respond. Tanya wasn't surprised because she knew it needed no answer. Joey would always look after his girl.

TBC

**A/N: Firstly, Joey can give me a foot rub any time of the day (or night). Also, I love the little moment between Lauren and Lucy in this chapter. This is a Lucy I actually like... and I know, another little blip on the baby trail. Is it anything serious? Back tomorrow to find out...**


	50. Chapter 50

**15th May 2013. Wow, fifty chapters down already... and not finished yet. So here's the next chapter... and guess who's making a reappearance. I think it might be a certain little man. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 50.**

Joey sat with Lauren in the lounge of number 5. Her head was resting against his chest and she was sleeping soundly. His second foot massage had worked a treat and she's dropped off within five minutes of him finishing. The front door opened and there was the sound of two pairs of footsteps.

"Hi Joey..." Oscar whispered as he stood next to the couch.

"Hi little man," he said softly.

"Is Laur okay?" he asked.

"She's just tired, little man. She's looking forward to seeing you. She's going to put you to bed tonight." Joey told him.

"Yay!" Oscar said excitedly.

"Ssh, Oscar," Max said, brushing his hand over his son's head. "Go and get changed out of your school uniform and then bring down something quiet you can play with down here."

"Okay, daddy." Oscar said, running out of the room and disappearing upstairs.

"How's our girl?" Max asked once he'd gone.

"Exhausted. Worried. Take your pick." Joey said, glancing up at his father-in-law.

"Did the doctor think there's anything to be worried about?"

"No. She just wants to check... Lauren's slightly higher risk for pre-eclampsia due to her heart condition but she doesn't think it's what this is, I don't think."

"Why don't you two stay here tonight?"

"Not sure Abi will help with Lauren's blood pressure." Joey said softly, looking down at his sleeping wife.

"She's not here."

"She's not?" Joey said.

"No." Max sat down. "She hasn't been here for a few weeks. We were going to tell you both but then you told us about the baby and we didn't want to worry Lauren."

"Where is she?" Joey asked. Max looked at the floor. "Where is she, Max?"

"We don't know." He finally said. "We think she left with Derek."

"What about Jay?"

"He doesn't know where she is either." Max admitted. "It's a mess, Joey."

"You need to tell Lauren."

"It will upset her too much," Max said.

"Lying to her will hurt her more..." Joey whispered.

Max knew he was right. "We'll tell her tonight, after Oscar has gone to bed."

*JL*JL*

Lauren sat next to Oscar as he lay in bed, "Laur... are you okay?"

"Why do you ask, little man?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Joey said you were tired earlier. Grownups don't normally sleep in the afternoon unless they're sick... like mummy was."

She hadn't realised how perceptive her brother was, "You're right grownups don't normally sleep in the afternoon but it's not because I'm sick, little man. I'm having a baby and that means I get tired easily and I need to rest more. That's all it was."

"So you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, little man." She told him, hoping she wasn't lying to him. "I'm just growing a baby inside of me and it takes a lot of work so I need a lot of rest."

"So am I going to be an uncle, like Uncle Jack and Uncle Derek?"

"Yes, you'll be an uncle, just like Uncle Jack... but I think you can be a bit better than Uncle Derek, eh?" She told him with a smile. "You're going to be the cool uncle because you're going to be only a few years older than this baby. He or she is going to look up to you and think you're the best uncle they could possibly have."

"Can I be an uncle now? I want to be it now..."

"You've got to wait a bit longer yet, little man. I'm still growing this little one," she said, putting her hand on her belly, "You remember how I said it takes a lot of work... it takes a lot of time too. So we have to wait a few more months yet."

"How many?"

"Not till after Christmas... it'll be February, very nearly March."

"That's a long time..." he whispered in disappointment.

She brushed her stomach as she looked at her brother. "It is... but the longer the baby's in here, the better it is for the baby."

Oscar yawned and rolled onto his side, "I guess I should go to sleep then... then it'll be one less sleep till I get to be an uncle."

Lauren giggled and stood up from the bed. She bent forward and kissed her brother on the forehead gently, "Night little man." She whispered, seeing his eyes already closed. She walked down the stairs and into the lounge. "I just told Oscar about the baby." She told them, "He's excited about being an uncle." She sat down, nestling up against Joey's side.

"We need to tell you something, babe." Max said.

"Is it something to do with the baby?" she said, sitting up and staring at Joey in horror. "What didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing to do with the baby, Lauren. I told you everything the doctor told me, I promise." Joey said, kissing her forehead and pulling her back against him.

"Joey's right... it's not the baby, sweetheart." Tanya said. "It's Abi."

"What's she done now?"

"She's left." Max said, "We think she went away with Derek."

Joey watched her face as they broke the news to her. He saw her shut her eyes and her fingers tightened on his shirt briefly. The room was silent for several minutes. "Can we go to bed, Joe? I'm really tired..." she whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah. I'm just going to go to the toilet. I'll see you upstairs, yeah?"

"Okay." He said, helping her to her feet. She walked from the room and Joey turned back to her parents.

"That didn't go quite as planned." Max said.

"I'll talk to her..." Joey said, standing and going to follow his wife. "We'll see you in the morning." He added.

*JL*JL*

He stood in the bedroom doorway, watching her slowly remove her clothes, "Don't you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"Nothing to talk about..." she murmured. She looked around the room that used to be hers. It had changed since she'd left this house. There was now a double bed instead of the two single beds. Hopefully the sheets had been changed since Abi had left. Lauren shivered at the very thought of it.

Joey strode into the room and began to peel off his clothes. She was stood in the middle of the room, looking unsure of herself. Joey sat on the edge of the bed once he was in just his underwear. "Come here, baby girl." He whispered.

She walked over to him and let him pull her down onto the bed with him. He held her in his arms, her head resting above his heart. "It's been a long day." She whispered, turning her head and kissing his chest. "What time do we have to be at the clinic tomorrow?" she asked.

"Any time. We can go home first and change."

"Okay." She said softly. They were both quiet for some time. "Do you think she's with him?" she asked.

"It sounds like she is. She disappeared the same time he did..."

"Why haven't they spoken to the police about it?" she asked him.

"I don't know, Lauren but she's an adult."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Lauren asked him softly.

"Well, they seem to agree about most things. I actually think they'll be okay together." Joey murmured to her. "Apart from her thoughts about us, you know she's not a stupid girl. If she finds herself in trouble she'll make sure she gets away from him."

"I hope she comes to her senses soon." Lauren whispered.

Joey didn't say anything else, feeling her body relax as she succumbed to sleep. Joey wished he could do the same but it was impossible. He was tense after seeing how Lauren had broken down today. He was aware her hormones were all over the place because of the pregnancy but she seemed even more emotional than he'd anticipated she would be. He was thinking about asking Tanya about it. She knew Lauren better than he did and she'd gone through her own pregnancies. She would know if he was worrying about nothing. The decision made he knew he wanted to speak to her about it now. He pulled away from Lauren slowly, making sure he didn't wake her up. He kissed her forehead softly and then quietly climbed out of bed. Throwing his clothes back on, he made his way down the stairs. He felt awkward once he was in the hallway and stood just outside the room. Max glanced up and noticed him there. "Everything okay?" he asked, seeing there was something on his mind.

"Do you have a few minutes?" Joey asked quietly.

"Sure, come in Joey. Is it just me or both of us?"

"Both of you, I guess... actually mainly Tanya." He said as he walked into the room and sat in the armchair. He stared at his aunt and uncle, not sure where to start.

"Is Lauren okay?" Tanya asked him gently.

Joey laughed, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about really... but in answer to your question, she's asleep. She's worried about Abi... we both are."

"Abi is more than able to look after herself and she knows where we are if she needs us... now do you want to tell us what's wrong?" Max said.

"I'm worried about Lauren..." he said, staring at the floor beneath his feet. "This is new to me and I don't know... she seems more emotional than I'd expected her to be. The way she broke down this afternoon, that's not her." He glanced up at Tanya, "Is this usual? Or am I making a mountain out of nothing. I just don't know if I should be concerned or not."

"This is normal, Joey. I mean, no two pregnancies are the same. Each time I was pregnant was vastly different from the other times but her hormones are completely out of whack at the moment. I spoke to her earlier and she's just as confused by it as you are. She knows she's not reacting the way she usually would but she can't help it. As for this afternoon, I'm not surprised with how she reacted... I'd said to her that she needed to speak to the doctor at her appointment next week when she had the first nosebleed today. The second one just scared her." Tanya smiled at him, "Joey, you're doing fine. She needs you to be there for her like you were this afternoon. I know her reaction would've been much worse if you hadn't been there. She relies on you to support her; just like you did this afternoon. You were great with her, Joey. Her friend's were pretty impressed too. Seeing this side of Lauren is new to them. She's changed a lot in the last couple of years, grown up so much and mostly that's down to you."

Joey blushed slightly at her compliment. "I'm just worried I'm going to fuck this up."

"Joey, everyone feels like that." Max told him, "I was petrified when my first wife was pregnant with Bradley and I did screw it up. I was just as worried when Tan was pregnant with Lauren."

"What if I'm as crap a father as Derek was with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"I seriously doubt you will be, Joey." Tanya said, "You're so good with Oscar and it'll be no different with your own child..."

"Tan's right. The fact you know how bad Derek was with you will help you be better. And if you're ever unsure, or need any advice, just ask." Max said, "I don't profess to be the best father in the world but I'd like to think I've not done too badly with my kids."

"Thanks, both of you."

"You're going with her to the clinic I take it?" Max asked.

"Yeah... she's petrified of needles and won't let her take the blood if I'm not there." Her parents both smiled as he said that.

"I remember she was the same when she had her jabs as a child."

"She kicks up a bit of a fuss when they take blood for her tests at the hospital. Not sure how they manage to convince her to do it when she goes on her own." Max added.

Joey yawned. "Thanks. I needed to talk to someone... it was all whirring round my head and driving me mental."

"We're here for you, Joey. If you ever need us." Tanya said.

"I'd better go back upstairs. I don't want Lauren to wonder where I am if she wakes up." He told them. "Thanks again. Night."

"Night Joey." They both replied.

Joey walked back up to his wife and stripped off his clothes. He climbed over Lauren and lay down beside her. He was feeling much calmer now. He stared at Lauren, seeing her still sleeping peacefully. She rolled over in her sleep and shifted towards him, curling her body around him. Joey saw a smile drift onto her face and he kissed her tenderly.

TBC

**A/N: How sweet is Oscar? What did you think about the rest of the chapter? Back tomorrow... with another trip to the doctor. Is it anything serious?  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**16th May 2013. **

**Chapter 51.**

Lauren was quiet the next morning but Joey just kept his aunt's advice in mind and made sure he was there for her. In fact he barely left her side and that seemed to offer her some comfort. Max and Tanya had both been there when they left Walford, hugging them both tightly and asking Joey to let them know how the appointment went. Joey drove them home first so they could change before going to the clinic and he found his mum was there waiting for them. Lauren became a little weepy at this point and clung to his mum as she hugged her. Joey had to walk away; the sight of Lauren upset was like a knife to his heart and he needed to collect himself if he was going to get them both through this. Despite his words to his wife, he had to admit he was concerned about Lauren and their baby but he knew he had to be strong for Lauren. He would just freak out on the inside. When he went back into the room his mum offered to go to the clinic with them and Joey gratefully accepted. Lauren had already gone upstairs at this point but when he walked into their room she was standing indecisively in the middle of the room, dressed in some clean underwear. He walked over to the wardrobe and selected a few things for her to wear before going back to where she stood. He dressed her slowly and then led her to sit on the bed at which time he changed his own clothes.

"Mum's offered to come with us to the clinic. Is that okay, baby girl?" he asked as he sat beside her on the bed. She nodded her head, resting it on his shoulder. "We're going to be okay... you know that right? This is just tests." He tried to reassure her, "Talk to me, babe... I need to hear you say something."

"I'm scared..." she whispered, looking up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I know, baby. I'm here for you, babe. I'm scared too but we'll be okay."

"You don't know that, Joe. What if it's that pre-eclampsia thing? I've heard of that and read about it in my book. It's really dangerous... for me and bump."

"If it's that, we'll handle it. They'll have caught it early enough to do something about it." He lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Not really but I guess we'd better."

*JL*JL*

The three of them entered the doctor's office about twenty tense minutes after getting to the clinic.

"Sorry for the delay in seeing you, Lauren." She looked in Lesley's direction. "Is this mum?"

"Yeah." Lauren replied.

"Mum wanted to come with us because, well, we're both a bit freaked out by this." Joey said softly.

"Did you bring the urine sample with you?" Lauren nodded and passed it to her. "Okay let me check this quickly." She got up from her desk and moved to the corner of her office. All three of them watched as she did the test. "Lauren, do you have any pain when you urinate?" She asked as she stared at the tests.

"No." Lauren said hoarsely, her hand clutching Joey's tighter.

She turned back to face them, "Okay, there are very slight levels of protein in your urine, Lauren. When is your next appointment with your consultant?"

"Next month. Just over two weeks time."

"Right, well I'm going to call him today or tomorrow. I know you say you haven't got any pain but I'd like him to include a check of your kidneys in your next round of tests." Lauren was staring at her and she could see the devastation on the young girl's face, "It's probably nothing to worry about but seeing as you're being tested anyway, it's good to rule it out."

"And if it isn't that?" Lauren whispered.

"I've still got some checks to do, Lauren. We're not done yet." She got up and held a hand out towards her patient. She squeezed her hand slightly, "You need to stay calm, Lauren. I know this is a lot to take in but you need to be relaxed." She helped Lauren onto the bed and began to check her hands and wrists like she had at the last check-up. "You remember how I told you that you needed to stop pressuring yourself when you were trying to get pregnant?" Lauren nodded. "That doesn't change once you get pregnant. I know you have a lot going on and I realise it's overwhelming but it's not good for the little one. Can you take your boots and socks off so I can check your feet and ankles?" she asked. Joey moved closer and helped Lauren pull off her boots and socks. The doctor continued to check her over. "Now like I was saying, if you're anxious all the time your blood pressure will be affected and it will make you ill."

"Is that the pre-eclampsia thing?" Lauren whispered.

"Yes, it is."

"What does it mean if I have it?"

"I don't think you do, Lauren. Your hands and feet aren't swollen. The protein is a concern but I will keep an eye on it over the next couple of weeks. Now I need to measure your blood pressure, Lauren, so calm breaths. Maybe Joey can keep you calm while I take the reading." Joey stood and sat on the bed beside Lauren. He put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. His hand began to brush through her hair and Lauren rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and felt Joey's hand brush down her cheek. "Perfectly normal, Lauren. Like I thought it would be. I'm afraid I need to take some blood from you too." She smiled at Joey, "You should probably stay where you are, Joey." Once again she took several vials of blood from Lauren.

"Is it healthy to take all this blood from me all the time?"

"The quantity of blood your body is producing at the moment, I think you can spare a little bit, Lauren." She told her with a grin. "Now, I'm going to send these away to be tested and we'll have the results when you come and see me next week." As she had the last time they were here she labelled each of the vials and wrote Lauren's name on them. "Just one test to do and then we're all done but you aren't going to like this one either."

"What is it?"

"I want to do a quick test for anaemia, which I think is what is wrong. There's a more thorough test with the bloods I've taken but this will give me a quick indication." She went over to a cupboard and pulled out a test in a box and walked back over to Lauren. She took the test out of the box and then picked up Lauren's hand. "This will hurt a little, Lauren. I'm sorry." Lauren flinched when she pricked the end of one of her fingers. She proceeded to do the test, dropping some blood into a little device from the box. After a couple of minutes she put the test to one side. "We need to wait for ten minutes for the results of that one. While we're waiting, do you think gran would like to see her future grandchild?" she asked Lauren and Joey.

"Mum?" Joey said.

"Can I?" Lesley asked softly, glancing at her son and daughter-in-law, almost asking their permission as much as the doctor's.

"Well, I think mum and dad would like a quick look too... and we've got some time to pass."

"Oh, please." Lesley said.

"Right, slide back onto the bed, Lauren and get ready. I'll get the ultrasound. I'm going to do some checks on you, just like last time while we're here." After Lauren had pulled up her T-shirt and rolled down the top of her leggings the doctor started prodding her small bump, "You've grown a little since I last saw you, Lauren. This is good before you start worrying. This means baby is growing and that is definitely a good thing." She put some gel on Lauren's stomach and pressed the probe against it. She stared at the screen, taking images and measurements. She made notes in Lauren's file. "Okay, are you ready for your first look at baby, Gran?" She asked, glancing at Lesley. She nodded eagerly, Joey standing with his arm around her shoulders as well as holding Lauren's hand. "Now, we've not discussed it before but do we want to know the sex of the baby?" She asked Joey and Lauren.

"No." Lauren said, "We want a surprise..." She added, squeezing Joey's hand and smiling at him.

"Okay."

"Can you tell then?" Joey asked.

"I haven't looked... I was asking because everyone is different. Now I know what you want, I'll make sure that we don't reveal it to you by accident."

"Have you changed your mind, Joe?" Lauren asked him softly.

"No... I was just interested to know if she knew." He kissed her forehead, "I'm happy to wait, baby girl."

"Okay," the doctor turned the screen towards the three Branning's. "Now I'm going to record this for you so you can show the other grandparents."

"Mum and dad would really like that," Lauren whispered, staring at the screen. "Oscar too." She added.

"Who's Oscar?" The doctor asked in interest as she watched them all looking at the screen in awe.

"Oscar's my brother. He's only seven. I told him last night about the baby and he's super excited about becoming an uncle. The baby can't come soon enough for him. I tried to explain that the plan is for bump to stay where it is as long as it can."

"Bump?" Lesley asked.

"It's what we've been calling the baby." Joey said, his eyes also fixed on their child. Each time it just got more magical.

The minutes passed too quickly and all too soon the doctor ended the scan. She picked up the anaemia test. "Well this isn't a full test, the blood results will cover that better but it gives me a quick check. From this it does say you're anaemic. This is something we can treat easily. I'm going to prescribe you some standard iron medication that you should take as instructed on the packaging. I'm going to rush through the test results today and I'll call you tomorrow to ensure there aren't any other reasons behind your anaemia." Lauren got dressed again and Joey helped her down from the bed. "Here is the video of the scan." The doctor said, passing a disc over to them. "I'll see you next week. We'll then discuss your future appointments. I'd like to increase them in frequency until we've got control of what you're feeling at the moment. Over the next week I'd like you to keep a record of what you eat, drink. Every little thing you feel, be it heartburn, dizziness. All of it."

"Okay. Thanks again... for seeing us at such short notice." Lauren said softly.

"It's what I'm here for, Lauren."

*JL*JL*

Lauren lay on the bed, her hand resting on bump. "Hello baby. I know the book says you can't hear me yet but I thought it was time you and me had a little chat." She whispered. "I'm your mummy and I already love you so very much. You should know, bump, mummy's been through a lot the last few years and there's a very small chance I might not be able to be there when you get here. I'm going to try my very hardest to be here with you but just in case I can't be, I want you to know now that I love you. Your daddy is the strongest person I know and he's going to be the one thing to get me through this. He gives me the strength I need to do this. Whenever your daddy holds me in his arms he makes me feel so safe and loved and I know he will do exactly the same when he holds you in his arms too." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, glad no one could see her now. They'd think she was mad. "I need you to do me a favour, bump. I need you to do your best as well. You need to grow big and strong like your daddy and try really hard to stay well inside me, okay. And if the worst happens and I'm not here after you're born, please look after your daddy because you will be the thing that gives him the strength to carry on without me." She lifted her hand from bump and placed a gentle kiss on her fingertips. She then placed them back on bump, "Mummy loves you, bump." She whispered.

TBC

**A/N: Okay, I admit the last paragraph makes me cry every time I read it. Thoughts? Back tomorrow...**


	52. Chapter 52

**17th May 2013. So here's the next chapter... I hope you like it... although I fear you won't. Are you worried now?  
**

**Chapter 52.**

Joey smiled as he saw his wife lying on their bed. She was asleep and she was wearing one of his T-shirts that Joey already knew he would probably never see again... or at least never be allowed to wear again. The only other thing she was wearing was some of her maternity knickers. Pure white ones that curved under bump which Joey had a particular liking for. He was more than aware that Lauren knew this and it was her latest form of torture for him.

It had been two weeks since the additional appointment at the clinic and Lauren was being the model patient, as promised. She was making sure she got plenty of rest and was taking her anaemia medication religiously. They were currently seeing her doctor on a weekly basis and this week she'd also been having the tests for her consultant's appointment, although there were less tests than she would usually have, even with the extra test on her kidneys. The frequency of her consultant's appointments had also increased, although just for regular checks of her heart output and not for any of the other tests they usually ran.

Lauren's earlier pregnancy issues seemed to have settled down over the last two weeks. She'd only had one more nosebleed since then and her hormones seemed to have balanced a little. Joey wasn't sure how long that was going to last for but he was pleased it made his wife a little more predictable. It was good because it also gave him a chance to take a breath and relax himself. The last month or so had been more stressful than he'd thought it would be so it was nice to have some time where everything was back to normal.

He walked over and crawled onto the bed behind Lauren. His hand moved and rested on Lauren's as it sat on bump. Bump had had a bit of a growth spurt in the last two weeks and it was now much more visible. He loved them both more each day and he looked forward to the day he got to hold bump in his arms.

*JL*JL*

The weeks were passing by quickly now. Lauren was twenty weeks pregnant. They had another appointment today and would again be having a scan. Joey and Lauren were both aware of how lucky they were because their doctor did a scan on Lauren every week when they saw her, giving them both a couple of minutes to see their child each time and most times they got some pictures to take home with them. A few weeks earlier Alice had come home one day with a present for them both. It was an album that they could put baby memories into. Lauren had started by putting each of their baby scan pictures in it, each one carefully labeled with the date and how far along she was. They had quite a set now.

A thought occurred to Joey as he was getting dressed for the day that morning and after a few minutes he found what he'd been looking for and he took it downstairs with him, finding his wife and his mother waiting for him in the kitchen. "Morning." He said to his mum. He turned to his wife, "This is for you..."

"What is it?" She asked, taking the bag from him.

"Have a look..." he said softly.

"Is this what you bought that day at the Sea Life centre in Southend? That was more than a year ago, babe."

"I forgot all about it after the excitement of the rest of the day and with you moving here. I just remembered about it and now seemed the right time to give it to you."

She unfolded the bag and peeked inside. "Is that...?" She looked up at Joey in excitement.

"What is it?" Lesley asked.

"It's something for the baby..." Lauren whispered. She pulled it from the bag and smiled as she saw the writing on the front as she held up the babygro. 'I'm a keeper' was written on the front, a fish emblazoned on it that looked suspiciously like a clown fish. She turned it to show Lesley and leant over to kiss Joey softly on the lips. "Thanks babe. It's the first thing we've got..."

"We need to start thinking about getting some more things for bump," Joey said softly, his hand resting on the back of her chair, fingers grazing her back gently.

"I know." Lauren whispered. She placed her hand on bump and brushed it gently. "I don't want to jinx it." She admitted. "I keep thinking the more we get excited about this, the more chance there is that something will go wrong, you know?"

"Things are much more positive now." Joey said, turning further towards her. He kissed her lips gently and then leant forward and pressed his mouth against her now bigger bump tenderly. "We should be getting to the clinic, baby."

"Okay..." Lauren said. Their previous conversation was over for now but she knew it would be a point of discussion for them in the future.

*JL*JL*

"So it's scan time, Lauren. 20 weeks today." The doctor said as Lauren walked into the room. She guided her patient over to the bed and helped Lauren up onto it. "Would daddy like to come a little closer?" she asked as she looked at Joey. Joey smiled and moved to Lauren's side, practically glowing himself at the reference to him being daddy. "Okay, I have many more things I need to check today. Nothing sinister, just your baby is developed much more now and I'll be able to see them more clearly on the scan today."

"What are you checking?" Lauren asked.

"Firstly, the baby's heartbeat. I'll also be checking the heart to make sure it's formed properly." She turned on the machine. "I'll be checking the shape and size of bump's stomach, making sure everything is where it is supposed to be and looks okay." Lauren pulled up her top, listening to the doctor with interest. She eased the top of her leggings down, revealing all of bump. "Then I'll take a look at bump's head and spine, including the brain." She squeezed a little gel on Lauren's stomach and picked up the probe. "I'll check the position of the placenta and the umbilical cord. The final thing I'll be checking is the amount of amniotic fluid." She pressed the probe against her skin and began the lengthy process of checks she had to make. After what felt like an eternity but was probably only about twenty minutes. "Here is bump in all its glory," she said, turning the screen to face them. She left the two of them alone to watch their child. She walked back to the desk and made a note of the gender of bump, along with a note that this information should not be revealed to the parents. After a few minutes she returned to them. "I need to do the rest of the checks on you, Lauren." She said as she wiped away the gel on her stomach and helped her sit up. "You can go to the toilet now." Joey helped her down from the bed and he watched as she walked slowly out of the room.

"Everything's okay, right?" Joey asked tentatively.

"It's all fine, Joey. Why are you asking?"

"Lauren's got it into her head that something's going to go wrong. She's reluctant for us to start buying things for bump because she thinks it'll jinx it."

The doctor smiled, "You really need to find a way to stop your wife from stressing herself out..." she said with a smile.

*JL*JL*

The rest of the tests had revealed no problem so it was a good checkup. Lauren and Joey went for some food at Maggie's, which had become a regular thing for them to do after their tests at the clinic. Maggie had taken quite an interest in Lauren's pregnancy and she always saved them a good table for the days they had an appointment. She would come over and ask them how it had gone and she would sit and talk to them both for a little while. It was during one of these visits a couple of weeks earlier that Lauren had felt the baby move for the first time, which prompted a few tears from the mum-to-be. Her tears were mainly because she'd pulled Joey's hand to rest on her stomach but he couldn't feel anything and that was what upset her.

After they'd finished their lunch they made their way to the hospital for her consultant's appointment. Firstly they stopped at the heart department so Lauren could have her ECG. That only took just over half an hour and there was a slight pause once it was done to give her consultant time to review her results. Finally they made their way to his office and sat, waiting until they could see him.

They made their way into his office and took their usual seats. "How are you feeling, Lauren?" he asked once she was sitting down.

"I feel great..." Lauren said with a smile.

"You certainly appear to be glowing." He told her with a smile. He frowned slightly though as he consulted the paper trace.

"Is something wrong?" Joey asked.

"Well, your results don't appear to be as good as they've been for the last few weeks."

"Is it significant?" Joey asked, squeezing his wife's hand when she tensed at his words.

"It's not a huge change but it's a decrease in function nonetheless."

"What does that mean?" Lauren whispered.

"I know I've only been seeing you every three weeks but for the next month at least, I'd like to see you weekly. Again we'll do an ECG before each one."

"Is this something we should be concerned about?" Joey asked softly.

"Lauren's heart is supposed to be working harder to pump the blood around her body now with her increased volume of blood in her system, because of her pregnancy. From this trace I can see that most of the time her heart is coping well. However over the period of the thirty minute scan, there are three occurrences where her heart was struggling and the flow of blood was pumping slightly slower than it should."

"So there's a chance the baby could suffer?" Lauren whispered.

"No, I don't think so. Your body automatically prioritises your baby's needs, even above those of your own body."

"So Lauren's health could be at risk?"

"At this stage, I'd say no but if the function decreases further still, it could become an issue." He watched as Lauren's face fell. "Lauren, please don't panic about this. This is something we can control and at the moment it's not something you need to be too concerned about." He stared at the couple, "It is my job to do the worrying, okay? I know it sounds scary but it's nothing more than a small blip... if could just be one of the sensors wasn't attached correctly..."

"So what can we do to make sure Lauren remains okay?" Joey asked.

"Plenty of rest is the main thing. No activity that will strain Lauren's heart too much... including sex."

"Is this for the remainder of the pregnancy?" Lauren asked softly, her thumb brushing across the back of Joey's hand.

"I don't think so... If it is something, which at the moment I'm not saying it is, I'm sure, once your body gets more used to this increase in work it should plateau. Essentially I'd just like for us to have two traces tests where you have no more than one dip in heart function. If we get to that stage, we can reduce the appointments to fortnightly. If we get back to where there appears to be no decrease in function, we can resume our current frequency."

*JL*JL*

Joey and Lauren sat in the car twenty minutes later. Both were a little shell shocked by what had just happened. "I thought everything would be okay. The pregnancy is going so well. Now it's me that's sick. Are we ever going to get a break, Joe?" she asked softly.

"It's only for a little while, baby girl." He told her softly.

"And we can't have sex..." she cried out.

Joey pulled her into his arms. "We'll be fine, baby."

"No we won't. You're going to go off me. You'll find someone else who doesn't look like they've swallowed a tyre." She started to climb out of the car but Joey pulled her back.

"Stop baby. You're overreacting. I've told you before, I'm going nowhere." He kissed her forehead. "What do I have to do to convince you that this is forever? Don't you remember what it says on our rings? Those words weren't just for show, baby. I meant every word written on them." His hand brushed the side of her face as he stared into the depths of her eyes. "Now we should get you home. You're supposed to be getting plenty of rest and we've got to go over to your parents tonight so I foresee plenty of hours in bed for you today." He started the car and began the short drive home.

*JL*JL*

The pair walked into the house and Lauren slowly made her way upstairs.

"How did it go?" Lesley asked her son.

"Baby's fine." Joey said, getting a glass of cold water for his wife.

"And Lauren?"

"Not so good." Joey whispered. "Her heart is struggling to cope with the extra work it has to do. She's got to rest even more than she has been already."

"Maybe you should speak to her obstetrician." Lesley advised him.

"I'm going to call her in a minute. I want to make sure Lauren's resting first."

"Don't push her too far, Joe. You know she hates being mollycoddled," His mum reminded him softly.

"I know." He snapped, pausing for several seconds after, "Sorry." He whispered, glancing at his mum.

Lesley stepped closer to him and brushed her hand down the side of his face, seeing the fear in his eyes, "I can call Tanya and let her know we won't be over there tonight."

"You can't cancel, mum. Lauren's been looking forward to it for weeks. She wants to go. She's missing her family and friends. I can't take that away from her as well..."

"So she goes to the party and sees them all... but at what cost, Joe? What happens if she falls ill?"

"She'll be fine, mum. The first sign of trouble we're out of there. I promise. I'll be watching her like a hawk."

"Just remember what happened the last time there was a party in Walford."

Joey tensed under his mum's hand and stared at her, "I remember, mum. I'm never going to forget that night." His words were soft but Lesley could clearly hear the pain in his voice. He stared at her for several seconds then left the kitchen and walked up to their room. Lauren was lying on the bed and he could tell her mood hadn't improved. He put the glass down and moved to lie beside her. He pulled her back against him.

"Don't Joe."

"Don't what?" he asked her softly.

"Don't start something we can't finish..." Joey said nothing in response to her. "I wish we could... I want to so badly but we can't. The doctor has taken one of the best things about our relationship from us; from me."

"Hey... our relationship is not just about sex, Lauren." He told her. "Yes, sex is important and I'm going to miss it with you as much as you will but it's not the best thing about our relationship." He said in a whisper to her.

"I'll remind you of this conversation in a few months time when you're horny and we still can't do anything about it." She muttered dejectedly.

"We should stop talking about this. It's not going to help the situation. And you're supposed to be relaxing."

"There's one way you could relax me, baby..." she whispered.

"You heard the doctor... no sex."

"It doesn't have to be sex." She begged him.

"Babe... I'm pretty sure anything we got up to would set your heart racing... and that is what the doctor has banned. It's not just sex." He told her softly.

"Great..." she muttered, pulling away from him. "See... things have already changed. You've already gone off me."

"I haven't, baby girl. I could never do that. Now I'm going to leave you to rest for a while." He said, kissing the back of her head tenderly. "I do love you, Lauren. I love you and bump more than I've ever loved anyone. Don't ever forget that," he whispered to her, hoping she was really listening to him.

*JL*JL*

"Joey, is something wrong with Lauren and bump?"

"Yes and no. We had a consultant's appointment today after we'd finished with you and the results weren't fantastic. Lauren has taken it hard."

"What was wrong?" The doctor asked.

"He said her heart is struggling with the extra work it has to do and she's got to rest more." Joey coughed slightly before adding, "He's also banned any form of sexual activity. I don't know how to convince Lauren that nothing is going to go wrong." He closed his eyes, "I need you to convince me that nothing is going to go wrong." His words were quiet and so was the doctor for several seconds.

"If her consultant has told you both that then there must be a pretty good reason for doing so."

"So there's nothing I can tell her to reassure her?" Joey asked, silently adding an 'and me' to his question.

"I wish there was." She paused, "Let me speak to my friend and find out what is wrong exactly."

"I guess it makes me sound bad..."

"What does?"

"That I'm worried about the fact I can't have sex with my wife." He clenched his fist as he spoke, "It's not that though... she's got it into her head that I'm going to leave her and look for it elsewhere. She's already got so many issues about the way she thinks she looks... this is the final straw for her."

"The way she thinks she looks?"

"She thinks she's getting fat and that I'm going to go off her. I've tried to tell her that every time I look at her, I see the mother of our child and I fall in love with her all over again but she doesn't hear it. She thinks I'm trying to placate her and telling her what she wants to hear."

"Give me half an hour and I'll come back to you. I'm sure there's something we can do."

"Thanks. I'll speak to you later." Joey ended the call.

"Well, that didn't take long..." Lauren whispered.

Joey looked at her startled. "What?"

"Your other woman..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lauren?"

"I just heard you on the phone, Joe." She said, "'I'll speak to you later,'" she mocked him.

He tossed her the phone, "Look at it." She caught it easily but didn't do as he said. "Look at it..." he repeated.

"I don't want to know who she is. I don't want to know who you've replaced me with. Jesus, Joe, it's been what... two hours?"

"Look at the last number I dialled, Lauren." Joey said, his voice harder than he'd usually speak to her.

They were at a stalemate, neither of them would move and it took the entrance of Lesley for the atmosphere to lessen. "Did you finish speaking to Lauren's doctor?" she asked her son.

"She's calling me back once she's spoken to Lauren's consultant." He said, staring at his wife.

"You called her?"

"Look at the phone..." he whispered.

She finally did as he asked, seeing the name of her doctor as the last number he'd called. "Why did you call her?" she asked.

"I wanted to see if there was anything she could tell me to reassure you." He said. His phone rang as it lay in her hand and she passed it back to him quickly. "Hello?" he said as he answered it. His eyes remained locked on his wife's face as she spoke to him. After several minutes he spoke again, "Thank you. I'll let Lauren know. We'll see you in a week. Thanks again." He put the phone done on the table. "Can you give us a few minutes, mum?" he asked.

Lesley had been aware of the tension between them as soon as she walked into the room and she hoped it was nothing they couldn't fix. The last thing either of them needed was more stress. "I'll be in the kitchen if you want me for anything." She told them both before leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry, Joey." Lauren whispered once they were alone.

Joey stared at her intently. "You need to start trusting me, Lauren. I haven't lied to you since the day we met and I'm not about to start now." He said. He turned away from her. He couldn't look at her; he was so disappointed by the fact she thought he would go off with someone else. What had he ever done to make her think he would do that?

"I do trust you..." she told him.

"It didn't sound like that five minutes ago. It didn't sound like that after the doctor's earlier either. When something bad happens, your first instinct is that I'm going to leave you for some other woman. Do you know how that makes me feel?" She shook her head, not that he was looking at her. "It's like a knife to my heart to know how little you think of me." He looks back at her and she gasps when she sees the devastation on his face, the tears in his eyes and on his cheeks, "It hurts me when you assume I'm going to run away with the first available woman I see. Why would you think that, baby girl?" he asked her, "Why would you think I value our relationship... our marriage... so little that I would do that?"

"I don't..."

"Your actions tell me you do..."

"What did she say?" she whispered.

"You should be upstairs resting, Lauren." He got to his feet, his eyes avoiding hers again, "I'm going to go to the club for a while. I'll be back before we need to leave." He walked out of the room, ignoring her cries of his name. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He climbed into his car but didn't go anywhere immediately. He smashed his hand against the outside of the steering wheel repeatedly as he gave into the frustration he was feeling.

TBC

**A/N: Oh dear... a little bit of a cliffhanger. Back tomorrow... will they make up?**

**So I'm feeling pretty miserable today... which helped add a few bits to this chapter on final read through. I don't know why but... well I think I might give myself a night off from writing or we could end up with another "Torn" being posted and I'm not sure I can subject you to that again. (Nice) reviews might cheer me up though. **


	53. Chapter 53

**18th May 2013. So Lauren and Joey have non-pregnancy issues to deal with... those being of her insecurities and lack of trust... so the next few chapters will be dealing with these. Of course they have been exacerbated by the hormonal changes hurtling through Lauren's body. I wonder what will happen...  
**

**Chapter 53.**

Joey was sitting at the club forty minutes later. There was a glass of whisky in front of him and he was staring at it. He was very tempted to down it. Alcohol was something he'd avoided since his stroke but today it was tempting to take one sip. Except he knew it wouldn't be just one sip. Not today. His heart was broken at what had happened today. Never had he thought Lauren would accuse him of cheating on her. It was just about the last thing he would do to them both, just too painful to consider but getting his wife to accept that was apparently beyond him. So currently he had a Lauren-shaped hole in his heart that he hadn't yet worked out how to fill. And it hurt... more than anything they'd previously gone through.

The phone on his desk rang and he answered it, "Joey Branning..."

"Your mum asked me to call you."

"Uncle Max." He said softly. He shoved the glass away from him with a sigh. He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"She said Lauren was upset when you left the house."

"She wasn't the only one." He replied.

"So I gathered. You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." He admitted.

He heard his uncle sigh. "Joey, you need to talk to someone about this. You don't want to lose Lauren, right?"

His uncle wanted him to talk but Joey wasn't so sure Max would like the conversation Joey needed to have. He took a deep breath and then prepared himself. "It's your fault..." he whispered, having had the realisation in the last hour.

"Pardon me?"

"She thinks I'm going to be just like you. That I'm going to cheat on her like you cheated on her mum. She doesn't trust me."

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes, Joey." Max said softly.

*JL*JL*

Max climbed out of his car and walked into the back entrance of the club. He walked into Joey's office and found him sitting at his desk, looking out of the window. He could see how miserable he was from the way he was sitting, without him having to say a word. And Max felt guilty. Joey had been right, this was his fault. Max had managed to screw up many times throughout Lauren's childhood and it seemed it was now coming back to bite him on the ass. "Joey?" Joey turned his head and looked at his uncle. "I spoke to your mum again. She's managed to convince Lauren to get some rest."

"Good..." he whispered.

"Tell me what you meant earlier..."

"I thought I made it pretty clear."

"Why doesn't she trust you?"

"I've no idea. I've never done anything to make her doubt me."

"So what's going on...?"

"I guess it's been building for a while. Ever since bump began to show she's had this complex that I'm going to fall out of love with her and leave her for someone else when she gets bigger. Then today we had our appointments and it got worse."

"Why?"

"Her heart function has decreased."

Max paused. He hadn't been expecting that. "How bad?" he asked softly.

"Not that much but it's a decrease."

Max could tell his son was upset about this as well as the row he'd had with his wife. "Son, what made it worse?"

"The consultant told us we couldn't have sex... Lauren didn't take it well. She thinks I'm going to turn elsewhere because I can't get it at home. I've never done anything to make her think I'd do that. I love her too much to think of doing that but I can't get her to understand how every time I see her, I love her more than I did the time before. She's my everything, Uncle Max. Without her in my life, my life isn't worth living."

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure how I fix this. How do I make her trust me?"

"I'm not sure, Joe."

"I've tried to show her. I'd spend all my time with her if I could. I love her so much. I would never cheat on her. It's not the person I am."

"You're a better man than I am, son." And never had a truer word been spoken.

"How did you convince Auntie Tanya that she could trust you?"

"I'm not sure I have..." he admitted. Joey stared at him and his heart fell. There really was no hope.

*JL*JL*

The four Branning's drove to Walford in silence. There was a tense atmosphere in the car that only built higher as they got closer to their destination.

Joey pulled the car up outside his in-laws house. Lesley and Alice got out of the back of the car, leaving just Joey and Lauren in the front. They both stayed silent, seeing the others walk into the house. Max paused slightly as he saw them sitting in the car.

"I'm sorry, Joe." Lauren whispered. "I should've trusted you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I find it difficult to trust people... especially men."

"I'm your husband, Lauren. I've never done anything to make you think I would cheat, have I?" She shook her head. "You and bump are the only things I want in my life. I don't need anyone else and more importantly, I don't want anyone else."

"I don't understand..." she whispered.

"What?"

"I don't understand why you would want me? I'm nothing special... I'm Lauren Branning, former wildchild with alcoholic tendencies... Who would want something like that?"

"Shouldn't you have asked all these questions a long time ago? Like... I don't know... before we got married... or maybe before you asked me to marry you... or maybe before I fell in love with you. You're my oxygen, baby girl. You think you're nothing special but you're so wrong. You are special. Together we're special... and the three of us will be even stronger."

She looked at his face and could see the truth of his words in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." she murmured, leaning forward and kissing his lips.

He leant his forehead against hers, "I need you to tell me you trust me. I need to know this isn't going to come back in a few weeks time... and ruin us again. I want my wife to believe me. I don't want her to doubt me. I need her to know I would never do anything to hurt her the way her father has hurt her mum over the years."

"I do trust you, Joey." She told him. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I don't even know why I did. I love you and I know you love me. You prove it over and over again. I know I want you so badly at the moment. I think my hormones are all whacky again because I'm getting emotional about everything at the drop of a hat. As soon as you left today, I knew I'd made a mistake and I thought I'd ruined everything. I don't think you'll ever know how sorry I am. Can you forgive me?" Her last sentence was whispered and as he looked at her he could see the tears in her eyes.

"I already have..." he said softly, his hand lifting and caressing her cheek.

*JL*JL*

Joey and Lauren walked up the stairs to the house, hand in hand. Just before they walked into the house he pulled her closer and placed his lips on hers. He deepened the kiss the instant their mouths met. His hand that wasn't holding hers swept down her back and pulled her up against his body. She moaned into his mouth and he smiled. "We should go inside..." he whispered against her mouth.

"I told you we shouldn't start something we can't finish." She moaned.

"We'll finish later, baby girl. I promise." He said softly, kissing her forehead. "Now let's go and see your family."

"Your family too, baby," She said with a smile but nodded and they walked into the house. Finally united together after several hours of being in limbo.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was sitting in the Vic with her friends. Joey was at the bar getting another round of drinks for them all. She looked at him and saw him chatting to Uncle Jack, laughing at something he'd said.

"You've got it so bad, baby girl." Fats teased her.

"Fats, you can't call me that now..." she said softly.

"Why not? I've always called you that."

"Here you go, baby girl." Joey said as he put a drink in front of her. He gave everyone else their drinks and sat next to his wife.

"That's why." Lauren said with a smile, leaning against Joey.

"You two are so cute together," Lucy said, smiling at them both.

"We try..." Joey said, putting his arm around his wife as he drank his pint. It was the first beer he'd had in several months but tonight was a night for celebration. He'd won his wife back and later on, he was going to show her how grateful he was. Their friends chatted around them about the happenings in the square. Joey focused on Lauren, only partially listening to what they were saying. He felt her tense slightly in his arms. "Baby girl?" he asked her tentatively. She turned her face towards him and he was scared by what he saw. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. "Talk to me, baby. What's wrong?" The table had fallen silent when they heard the urgency in his voice. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, her mouth opening and shutting as she struggled to find whatever words she wanted to say. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her. He was staring at her face and then he felt it. She'd moved his hand to rest on bump and he felt the slight shift beneath where his hand lay. "Is that...?" She nodded, tears falling down her face. He leant forward and kissed her passionately. His hand stroked bump gently and he felt a shift beneath again. He dragged his mouth away from hers, "That is amazing... intense but amazing."

"You should feel it from my side..." she chuckled.

"What's going on you two?" Poppy asked.

"Joe just got to feel bump move for the first time..." Lauren whispered, staring at her husband.

"Really?" Whitney asked excitedly.

Lauren nodded, wiping the tears from her face as she glanced at her friends. "I've felt flutters for a couple of weeks but this was most definitely a firm kick... or two." She shifted in her seat, "Right on my bladder as it happens... so if you'll excuse me." Joey got up from his seat and helped her slowly to her feet. She squeezed his hand and stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss his again. "Back in a minute." She told him.

*JL*JL*

Tanya saw her daughter walking towards the toilets and after a few seconds she followed her. Lauren was just coming out of the cubicle as she walked in. "This is going to get old pretty quickly, mum." She said. "It's like every thirty minutes before I have to make a dash to the ladies... or as much of a dash as I can make in my current condition. I think by the end of this I might as well just camp out at the toilet because by the time I get back to my seat I'd just need to leave to go back for the next trip."

Tanya smiled. "Everything okay?" she asked. "You and Joey seemed to be having a bit of a moment a few minutes ago..."

"Bump moved and Joey felt it. It was the first time."

"I remember the first time you moved and your dad felt it. I think it was the first time I saw him cry." She said with a smile.

"The look on Joey's face... oh god, mum. I love him so much and I nearly ruined it today." Her previously happy face turned to one of sorrow and Tanya stepped closer.

"Sweetheart?"

"How do you trust him?"

"What?"

"How do you trust dad?"

"Has Joey cheated on you?"

"No... but I accused him of it." Lauren looked down at the floor. "Can we talk, mum? I mean really talk?"

"Of course we can, darling." She wiped away her daughter's tears. "Would you like to go back to the house?"

"Please..."

"You go and tell Joey and I'll tell your dad, okay?" Lauren nodded and the pair walked back into the pub.

Lauren walked over to the table and sat next to Joey. "Baby, I'm going to head back to the house. Mum and I are going to have a talk. I need to speak to her about stuff."

"Are you okay?" he asked her in concern.

"I'm fine, baby. I just need to ask her about some things." She leant forward and kissed him, "Everything is good, baby, honestly. It's about what happened earlier." He tensed slightly. "I think I need to ask her about the things with her and dad." She leant against him, lowering her voice. "I need to understand how she could forgive him for what he did."

"You believe me though, right?" he asked warily.

"I do. I know that isn't you... it's just I don't think I'll ever get my head around it and be able to trust you... sorry that's not what I mean. I do trust you. I mean, my natural instinct will always be like it was today until I can understand it all. Does that make sense?"

"I think so. Shall I see you back at the house later... or will you come back here?"

"I'll see you at the house, I think. I'm pretty tired anyway. I might just get some rest once I'm finished talking to mum."

"Take care, baby girl." He whispered. She got to her feet and began to move away but his hand pulled her back. He leant forward again and kissed bump gently. "Look after mummy, bump." He glanced up at his wife, "Call me if you need me, baby."

"I will." She said, smiling at him. She walked over to where her mum stood and they walked out of the pub together.

TBC

**A/N: It's time for Lauren to deal with some of the issues from her childhood. And to do that she needs her mum. I will post the next chapter later this evening...**


	54. Chapter 54

**18th May 2013. So it's time for a mother/daughter chat. It's not something I've really done before... so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 54.  
**

Tanya and Lauren walked into the house and into the kitchen. "Do you want a drink, Lauren?"

"A little... but I'm guessing that's not what you want me to say..." she replied with a smile.

"I didn't mean booze, Lauren, obviously."

"A hot chocolate would be great. Tea and coffee just stop me from sleeping and seem to give bump the jitters. I'm trying to avoid them for now."

Tanya made the drinks and then sat opposite her daughter. "Do you still think of drinking, Lauren?" she asked softly.

"Sometimes." Lauren shrugged. "It doesn't happen as often as it used to... and since we started trying for bump it's been even less frequent. Today was a difficult day..." she whispered her last admission.

"Why was today so difficult, sweetheart? What made today so much harder than any other?"

"Joey and I had a fight." She said. "How do you do it? How do you trust dad?"

"Don't you trust, Joey?"

"I do... I think I do. I know he won't cheat on me but I sometimes struggle to believe what he tells me."

"Like what?"

"When he tells me I'm beautiful... I don't know. I guess I doubt what he's saying. I want to believe him, really I do and sometimes I do but there's always this small nagging voice in my head, telling me something will happen to change it all." She looked down at her mug contemplatively, "I think I've been waiting for it ever since the day I met him." she admitted softly.

"Your dad and I have done this to you, haven't we?"

"I don't know, mum." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Tanya said, gently. "We really messed you up, didn't we? No wonder you find it hard to trust Joey. Most of your childhood revolved around lies." Tanya reached for Lauren's hand and squeezed it softly. "As for your earlier question about how I trust your dad, I'm not sure I know how to answer it for you." The room falls silent for a couple of minutes, "The first time your dad cheated on me... I didn't think I'd ever get over it. You and Abs were so young at the time. We wanted to protect you from it so our rows were behind closed doors. It was a brief affair and he came back to me. He told me it was a one-time thing and it wouldn't happen again." She's quiet for a few seconds, "I wanted to believe him so badly. I couldn't think about the possibility of him lying to me so I took him back and for a while it was good again. We were good and we were happy." Lauren squeezed her hand now as she heard the slight catch in her voice on the last word. "The second time it was more difficult to forgive him and I really struggled when he told me it wouldn't happen again. Eventually though I let him back for the sake of you and your sister. I knew what it was like to grow up without a father and I didn't want to do that to my kids."

"Did you ever regret it?" Lauren asked in a whisper. "Taking him back, I mean?"

"The only time I doubted my decisions was with Stacey. She was more serious than any of the others had been. I could see he really cared for her. He might have even loved her, I suppose. You were both older then and I could see how much our problems were affecting you but I also had Oscar to consider. When we got back together that time, it was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make. The upshot of it was that I still love your father. I always have. I think I always will."

"Do you think he'll do it again?" she asked.

"This time I really don't. We've been through so much in the last few years and we're really happy. I guess that makes me sound naive, still believing him when he's lied to me so many times before but I can't help how I feel. And I guess he always comes back to me... whenever he's strayed, it's always me he comes back to. I know he loves me... I just have to make sure we work at it." She looked up at her eldest daughter, "That's what marriage is all about, darling. You have to work at it. You have to make sure you remind your husband why you got together in the first place. And he has to do the same for you. It's not always easy." She paused briefly. "Now why was today different?" she asked again.

"My consultant told me that my heart isn't working as well as it was. He's told us we can't have sex. I guess I'm scared that he'll go off me if I can't give him what he wants and needs. I worry that in a few weeks he won't want to sleep with me anyway... that I'll be so huge he'll see me for what I really am. He'll realise I'm not what he thinks I am." Tears were once more running down her face as she stared at her half-full mug.

"Lauren, you must realise the way Joey looks at you. It wouldn't surprise me if you are the only person he ever properly sees. He barely looks at any other women. He's been like that the whole time I've known him. The doctor who treated him when he had his stroke even commented on it. He said that Joey would look at you and that was it. He was completely unaware of anyone else in the room. Since you've become pregnant, Lauren... he's only got worse. His desire for you is written all over his face when he looks at you. You saw him in the Vic. Did that look like a man who thinks you're huge? He practically worships the ground you walk on, sweetheart."

"That might change..." she whispered.

"You really think so?" Tanya asked.

"But I can't sleep with him..." she said, her face flushing at that admission to her mother.

"When Joey was in hospital, you couldn't sleep with him, could you?" Lauren shook her head, "Did that make you go off him? Were you any less attracted to him?"

"I guess not..."

"Lauren, your husband loves you, more than anything else. I know that... everyone knows that. What I don't understand is why you don't realise it."

"I don't know, mum." She whispered. Tanya wasn't sure she truly believed her but let the matter rest. Lauren yawned several times.

"Why don't you go and lie down on the couch, darling? You look really tired."

"I am tired."

"I'll go back over the road and tell Joey where you are." Lauren slowly got to her feet, leaning slightly on the table as she did so. "You okay?"

"Just dizzy." She whispered.

Tanya stood and put her arms around her daughter's waist, carefully pulling her against her body and then slowly walking her into the lounge. She helped her sit down on the couch and then urged her to lie down. She pulled the throw down from the back of the couch and draped it over her. "You rest, sweetheart." She said softly as she brushed her fingers through Lauren's hair. She stayed with her for a while, knowing she was asleep within a couple of minutes. She leant forward and kissed her daughter's forehead softly before leaving the house and heading back to the Vic. As soon as she was in the pub she walked over to where Joey sat. She could see he was pre-occupied, barely paying attention to the conversation around him. He saw her approaching.

"How worried should I be?" he asked her softly.

"How about we have a little chat, Joey?" She said. He stood and followed her to a table in the corner.

"So... is she okay?"

"Her hormones are doing a real number on her, darling. Add in her natural insecurities and the mess her dad and I have made throughout her childhood and she's pretty confused about everything."

"How do I convince her?"

"You just need to keep showing her, Joey."

"You know I love her, right?"

"I know Joey. It's written all over your face. I have no doubts about how you feel about Lauren... and in her heart she doesn't either. Her hormones are ricocheting through her body. I can tell you of so many times when I was pregnant that the hormones really hit me. There were times when I would cry for hours on end for no apparent reason but it felt like the end of the world to me. It doesn't make sense, Joey. There's no rhyme or reason for it... it's just part of the pregnancy."

"Is it going to get worse?"

"Possibly. Pregnancy is a wonderful thing, darling, but it has its down sides. Lauren skipped the whole morning sickness part of it. It seems the hormones are making up for it."

"Is she back at the house?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. She was exhausted."

"Is it okay if I head back there?"

"Of course it is, Joey. I think she'd really like you to be there."

"Thanks... mum." He said softly. He leant forward and hugged her. "Can you let mum and Alice know where I am?"

"I will." She said, passing her keys to her son-in-law.

*JL*JL*

Joey walked into his in-laws house and hung his coat on a hook in the hallway. He walked softly into the lounge and found his wife lying on the couch. He sat in front of the couch, staring at her face. He brushed her hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. He saw a small smile tug at her mouth. He paused to see if she was awake but she continued to sleep. His fingers grazed her cheek and she whispered his name. He needed to tell her how he felt but he didn't want to wake her. He placed his head on the couch, next to Lauren's and then slipped his hand under the blanket that was covering her and settled it on bump. He felt at peace at last. He closed his eyes for just a second.

*JL*JL*

Lauren opened her eyes and saw Joey's face lying near hers. He didn't look very comfortable lying as he was. His hand was creating a warmth on bump that seemed to be spreading through her body. She shifted slightly, watching his face as his eyelids fluttered open. He said nothing, just stared at her in silence. "I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving, baby."

"I understand." He whispered to her, moving forward and kissing her tenderly.

"You look uncomfortable..." she told him softly.

"I've been better." He admitted.

"Come here..." she whispered and his mouth quirked slightly.

He pulled himself up from the floor, his hand moving from bump and making Lauren shiver at the loss of heat. "Where do you want me?" he asked.

She shifted back on the couch and patted it in front of her. "Right here."

"You sure?" he asks. She nodded. He shifted so he was lying beside her, pulling her close to him so she was leaning on his chest. "So I spoke to your doctor earlier..." he whispered.

"What did she say?"

"She spoke to your consultant to get an idea of the situation."

"And?"

"After talking to him they've agreed we can continue a sexual relationship." Lauren's face blushed. "We've just got to be careful and if you experience any heart palpitations, we're to stop immediately. If it doesn't calm down, we're to go to the hospital."

"So we can still..."

"We can, baby girl..." he told her softly.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered to him again.

"What for?"

"It must've been difficult to have that conversation."

"I just want you to be happy, baby girl." He said.

"I want you so badly..." she whispered, "I think my hormones are having another affect on me."

"Are they?"

She nodded again, "I'm really horny..." she whispered. Her hand brushed down his chest, settling on his groin. "Shall we?" she whispered.

"Do we have time?" he asked her.

"I think so."

"Do you want to do this then?" he breathed, staring into her eyes. It was an unnecessary question because he could see in the depth of her eyes how she felt. He leant forward and kissed her tenderly. His hand slipped under her T-shirt and settled on bump. Lauren moaned into his mouth as his hand brushed her skin softly. He continued his movement as he ravished her mouth and then there it was again.

"Ow."

"I will never grow tired of feeling that," he whispered, as his fingers brushed across where their child had kicked.

"Bloody hurts from where I'm sitting." She told him.

"Don't listen to mummy, bump. She loves you really... she's just a bit jealous because you're pulling me away from her a little." His hand is still place on Lauren's stomach but he's looking into her eyes as he spoke. "You know I love you, right?" he whispered.

"I do." She said softly. "Touch me, Joe." She added.

His hand slid down her belly, pushing beneath her maternity jeans and into her knickers. He caressed her gently and her breath caught. "Your face right now..." he whispered. "Seeing you like this before me and knowing it's me that makes you feel this way is what our relationship means to me, baby girl. I'll admit I've been with plenty of girls in my past... but none of them ever reacted the way you do when I touch you." He stroked her a little harder, seeing her bite her lip as her hips shifted slightly on the couch. "The way your body reacts to my touch, it just reminds me how we are made for each other. No one could ever make you feel the way I do... and it's the same in reverse. You make me feel like no one else ever has. I don't want to be with anyone else, baby girl because no one else completes me the way you do." A tear ran down her face and he kissed it away. He moved his hand lower and a finger slipped inside her. She moaned his name, her hand clutching at his arm.

"Joe..." she breathed. "I love you, baby. And I know you love me... I'm sorry I doubted you." She gasped when he brushed that special spot, "I don't know why I've been like this. My head is so messed up right now. I can't seem to keep anything straight."

"It's okay. Your mum told me what it was like when she was pregnant. She thinks your hormones are messed up again. It'll get better, I know it will." He pushed a second finger in her, his thumb pressing on her clit, rubbing backwards and forwards. "I can feel you're getting close, baby girl. Let me do this for you. Let me give you this."

"I want you..." she whispered.

"You've got me. You just might have to wait until we get home before that happens. I don't think we're going to be on our own for much longer. And much as I'd love to do that, here and now, I don't want to be disturbed partway through. I want to take my time with you tonight. I want to take care of my beautiful wife and show her how much I love and desire her. Can you wait a little longer for that, baby girl?" he breathed in her ear, hearing her breath shorten as her arousal climbed. A third finger was pushed into her and she gasped his name. "That's right, baby. Come for me... Let me give you this." Her back arched off the couch as her body tightened on his fingers. She came hard and fast and she turned her head and kissed him tenderly, her tongue brushing across his lips so she could sweep it into his mouth. He continued to stroke in and out of her, feeling her peak ebb away slowly.

TBC

**A/N: So they've officially christened Max and Tanya's couch... as best they could in the time they had. Sorry, I couldn't resist. So problem solved, right? For a little while maybe... I'm sure something else will crop up. And wow... this story officially has more reviews than Haven... wasn't sure that was possible. You're the best! Back tomorrow...**


	55. Chapter 55

**18th May 2013. Surprise... thought I'd finish the day off properly... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 55.**

Lauren dozed in the front of the car as Joey drove through the streets back to their home. She was feeling very relaxed and had been ever since Joey had done what he did. The car stopped but Lauren didn't have the energy to move. It turned out she didn't need to because Joey opened the car door and lifted her into his arms.

"I'm going to take her upstairs, mum. We'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Joey. Give my love to Lauren when she wakes up."

"I will."

Lauren was only barely aware of the conversation going on around her. She nestled into Joey's arms, feeling his mouth kiss her forehead. He lowered her onto their bed and then he began slowly removing her clothes, "I can undress myself..." she murmured, her eyes still closed.

"I want to..." he whispered to her, sitting her upright and pulling the top off her arms and body. "Mum told me to give you her love."

"I heard, I think..." she smiled as she lifted her eyelids and peeked out at him.

Joey undid her jeans and gently eased them down her legs, Lauren assisting by lifting her hips off the mattress. His hands pulled her socks off her feet and he began to tenderly massage them with his hands, like he'd been shown how to do by Poppy. His wife moaned quietly as he worked on her feet. "Is this nice?" he asked her.

"Mmm..." she whispered. Her eyes opened and she stared at him as he worked. Joey glanced at her and saw the desire in her eyes. "You're wearing too many clothes, baby."

"I'll sort that in a minute." He promised her.

He lifted her foot and kissed the ball of it gently. She giggled, trying to pull her foot away from him. "Stop it," She laughed. "I need you, Joe..." she added softly, her voice filled with desire.

He stood up and quickly stripped off his clothing, "I need you too." He replied. He moved up the bed on his hands and knees, moving so he hovered over her. "How do you want to do this, baby girl? I want you to be comfortable... because this might take a while." He smirked at her before dipping his head to kiss her.

"I don't mind..." she whispered, lifting her head and kissing him.

"Well, let's get the rest of these clothes off you..." he said, shifting his weight back onto his lower legs and easing her into a sitting position too. He gently undid her bra and dropped it on the floor. His hands cupped each breast. They were bigger now and more than filled each palm. They had also increased in sensitivity since her pregnancy began. Normally he would spend more time on them but they were both more eager to get to the main event. He moved his hands to her knickers and lowered them slowly off her hips and down her legs. They were both now naked. "Roll onto your side, baby girl..." he said gently, helping her move. He lay behind her, his hand cupping bump softly. "How is this?" he whispered in her ear.

"Lovely..." she moaned.

His hand moved lower and brushed over her clit, feeling her hips twitch against his, "So very sensitive..." he whispered to her.

"Only for you." She responded, echoing his earlier words to her.

It wasn't long before he pushed himself into her, her top leg now resting on his legs so he could move in and out of her easier. She whimpered as he moved into her, "Okay?" he checked softly.

"Yessssss..." she hissed. "Oh, god, Joe... so good."

"We've only just started, baby girl."

The movement of his hips were slow and deliberate, easing in and out of her. Time seemed to slow for both of them as he tenderly made love to her. Lauren could feel her peak in the horizon and as desperate as she was to reach it, she didn't want this to be over. It had been a long time since it was like this between them. This was magical; it felt like just the two of them left in the world. There was no one trying to hurt them. No Uncle Derek. No Abi. Just the two of them. And bump, of course.

Like with all good things, they must eventually come to an end though and she felt Joey's cock throbbing inside her. His breath was heavy against her neck and it was this combined with the feeling of him pulsing inside her that pushed her over the edge.

"I love you, Joey..." she whispered. "I love you so much. I'm sorry for what I've put you through today."

"You don't need to apologise anymore, baby girl. I've already forgiven you. Let's just move on from it and learn." He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand settling on her stomach. Bump shifted beneath his large hand again and Lauren chuckled.

"I think we may have woken bump up."

"It does feel a bit like bump is a bit unhappy with us." He agreed as there was a volley of small taps against his hand. "Feels like we've got a little footballer on our hands, baby girl."

"Yeah, if he's anything like his charmer of a dad, we've got a baby Beckham on the way."

Joey brushed his hand across her soft skin and bump eventually settled back down again. "Let's get some sleep, baby." Lauren didn't respond and he realised she'd already taken his advice. He kissed her shoulder lightly and closed his eyes.

TBC

**A/N: So there you go... all is well in the life of Mr and Mrs Branning... for now anyway. Back tomorrow... and I mean it this time! :-)**


	56. Chapter 56

**19th May 2013. So this chapter will move on the pregnancy a little... not too far, but a few weeks.  
**

**Chapter 56.**

The weeks passed much smoother after that little blip. The appointments with both Lauren's doctors were also a breeze. In fact her consultant reduced the frequency of her checkups down to fortnightly instead of weekly. By the time Lauren was twenty six weeks pregnant she felt huge; her belly was distended and she found it difficult to get comfortable. The only thing that kept her sane and not panicking about this disaster (in Lauren's opinion anyway) was that Joey seemed to like the way she looked. Their sex life was more than healthy, in fact she knew if it was up to Joey, it would be even more frequent. She could tell the way she looked turned him on. He was constantly moaning about the 'permanent erection' he sported, which was a little bit of an exaggeration but she got the point. And it certainly helped her feel a bit better about the weight she'd gained.

There was another appointment with her obstetrician today and then afterwards they were going shopping for the baby. Joey and Alice had decorated what had been a small study in a beautiful cream colour. After some persuasion from Joey, Lauren had planned out some paintings she was going to do on the walls. Joey had bought the paints and some brushes last night and Lauren was going to start on it this evening. Therefore today her and Joey were going to go and buy some furniture for the room. They didn't need a lot but they wanted a few things.

Joey walked into the room and smiled as he saw his wife sitting on the edge of the bed, "You okay, baby girl?" He sat behind her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her face.

"I'm okay." She whispered, leaning back against him.

"I see bump's active again."

"Yeah, bump's been awake for hours. I'm knackered."

"You sure you're up to shopping later?" he asked her in concern.

"I'll be fine." She assured him.

"Well, we need to get moving so we get to the clinic in time."

"Can you help me up, Joe?" she whispered.

"Sure can." He moved from the bed and stood in front of her. Standing up was usually a two person job these days. Lauren's heart condition had led to many dizzy spells so she had to be especially careful. As a result of this she was rarely left on her own now. At least two days a week she was over at Walford, spending time with her parents. Her dad would usually collect her each morning and Joey would pick her up in the evening. Joey took her hands in his and pulled her slowly to her feet. She closed her eyes and leant against him for a few seconds. "Okay?" he asked her softly.

She nodded against his chest, "Need the loo though." This was another downside of these later stages of pregnancy. Although Lauren had been affected pretty much throughout her pregnancy it had got really bad in the last few weeks. She was just glad she didn't have to bother drinking all the water before her scans anymore. Joey led her slowly from the room and into the bathroom. He stood in the doorway, watching in concern as she struggled to sit on the toilet. "I'm fine, Joe. You don't need to watch my every move." It was a useless argument which hadn't worked at any other time she'd used it but she tried again anyway.

"You're just too beautiful not to watch, baby girl."

"And that's not at all creepy." She sighed. She finished her business and moved to stand. She got to her feet but swayed wildly, leaning on the sink edge to stay upright.

"Want a hand?" he asked softly, a slight hint of 'I told you so' in his voice.

"Please." She sighed, giving up all pretence of being able to manage it on her own. She stayed where she was as he pulled up her underwear for her. "Another fourteen weeks of this..." she whispered.

"It'll be fine, baby. You know I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"I know." She smiled at him and kissed his neck.

Five minutes later Joey was helping her into their car and then they were on their way to the clinic. The appointment was on time today and they both made their way into their doctor's office.

"You look well, Lauren." She greeted them with a smile. "How are you feeling this week?"

"Tired. Bump's been awake for several hours, bouncing up and down and making its presence known."

"Well let's start with an examination," she suggested before Lauren could sit down. "Maybe Joey can help you up onto the bed." Once Lauren was in place the doctor came over and started to press bump. She measured the size of bump and made a note in Lauren's records. "Other than tired, how have you been feeling, Lauren?"

"Well, the hormones are back. I think Joe can attest to the mood swings. Standing up is a problem for me, I can't manage it on my own anymore... which makes going to the toilet somewhat mortifying." She stopped speaking, "Sorry, I feel like I'm permanently moaning to you." She wiped at her eyes, the tears brimming in them.

"It's fine, Lauren. That's what I'm here for. I want you to tell me everything that's wrong. I need to know in case anything indicates problems."

"My boobs are huge and really sore. And I'm resembling a beached whale now which makes me feel so miserable because there's still so many weeks to go so it's going to get worse."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, Lauren but bump is slightly small for twenty-six weeks. I'll check on the scan in a minute but it looks a bit like bump is going to be on the smaller side."

"Actually there's a part of me that thinks that's brilliant." Lauren said with a smile.

"Have you had a chance to look at and discuss with Joey about a birth-plan? We need to finalise that in the next couple of weeks so it's all set in place."

"Yeah, I've read about it in the book mum got me." Joey squeezed her hand, "I'd really like to have a home birth but I'm guessing with my other health issues that's unlikely to be possible."

"You're right, Lauren. The labour and birth are going to be critical times for your health and I would definitely say that a home birth would be out."

"So I have to go to the hospital?" Lauren asked, disappointment clear in her voice.

"Well, I've spoken to your consultant about this and I may have an alternative you'd like to consider."

"Okay..."

"We have a birthing suite here at the clinic. It's not as clinical as a hospital and yes, it may not have all the creature comforts of being at home but I think you may like it. I can get one of the nurses to show you around it after we're done if you'd like, unless it's in use."

"What about if something is to go wrong?" Joey asked, "How would that be handled?"

"That was why I spoke to your wife's consultant. He has agreed that once you're in labour, I can contact him and he will be on standby. The hospital is only twenty minutes from here and in an ambulance it would be even quicker. He would have everything in place in case you'd need to be transferred there. He's even said that once you're in established labour he could come over here so he's on hand if something was to happen. The quicker you get treatment the better it is for you." She looked at her patient and could see she was getting upset by the turn in the conversation, "You don't have to make a decision today, Lauren. It's just something to think about. Would you like me to get a nurse to show you around?"

"Please..." Joey said, answering for his wife. He bent down and kissed her softly, wiping away her tears.

"Right, let's have a closer look at bump..." the doctor said. She turned the ultrasound machine on and was soon looking at the screen. "Well, bump has grown from last week but I was right earlier, it's growth has slowed down."

"Is that something to be concerned about?" Joey asked.

"Not at this stage. It's something to keep an eye on." She smiled at them both. "I'll start worrying about it if this continues over the next couple of checkups. It could just be that bump is having a slow week and will catch up by next week." She turned the screen towards them and brushed the probe over her belly. They both stared at the image.

"Hello bump," Lauren whispered, a smile appearing that lit up her face. "Will I be okay to have a normal birth?" she asked.

"We'll only resort to a caesarean if either your health or bump's health is at risk."

"I really want to do it naturally." Lauren murmured. "I need to consider my pain relief options but I haven't made my final choice yet."

"Like I said you don't have to make any firm decisions today... you can even change your mind on the day." She pulled away the ultrasound and wiped away the gel. "Now I'd like to examine your breasts. You said you had a lot of pain in them and I'd like to check there is nothing wrong."

Joey eased Lauren upright and kissed her temple, seeing the worry in her eyes. "Do you want me to go?" he asked her softly.

"Stay..." she breathed, clutching his hand. "It's not like you haven't seen them before." She smiled at him. Lauren undid her top and then slipped her bra off as well. The doctor poked and prodded her for several minutes.

"Well, I can't see any problems, Lauren. The only thing I can suggest is getting a more supportive bra... although I'm sure you won't like it because they're particularly unflattering."

Lauren frowned. "I'll leave it for now." She said, putting her bra back on, followed by the top.

"Lauren, please consider it... you might find you're so much more comfortable." She advised. "Now, I need to test the urine sample you brought with you. And I need to take some bloods."

"It just never ends, does it?" she said with a smirk.

"Next week's appointment will be a longer one. I need to do a test for gestational diabetes and it will take three hours or so... so you might want to bring a book or magazine. You'll need to make sure your urine sample is first thing in the morning and on an empty stomach. And you won't be able to eat anything until I've seen you and taken some blood." As she was speaking she tested Lauren's sample. There was nothing wrong.

"Okay."

"Any other complaints?" she asked Lauren.

"No."

"Okay, then you're done for the week."

"Time for shopping, baby girl, if you're still up for it?" Joey said as he eased the coat on her arms.

"We can't leave it much longer, baby. I'll tell you if I'm too tired, okay."

"Okay. Come on then." He took her hand in his and they left the office.

*JL*JL*

Three hours later Lauren and Joey walked back into their house. Lauren lowered herself carefully onto the couch while Joey unloaded the car. "I'll take this stuff upstairs, baby." He called through to her, "We can start putting it together tomorrow." He came back down the stairs a few minutes later and walked into the room. Lauren was sitting on the couch, her legs up on the furniture. "Would you like a foot rub?" he asked her.

"Please?" she said, lifting her feet so he could sit down. She put her feet back on his lap. She sighed as he pulled off her socks and began to massage her feet. He pulled a bottle from his pocket and poured some on his hand, rubbing it into her skin. "Oh that feels good." Lauren moaned softly.

"Aren't you glad Poppy gave me that lesson now?" he asked her with a smile.

"Oh yes." She murmured. Another moan slip from her mouth and Joey smiled. Twenty minutes later she was a whimpering pile of goo on the couch and Joey had her feet settled on his lap once more. "Ow." She groaned.

"What?"

"Cramp..." she whispered, her hand rubbing at her left thigh.

"Let me, baby." He said, moving his hands to massage her thigh, hoping to relieve the pain and make her face relax again. Joey watched her, gradually seeing her face relax. "Is that better?" She nodded. Her hands moved to bump and stroked it. "Bump kicking?"

"No, just moving around." She glanced up at him, "What time is it?"

"About half four." He said.

"Up for some extra-curricular activities?" she whispered, her face glowing at the suggestion.

"You know... when do I ever say no?" He smiled at her. "Let's take this upstairs..."

"I can't move, Joe." She said, fixing her eyes on his face.

"You want to do it here?" he asked softly. She nodded, her eyes now closed and her face reddening. "What do you want me to do?" he said.

"Touch me." She whispered.

He smirked at her as he shifted towards her, moving her legs apart as they bent with his movement. He pushed her skirt up her legs, his hands brushing up both her thighs. "It's just as well mum's gone to a friend's tonight."

"What about Alice?"

"She won't be home till later." He promised her. He pushed aside her knickers and slipped a finger inside her, causing her to moan and her head to fall back against the cushion. He spent a couple of minutes using just one finger on her. He saw the look of disappointment on her face as he pulled his hand from her. He tugged her knickers down her legs and didn't miss the look of relief that washed over her face. Joey pushed a finger back inside her, resuming his previous action on her. Her legs relaxed and dropped open further. He added a second finger and she whimpered. "Feel good?" he asked her. She bit her lip and nodded her head. "Want more?" he said.

"Please..." she moaned.

He thrust a third finger into her opening and she groaned, her hips shifting on the couch. She was breathing fast now and she was definitely close to coming. He'd gradually been moving closer to her but now he needed to move away from her a bit. He had more planned for her. She lifted her head and frowned at him. He leant forward and kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry so much, baby girl." He smiled at her and winked. She lowered her head again as his fingers brushed her insides. He took her distraction and lowered his mouth to her clit, sucking it into his mouth. Because of bump this was different to when he'd done it in the past. He didn't have a direct line of sight to her face anymore and her body was all a little different now. As soon as his mouth was on her she whispered his name. His hand moved quicker on her and she moaned again. He pulled his hand from her and pulled her further down the couch. Her body was literally quivering when his mouth sucked on her clitoris again. Her legs moved inwards, tightening on his head, holding him in place. He nipped at the nub and she cried out his name much louder. His hand slipped from her and her knees fell apart again; her hand was on his head now, pushing him down against her. Joey moved his mouth lower, his tongue lapping at her opening. She tasted amazing, so good. He really could do this all day. He pushed his tongue into her and then pressed his thumb as hard as he could against her clit. She screamed, her body shaking as she came. He licked her clean once she'd calmed and then moved his mouth back up to her clit, kissing it softly. Joey kissed up her bump tenderly, his eyes meeting hers as soon as he could. He could see the love shining from her eyes. "Good?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his question. She nodded.

The front door opened and she looked at him in horror. He moved quickly, pulling her skirt down her legs and picking up her knickers from the floor and shoving them in his pocket. Alice walked into the room about a minute later, finding Lauren sitting with her feet resting on Joey's lap. "Hi Alice," Lauren said, clearing her throat and shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "We weren't expecting you home yet..." she added.

"Yeah, I got a lift home from college." She glanced at them both, "I'm going up to my room, I've got some reading to do." She turned and started to walk out of the room, "You might want to open the window; it smells of sex in here." She added with a giggle. "And remind me to avoid the couch..."

The door shut behind her and Lauren slapped Joey's arm. "You said she wouldn't be home." She hissed.

"How was I to know she'd get a lift home? It's not like she caught us at it, baby."

"Yeah but she knows what we did."

He pressed his hand on bump, "I think the fact we have sex is more than self-evident, baby girl."

"Stop teasing me..." she said, crossing her arms, which only drew his attention to her chest. "Well go on then..." she snapped.

"What?"

"Open the window! I don't want your mum to know what we were doing too!"

"Okay, okay." He said, getting up from the couch and opening one of the windows.

TBC

**A/N: So a slightly lighter moment for our favourite couple (see I can do them too - it's not just cliffhangers). Thoughts? Back later for another chapter... :-)  
**


	57. Chapter 57

**19th May 2013. Another short chapter... but I quite like it. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 57.**

Lauren was in their car a couple of weeks later. Joey was taking her over to Walford before going to a meeting with a supplier; she was spending the day with her dad. Joey's car pulled up outside the car lot and he got out of the car quickly. He opened the passenger door and helped Lauren to her feet. Her movements were much slower now and if you asked her she was still huge. That wasn't quite true though, the baby's growth had definitely slowed down and it was something her doctor was watching closely. In counterpoint to that Lauren's heart had improved in function over the last month so they were both happy about that.

Max came out of the car lot and smiled as he saw his daughter and son-in-law. "Hey babe," he said as he walked up to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead and put his arm around her waist. "You look beautiful today." Lauren rolled her eyes but said nothing, knowing that any remark from her would just be met with a heap more compliments from them both.

"See you later, baby girl." Joey said, squeezing her hand. "Have a nice day with your dad. Call me if you want me to bring anything over when I come back later."

"See you later, Joe." She whispered. Father and daughter watched Joey drive away and then Max led Lauren into the portacabin, helping her sit in the chair. She pulled a sketch pad out of her bag and began to draw in it while her dad worked.

"Did you and Joe get the nursery finished?" he asked after half an hour or so.

"Yeah. We finished it a couple of days ago. You and mum should come over at the weekend and see it."

"We will." Max said. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Lauren shrugged, "A bit unsure, I guess. Worried about the fact bump isn't growing fast enough. Joey keeps telling me it's going to be fine but... I just want it to be healthy and everything when it's born. If it's too small, that may not be the case."

"What does your doctor say?" he asked.

"She's not as worried as I thought she'd be. She says the baby's still growing, it's just a little bit smaller than it should be."

"You've got to remember, babe... you're quite petite yourself. You don't want a huge baby either."

"I know..." Lauren whispered. And he was right, she really didn't want a big baby... in her opinion bump was already big enough. She brushed her hand over bump tenderly as she thought about it.

"What did you decide to paint on the nursery walls in the end?" he asked, reverting back to a safer subject. Little did he realise he'd accidentally just stumbled onto what had been a potential minefield between his daughter and her husband. It was a topic which had led to several heated discussions between Lauren and Joey over a period of several weeks. Lauren said it was brought on by the hormones and Joey had suffered the consequence of one almighty mood swing just over a week ago and after a few hours of silence Lauren had won the 'row'.

She smiled in delight as she now told her dad, "Teddy bears..." she told him.

"And does Joey like it?"

"He does. He agrees it was the better idea. I was not going to paint clowns on the wall. It would give bump nightmares for years." Lauren shifted in the chair.

"You okay?" he asked her in concern.

"Yeah, just Braxton Hicks." She said softly.

"Sure?"

"Yeah... don't worry dad. Joe had a freak out about it when they started last week and insisted on taking me to the clinic to get checked out. He'd pretty much decided I was in labour. It was really embarrassing when the doctor had to send us home again. It's just Braxton Hicks... they'll go soon."

"And all your tests have been fine?"

"Yes, dad." She smiled at him, "No gestational diabetes. No pre-eclampsia. Only thing I have to worry about is my poppy seed sized bladder. Talking of which... I need to go."

Max helped her to her feet and they took a quick(ish) stroll over to the Vic. Kat was good enough to help Lauren through to the toilets and then help her back out afterwards. Max ordered them some food while he waited. As Lauren made her way to their table Ray brought the food out. She began to eat, another thing she couldn't rush or she'd just get heartburn. Really, a lot of this pregnancy thing was starting to be a pain as far as Lauren could tell. She was pretty sure she would only be doing this once in her lifetime. Regardless of how much she loved her husband.

"Wow, luscious Lauren... you're huge." Fatboy said as he walked into the bar.

Lauren knew he hadn't meant anything by his words but they still brought tears to her eyes and her dad passed her his hankie so she could wipe them away. Poppy, who had heard him speak, slapped his arm, "You can't say that, you idiot." She turned to Lauren, "Oh, Lauren... I'm sorry for my stupid boyfriend... he doesn't always think before he speaks." She said, glaring at the guilty party as she hugged the crying girl gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Huge..." Lauren whispered and Fatboy looked even more guilty.

"Max, can I borrow your daughter for a couple of hours?" Poppy asked.

"I think that will be okay, Poppy." He said with a smile.

"You are coming back to Booty with me and I'm going to give you a manicure and pedicure to make up for my stupidly insensitive boyfriend." She told her, "And I'll give you a hand and foot massage too."

"Thanks Pops. That will be great." Lauren said.

"We'll leave you in peace, Lauren. Sorry for earlier." Fatboy said.

"It's fine." Lauren said and the couple walked over to the bar.

"You alright?" Max checked.

"Yeah... just a bit sensitive about my size. I'm not really feeling much like me anymore, you know what I mean? It takes me at least twice as long to do anything and most things I can't do on my own anymore. And when I look at myself..." Her words faded as another bout of tears beckoned... Stupid hormones!

"It's only for a little while longer..." he reminded her gently.

"I know... but that feels like a bloody long time right now."

They ate the rest of their food in silence then Max walked Lauren over to Poppy at the bar. Poppy and Lauren walked slowly over to Booty.

"Sweetheart?" Tanya said in concern as they walked into the salon. "I thought you were with your dad today?"

"She was... My stupid boyfriend made her cry at lunchtime, so I'm giving her a manicure and pedicure to apologise, if that's okay?" Poppy explained.

"Fatboy made you cry?"

"He said I was huge..." Lauren whispered.

"Of course, it's fine, Poppy." Tanya knew what a touchy subject this was for her daughter and hugged her gently. "I'm sure he just meant that you were bigger than the last time he saw you."

"Not helping mum," Lauren said with a watery smile. Lauren sat at the nail bar and Poppy began to massage her hands, then doing a manicure. Twenty minutes (and three toilet breaks) later her hands were done. Lauren shifted uncomfortably in the chair again and spotted her mum watching her. "Just Braxton Hicks, mum. I'm fine."

"I know, darling." She said softly, "Doesn't mean I can't worry about my baby, does it?" she added with a smile.

Poppy moved to Lauren's feet and began to massage them for her. "You have no idea how good that feels, Pops." Lauren moaned. "My feet are killing me these days. Joey has to give me a foot rub every night now or I can't sleep because of the pain." She tells them. "I want to thank you for showing him what to do by the way. He's certainly mastered it now. Not only does it help with the pains in my feet, it actually helps me get to sleep. He brought this book about acupressure and has been reading up on the right points to press. I'm seriously thinking he should insure his hands... they're miracle workers." Tanya and Poppy giggled at her words, seeing her relax in the chair as Poppy continued to manipulate her feet. By the time the pedicure was done, involving a couple more toilet breaks, Lauren was sitting with her eyes closed, almost asleep in the chair. Lauren opened her eyes wearily and found her mum sitting beside her.

"Have you sorted out your antenatal classes yet, Lauren?"

"Yeah. They do them at the clinic. The first one is on Friday."

"And Joey's going to them with you?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah... although I think he's a bit unsure of what they're going to entail."

"What about your birth plan?"

"I've decided to have bump at the clinic... their birthing room looks really nice and my doctor and consultant are sorting out the details if anything goes wrong. I've said I don't want to know about it... as long as they can tell me there's a plan in place, that's enough for me to know. I don't need to know... it'll just stress me out." She smiled at her mum, "Of course, Joe thinks I'm mad not wanting to know. He thinks I should know every detail but to be honest, if something goes wrong, I'm not going to be in any position to control anything, so I'm happy to relinquish control of it now. I trust the doctors to do what is best for me and bump."

"And you've got the rest of your birth plan sorted?"

"Mostly. They've got a birthing pool in there which I think I'd like to try and I'm planning on starting with just gas and air. I've also said I want as natural a birth as I can manage but I'm prepared to change my viewpoint on that at the time. There was one thing though..." She stopped speaking and Tanya looked at her daughter in concern.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, Joe's going to be there with me for the birth but I'd really like it if you were there too, mum. If you want to be, that is?"

"You want me there?" Tanya said softly.

"Yes... please." Lauren whispered.

"I would be delighted to be there, sweetheart." Tanya said as she hugged her daughter.

TBC

**A/N: Just a small chapter... a bit of a filler really but I thought there were some sweet moments in there. Back tomorrow...**


	58. Chapter 58

**20th May 2013. So it's time for another Walford Christmas. Can we have another drama free Christmas, I wonder...? I think that might be asking too much seeing as how last Christmas was such a sweet one but I could be wrong... you never know. :-) Oh, and how will Joey and Lauren mark their first anniversary? Read more to find out...**

**Chapter 58.**

It was Christmas Day and the four Brannings were driving over to Walford, much as they'd done the year before. This year though it was a full Branning affair, the whole family congregating at number 5 and as was usually the case on these days Lauren wasn't exactly sure if she was looking forward to it or not. Past experience told her something was bound to go wrong.

Lauren was also really tired. Bump had been pretty active for the past couple of days and nights and she'd got little sleep as a result. Today would be the first time she'd seen a lot of her family for a while now and she was a bit self conscious of the size of bump. She thought she was massive and looked positively ugly. Joey's opinion was pretty much the reverse and though he tried to convince at every opportunity, she found it difficult to believe him. She'd got to the point where she wouldn't even look in a mirror anymore and she knew that any comment today, well-meaning or otherwise, was likely to bring on a huge bout of tears. Officially, according to her doctor, bump had had a growth spurt over the last two weeks although Lauren was still slightly small for 31 weeks pregnant. Lesley and Alice knew this was a no-go subject as far as Lauren was concerned and so neither of them mentioned it... _ever_.

Joey helped Lauren from the car after they arrived and Lesley helped her to the front door so Joey could get the presents out of the boot. Max and Tanya were waiting for her in the hallway and hugged her tightly. Max helped her into the lounge and onto the couch. They'd managed to get there before the rest of the family so Lauren had a few minutes peace before everyone descended on them.

Joey and Alice walked into the room and Alice started putting the presents they'd brought over under the tree. Joey sat beside his wife and hugged her against him. He could see she was really tired and he knew that was partly down to bump and partly because of her heart condition, which had taken another slight dip in the last week. She was now finding it difficult to breathe (due to the position of bump) and as a result if she tried to do too much, too quickly she would start to feel faint and her heart would start to race. He was a little concerned by this turn of events, especially as the next few weeks could possibly become more difficult for her. As a result he'd been working from home much more often because Lauren (and her Branning stubbornness) had a propensity to try and do things on her own, even if she knew she couldn't and shouldn't. His hand brushed lazily through her hair and sure enough she was soon dozing against his chest.

People began to arrive at this time but Lauren slept right through all of their arrivals. Joey was more than aware that their parents were watching her in concern, knowing that she was now beginning to struggle with the late stages of her pregnancy. He also didn't miss Uncle Jack's look of concern when he saw her sleeping against him on the couch. He obviously had been told by either Max or Tanya about the problems Lauren was experiencing.

Lauren stirred against his shoulder and he kissed her forehead, "Wakey, wakey, baby girl. Everyone's here." He told her softly.

"You should've woke me up." She told him once she was awake, her eyes still shut and her head still on his chest.

"I figured you needed to rest and you haven't missed anything." He said. His hand was running through her hair again and she sighed softly. Everyone started to sit at the dinner table in the next couple of minutes and Joey helped Lauren to her feet and led her to the table as well. They sat side by side at the table. The meal began and, as was usually the way when the whole family was there, it was a raucous affair with everyone talking at once. Tanya and Lesley were both sitting near Joey and Lauren and all three were watching Lauren as she nibbled at her food. She gave up after about fifteen minutes and pushed her plate away. Joey shifted his chair closer to hers and pulled her against his body, letting her rest against him as he continued to eat. "You okay, baby?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah. Just not very hungry. Bump's kicking my ribs and pressing on my stomach."

"Maybe your mum can save you something for you to eat later..." he whispered to her, kissing her temple.

"Maybe..." She yawned again and closed her eyes.

"Rest baby." He told her softly. The mums both looked at him but he smiled at them to reassure them. "She's okay... bump's kicking a lot..." he mouthed to them both and that seemed to settle them.

Lauren moved suddenly and he looked at her. "Gonna be sick." She said, covering her mouth. He pulled her to her feet, holding her tightly as she paled and gripped his shirt. As fast as was possible, for Lauren at least, they moved to the kitchen and she threw up the little she'd eaten into the sink.

Joey brushed her back and held back her hair. He felt her body begin to shake and he knew she was crying. He pulled her into his arms, using a tissue to wipe her mouth and then sat on one of the kitchen chairs and pulled her onto his lap. "It's okay, baby girl..." he told her softly.

"I hate this, Joe..." she whispered. "I thought this was supposed to be the best part of the pregnancy. I seem to be throwing up now when I didn't at the beginning. And I feel rubbish all the time..."

"It's just because of where bump is situated, baby." He said. Her crying strengthened and he held her tightly in his arms, the guilt at the decision they'd made to do this hit him hard when he saw Lauren struggling like this.

The kitchen door opened and Tanya was in the doorway. "You okay, sweetheart?" she asked softly, already knowing the answer from looking at Lauren.

"Bump's just making its presence known." Joey said. Tanya walked in and cleaned up the mess Lauren had made in the sink.

The doorbell rang and Tanya left the room again to go and answer it. Joey vaguely heard a commotion coming from the hallway but his focus was on his wife. The kitchen door opened again and he glanced up and saw Tanya. One look at her face was enough to tell him something was wrong. "Abi's back." She whispered, watching Lauren carefully. Lauren froze in his arms but didn't have any reaction other than that.

"What's happened?" Joey asked.

"Jay brought her over. She arrived on his doorstep about an hour ago." Tanya told him softly, tears falling down her face.

"And...?"

"She's been beaten..." She whispered.

Lauren lifted her head and looked at her mum. "Where is she?"

"Your dad and Jay have taken her upstairs to clean her up."

"It was Derek, wasn't it?" Joey asked.

Tanya nodded, "She hasn't said but I think so, yes. Jack's calling the police now."

Lauren was clutching Joey's hand in hers and he saw there were silent tears falling down her face. He knew that despite everything that had happened between the two sisters, this would've been the last thing she would want to have happened. "Can I take Lauren up to your room, mum?" he asked gently. "I think she needs to get some more rest."

"Of course, Joey. I'll save some food for Lauren as well. She can eat it when she comes back down later." Joey lifted Lauren in his arms, knowing she had very little energy left to use. Tanya smiled at him and kissed Lauren's forehead gently. "Will you come back down or stay up there with her?" she asked her son.

"I'll stay with her." Joey said, unable to bring himself to leave his wife for more than a few minutes. Tanya nodded and she held the kitchen door open for them as he carried Lauren through it. As they reached the top of the stairs the bathroom door opened and Abi walked out of the room, closely followed by Jay and Max. Abi paused briefly and stared at Joey and Lauren before silently moving into her former room. Joey let her past him, surprised by the lack of reaction from the young girl. Max looked at Joey in concern. "She needs some rest, dad. She's barely slept in the last two days." He said and saw the relief on the elder man's face. Joey glanced at the bedroom closest to them, "How's Abs?" he asked.

"She'll be okay. She's tired, hungry and a bit bruised but she'll be fine."

"Mum said we could use your room..." Joey said.

"I'll open the door for you," Max said, walking in front of him and holding the door open. He watched as Joey laid Lauren on the bed.

"I'm going to stay up here with her... make sure she's okay." Joey said softly.

"No funny business, son." Max said with a smile before turning and leaving them alone.

Joey removed some of Lauren's clothes so she didn't overheat and lay her beneath the covers. He lay on top of the covers and pulled her against his body. Her body began to shake against his. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I'm so tired, Joe." she whispered.

"I know, baby... Try and get some rest. You'll feel better once you do."

"Bump's moving still." He could hear the misery in her voice. Bump was moving a lot of the time now and it meant a lot of pain for his wife.

Joey sat up and pulled down the covers. He eased her up so she was leaning back against the pillows. He lifted the top she was wearing to reveal bump. He could see slight movements beneath the surface that always fascinated him. He saw Lauren wince as a foot pressed against her skin, pushing it outward briefly so he could see the foot. He brushed his fingers against it then lowered his mouth to her belly, "Hey bump... its daddy here. I need to ask you a big favour. All your shifting around is causing mummy a lot of pain. She needs her rest and she isn't able to get any because you keep moving or kicking her. So can you be a good little bump and stop for a little while? Just a few hours so mummy can get some sleep." He kissed her stomach in several places then pulled away and pulled her top back down. He looked up at her and saw tears falling from her eyes. "Hey, that wasn't supposed to make you cry..." he told her softly.

"You can be a soppy git at times, Joe," she murmured.

"Did it work though?" he asked.

She paused and looked at her bump in wonder, "Yes it did." She said and Joey looked at her with pride.

"And I doubted my fathering skills..." he joked.

Lauren shifted back down on the bed and turned into Joey's arms, "I never doubted you for a second, baby." She whispered as she shut her eyes and relaxed against him.

Joey pressed his lips against her hair and did his usual trick of brushing his hand up and down her back, knowing it would usually lull her to sleep. "Happy Anniversay, baby girl," he breathed into her hair.

*JL*JL*

Joey was pleased that Lauren actually managed to get two hours of sleep before she started to wake. "That was so nice..." she whispered into his shirt.

"Feeling better?" he asked her softly.

"Feeling hungry." She told him.

"Well then, let's go and see what your mum's kept back for you."

"What time is it?" she asked as he helped her out of bed.

"Nearly four." He replied.

"Have we missed presents?"

"No idea... but there are some down there for us so we can open them now if we have." He helped her back into the clothes he'd taken off her earlier. "Do you need the loo before we go back downstairs?"

"Probably a good idea." She said. She stood on tiptoes and got as close to him as she could... which wasn't easy with bump in the way. "Thank you for looking after me and for staying with me." She said as she kissed him lightly. "Oh and happy anniversary, Joe."

"Happy anniversary to you too, baby girl. You know there's nowhere else I'd want to be," He said, cupping her face and deepening the kiss she'd given him, "Come on, lets go downstairs." He led her first to the bathroom, following her in and assisting her when she needed him to before helping her down the stairs.

"Hey babe..." Max said as they walked in the room, "Feeling better?"

"Much. Bump has stopped giving my insides a hard time finally. Daddy had a word with it." She said with a smile as her hand settled on bump.

"Have a seat you two," Jack said as he and Sharon stood up and gave them their seats on the couch.

"Thanks," Joey said as he helped Lauren sit down.

"Laur, look what mummy and daddy got me?" Oscar said, waving a new computer game in the air.

"Wow... Isn't that the one you asked for?" she said. He nodded in reply.

Auntie Carol brought them both in a drink and passed them to them, "How many more weeks left, Lauren?" she asked.

"Nine." Lauren said, "Seems like there's much more than that though." She added. "This seems never ending."

"It'll fly by, baby girl." Joey told her softly.

"We've got your presents for you," Tanya said as she sat on the arm of the chair Max was sitting on. She stood up and went to the table, picking up a pile of presents and carrying them over to them. "And would you like something to eat now, darling?"

"I'd love something... but nothing massive, mum. Bump's still pressing against my stomach a little."

"What about you, Joey? You didn't eat all your dinner either."

"I'll have whatever Lauren's having, if that's okay." Joey leant forward and picked up a small pile of presents. He put them all on Lauren's lap. "You start, baby." He picked one from the pile and gave her that one as her first one.

She tore off the paper and opened the box inside. It was a Pandora bracelet, with a couple of clips already on it. "Thanks baby." She said to Joey, kissing him softly. The next few gifts were also from Joey and were all charms for her bracelet. Most of them were baby related but there was also a silver heart and one had her initial on it. "You open one now, baby, while I put these on the bracelet," she told him.

He pulled a gift from the floor and saw it was from Lauren. He tore off the wrapping paper and found a picture frame. Inside was a charcoal picture of one of the scan pictures that had been taken a few weeks ago. It had been a 4D scan they'd had done and Joey had really been caught by the images on the screen. Under the drawing was some writing. It said 'Bump loves Daddy. xxx'. "Babe..." Joey said, turning to his wife and kissing her deeply.

"Do you like it?" she whispered, slightly anxious that he wouldn't.

"I love it." He reassured her.

"What's it a picture of?" Jack asked. Joey spun it round in his hands and showed it to the family. "Lauren, that's amazing." Jack said.

"Can I see?" Max asked as he walked into the room and Joey passed it to him. "Lauren, it's beautiful."

Joey and Lauren continued to open their presents. They found a lot of the family had brought them things for the baby; some being clothes and some being more practical items like a bedding set for the crib Joey and Lauren had brought. Her mum has also given Lauren a book that detailed the first twelve months of a baby's life which Lauren knew she would be relying on heavily.

Midway through the presents Tanya had brought in a plate of food for Joey and Lauren to share and Joey let Lauren eat what she wanted before he started. Once she was done he ate what she'd left. There was just one present left now as Lauren had been opening them while he was eating. She put it on his lap and he saw it was for him; another present from Lauren. "Baby girl, you didn't have to. You're already giving me more than I could ever want." He said to her softly, his fingers grazing over bump tenderly. Her face flushed prettily and she glanced at Lesley. It wasn't missed by Joey but he opened the top of the box. He frowned when he saw what was inside. "Baby?" he looked at her.

"I want to renew our vows..." she whispered. "Today..." He said nothing, staring into her eyes. She became self-conscious, "It's a silly idea..." she whispered, shifting on the couch so she could stand.

"Baby, it's not a silly idea..." he said, grabbing her hand. "You surprised me, is all." He leant forward and kissed her, "Yes, I'll marry you again, baby girl." She smiled against his mouth, "I'd do it every day for the rest of our lives, you know that." He pulled away from her and turned back to the box, "I guess I should give you these then?" he said, reaching inside and pulling out the bouquet of flowers that was identical to the one she'd had the year before. Also in the box was a buttonhole for him. "So when does this happen?"

"In about an hour." She said, smiling when she saw his slightly stunned expression. "So I'd better go and get ready..." she told him. She kissed him gently before letting her mum and Lesley help her to her feet. "Dad's got everything you need at Uncle Jack's." She said with a giggle as they left the room.

"Come on, son." Max said, "We've got a schedule to keep."

They left the house and walked the short distance to Jack's house. In his house were three suits hanging up, Joey recognised the suit he wore last year. "So she's been planning this for a while then?" he said.

"Since one time she came over and spent the day with us. She was at the salon with her mum and she was inspired. Blame the hormones, son." Max told him. "Go change... you don't want to keep your bride waiting."

*JL*JL*

Joey stood in the same place he stood the year before, waiting for the love of his life to appear.

"Joey, will you be doing this every Christmas?" Oscar asked as he stood next to the groom.

"I don't know, little man. If your Laur wants to, we could be. You'll always be my best man, right?"

"Well you did say I was the best little man for the job." Oscar said, smiling at his cousin cheekily. Joey laughed. He glanced at his watch... Lauren was late. "She'll be here, Joe. It just takes her longer these days." Joey looked at Oscar, noting again how much he had grown up in the last few months. There were times when he was the same irrepressible boy he'd met eighteen months before and then there were times, like now, when he showed the new found maturity of his current eight-year old self.

The music changed to the song they'd danced to for their first dance, one year ago today and Joey held his breath. After a brief pause he turned his head and his vision blurred as he saw Lauren. In the few seconds he'd seen her she looked amazing. She looked so beautiful as Max walked her towards him. And, just so you know, the only reason his vision blurred – was because the sight of his beautiful wife brought tears to his eyes.

She was at his side and her hand slipped in his, squeezing it gently. "The same dress, Lauren?" he whispered.

"Your mum managed to get it taken out slightly so it still fitted."

"And you thought you were huge..." he said, looking at her and winking. "You look just as beautiful as you did this time last year, baby girl."

*JL*JL*

"So I take it you liked your wife's present, son?" Lesley said as she danced with Joey a couple of hours later.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me..." Joey said softly.

Lesley smirked at him, "A bit like you didn't last year, you mean?" she said pointedly, softening her words with a loving smile at him.

"Okay, you got me there." He was quiet for a few minutes, "She looks stunning, mum. Even more beautiful than she did when I married her last year and I didn't think that would be possible."

"You should make sure you tell her that, Joe. Your wife has major issues with how she looks. She thinks she's ugly, son." Joey's eyes are fixed on his bride and Lesley knows he doesn't agree with Lauren's opinion in the slightest. Lesley reached up and turned Joey's face so he's looking at her, needing him to hear what she was about to say, "She had a huge meltdown when we were sorting out the dress, Joe." She tells him softly. "Now, it might have been the hormones and one hell of a mood swing but you need to convince her. It worries me that she's got so little confidence in herself."

"Don't you think I've tried, mum? She's too stubborn to listen. I tell her all the time how beautiful she is but I can see she doesn't believe me. How do I convince someone that she's beautiful if she doesn't see herself that way?" His eyes drift to Lauren again, "The pregnancy's just made it worse. I thought we'd got past it. I thought I'd managed to convince her but then... well then we started trying for the baby and now I don't even know where to start."

"How did you get past it?"

Joey looked at his mum, his face reddening as he lowered his eyes from her scrutiny. "You sure you want to know?" he asked her softly.

"Tell me... I might be able to help, Joe."

"In Italy. It happened in Italy." He admitted. Lesley stared at him, waiting for him to reveal more. "She was amazing that weekend, mum. For the first time since I've known her she was really confident, so sexy. Did she ever tell you she learnt Italian so she could speak it that weekend? She asked me to marry her in Italian. She spent the whole weekend seducing me, mum. She had never been so confident with me before. It's the only time I remember her being that way."

"So do something to remind her of that weekend..." Lesley suggested.

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't exactly whisk her off to Venice, can I? She's seven and a half months pregnant. Air travel is out."

"It doesn't have to be Italy." Lesley said. "You don't even have to take her away. Show her your romantic side, Joe. I know you have one... you showed that a year ago."

Joey looked at his mum. "You're right. Can you help?"

"That's what mum's do." She said. "Now go and dance with your bride and we'll talk again tomorrow."

TBC

**A/N: I love Lesley... she's so worried about Lauren and Joey. So back tomorrow... how will Joey convince Lauren, I wonder? Will he ever be able to?**


	59. Chapter 59

**21st May 2013. So it's the rest of the wedding... With this one I'm trying to show you the bits you didn't see last time. You can probably guess where this is going to go then, right? Because there was one huge element of their first wedding I didn't cover. And Joey has to work out how to 'fix' his wife... what will he come up with? Really not sure about this chapter... but can't work out how to fix it, so whatever...  
**

**Chapter 59.**

"How are you feeling, Mrs Branning?" Joey asked as he held Lauren in his arms, swaying backwards and forwards gently.

"Happy..." she whispered as her head lay on his shoulder. Joey turned them slowly in time with the music. "I have everything I could ever want... right here."

"I'm glad about that, baby."

"Dad told me Alice and your mum are staying in Walford tonight... so we'll have the house to ourselves." She breathed, a small smile on her face.

"Are you sure you're not tired?" he whispered in her ear, kissing her face just in front of her ear as he saw her smile grow.

"Now that you mention it..." She even yawned and for a second Joey wondered if she was telling the truth, until he saw her wink at him.

"Then as your husband, I feel it's my duty to take you home and make sure you get an early night, baby girl." He said softly. He took her hand in his and they began to walk across the pub towards their family. He felt her other hand grasp both of theirs and she stood slightly behind his shoulder, leaning her head against his arm as they came to a stop. "We're going to make a move home. Lauren's still really tired." Their family smiled at them, not believing his words for a second but understanding, "We'll come and pick you and Alice up in the morning, mum." He kissed his mum softly on her forehead before ushering his wife out onto the street.

*JL*JL*

Joey lifted Lauren out of the car once they were home, her head falling against his shoulder. 'Well at least I'm going to get to carry her over the threshold,' he thought to himself. Now he just had to work out how to get her out of the dress without waking her.

Once he was in their room he knew he'd have to wake her. There was no way he was going to be able to take her dress off without some sort of help from her. And he couldn't leave her in it. "Baby girl..." he whispered, lowering his mouth to hers and kissing her deeply. He felt the moment she woke as her tongue brushed against his. Her arm also wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer.

"You should've woke me up, baby." She whispered against his mouth.

"What do you think I just did?" he said.

She glanced around, "We're home..."

"Yes."

"In our room..."

"Yes."

Lauren stared at him, "I'm really horny, Joe..." she whispered.

He smiled at his wife. This wasn't a new thing - not that he ever complained. Lauren had become pretty obsessed with sex over the last couple of weeks... which had been somewhat of a challenge with her tiredness and heart issues. One he'd been more than willing to take up, of course. "Let me take your dress off you then?" He lowered her feet to the floor and held her as she got her bearings.

"Too slow, Joe. Need you now..." she whispered urgently. Joey swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. She took two steps back and sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled up the skirt of her dress, revealing stockings. "Don't you want to, Joe?" she breathed, her voice filled with desire.

"Have I ever let you down before?" he asked. He sat beside her and cupped her cheek as he kissed her tenderly. "Legs that go on forever, baby girl..." he murmured, his other hand drifting up her thigh.

"Not forever, Joe... but mum managed to find the sexiest maternity lingerie she could. She didn't do that bad a job either."

"You sent your mum shopping for lingerie...? For our wedding night?"

"Well someone wouldn't leave me alone long enough to go and get it myself. It was hard enough getting time to sort this dress out" She said, a smirk on her face. "Anyway she brought the stuff for last year too." She whispered, "Now, Mr. Branning... are you going to give your wife the best orgasm she's had since she got married for a second time?"

"I aim to please, baby girl..." he whispered, dropping to his knees in front of where she sat and he pushed the skirt of her dress higher. Lauren knew he was a sucker for her in stockings and suspenders, although for the life of him he couldn't remember how she'd discovered that little gem of information. Today she was wearing cream holdup stockings which had lacy tops and looked so delicate against her soft skin. He rolled first one and then the other down her legs and he pulled them gently off her feet. His hands brushed back up her legs and he pushed the skirt higher. His breath faltered as he saw the underwear, "Your mum chose well," he breathed. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, suddenly feeling a little short of breath himself. He turned his head and kissed the inside of her knee, repeating the action to her other one as well. "Lie down, baby girl." He said, his eyes meeting hers for a second. Lauren leant back on her arms, still able to see what he was doing but meeting his request. Joey leant forward and kissed her knickers, or shorts really. They were white with small purple dots on them. The front section was patterned with a beautiful purple rose outline.

"Joe..." she breathed. She shifted slightly on the bed and he knew she wanted him to move it on.

"Relax, baby." He said, his hands slipping up to her hips and he slowly pulled her knickers down her legs. He lowered his mouth to her clit while his hands were still removing her knickers, sucking on her gently. Lauren moaned loudly and she wove her fingers through his hair, holding his head in place.

His mouth moved lower and she gasped as he licked the length of her opening. She had become much more sensitive in the last few weeks and Joey knew what she liked. He knew how to please his wife. He pulled her hips forward so she was right on the edge of the bed and he pushed her knees further apart with his shoulders. His mouth worked on her for several minutes, his tongue slipping into her every now and again. He never settled on one spot for too long, drawing out her arousal for as long as he could. She screamed his name as she came, making him smile against her damp skin.

"Joe, I hope you're not finished..." she gasped.

"We've got all night, baby girl."

Lauren groaned, her hand brushing over her stomach, "Bump's decided to join in the party..."

"Stand up, baby."

"Joe, you've just made me come so hard I'm seeing stars and I was practically dead on my feet before you did that." The room fell silent. "I didn't mean that..." she whispered.

Joey sat back on his feet, "Sit up, babe." His hands were clutching hers and he tugged her so she was sitting up.

Tears were running down her face and she was biting her lip, "I'm sorry..." she sobbed.

"Baby, it's fine." He brushed away her tears and rose up so he could kiss her softly. As he kissed her he got to his feet. He pulled her to her feet and against his body. He deepened the kiss again as his hand swept into her hair and cupped the back of her head. "Turn around," he breathed against her lips. She nodded her head and turned around. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck. Gently his hand lowered the zip down the back of her dress, the small sleeves slipping off her shoulders and arms. The dress fell to the floor and he helped her step out of it. He removed her bra, leaving her completely naked. He picked her up and lay her on the bed.

Lauren's hand gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him down towards her, kissing him passionately. "Fuck me..." she whispered.

"Babe... I can't."

"I need you to..." She begged him, "I want you so badly, Joe. I've wanted you all day." Her eyes were so dark and he could easily see the desire on her face. "Ever since I saw you waiting for me at the top of the aisle... Ever since you held me in your arms when we got to mum's. It's your own fault. You're too sexy for your own good..."

"But bump...?"

"Will feel much better too if mummy gets what she wants." She bit her lip and her hand drifted down the front of his shirt. reaching his groin and squeezing him gently. It was the undoing of him.

"I don't want to hurt you..." he told her softly.

"I have a plan..." she admitted.

"Tell me..."

"Why don't I show you...?" He could see she was embarrassed about this but he was finding this demanding side of his wife a complete turn on. He nodded. She moved quicker than he thought she would and he watched in interest as she started to grab things.

"What do you want me to do, baby girl?"

"I think you'll catch on..." she said, throwing a smile at him over her shoulder. "While you're waiting, take your clothes off, Joe. Why is it always me that ends up naked while you're still fully dressed?"

Later he would swear his back was only turned for seconds as he practically tore his suit and shirt from his body but when he turned back towards the bed she was waiting for him and he was unsure how she'd got there so quickly. He stepped forward and his hand brushed her ass. If he hadn't been turned on before, he certainly was now. His fingers moved to her opening, sliding over her and feeling how wet she was. "Are you sure this is what you want, baby?"

She wiggled her bum and pressed herself backwards against him, his cock brushing against her. "Does it feel like I don't want it, Joe? I want you to fuck me..."

"And this is safe? I won't hurt you or bump?"

"Joe, I'm lying on a mountain of cushions and pillows. They're all protecting bump and supporting me. This will mean you'll be able to get nice and deep inside me... now are you going to do it or are we going to talk about it all night because I don't think my knees are going to..."

Joey smirked and thrust his length into her, causing her words to fade to silence, only a slight whimper coming from her. She was right, he was deeper than the other positions they had used in the last few months. The only downside to what he was doing now was that he couldn't see her face. He paused and suddenly had a thought. He pulled out of her again and heard her moan, "Don't worry... I'll be back." He bent down and kissed the base of her spine. "Close your eyes, baby." He waited, "Are they closed?"

"Yes..." she whispered.

Two minutes later Joey was feeling much better about what she wanted him to do and he was going to use this as an opportunity to make her face up to a few things. He pushed his length back into her, feeling her relax as he touched her again. "Open your eyes..." He could see she had done as he asked and he smiled at her in the reflection of the mirror. "I wanted to see your face..." She closed her eyes and Joey's heart sank. "Baby, I want to be looking into your beautiful eyes when we come..." he said softly. He shifted his hips and she moaned, her head still lowered so he couldn't see her face. His hands tightened on her hips, "Lauren Branning...!" His voice was sharp and it made her look up at him, tears on her face. When he spoke again, his voice was softer, "I will do what you want me to do... I will fuck you so you come so hard you forget what day of the week it is but there is one thing I want you to do in return. I want you to look at my face the whole time. You stare right into my eyes." She shook her head, "You remember that time just after you finished college... after your row with Abi when we had sex in the bathroom at your parent's house?" She nodded her head this time, "That day you saw what I see every time we make love, every time I look at you, didn't you?" She again nodded but he could tell it was only reluctant agreement. "You still don't believe me though, do you?" he asked her softly.

"No..." she whispered.

"Will I ever get you to believe me?" he said, shifting his hips again and hearing her moan.

"I don't know, Joe." She lowered her head again, "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

He pulled out of her again and pulled her body up from the pillows, "I'm not asking you to apologise, baby girl. I just want you to believe me." He brushed his hand down her body, "Look at yourself, baby..." he whispered in her ear. She shook her head. "Lauren, I don't know how to convince you of this apart from showing you. You have been beautiful to me since the first time I saw you. Since my eyes saw you I've never looked at anyone else. I've already found perfection so I don't need to look for it anymore. I didn't think you could get any more beautiful than you were that day but I was wrong. You're more beautiful every day and then just over thirty-one weeks ago you got pregnant. Now you have this issue with the way you look; it's like you resent bump for being there which I don't understand because I know you want this baby more than anything."

"I don't resent bump, Joe." She whispered.

"You act like it... Do you know how much it saddens me when I see you dress each day so that bump can barely be seen? I want you to show it. I want to see you showing bump to the whole world... do you know why?" he whispered. She shook her head, more tears falling down her face. "Bump represents how much we love each other, baby girl. Bump was created when we made love to each other. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You and bump are so sexy..." He shoved the pillows out of the way and urged her forward, climbing onto the bed behind her. "Look, Lauren. Really look at yourself..." His hand stroked the side of her body.

"I can't, Joe."

"Why not?" he asked. Her body was shaking from her sobbing and the tears that were falling.

"I don't see what you see. I think there must be something wrong with me. When I look in that mirror all I see is the scared little girl I drew in that picture."

"But you aren't that little girl anymore, baby girl. You haven't been for a very long time. You've grown up and become this beautiful woman that i love so fucking much. You're no longer that scared little girl. In a few weeks time we're going to have a baby, Lauren. You're its mummy. That child is going to rely on us for everything."

"Are you saying I can't do it?"

"Absolutely not. I have never doubted you being a good mother. Me, I have doubts about but you, never."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"If you were still that scared little girl, you wouldn't be having this baby. Getting pregnant was a huge risk, Lauren, especially for you. And you had no doubts about taking it. You had less doubts about it than I did. You've been so strong throughout this, taking each hurdle we've faced in your stride. This isn't the only time you haven't behaved like a scared little girl. A scared little girl doesn't propose to her boyfriend, in a foreign language, might I add. A year ago I asked you to marry me that very same day and you said yes in less than a minute. A scared little girl doesn't do that." He kissed her neck softly. "There are times when I see you and I have to physically remind myself that I can't just ravage you because I want you so badly. Sometimes I forget we're not always alone. If we were, I would make you walk around naked all day, every day because the sight of you carrying my child makes me happy. It makes me proud to see you the way you look now. I want to see it all the time, baby girl. I want you to be proud of the way we feel about each other; I don't want you to hide it any more. Can you do that for me, baby girl?"

"You think I'm ashamed of the way I feel about you?"

"You're hiding our child..." he whispered.

"I'm not ashamed of it, Joe. I love it and I love you. I've married you twice now... doesn't that tell you how I feel?"

"So why do you hide bump?"

She pauses, not sure of the answer to that question, "How do I prove it to you?"

"I've got some more presents for you. I didn't take them with me today because I knew you wouldn't like them. I haven't even wrapped them... I'm not sure I even really planned to give them to you but I had to buy them..."

"What are they?"

"Stay here..." He told her. He watched as she lowered her head, her shoulders slumped slightly. He hated having to do this to her but he needed her to finally see what everyone already knew. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking in the mirror. "Try and see, baby... please." He kissed her cheek softly, his hand resting briefly on bump and feeling a soft kick beneath where it lay. He walked over to the wardrobe and reached into the back of it. Hidden inside one of the cardboard boxes she'd brought her things in was what he was looking for. He returned to the bed with several carrier bags which he placed on the bed in front of her.

"What's that?"

"Have a look..." he said softly, unsure how the next few minutes were going to go.

She peered inside one bag, "Maternity clothes?" she asked, glancing at him and he couldn't read her expression.

He nodded. "They're clothes I think would look on amazing on you. All of them are in styles you normally wear but they will show bump off." He watched as she pulled each thing from the bags.

"I don't know if I can wear these, Joe."

"Will you try... for me?"

She sat back on her heels and Joey was relieved to see she was looking at herself in the mirror. "I'll try." She whispered. "I still want you, Joe..." she whispered. "I'll look in the mirror." He stepped back to her side and lifted her head, brushing away the tears on her face. "I'd do anything for you, baby."

He lifted her in his arms and then sat on the bed and placed her on his lap, "I'm sorry..." he breathed in her ear.

She tensed, "For what?"

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want you to accept that you're beautiful. And I want you to be proud of your pregnancy."

"I am... I just get self-conscious when people stare at me."

"People stare at you because you're stunningly beautiful." He kissed her softly. "Now I'll tidy up this stuff while you sort yourself out..." He put her back down on the bed and turned to the clothes, putting them back in the bags.

"Huh?"

"Well, you wanted me to fuck you, didn't you?" he said, smirking at her.

"You still want to?"

"I always want to, baby girl." He told her softly as he finished packing the bags and turned, placing them in front of the wardrobe. When he turned back she was back lying on the pillows and he could see her face watching him in the mirror. The sight alone of her pert little bum re-ignited his erection and he strode back over to her, pushing back into her with no hesitation. He thrust against her, hard and fast, knowing she'd been through a lot and wanting to hold her in his arms once she'd come. He could feel her tightening around him and he knew he was going to be close behind her. Her face was glowing as he looked at it in the mirror. He smiled at her and she smiled back which made him feel a little better. She lifted herself on her arms slightly, her back arching and then she screamed his name. Seeing her let go as he watched her in the mirror pushed him to his peak, her name falling from his lips in a loud cry as he thrust into her one more time.

*JL*JL*

Joey woke up the next morning, finding the spot beside him empty. He went into panic mode and clambered out of bed, getting to his feet and rushing to the door. He threw it open, completely ignoring the fact he was naked as he started to run down the stairs. His heart was racing as his mind ran through the various possibilities of where Lauren might be. He was about four steps down the stairs when the door to the bathroom opened. He turned around and saw Lauren standing, looking at him, confusion on her face. He moved up the stairs and took her into his arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her hair.

"Joe?"

"I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there." He said softly.

"I was having a shower and getting dressed." She whispered. "What do you think?"

He stepped back, his hands holding her at arm's length. She was wearing one of the tops he'd brought her. It accentuated bump magnificently and although he could see the slight fear in her eyes, he could see the slight pride on her face too. "Gorgeous, baby girl." He said, smiling at her.

"You'd better get ready so we can collect mum and Alice." She told him.

"I was hoping to take advantage of the fact we're still alone."

She turned to face him and took a step towards him, "You should've got up a bit earlier, baby." She said, "Now go and have a shower..." she said, slapping his ass quickly before moving away from him and back into their room.

*JL*JL*

Joey had a smile on his face as he drove the car into Albert Square. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Lauren, seeing her hand resting on her bump, stroking it gently. "Bump awake?" he asked softly.

"Yeah..." she said, smiling at him.

He stopped the car outside her parent's house and reached across with his hand. She guided it in place and he felt the movement beneath where she put it. "Still amazing..." he said softly. He leant forward to kiss her and her hand stroked his jaw as she kissed him back.

"Thank you..." she breathed against his lips.

"What for?"

"What you did last night." She said, staring into his eyes.

"Which bit?"

"The clothes... and everything." She kissed his mouth softly. "I thought it about it last night when bump had me awake and you're right. I wasn't intentionally ashamed of it but I didn't really show bump off either. That changes today, baby. I promise, there's no more hiding it. I want everyone to know how much I love you and bump."

"I love you too, baby girl." He said. He helped her out of the car and they walked hand in hand up to the front door.

Tanya opened it and she hugged them both, "Look at you, Lauren. You look amazing, sweetheart." She said, her hand brushing bump. Lauren blushed slightly but she looked at Joey with a smile of pride on her face too as she walked into the house with her mum. Joey walked into the house behind her, pleased by what he was seeing. She was showing the confidence in herself again and it made him happy to see it.

Lesley came up to him, "What did you do, Joe?" she asked as she saw the marked difference in Lauren this morning.

"I dealt with it, mum. I think we've turned a corner today." Joey told her, "Thanks for what you said last night, it helped." He glanced at his mum and put his arm around her shoulders, "I do love you, mum. I know I don't tell you enough but I do."

"I know, Joe." Lesley said, smiling as she saw her new daughter practically glowing with her family swarming around her.

Joey glanced around, "Where's Abi?" he asked his mum quietly.

"She's upstairs. She's been told by Max and Tanya that she's to avoid being around Lauren. Lauren doesn't need the stress of her drama. Apparently Abi is abiding by their request."

TBC

**A/N: So there you go... I had to break Lauren's last walls so that Joey could build her back up again. Did you like it? It was a chapter I found difficult to write and I'm still not sure about it. Back tomorrow...**

**Oh and I read the interview with Miss Jossa in Inside Soap this week and now I'm really worried about what the future holds for her! Slightly worried that my "Torn" story might be a little too close for comfort. I'd better be wrong but I am worried.**


	60. Chapter 60

**22nd May 2013. So it's time for Lauren to start enjoying her pregnancy... so I guess we should have another lighter chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 60.**

In the middle of January Lesley and Alice went with Lauren over to Walford. Tanya had called and asked for them to come over. Lauren suspected her mum was up to something and Lesley and Alice were acting strangely too but she was too tired to think about it too much. Her heart was still causing her a few problems, although it was better than it had been at Christmas but she got tired much more quickly these days. Every day was draining for Lauren at the moment.

Tanya opened the door of the house and ushered the three of them in. "Come in..." She hugged Lauren and helped her take her coat off, again complimenting her on what she was wearing. Joey's words had definitely had an impact on Lauren and she was now wearing the clothes he bought her all the time, starting to enjoy the way she looked and she was able to see how happy Joey was about this change which made her feel even better. It turned out a happy Joey led to even better sex... which was a pretty fantastic thing as far as Lauren was concerned.

Lauren walked into the lounge and found Whitney, Lucy and Poppy there, as well as Carol, Bianca and Sharon. Kat, Denise, Kim and Roxy completed the gathering. "What's going on, mum?" She asked.

"I thought we'd throw you a baby shower, sweetheart. We wanted to do something nice for you."

"Mum... you shouldn't have." She told her as she turned to hug her mother, "Thank you. I wasn't expecting anything like this." Lauren went and sat between Whitney and Lucy on the couch, both of them touching bump in the hope of feeling movement. However it seemed the only person bump ever performed on cue for was daddy. Bump would know when Joey was nearby and would kick or hit when he touched it. Lauren smiled when she saw the disappointment on her friend's faces. "Don't feel sad, guys. The only time bump does what you want it to do is when daddy is around. He seems to have the magic touch because he's the only person that can convince bump to stop moving too." Those gathered in the room all awwwed to that particular revelation.

"How are you feeling, Lauren?" Bianca asked. "You seem a bit brighter than you were at Christmas..."

"I am a bit better. My heart has settled down a little and so has bump. I'm able to get a bit more sleep than I was a few weeks ago too." She said, smiling at her cousin. "Although I'm still permanently tired..."

"So not long now till baby's here then..." Kat said, "I was petrified when I was pregnant with Tommy... it was even worse when it was the first time."

Lauren paled slightly and glanced at her mum. Her mind had been on the labour much more recently. Her antenatal classes had included watching a video of a birth and it had been horrific viewing. Both Lauren and Joey had come away mentally scarred from that particular evening although Lauren now had a pretty firm idea of what she did and didn't want for the end of her pregnancy. She'd spoken to her mum about it the next morning and her mum had reassured her that the video they show was much worse than most births and it was a completely different experience when it was your own child being born. Lauren wasn't sure she believed her but at this stage there wasn't any going back from where she was now; bump had to be born at sometime... it certainly couldn't stay where it was now. The only thing she was certain of was that she didn't particularly want to have a caesarean. Call it vanity but she didn't want a scar... she was still to be convinced that she was going to be attractive for her husband once this was all over without adding to it by marking her body. The stretch marks were bad enough.

"Don't frighten her, Kat." Tanya said quickly, "She doesn't need to hear everyone's horror stories, guys." Lauren smiled softly as she heard her mum protecting her. She knew her mum understood her fears and she was going to be so much help during the labour. Lauren wasn't sure she or Joey could do it without her mum there.

Alice and Lesley followed Tanya back into the kitchen and the three returned with plates of food that were put on the low table in front of the couch. The mums disappeared and came back with some cakes. Lauren could see the stand of cupcakes and knew Lesley had made them. She laughed when she looked at them closer, seeing the cakes had baby's faces on them with different expressions on each one. Some were wearing blue and some pink. There was also a bigger cake that had building blocks, booties, a teddy bear and a dummy on it. The building blocks spelt Baby Branning.

Lauren struggled to her feet and moved over to Tanya, hugging her tightly. "Thanks mum." She whispered, "for everything." She added. She then turned to Lesley and hugged her too, "Thanks to you too, mum." She said.

"You're very welcome, honey." Lesley said.

Lauren had tears in her eyes as she moved back to the couch, Whitney and Lucy helping her sit back down. Her mum passed her a plate of food and she started to eat slowly. Conversation began amongst the people around the room with Lauren talking to Whit and Lucy. "So how are things going, Lauren?" Lucy asked.

"They're great..." She said, smiling at her friend. "We've got the nursery all decorated and have the major bits of furniture all set up. There are a couple of bits we still want to get but we'll have it all sorted by the time bump arrives."

"Are you still seeing your doctor every week?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah... we've had so many scans now and have photos from most of them. Alice brought me a photo album and it's full of scan photos."

"Last time I saw you was back in November at the Vic. Bump has grown so much since then." Lucy said. Lucy had been away at Christmas so hadn't been at their second wedding.

For the first time this comment didn't bother Lauren too much. She brushed her hand over bump, feeling a small shift beneath the surface and smiling gently. "Bump's still small... the doctor thinks it's going to be a bit petite. It's still growing though so she's not overly concerned. And from the scans it looks perfect. That's all Joey and I want, a perfect baby with no health issues."

"When will you go back on the medication?" Poppy asked, having moved closer to them a few minutes earlier.

"It depends on how I am after bump's born. I'd like to try breast feeding and I can't do that on the medication so if I can, I'll stay off it a bit longer. I've already done eighteen months, a few more won't hurt." Lauren told them.

"Is the birth risky?" Lucy asked.

"It could be." Lauren admitted. "My doctor and consultant have come up with a plan... well several plans apparently, for if things go wrong."

"What are they?" Lucy inquired.

"I've no idea..." Lauren told them with a smile.

"What do you mean, Lauren?" Whitney questioned.

"I told them I didn't want to know. They know what they're doing. They know what needs to be done. If we end up in a situation where something is wrong, I'm not going to be in any state to make any decisions. I trust them to make the right choice."

"What does Joey think about that?"

"He wasn't happy at first but he understands now. We had a long talk about it and we've spoken to both my doctor's. His priority is to be there for me and bump. Same with mum. I don't want him or mum to be put in a position where they have to make a decision either."

"Can the doctors do that?" Lucy asked.

"We had to sign some paperwork giving them legal authority to make the choice. Normally it would be down to Joe but I can't do that to him. If the worst were to happen it would kill him to have to choose. That's not what I want... it's about the last thing I want."

"So your mum's going to be there with you as well as Joey?" Poppy asked.

"Yes. I need her help as well as Joe's. Neither of us knows what's going to happen. Mum's been through it three times so she'll be there to support me and Joe."

"I'm really looking forward to meeting bump, Lauren." Whitney said softly. "I'm sure he or she will be as beautiful as it's parents are. You both deserve this. You've been through so much."

"Thanks Whit." Lauren said. Her other friends echoed Whitney's sentiments.

Sharon helped Tanya and Lesley clear away the food, just the cakes remaining. "Time for a game," Alice said once everyone was back in the room. "Now I had a look on the internet and found a particular game that I thought would be fun. It's called Daddy knows best." Some of Lauren's friends start to giggle at the surprise on her face. "I asked my brother various questions about babies and Lauren has to guess what answers he gave. You all have to predict how many questions she'll get right." She smiled at Lauren, "Good luck." Alice passed out bits of paper to all of them and they had to write down how many of the ten questions Lauren would correctly guess. They passed their papers back to Alice and she put them all to one side. "Okay, Lauren... first question. How many kids do you want to have?"

"I know this one... We've spoken about it." Lauren said.

"Come on then." Kim said.

"He will have said... as many as I'd be prepared to have. As long as I'm healthy throughout."

Alice smiled at her sister-in-law, "Practically word for word." She ticked the question sheet. "Next question, does Joey want a girl or a boy? And I made him choose... he couldn't sit on the fence."

Lauren frowned. This would have to be a complete guess. It wasn't something they'd discussed. Oh well, it's a fifty, fifty decision. "I think he'd say a girl."

"Why?" Poppy asked in interest.

Lauren blushed, "Because I'm pretty sure he'd want her to be just like me."

"Well it seems you certainly know my brother." Alice said, looking somewhat disappointed. "How many nappies does a baby need each day?"

"God, I don't know the answer to that question," Lauren said. She thought about it a bit, trying to think what Joey would've said. "I think he would've said eight." Lauren said softly.

Alice smiled, "Wrong I'm afraid... he said twelve although he admitted it was a pure guess." She made a note of Lauren getting the wrong answer. "Next question was how many nappies he planned to change each day?"

"Well I know what my answer would be... but I would imagine his will be as few as possible."

Alice shook her head, "What would your answer have been?"

"All the smelly ones..." She said with a smile.

Alice giggled, "Joey's answer was all the ones Lauren won't do." All the partygoers swooned a little from that answer and Lauren was actually glad she got that one wrong because she preferred Joey's answer. The game continued and Lauren was relatively successful. After the ninth question she had got six questions correct. "Okay, last question, Lauren. I asked Joey who would be the firm parent and who would be the pushover."

Lauren giggled, "That's the easiest question so far. Joey will be the pushover. Bump has already got him wrapped are it's little finger, and I can't see that changing."

"So you'll be the firm parent." Sharon asked.

"I guess." She admitted, her face heating again slightly, not sure she wanted to be that parent but knowing it was more likely to come from her direction rather than her husband's.

"Another one right, Lauren." Alice said. "I'll just work out who was the closest guesser." A few minutes later she had the results, "Well, ladies... we have a tie. It seems that mum and Auntie Tanya both guessed that Lauren would get seven answers correct." She reached behind her and pulled out two small gift bags from a box. "Fortunately I came prepared..." She passed the bags to them both and they each pulled out a chocolate lollipop with Baby Branning written over them in icing.

"These are lovely, Alice." Tanya said to her niece.

"Thanks Auntie Tanya." She smiled brightly, "Okay, I have another game now. Auntie Tanya actually helped with this one. For each of you I have a sheet of pictures of Lauren through the ages. You have to guess how old she was in each of the pictures. The person with the most right wins a prize." She passed out the sheets to each of them while Tanya handed everyone a pen.

"Oh, Lauren, you were such a cute baby..." Roxy said. Lauren blushed at her words. Everyone sat and filled in their sheets. Lauren abstained from this game, Tanya helped her walk upstairs to go to the toilet instead. Bump had shifted slightly in the last week or so and this enabled her to be able to go to the toilet on her own again. It was very liberating after more than a month of mortification. Lauren had brought her mobile with her and called her husband while she was alone.

"Hey baby girl." He said as he answered the phone, "You having a nice party."

"Yes. Your sister is playing games master at the moment."

"So how many of my answers did you get right?" he asked with a laugh.

"Seven..." she said proudly. "I think Alice was a little disappointed with us both. She seemed much happier when I got an answer wrong." Joey laughed again, "The mums guessed right." She told him.

"So what are you escaping from now?"

"They've got a sheet of pictures of me at various ages and they have to guess how old I am."

"Baby photos of you? Bring me home a copy, I want to see what I'm letting myself in for."

"Joe, it could be a boy too. Maybe I should get your mum to show me baby photos of you too."

"I'll get mum to dig them out for you. I think there are a few lying around." He promised her.

"I'd better get downstairs." She said softly.

"I'll see you at home later, baby girl."

"Love you, Joe." She murmured to him.

"Love you back."

Lauren walked slowly and carefully back down the stairs and into the lounge. "Who won?" she asked.

"Sharon." Alice proclaimed, handing another gift bag to Sharon. "Right guys, one last game... and even I'm going to take part in this one. Here is a sheet of fifteen attributes for the baby. You have to decide whether Lauren would prefer that bump gets the attributes from her or from Joey." She handed out the sheets, including passing one to Lauren.

Lauren worked through the answers pretty quickly, knowing what she wanted to come from her and Joey easily. She held onto the list and then gave it to Alice once everyone handed back their answers. "Thanks for organising these games, Alice. You've put so much hard work into it." Lauren said to her softly.

"It's no problem, Lauren. I enjoyed myself." Alice walked over to the dining room table and started to sort them out.

"Right, while Alice is doing that, I think it must be present time," Tanya pronounced.

"Guys, you really didn't have to get me presents." Lauren protested.

"We wanted to, sweetheart." Tanya said.

"And I think it's time for Lauren to cut the cake." Lesley said.

Lauren took the knife from her mum and then sliced into the cake, partly hating having to ruin it. She cuts slices of it and passed the plates to each of the guests. She took a bite of the cake, "Wow... this is great. I think I've just found the birthday cake baker for bump each year." Lauren said. Lesley looked embarrassed, especially when everyone else started complimenting her baking skills too.

Tanya reappeared in the room with a pile of gifts. Lauren opened each one carefully. Whitney, Lucy and Poppy had got a combined gift of a baby activity mat. Lauren thought it was great and it was just what she would've chosen. Kim and Denise had brought her some onesies in gender neutral colours. Kat gave her a lovely teddy bear which would look great in the nursery. Roxy gave her a baby carrier and Sharon gave her a really trendy baby changing bag that Lauren knew would be really useful.

Alice reappeared and stated that Lucy was the winner of the last game so she received a gift bag with a chocolate lollipop in it too. She then gave Lauren the present from her. It was another photo album that matched the other one she'd brought and inside it was a picture of Joey and Lauren that had been taken on New Year's Eve as the clock struck midnight. Joey was kissing her and his hand was resting on bump. She was wearing a dress he'd brought for her and she could see that what he'd said to her was right. The picture brought a lump to Lauren's throat and tears to her eyes. She could see in the photo that she was beautiful, just like Joey was always telling her.

The presents were all gone but Tanya slipped out of the room again with Lesley. The two of them walked back in with a buggy in front of them. It also co-ordinated well with the changing bag Sharon had bought her. "This is from me, your dad and Lesley. We spoke to Joey and he said you'd been looking at this one so we clubbed together and got it for you." Tanya said.

"I can't believe you got me that. I've been trying to convince Joey for weeks to let me get it but he was adamant we could find something more reasonably priced."

"That would be because I spoke to him about it a month ago and the three of us had agreed we wanted to get it for you both." Lesley told her.

Lauren brushed her hand over bump, feeling her child making its presence known again, "I think bump is pretty grateful too." She said with a smile.

*JL*JL*

Joey was standing on the doorstep waiting for them when they pulled up on the driveway. He was at Lauren's door straightaway. "Hey baby girl." He whispered, pulling her into his arms after helping her out of the car. He kissed her passionately. "I've missed you today."

"Missed you too." She smiled at him, "You should see the presents we've got, Joe. Everyone was so generous."

"Let me help mum and Alice get them out of the car. You can show me inside."

*JL*JL*

Lauren lay on the couch, her feet and back were both aching and bump seemed to have gone into hyperactive mode as soon as Joey was close. She brushed her hand over bump, hoping to soothe him or her. It didn't work. "You alright, baby?" Joey said as he came into the room, "I took the stuff upstairs, you can show me later. I figured you were tired out."

"I am tired." She reached into her handbag and pulled up a folded bit of paper, "You wanted to see this..." She told him, handing the paper over to him.

He unfolded it and looked at the various pictures on the sheet, "Wow, you were adorable... I hope our child looks like you, baby girl..."

Lauren smiled and blushed slightly. He always knew how to make her feel so special. She sighed, shifting on the couch, "Do you think you can rub my feet for me? They're really sore tonight."

"Course I can." He said, walking over to the couch and lifting her feet so he could sit down. He pulled her socks off her feet and began to rub her feet, concentrating on the pressure points he'd discovered which helped to relax her. "How's bump?"

"Frantic at the moment." She whispered, her hands brushing over her belly to try and soothe bump. "It knows you're here... I think it was asleep until I got home to you..."

He smiled at her tenderly. "Once I've finished your feet, I'm going to take you upstairs and I'm going to massage you all over and I'll try to convince bump to settle down." He whispered to her.

"Bump only pays attention to you anyway." She grumbled.

"As it should be," he said with a sly smile.

"Hey!" she tapped his arm with her hand, "I'm the firm parent remember, you're the pushover, not me."

"Well you certainly manage to work your magic on me, baby girl. I think bump will learn from the master."

"You know it." She whispered, smiling at her husband.

TBC

**A/N: Another sweet chapter... I must be making you wonder when something bad is going to happen, right? I guess I should tell you the bad news now then... there are just five chapters and an epilogue to go of this story. Sorry! Anyway, back tomorrow... wonder what we'll get then...**


	61. Chapter 61

** 23rd May 2013. So... we're about to go places I've never gone before... It's been a challenge... Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 61.**

It was mid morning on February 6th when things began to happen. Lauren was thirty seven weeks pregnant by this stage but had been mostly enjoying the last few weeks of her pregnancy. She'd felt a bit out of sorts since she'd woke up, well for the last couple of days if she was being honest so her and Joey had stayed at home because the weather was bad and she didn't really want to go out. They were lying on the couch watching a film when Lauren began to wonder. After mulling it over for an hour she lifted her head from Joey's chest and spoke to her husband, "Joe... I think I might be in labour..." she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, remaining calm, on the outside at least.

"I thought they were Braxton Hicks but they seem to be getting stronger and are definitely more frequent than normal. Do you think we should call the doctor?"

"I can if you'd like." He said, climbing off the couch and picking up her mobile from the table. He dialled the clinic and waited for it to be answered. "Hi. This is Joey Branning. My wife, Lauren thinks she might be in labour. She's pretty sure she's having contractions." He paused and Lauren watched as he listened to the voice at the other end. He turned to her, "How far apart are they, baby?"

"I've had three in the last hour." Lauren whispered. "They're pretty evenly spaced apart."

Joey was silent for a couple of minutes before hanging up and turning to his wife. "I'm going to get the things from upstairs. I spoke to the doctor and she wants us to go to the clinic now."

"My book says you don't go until the contractions are fifteen minutes apart... we aren't at that stage yet, Joe."

"She wants us to go there so she can check you out and with your health risks, she said it's better to do it sooner rather than later." Joey explained, crouching in front of her and gripping her hands in his. He could see the fear on her face and he just wanted to wipe it away... but he wasn't sure how to do that when he was as scared as she was.

"Okay..." she whispered eventually.

Joey kissed her quickly on the lips then stood and went up to their room. Lauren had packed everything she needed for the birth between Christmas and New Year to ensure everything was ready to go as soon as they needed it. Lauren heard him come back down the stairs and go out to the car. He walked back into the house and was soon standing in front of her, her coat in his hands. He helped her to her feet and then on with her jacket. Slowly they walked out of the house and into the car. As Joey climbed into the car and started the engine Lauren reached for his hand, squeezing it in hers. He watched her face, seeing the slight signs of strain around her eyes. He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her cheek, "You okay?" he asked once her hand eased her hold on him. She nodded and he started the car, quickly pulling out of the driveway and towards the clinic. "Should we call your mum?" he asked her.

"I think so..." she whispered.

Joey dialled the number for Booty and Tanya answered the phone, "Hi mum, it's Joey. We're on the way to the clinic, Lauren's having contractions so the doctor wants us to go there."

"Isn't this a bit early?" she asked worriedly.

"I guess." Joey said glancing at Lauren. He saw tears falling down her face and he squeezed her hand. She brushed her tears away angrily. "Anyway, we wondered if you wanted to come down there."

"I'll speak to Max and we'll be there as soon we can." She said, excitement clear in her voice, "I love you, Lauren. I'll see you both soon." She added before hanging up.

Joey pulled the car into the car park and in a repeat of a few months earlier Lauren's doctor was waiting with a wheelchair. She opened the door and helped Lauren out of the car and into the chair. As soon as the car door was shut again Joey pulled the car away and parked it. While he was getting out of the car and getting the bags from the boot he called his mum, telling her what was going on. He walked into the clinic, nervous excitement building inside him. Would today be the day he met his child?

*JL*JL*

Joey was shown into the doctor's office a while later as she'd been in the middle of examining Lauren when he'd first got there. The doctor had left the office a few minutes before he was shown in so he hadn't see her yet. Joey made his way to where Lauren lay on the bed, her hand entwining with his automatically. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, "What did she say?" he asked her softly.

"Well I'm definitely in labour." Lauren whispered. "I'm only about 1cm dilated and bump's head down... so I guess bump is going to be making an appearance sometime today."

The doctor walked back into the office and smiled at the prospective parents. "Right, Lauren... you'll be pleased to know there is no one in the birthing room currently so we can move you there now." Joey helped Lauren to her feet and into the wheelchair. He pushed her from the room, following behind the doctor into the birthing room that they'd seen once before. "So Lauren you need to change into whatever you've brought to wear and get into the bed. I'll come back in a few minutes or so and I'll put a foetal monitor on you."

"Can I use the birthing pool?"

"I'd like to monitor your contractions for an hour or so first and make sure bump isn't in any distress. Once you're a little more dilated you'll be able to use it. What I would suggest is you use this time to get some food and something to drink. You need to keep your energy levels up and you should probably try to get some sleep while you can. It could be a long night before bump makes its arrival, Lauren."

"Our parents are on their way here. My mum's going to be in the delivery with me and Joe but would it be okay for dad and Joe's mum to be in here for a while until I'm further along?"

"Absolutely. I'll get reception to show them through when they arrive." She smiled at them. "I'll leave you in peace for a few minutes so you can get ready." She walked out of the room.

"Can you get my stuff out of the case, baby?" Lauren asked him softly.

Joey opened the case and laughed when he saw a T-shirt that used to be his along with a pair of white maternity knickers and a dressing gown he'd been looking for ever since Christmas. "I wondered where these had both gone." He told her softly.

Lauren blushed slightly, "They're really comfortable..." she whispered. "Do you mind?" she asked.

He helped her stand, pausing slightly when he recognised the contraction that hit her. Lauren leant against him and Joey brushed his hand down her back. Once she relaxed again, "You know I like it when you wear my clothes, baby girl. Why would I mind?" He helped her change and then he eased her up onto the hospital bed and pulled the blankets over her. He pulled a chair closer to her and held her hand, kissing her fingers tenderly.

"I'm scared, Joe," she said softly.

"Why?"

"It's early... three weeks early, Joe. What if something's wrong with bump?" She wiped away a tear from her cheek, "What if bump isn't strong enough to..." she couldn't complete the sentence for the lump in her throat but she really didn't need to because Joey knew what she was trying to say.

"Has the doctor said anything to make you think there's anything wrong?" Lauren shook her head. "Let's ask when she comes back and see if there's anything we need to worry about... but I'm sure it's fine, baby girl. She didn't seem too concerned a minute ago."

There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked back in a few minutes later. "Okay, here's the machine that's I'm going to strap to your abdomen. This will measure two things. One thing is bump's heart beat. The other thing is the intensity and duration of your contractions. I'd like this to stay on for about an hour... this will give me an opportunity to get a better idea of how advanced you are and it'll mean you'll get a chance to eat and relax before the hard work starts. I've contacted your consultant and he's aware of the situation. He's not available for the next couple of hours but that should be fine, your blood pressure is pretty much normal at the moment so there's no urgency yet... if there ever will be."

"So you don't have any concerns that Lauren's in labour three weeks early?" Joey asked, brushing his hand over Lauren's.

"Well, ideally I'd have preferred it if we'd made it to the end but at thirty seven weeks, Lauren isn't actually classed as being in premature labour so bump shouldn't have any future issues. In some ways this might be better for Lauren as her heart is healthy right now and I can't promise that would continue as the weeks pass."

"So bump's going to be okay?" Lauren whispered.

"I can't promise that either, Lauren, in the same way I can't promise it to any new mum I treat." She said honestly, "What I can say is that so far I'm seeing nothing which makes me believe we have anything to worry about." She began to put the monitors on Lauren's abdomen, connecting the leads to the machine where the readings would be recorded.

"How long do you think it will be before bump's here?" Lauren asked.

"Again, that's a really difficult question to answer. At this stage I have no idea. You're currently only 1cm dilated and this is your first labour so it could be many more hours before you're fully dilated. Once you're at that stage it will just take a couple of hours to push baby out."

"That long?" Lauren whispered.

"That's why I suggest you get some rest now... because you will need it later." She glanced at the clock on the wall and seeing the time was almost midday. "If I had to make a guess, I think bump won't be here until the early hours of tomorrow morning at the earliest. I could be wrong, it's happened before, but that is what I suspect. So, get some rest Lauren." She squeezed Lauren's hand that Joey wasn't already holding and smiled at her young patient. "If anything changes or you want some pain relief, there's a button on the wall. Press that and I will be notified and a nurse will come in and check you're okay. Otherwise Joey or one of your parents can find a nurse at reception if you have any questions. I'll be back to check the monitor in an hour and to examine you again. As long as bump is in no distress and if you're up to 4cm dilated by then or the contractions have notably increased in frequency then we'll see about getting you in the birthing pool." She left them alone at that time.

"Lay down, baby girl..." Joey said softly. He helped her move so she was lying on her side, without disrupting the monitors strapped to her. A couple of minutes later Lauren felt another contraction, she thought it felt a little stronger than the previous ones but whether that was just wishful thinking she wasn't sure. Joey stood when he realised it had hit and he brushed his hand up and down her back, knowing it helped settle her. Lauren leant her forehead against his stomach, her fingers gripping the belt around his waist as she took a couple of deep breaths. She relaxed after about a minute and lay back down. Joey sat down and brushed his hand through her hair to try and get her to fall asleep. It worked because in the space of five minutes Lauren was asleep.

There was a quiet knock on the door about forty minutes later. Lauren slept through it but when it opened Joey saw their parents standing behind a nurse. "Come in, guys..." Joey whispered.

All three walked over to the bed, staring at Lauren. "Is she okay?" Tanya asked softly.

"Yeah, just getting some rest. The doctor's got her hooked up to a monitor to check on bump and measure her contractions."

"How long has she been asleep?" Lesley asked him, moving round to hug her son.

He glanced at the time, "About forty minutes, I guess. She had a contraction just before she fell asleep but she hasn't woken since."

Tanya had a quick glance at the monitor and saw the traces. She'd had one of these for both of the girl's births but having never made it to hospital for Oscar's birth hadn't had one for his birth. "She's still been having contractions," she told him, "They probably aren't very strong at the moment so she's able to sleep through them."

"Did the doctor say anything about bump being early?" Max asked.

"We asked. She's not too concerned at the moment. She thinks Lauren may actually be better for having bump now because her heart is healthy... and there's no guarantee that won't change." Lauren stirred on the bed and the parents stepped back, not wanting to crowd her. She opened her eyes and looked at Joey's face, her hand squeezing his as she inhaled sharply. Joey lifted her hand and kissed the back of it softly. She slowly released her breath a minute later, "Stronger one, baby?" he whispered to her, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She nodded. "Look who turned up while you were sleeping?" he said softly. Lauren glanced around the room and saw their parents sitting across the room.

"Hi..." she whispered.

Tanya was first at her side, pulling her into a hug. Lauren, of course, got emotional as she felt her mum comfort her. Joey watched, slightly concerned but he saw Tanya shake her head slightly in his direction so he relaxed. "It's okay, sweetheart." Tanya murmured to her daughter. "Everything is going to be just fine." Lauren calmed after a couple of minutes and Tanya pulled away, to be quickly replaced by first Max and then Lesley.

Another knock at the door indicated another visitor and it turned out to be the doctor, "Hello again," she said to Lesley. She turned to Max and Tanya, "You must be the grandparents."

"Yeah. Lauren's our daughter. I'm Max and this is my wife, Tanya." Max said.

"So Tanya, you're going to be present at the delivery with Joey, I understand."

"If that's okay."

"Yes, it's fine. Of course, if we get into an emergency situation, you'll be asked to leave the room. We keep personnel to a minimum in those cases and dad takes precedence."

"That's fine." Tanya said with a smile.

"Right, now I need to examine mum... so if you can wait outside for a few minutes. You can come back in when we're all done." All three parents leave the room. While they're going the doctor is checking the monitor. "Well bump's heart beat is good and strong, Lauren. And your contractions are regular and getting stronger and longer. Well done." She moved back to the bed, "Now I need to do an internal examination of you to see how you're doing. I know you don't like these and this might be more uncomfortable than usual but I do need to check you."

"Okay." Lauren whispered.

The doctor did the examination of Lauren relatively quickly. "You're now 2cms, Lauren." She saw the disappointment on her face, "I know you hoped you'd have advanced more but actually slow and steady is better for you... it should make it less painful in the long run. If it's quick, it could result in tearing and the sensation of bump moving into place will be much quicker and much more painful. It's also more likely to affect your heart if this goes quickly. Now I'm going to remove the foetal monitor from you and I think you might find it useful to walk around for a while, that might stimulate the contractions a bit, without pushing it too quickly."

"And the birthing pool?" Joey asked.

"It isn't really beneficial until mum's about 4 or 5 cm dilated... Once Lauren gets that far... she can spend as much time as she wants in there."

Lauren breathed deeper as another contraction started and once it was done and the doctor checked the monitor again and she removed the straps from around Lauren and pushed the machine away from the bed. "Help me stand, Joe." Lauren said softly. Joey did as she asked and she took a couple of steps. "Can I go for a walk?" she asked the doctor.

"Yes, try not to be longer than about half an hour at a time. Do you want me to get a nurse to bring you some food?"

"Would it be okay if I got some delivered?" Joey asked, sharing a smile with his wife.

"I think that would be fine." She smiled at Lauren, "I'll be back in another hour to see how you're doing."

Their parents came back in while Joey was on his mobile ordering five burgers and chips to be delivered about ten minutes after the doctor had left them. Lauren leant against him as a contraction began while he was talking. He put his mobile back in his pocket and helped Lauren sway slightly from side to side through the contraction. She sighed in relief once it had passed and kissed Joey's chest through his shirt, "Thanks baby."

"Do you want to go for a walk then?" he asked her, brushing her hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Do we have time before Maggie's food gets here?" she asked softly.

"She said it'd be about twenty or thirty minutes."

"Can we then? I want to try and encourage bump a bit."

Joey turned to their parents who were silently watching them, "We're going to go for a short walk... I've ordered us all some lunch and it's being delivered. I'll let the reception know as we go past and I'll leave some money there."

"Don't be silly, son. I'll pay. It's the least I can do for my children." Max said.

"Thanks dad." Lauren whispered. Joey took her hand in his and they walked towards the doorway.

"We'll be back soon," Joey said.

TBC

**A/N: And so it begins... are you excited? Not as much as Lauren and Joey, I bet. Any guesses on gender or names? The story's already written so it won't affect anything but I'd be interested in hearing your thoughts. Back tomorrow...**


	62. Chapter 62

**24th May 2013. Well I was going to post this before the show but decided to wait until after it was on. How good was Jacqueline tonight? I loved the scene with Patrick... he even walked her home. AND she admitted (for anyone who's blind and didn't already know) that she's still in love with Joey! I've seen the previews for Tuesday and when she hits Lucy next week... WOW!  
**

**Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 62.**

The couple walked around the clinic, pausing whenever Lauren had a contraction. They were definitely increasing in frequency and Lauren was hoping that meant things were progressing well. They walked back to the room after nearly twenty minutes but had to stop one more time when Lauren clutched Joey's hand. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." she said softly.

"What can I do to help you baby girl?" he asked her softly.

"Just hold me," she whispered. After a couple of minutes she released her grip on his hand. "It's over, I think."

"Was that one stronger than the other ones?" he asked.

"Mmm..." she whispered. "I think I need to sit down for a bit."

"Come on then. Let's see if Maggie's sent the food over."

*JL*JL*

They got back to the room at the same time as Max brought the food in. Joey helped Lauren back onto the bed and pulled over a tray table for them both to use. Max pulled the packaged food from the bag and handed two to the mums. He placed one on the seat for himself and then walked over the bed. "Here are your burgers..." he said, placing them on the table, "And this is from Maggie, the delivery boy said." He passed a small gift bag to Lauren.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart." Lauren whispered. Burger forgotten momentarily she pulled open the gift bag and Joey frowned when he heard her sob.

"Baby?"

She looked up at him and tears were running down her face. She pulled out a pair of cream booties and a matching cardigan and hat. "There's a note too." She pulled it out of the bag and read it, wiping her eyes intermittently. Joey climbed off the bed and stood by her side, pulling her against his body. Her crying became stronger once he was holding her and she passed him the note. He read it, understanding why his wife had got so upset.

_My darling Lauren,_

_Just a short note to wish you and Joseph well with your long awaited new arrival. I'm thinking of you both and I hope you like the small gift I've sent. I have no grandchildren of my own and I've always thought fondly of Joseph in the years I've known him. He was a bit of a rascal as he grew up but you, my dear, have calmed him and brought out the best in him. I know your child will be loved and will be a perfect blend of the two of you and I look forward to seeing him or her in a few weeks time, once you've got yourself sorted out._

_All my love_

_Maggie x_

"You need to eat," he said to her softly once he'd read the note and Lauren had calmed slightly.

"I know..." She put the baby clothes back in the gift bag and then turned to her burger. The family fell silent as they ate their food, Joey holding Lauren's hand as it rested on the bed. Every now and again she'd paused to let a contraction pass, Joey would brush his thumb across the back of her hand as he watched her.

*JL*JL*

After they'd finished their food Tanya cleared up the now empty packaging. Lauren shifted on the bed, moving towards the edge and sliding off it. She turned to face the bed and leant forward, resting her hands on the mattress and biting her lip as her fingers clenched around the blanket. She breathed deeply, remembering everything she'd been told in the antenatal classes. Joey watched in silence, instinctively knowing she wanted quiet right now.

There was a soft knock at the door and the doctor walked in. She saw Lauren leaning on the bed and stayed near the door. One thing Lauren had stressed in her birth plan was she didn't want people talking to her unnecessarily once she was in labour, especially during the contractions as she would find it distracting, annoying and she was more likely to lose her cool if that was to happen which she didn't want; only Joey could speak to her at any time because she always found his voice soothing. She wanted this birth to be as relaxing as possible, anything to keep her calm and reduce the risk of there being a problem with her heart.

Once the doctor saw Lauren relax slightly she ushered the parents out of the room and then walked over to the bed, "Are they getting stronger, Lauren?" she asked. Lauren nodded. "I need to examine you again I'm afraid... is that okay?"

"Only if you tell me good news." She said with a small but slightly pained smile.

The examination was quick. "Well I wish I could give you better news, Lauren but you're only 2.5cms dilated."

"Half a centimetre?" she whispered.

"It can take a while..."

"So keep doing what we've been doing?" Joey asked.

"Yes. Do you want any pain relief yet? I can sort out the gas and air and show you how to use it, if you'd like it now."

"No, I'm fine right now." Lauren said.

"Shall I show your parents back in?"

"Can you ask them to go and get a coffee or something? I'd like it to just be me and Joe for a while..."

"I'm sure that'll be fine. I'll get them to come back in about an hour and I'll come back just before they do and examine you again."

"Thanks."

The pair were alone again moments later. "You okay, babe?" Joey asked her softly.

"Yeah." She looked at her husband, "Do you think you can rub my feet for me?" she asked him softly.

"Of course, I can. I'm here for you, you know that. You just have to ask."

"I know." She sighed as Joey sat at the end of the bed and moved her feet onto his lap. He concentrated on her left foot first, finding the exact spots that made her toes almost curl, it felt so good. Her head fell backwards against the pillow and she moaned in relief. "Joey, please make sure you never stop doing this for me..." she whimpered. "Even when we're really, really old."

"Fine with me, baby girl." He smiled and blew her a kiss. "I thought you were never going to be old? I remember you telling me that some time ago." Once he was done with one foot he moved to the other and got pretty much the same reaction from her. Her eyes were closed once he was done and he watched her with a smile on his face.

"Can you rub my back for me?" she whispered, a frown forming on her face. He stood and helped her roll onto her side.

"Why don't you take off the dressing gown?" he suggested to her gently. She nodded and soon the gown was thrown over to the chair on the other side of the room. Joey grabbed a scrunchie from Lauren's bag and pulled her hair up into a loose bun. He leant down first and kissed her neck softly, "Love you, baby girl." He breathed against her skin.

"Love you back." She whispered. Joey put his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them gently, following Lauren's lead as to how much pressure she wanted him to apply. He moved slowly down her back until he reached the base. He pulled her T-shirt up her back and pressed a little harder as he felt her push back against him. Her legs curled up towards her body and Joey knew it was another contraction. He continued to massage her lower back and after a couple of minutes she relaxed again. "Can you hold me, Joe?" she asked as his hands slowed their movements.

Joey walked around the bed, toeing off his shoes and climbing onto the edge of the bed beside her. "Come here." He whispered to her, seeing her smile at his words. She moved closer to him, resting against his body, her head on his chest, listening to his heart. "Get some rest, baby girl." He said softly, trailing his fingers up and down her back beneath the T-shirt she wore.

The doctor came in just before the hour was up but decided against examining her when she saw Lauren was asleep. She had a quiet conversation with Joey, telling him she'd come back in an hour and left again. Tanya and the others were quiet when they came back into the room and sat on the far side of the room, letting Lauren rest.

Lesley came over to Joey briefly before sitting down. She kissed his forehead, smiling at her son. "You should get some rest as well, Joe. She'll need you later and you need to be rested so you can help her."

Joey knew she was right and closed his eyes briefly, thinking he wouldn't be able to get any rest but soon he dropped off too.

*JL*JL*

"How do you think she's doing?" Max asked.

"I think it's going to be slow," Tanya admitted, watching the couple as they slept, Lauren in Joey's arms. "I'd be surprised if she doesn't have some pain relief too. I know she's said she doesn't want anything other than gas and air but I think once the pain gets bad she'll ask for something stronger."

"I think the pain would have to be pretty bad for her to do that. She wants to try and have it be as natural as possible for this. She doesn't want bump to be subjected to the medication..." Lesley told them, "We talked about it when she was first thinking things through. She said she was really worried about all the drugs and rubbish she put through her system, in the last couple of years, before she was pregnant and she doesn't want their child to start it's life with her taking more."

"I think Lauren's going to surprise us all." Max said, looking at his daughter, pride shining from his eyes.

TBC

**A/N: Did you like Maggie's letter? And who do you think is right about Lauren? Back tomorrow...**


	63. Chapter 63

**25th May 2013. So here we are again... last few days of this story though, which I'm quite sad about. I hope you like what's left in the next few chapters. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 63.**

Lauren woke with a start, gasping as the most painful contraction yet struck. Joey kissed the top of her head and held her hand as she breathed through it. This one lasted longer too and at one stage Lauren wasn't sure it was ever going to end. It did though and she rested against Joey once more. "How long was I asleep for?" she murmured.

Joey glanced at the clock on the wall, "More than two hours, baby girl."

Tanya stood and walked out of the room. Lauren frowned, "Where'd she go?"

It was her dad that answered, "The doctor came in while you were both asleep and she said we should let reception know when you woke up so she could examine you again." He got to his feet, walking over to kiss Lauren gently, "We'll wait outside."

The doctor came back in just after Max and Lesley left. Joey slipped off the bed and helped Lauren move so she could be examined. "You're at 5cms, Lauren." She soon told her. "Would you like to use the birthing pool?" she asked. Lauren nodded. "Okay, well I'll get one of the nurses to sort out that for you. It shouldn't take too long to get it filled and warm. I also think I should rupture your membranes before you get in the pool. Are you okay with that?"

Lauren glanced at Joey, "It's up to you, baby girl." He brushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear, "Didn't it say in your book that it might speed up your contractions?"

"Joey's right, Lauren. This should speed up your labour." She looked at Joey, "You also have the option to be in the pool with Lauren, if you want, Joey. You don't have to decide now, talk it over with Lauren." She smiled, "I'll be back in about half an hour and I'll break your membranes then. Once you're in the pool, I will be staying in the room so I can monitor you and bump more closely." She patted Lauren's arm, "You let me know who else you want in the room when I come back."

When they were alone again Lauren looked at Joey, "What do you want to do, Joe?"

"It's not my decision, baby. I will do whatever you want me to. If you want me in there with you, then that's where I'm going to be."

"Do you think mum will mind if it's just us for a bit longer? I know I said I wanted her here for the delivery but I want her to be here later, when I start pushing."

"This is all your decision, baby girl. Your mum will be fine with whatever you decide. This is your labour. She's been through this, she knows what it's like and she'll understand."

A nurse knocked on the door and started to sort out the birthing pool. Lauren watched her for a while. "I want you with me," she whispered.

"Just as well I've got some clean clothes in that bag then, eh?" he breathed, kissing her tenderly.

"Thanks Joe." She murmured.

They sat and watched the nurse quickly fill the pool with what seemed be warm water. She quickly left the room not long after. "You going to wear your T-shirt in the pool?" Joey asked her softly.

She shook her head, "No... I think it will just get in the way." She glanced at him, "Is that okay?" she asked him worriedly.

His hand brushed the side of her face and he watched her eyes flutter closed, "Hey, it's completely down to you. I've told you, whatever you want is good for me, baby girl."

The doctor re-entered the room after a soft knock. "Still okay, Lauren?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just been talking to Joe about the pool." She said softly. "He's going to get in it with me. I need him there with me..." she whispered the last sentence. Joey kissed her temple.

"That's absolutely fine, Lauren. Now I spoke to your parents and they understand completely if you want it to be just you and Joey for now. Your mum said she will come in, if and when you need her. Is that still what you want?" Lauren smiled and nodded, relieved she didn't have to have that conversation. "So now I just need to rupture your membranes, then I think within fifteen minutes you'll be able to get in that pool."

"Where do you want me?" Lauren asked, eager to get this moving.

"Up on the bed, please."

Lauren was helped onto the bed by Joey and another internal examination and one quick poke with a hook later and Lauren's waters were broken. She wasn't sure she could describe the sensation. It just felt a bit like she was wetting herself if she was being honest. She just hoped this would be the beginning of the birth of their child.

"You okay, baby?" Joey asked her gently.

"Yeah." She whispered. "Excited."

"Me too." He told her with a smile. "If I forget to say it later... thank you so much for doing this; for giving me this baby."

"It was a team effort, baby. I couldn't have done it without you... any of it." She told him softly. Joey lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply, resting his forehead against hers after they pulled apart.

The doctor cleared her throat, reminding them of her presence and they both blushed slightly. "I'll give you a few minutes alone. Joey, you should get into the pool while I'm gone. When I come back, I'll bring Lauren over and you can keep her steady when she gets in with you." She placed a pile of towels on a chair near the pool.

TBC

**A/N: Just a bit of a filler chapter... Back later, maybe... :-)  
**

**Still trying to get my head around Jacqueline's scenes this week... she was so good in every scene she was in. I can absolutely understand how she jumped to the conclusion she did with Joey... he was totally giving her misleading signals (so cruel). Loved the bits with Jack and Patrick (so sweet). Kind of frustrated by the stuff with Tanya... and the fact Max is totally missing (so angry about this in particular). We all know it's going to get a lot worse... let's just hope it gets better at the end of it all.**


	64. Chapter 64

**25th May 2013. Penultimate proper chapter... so the action and drama really begins now... Are you worried? :-) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 64.**

The doctor walked back in the room and found Joey sitting in the pool (in his T-shirt and some shorts, just in case you're interested). Lauren was sitting on the edge of the bed and the doctor could see she had a towel wrapped around her body. "Is this okay?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's fine, Lauren. Whatever you're comfortable with. The three of us won't be disturbed, unless I need medical assistance."

"Okay." She was helped to the side of the pool by the doctor. "How's the water, baby?" she asked Joey.

"Nice and warm," he told her. He got to his feet and moved to where she was standing, "You coming in?" He helped her climb in, the doctor taking the towel from her. Finally she was in the water and she stood before her husband. "Do you know how beautiful you look, baby girl?" he said to her softly. He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her tenderly.

"Stop trying to charm me, Joe. I'm not having sex with you." She smirked at him. "I may never have sex with you again..."

"Never say never, baby girl." He smiled at her and winked, making her giggle. "What do you want to do now?" he asked her.

"Can you hold me in your arms?" she asked him, tilting her head to one side and looking at him, almost shyly.

He moved back to where he'd been sitting before, holding his hand out towards her, "Come here."

She smiled and walked to him, turning carefully and sitting between his legs; Joey helping her move without slipping. "You always know the right thing to say, Joe."

"It's a gift, baby." He told her as his arms wrapped around her naked body. Lauren leant back against his chest. "I love you..." he whispered into her hair. She tensed in his arms and moaned softly. Joey brushed his hand over bump, his other hand pressing the base of her back. He whispered to her as the contraction continued. This was a long one and he could tell from the tension in her body that it was more painful than the rest had been. "Well done, baby." He whispered, still brushing his hand over her back as it ended.

Once it was over the doctor spoke from the side of the room where she was sitting quietly. "Do you want any pain relief yet, Lauren? You just need to ask if you do."

"I'm fine..." Lauren told her. Time passed slowly. The contractions were now about six minutes apart and gradually getting stronger. Every now and again the doctor would take Lauren's temperature, pulse and blood pressure. "I need to move," Lauren whispered about an hour and a half after getting in the pool.

"How can I help?" Joey asked.

"My back's hurting… I need to move." She said, not really answering his question.

"Why don't you try kneeling, Lauren?" the doctor suggested.

"Sounds good." She said.

"Can I examine you first?" Lauren nodded. A couple of minutes later the doctor spoke again, "7cms, Lauren. You're really progressing now…"

Lauren glanced at the time, "You're going to be right again… it is going to be tomorrow morning." It was nearly eleven o'clock now.

"You still want to move?" Joey asked her. She nodded and he shifted his hands up under her armpits, brushing the side of her breasts. "Joe…" she moaned, her head dropping forward and her cheeks flushing.

"Sorry…" he whispered but she could hear the smile in his voice. He helped her to her knees and she turned so she was now facing him, putting her arms around his neck and leaning her head against his chest. "Like this view too, baby girl." He told her again with a smile. Her hand slapped the back of his head but it was halfhearted at best and her slight chuckle definitely proved she didn't mean it.

A minute or two later she moved one hand to his thigh, the one at his neck clutching his T-shirt. His hands grasped her hips, helping her rock slightly. This lasted a while and Lauren buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent. She slipped her hand under his T-shirt and brushed her hand across his taut stomach. She leant into him and felt him kiss her head. "Do you know how much I love you, Joe?" she whispered to him.

"I hope it's as much as I love you, baby."

"I think it might be more." She said, smiling against his skin.

*JL*JL*

By one o'clock in the morning Lauren's contractions were only about four minutes apart and she was 9.5cms dilated. The doctor took her temperature, frowning when she saw the reading, "How are you feeling, Lauren?"

"A bit cold…" she murmured, her head resting on her arms as she leant on the side of the pool. Joey was kneeling beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want to get out of the pool now?" the doctor asked. Lauren had said about an hour ago that she didn't want to have the baby in the pool; she wanted to have it on the bed. It was a deviation from the plan she'd made but it was her only major one so far.

"I do…" she said, looking at Joey. He frowned when he saw tears on her face. "I'm not sure I can do this, Joe. I'm so tired…"

"I know baby but you're so nearly there… and I'm with you every step of the way." He kissed her shoulder and got to his feet. "Come on, babe, let's get you warm again." He helped her climb over the side of the pool, her movements much slower this time and he could tell she was in more pain. The doctor wrapped a towel around her and Joey scrambled out of the pool, quickly drying himself enough to put on the gown she'd been wearing earlier and his jogging bottoms. "Do you want your T-shirt back on or to stay as you are?" He asked her softly.

"T-shirt…" she whispered. Her hands gripped his arms as another contraction ebbed through her. She breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Her breathing technique seemed to be working for her so far. He pulled her against his chest, brushing his fingers through her slightly damp hair. When she relaxed again he stepped away from her to retrieve the T-shirt and eased it onto her body. She moved to the bed and leant on it, a second contraction coming quickly.

"Up on the bed, Lauren." The doctor said when she relaxed. When she was lying back down the doctor examined her. "You're fully dilated, Lauren… You're now in the transition phase of labour. The contractions will speed up and become more intense. It probably won't be long until you feel the need to start pushing."

"Nearly there, baby girl."

Tears were running down her face now as she looked up at Joey, "Want mum..." she whispered.

"I'll go and get her, Lauren." The doctor said, "And give them an update." She left the room.

"You can do this, baby... I know you can. We're so close now." He whispered to her. He brushed away her tears and kissed her lips. She groaned as yet another contraction pulsed through her. Lauren gasped at the intensity of it. "It's okay... just breathe, baby." He reminded her. She did as he said but each breath was a little too fast and were just leading to her starting to hyperventilate. "Slow breaths, babe. Nice and slow... can you do that?" He brushed her hair back from her face and he saw the determination that was there. For the first time in a couple of hours his beautiful confident baby girl was back.

The door opened and Tanya walked in with the doctor. She stopped Tanya from approaching Lauren, letting Joey handle the situation. "Wow... that was strong." Lauren finally whispered. She glanced towards the door and smiled softly at her mum. "Mum..." she said, holding her hand out towards her.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" she asked as she stepped forward.

"Feel like my body is being torn in two..." she said, a broad grin on her face. "Bump's nearly here mum. I'm going to be a mummy."

"That you are, darling."

"Oh, god... really, already...?" she gasped as another contraction slammed through her.

*JL*JL*

It was a long and tiring eighty minutes before Lauren first felt the urge to push. She was now kneeling, her mum and Joey supporting her on either side. Apart from the slight noise Lauren made as she breathed through her contractions and the soft murmuring of Joey talking to her, the room remained pretty quiet. The doctor was watching her stats carefully and she could see that her patient was coping well with the lengthy labour she was going through. Her heart didn't appear to be affected so far and she was pretty sure that would remain the case.

She approached her patient, "Okay, Lauren... here's another contraction. I need you to push as hard as you can for the count of ten, alright?"

Lauren nodded and pushed as hard as she could, feeling the slight movement of bump as it continued to descend through the birth canal.

"Well done, baby." Joey breathed in her ear as the contraction ended and she released her breath, his hand tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I can see the head, Lauren. Every time you push, the top of the head appears." The doctor told her. "A few more pushes and bump will be here, I promise."

"Do you want some gas and air, sweetheart?" Tanya asked her.

"No. I'm okay, mum. I can do this." She said determinedly.

"Another contraction, Lauren," the doctor said.

She pushed again, groaning as she felt pains radiating down her legs. She leaned heavier on Joey, hoping he would understand. He seemed to because his hand drifted down her back and softly caressed the base of her spine. She could feel bump moving again but each time the contraction faded she could feel it slipping back up inside. It was an altogether strange feeling.

"Ten..." Tanya said softly, signalling that Lauren could relax.

"Bump was a bit further this time." The doctor confirmed.

"Are you comfortable like this, baby girl?" Joey asked her.

"Yes, Joe."

"And again, Lauren."

She pushed as hard as she could, her whole body focusing on that one task.

"That's it, baby." Joey breathed.

"One more push, Lauren and then you're crowning. It might sting but it'll just be for a short while."

"Come on, babe, we're nearly there now." Joey said, "Ti amo, baby girl." He told her softly.

Lauren lifted her head and looked straight into Joey's eyes, tears brimming in them. She closed them and pushed the hardest she ever had, feeling bump descend again. She gasped slightly as a dull ache began at her opening.

"I need you to stop pushing now, Lauren. You need to pant through the contractions for a few seconds. We need to do this slow and steady so you don't tear." She paused as Lauren rested her head on Joey's shoulder and panted against his neck. "Okay, another short push... just for the count of five then back to panting." She told her. Lauren did as she said, more pain intensifying the ache she was already feeling.

"Look at me, baby girl." Joey whispered. She looked into his eyes again as she relaxed, panting as she struggled not to push, "Hello beautiful..." he said, his hand brushing the side of her face, his eyes locked on hers as he smiled at her tenderly.

"Another push... same duration."

"Keep looking at me, baby." Joey whispered as she pushed. She panted, her head lowering slightly as she relaxed the muscles in her neck but her eyes remained locked on Joey's.

"Again, Lauren." The doctor told her softly.

"I can't do it..." Lauren cried.

"Yes you can, baby... We're so close now. You're going to be a mummy really soon," Joey murmured to her. It was the encouragement she needed and she did as they were telling her.

"Pant, Lauren." The doctor said, "The head is now delivered. I'm just checking to see if the cord is around the neck." There was a few seconds silence. "The cord isn't there." She glanced up at Lauren, "Would you like to reach down and touch bump?" she asked her.

"Go on, sweetheart." Tanya said.

Lauren moved her arm from around her mum's shoulder and reached down between her legs, touching the soft head of bump. Tears fell down her face and she kissed Joey softly.

"On the next contraction, the shoulders will be delivered and then bump will slide right on out." The doctor said, smiling at Lauren, "One more push, Lauren and bump will be here."

"Really?" Lauren said.

"Yes, really." She said. "Do you want to lie down, Lauren? I can place bump straight onto your chest so you can bond."

"Please..."

"Okay, we need to do this carefully but quickly so Lauren's lying before she needs to push again." She instructed Tanya and Joey softly, "Let us do the work, Lauren... you just move with us, okay?" Lauren nodded. Carefully Tanya and Joey eased Lauren back onto the bed so she was lying down. The doctor supported bump's head throughout the move. Tanya and Joey held one of her legs each and at a nod from the doctor, Lauren gave one last push, screaming as the shoulders pushed free of her body. The next thing she was aware of was a bundle of towel and baby being placed on her chest.

TBC

**A/N: I know... so cruel to leave it there. I don't know about you but I'm as exhausted as Lauren no doubt is... Final predictions on gender and/or name? Back tomorrow with the last chapter... then there'll be just the epilogue to go. Can't believe this is nearly over. :-(**


	65. Chapter 65

**26th May 2013. So here is the moment you've been waiting for... almost as long as Lauren and Joey. Is it a boy or is it a girl?  
**

**Chapter 65.**

Lauren's eyes were locked on what she could see. She could feel Joey's hand tightening on hers as he also looked at their child. "What is it?" she asked the doctor, still staring at the tiny screwed up face that was inches from hers.

"Why don't you have a quick look?" the doctor said with a smile.

Lauren glanced at Joey. "You look, Joe. You tell me." She whispered, squeezing his hand as he looked at her unsurely.

Joey took a deep breath and brushed his free hand over the towel and slowly opened it, "It's a girl..." he whispered, his eyes flicking up to his wife's as he told her. "We've got a daughter, baby girl and she's beautiful." He closed the towel, wrapping it around their child. He kissed Lauren on the mouth softly, "She's just like her mummy."

"How so...?" she asked.

"I fell in love with her the second I saw her too." He whispered.

"Ti amo..." Lauren whispered.

"I've thought of a name..." he said, his face colouring and suddenly he couldn't look at her.

Lauren reached up and brushed the side of his face. "Tell me, Joe. We never really discussed names. I just assumed we'd know once we saw him or her."

"I kind of knew when I saw her..." he admitted. "In fact, I've actually already told you it."

She had never seen her husband look more unsure and overwhelmed, "Joe..." she whispered and he looked up at her, "Tell me."

"Bella..." he whispered. "It's beautiful in Italian..." he added although he knew she knew.

Lauren glanced at their daughter, "Welcome to our crazy world, Bella Branning." She whispered as she brushed a finger down the side of her daughter's face.

Tanya had taken a few steps back after her granddaughter was born and she watched the interaction between mother, father and daughter. She couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes as she heard the name Joey suggested. It certainly seemed appropriate.

"Would daddy like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

"Can I?" Joey asked. She nodded and passed him the scissors, indicating to him where to cut as she unwrapped Bella.

"I'd like to check Bella over now, if that's okay?"

"Can I feed her first?" Lauren asked.

"You want to try breastfeeding her?" the doctor asked.

Lauren nodded. She glanced at Joey, "Please."

"How about I take Bella for a few minutes and just do the standard checks and clamp the cord. While I'm doing that Joey can get you sorted out so you can feed your daughter when we come back. Then while you're doing that we'll be able to deliver the placenta."

"Okay." Lauren reluctantly passed Bella to the doctor, watching her for as long as she could as the doctor carried her away.

"I'm going to leave the three of you alone, Lauren." Tanya said as she stepped forward. She kissed Lauren on the forehead, "I'm so very proud of you, sweetheart." She turned to her son-in-law, "You were amazing as well, Joey." She said, hugging him tightly. "Do you want me to tell them? Or do you want to?"

Lauren and Joey were distracted slightly by the sound of Bella crying on the other side of the room. It was the first noise she'd made. "You can tell them it's a girl... but I think we'd like to tell them her name." Lauren whispered after she'd fallen quiet again. Tanya nodded and made her way out of the room.

"Do you want to take your T-shirt off?" Joey asked. "Actually, give me a few seconds..." he dashed away from the bed and pulled off the gown, pulling on a hoodie of his he'd been wearing earlier and then moved back to his wife's side. "Put this on instead... so you don't get too cold." He helped her sit up and lifted the T-shirt over her head. Then he wrapped the gown around her shoulders, putting her arms through the sleeves and watching and smiling as she put her nose to the material and breathed in. It was bunched up behind her to try and avoid getting any blood on it later but at least it kept her top half covered and she would stay warm. "Is that better?" he asked her. She nodded, her face flushing as she saw him watching her. "Ti amo..." he whispered to her as the doctor reappeared.

"So Bella was born at 5.02am on Sunday 7th February 2016. I've done my checks and as we suspected your daughter is a little small but she is perfectly healthy. Her skin colour is nice and pink, she is breathing easily. She has a very healthy heart and reacts to stimuli. Her temperature is exactly what it should be at 36°C. She weighs in at 5lb 12oz which is slightly below weight but for her size and the fact she was three weeks early this is understandable and actually a good birth weight." She handed Bella over to Lauren, "As we discussed and agreed I gave her the vitamin K injection. Now, how are you feeling, Lauren?"

"Cold..." she whispered, her teeth had started to chatter in the last minute or so.

"Okay, it sounds like your body is getting ready to deliver the placenta. Let's get Bella on your breast. If she starts suckling it will assist further with that anyway." She removed Bella from the clean blanket she was now wrapped in as Lauren opened the gown she was now wearing. The doctor laid Bella directly on Lauren's bare chest. Lauren watched in fascination as Bella naturally pulled her mummy's nipple into her mouth and began to suck.

"Well that was easy..." Lauren whispered. Joey stood watching the process, fascinated by what he was seeing. He always was a breast man and that didn't appear to be about to change anytime in the near future.

About twenty minutes later the doctor broke the silence that had filled the room as Lauren fed her daughter, "Okay, Lauren. The placenta will be delivered in the next few minutes. You'll feel me pressing down on your abdomen. You'll feel the urge to push again. Just do what your body is telling you to do. Focus on Bella and I'll sort you out." Lauren couldn't tear her eyes away from her daughter, even if she'd wanted to, which she didn't. She felt her doctor push on her stomach and winced slightly. "A small push Lauren, when you're ready." She pushed and felt the placenta slip from her body, although there was no way she was going to look. The doctor rubbed her stomach and Lauren felt a slightly stronger contraction ebb through her. "All done, Lauren." She said as she lowered Lauren's legs to the mattress and pulled the blankets over her. She came up to the top of the bed, "How's Bella doing?"

"I think she's finished..." Lauren whispered, still slightly stunned by everything that had happened.

"Maybe daddy would like to hold his daughter and wind her...?" the doctor suggested. Joey glanced at Lauren, as if asking her permission and she smiled at him. He nodded, somewhat in awe of what he was seeing. "Skin on skin contact will help your bond with her, Joey." The doctor told him. He undid his hoodie and slipped it off. Lauren passed him his daughter and he placed Bella gently against his shoulder. "Rub her back softly for a couple of minutes and a few soft taps with your fingertips, it'll get rid of any air that's trapped in her stomach." She advised.

Joey did as she told him. He couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes as he watched his daughter lying so peacefully against his chest. He hadn't made such a connection with someone since the instant he met Lauren and to know that this tiny little girl was completely reliant on him and Lauren was both overwhelming and amazing at the same time. He was already completely and utterly in love with the person he held in his arms and his love for his beautiful wife had grown exponentially. "Hi Bella, I'm your daddy," he whispered to her, "I don't think you have any idea how much your mummy and me have wanted you. We've been longing for you for a very long time and now you're finally here. We're going to be the best mummy and daddy we can be for you, I promise. We will always keep you safe from harm and love you with everything we have." He kissed her forehead tenderly, ignoring the tear that ran down his face as he continued to stare at his daughter in wonder.

"I'll leave the three of you alone for a while. I'll be back to check on you in a while, Lauren... just to make sure everything is how it should be." Lauren nodded absently at her, "And congratulations to you both on the birth of your beautiful daughter."

*JL*JL*

Joey was lying next to Lauren on the bed, his arm around her shoulders as her head rested on his chest. She was gazing at Bella who lay asleep on the other side of his chest.

"I can't believe we created that, Joe." Lauren whispered.

"She's beautiful, just like her mummy."

"Oh, but she looks like you, Joe." Lauren murmured.

"Do you think so?" he asked, glancing at his daughter and trying to see it.

"Oh yes, Joe. There's no mistaking she's your daughter."

"In what way?" he whispered.

"She's got your mouth and your ears. She opened her eyes earlier and it was like looking at you but with blue eyes."

"She'll look like you too, baby girl." He told her. "I can see bits of you in her. The shape of her face and I think she's going to have you hair." His arm tightened around Lauren's body, pulling her closer to him, "I love you so much, baby girl." He whispered to her and he kissed Lauren's hair tenderly.

"Are you still going to call me that... now you've got another baby girl as well as me?"

"You're always going to be my baby girl. Bella will be my beautiful girl." He told her softly.

"You and your charm will get you many places, Joey." She whispered, yawning and closing her eyes.

"Sleep, baby. I'll keep you both safe." He told her.

TBC

**A/N: Now personally I think the doctor just wanted to see Joey with his top off... hence the skin on skin contact thing, but I could be wrong. And to be honest, who can blame her? And yes, Bella is a bit of a shout out to my Twilight writing days... before I caught the Joey/Lauren bug (which seems to have inspired me so much more than Twilight ever did) and it fitted with the Italian slant of this story, in fact Bella helped me choose the location for their weekend away. Well I guess that just leaves the epilogue to go... I wonder what happens next... Back tomorrow then!**


	66. Chapter 66 - Epilogue

**Well here is the end of this story... or Sanctuary at least (more on that later). As you can see it's quite a long one... I just couldn't break it up and maybe this will make up for the fact there is no episode tonight. I hope you like it. It may be a bit confusing at the beginning but will become clearer the more you read. So for the last time with this story... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 66.**

Lauren lay on the bed, a small smile on her face. It was the first time she'd been left on her own for a little while now. The gentle beeps of the heart monitor to her left the only thing currently keeping her company. It was different this time. Everything was different now. She felt weaker than she would've liked to and she knew that was worrying Joey, more than she would've liked as well. Even breathing was an issue now and her chest really was starting to hurt. She winced a little as the beeping picked up speed, gasping for breath slightly, trying to grasp for the oxygen mask that seemed to be just out of her reach.

The door to the room opened and the love of her life and object of her thoughts walked into the room, quickly making his way to her side and slipping the mask over her face. She stared at him in silence as his fingers brushed the side of her cheek. "Not trying to leave me are you, baby girl?" he whispered, a small frown on his face and Lauren shook her head ever so slightly. She felt guilty for the worry she could see in his eyes.

"Never..." she whispered, her voice barely audible above the whir of the oxygen and the sound of her heart beat.

"I just went to see them." Joey told her softly. "We did good, baby." Lauren squeezed his hand, unable to form the words she wanted to say. "I'm so proud of you, babe..." he whispered to her. He sat beside her bed, lifting her left hand to his mouth and kissing it. "Your consultant said your condition will improve slowly over the next week. He's going to start you on your medication in the morning." He told her gently. Lauren looked at him, startled by what he'd said but at the same time she'd always known that this time she'd be unable to breastfeed. Hearing him say it hurt though. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could and he looked at her. "I know, babe. I know it's not what you wanted but you're just not well enough this time." He was right. Nothing was the same this time.

"Bella...?" she whispered.

"Alice is looking after her." Joey said. "She's being really good for her Auntie. She misses her mummy though."

Lauren licked her lips, "Want to see her..." she finally managed to get out.

Joey looked at her face and he must've seen the desperation she was feeling in her eyes. "You have to promise to be good, baby. No more shocks like you gave me a few hours ago, okay?" She nodded her head as best she could. Joey stood and kissed her forehead softly before leaving the room to get their beautiful daughter.

It had been a strange day, so different from when Bella was born and yet scarily familiar too. She'd been trying so hard to stay strong for this but had failed miserably. This pregnancy had been so much tougher than it was with Bella... of course the fact she'd managed to conceive when Bella was just seven months old hadn't helped the situation. After the length of time it took her to get pregnant the first time it seemed ironic that one split condom would be more effective than months of misery and relentless trying when they first began down this path. That's what you get when you celebrate Joey's birthday a little too enthusiastically.

Lauren tried to remember everything that had happened as she waited for her husband to return. The whole pregnancy really had been fraught for the entire family but especially Joey. Lauren knew she was extremely lucky to have had his help and support. So it obviously began with the unexpected surprise of discovering she was pregnant in the first place and the surprises just continued from there. This time the pregnancy test she'd taken had been positive. There weren't any false negatives but they'd followed it up with a visit to her obstetrician, who'd been shocked to see Lauren and Joey back at her clinic quite so soon but another twist was added to the mix when she managed to flummox them in return. And what was the news she gave them, you may ask? Oh, that would be the fact they were expecting twins! It was shortly after this proclamation that Joey decided enough was enough and he, after talking it through with Lauren, was going to arrange to have the 'snip' once the babies were born. He knew three children was enough for them both and the thought of Lauren putting her health at risk again was beyond him. Anyway he'd developed a real liking for making love to his wife with no need for protection so this seemed the best choice all round.

Of course, it was too much to hope that this pregnancy would be the same as her first... even though that one hadn't been easy by anyone's standards. The twin issue made her high-risk pregnancy even more risky and it was only natural that everything that could go wrong did go wrong. Firstly the morning sickness stage that Lauren had skipped over so effortlessly with Bella hit with a vengeance this time. After Lauren consulted her pregnancy book it transpired that morning sickness with multiple pregnancies was generally worse than for single pregnancies. Well, let me tell you now, that simple statement drastically underestimates it. Practically every day, morning, noon and night was spent with Lauren spewing all over the place. It really should be done under the trades description act or renamed as all day sickness. Anyway being as sick as she was wouldn't be good at the best of times but when you need to take in as much nutrition as you can to try and replace some of what you lose when breast-feeding your eight-month old daughter, this represents something of a nightmare. Sitting on the floor of the bathroom with her mummy was pretty much where Bella spent months eight and nine of her life, usually with her mummy crying her eyes out because the hormones were hyper-increased as well. Lauren eventually had to give in and start Bella on some solid food in an effort to get some sustenance into their daughter and of course, the second she started that the morning sickness lessened as well. It turns out it's also very difficult to hide a pregnancy when you're throwing up all over the place... so they ended up telling their parents much earlier than they had with Bella – within a week of the morning (or all day) sickness kicking in. Their news was met with excitement but trepidation from all concerned.

Joey had been working from home throughout this pregnancy. He had a laptop that was linked to the computer network at the club and he would do all the management and paperwork side of the business from home. The only time he went into the club these days was to meet with their accountant and to have meetings with contractors who were working on their second establishment. Lauren knew his work would pick up again in a few months once the new club opened as Steve and John would have to work more hours to get that up and running but they'd cross that bridge as and when it was necessary. Joey had come up with a plan to resolve this as soon as his work began to pick up and he'd discussed it with the relevant party to see if he was interested in investing in the business before mentioning it to Steve and John, who had both been keen on the idea. His final step was to mention it to Lauren before the final plan could be put in motion. He had been fairly confident Lauren would have little objection to Tyler Moon becoming part of their business venture but he never assumed anything. Joey and Tyler had become good friends in the months since he married Lauren, so it seemed a natural progression of that. It had worked for him in the past anyway and Lauren was really excited about it when she found out. So Tyler started helping out at the club that was already open, learning the ropes from Steve and John so he could step up with a larger role when the new club opened and they moved to work there. This did give Joey a bit more flexibility than they'd originally thought he'd have and it transpired it was a godsend that Joey was around so much because if he hadn't been... well she'd hate to think what might have happened to her and Bella.

But we're skipping ahead a few months... silly me. Month three was a month of change for several reasons. Firstly Lauren and Joey bought a house and moved in. They had a sizeable deposit available to them from Lauren's artwork income and now the twins were on the way, they knew the time of living with Lesley and Alice was limited. Fortunately they managed to find something pretty much slap bang in the middle of both sets of parents so they'd all be close by to call upon for babysitting duties. It also was close to the hospital and clinic so that was comforting for Lauren and Joey. Month three was also another Christmas season and Joey and Lauren's second wedding anniversary. Max and Tanya had babysat Bella for the night so the couple could have a night on their own in their new house to celebrate in the only way they would. It had also marked the first night that Lauren got to wear any of the Italian holiday lingerie since Bella's birth and she'd taken advantage of that situation much to Joey's delight. It was just as well really because just a few weeks later, fitting in that underwear was a dim distant memory once more. Do you have any idea how quickly your body grows when you're carrying two children inside it? Lauren was shocked... and a little devastated if she was being honest with herself, despite being much happier with her body since the previous Christmas. New Year's Eve was the biggest change for the month... because it marked the thawing of one Abigail Branning. Ever since she'd returned a year earlier, the two sisters had kept out of each others way but it seemed that watching Lauren's relationship with Joey over the last twelve months had had an impact on the younger Branning daughter and she approached Lauren in the Vic that night as the Square celebrated the end of 2016. The two of them chatted together, cautiously watched by Joey and Max who sat at the bar and the two men were stunned when the girls hugged and Lauren passed Bella over to her sister. Lauren winked at Joey as she sat with her sister who was holding her niece for the first time and in those few minutes it was as if nothing had ever been wrong between them. Since then Abi had been behind their relationship completely and while there were still difficult moments, the fences were soon repaired and all was forgiven – not necessarily forgotten but forgiven nonetheless.

At this point, I guess Derek also warrants a mention... much as the thought of him turned Lauren's stomach. After Abi returned to Walford, Derek had been located and charged with the assault of his niece, in addition to the charges from his attacks on Lauren. He'd been given the restraining order but it was unnecessary because the assault charge broke his probation conditions and he was put back into prison within weeks of Bella being born. He was still there today and Lauren pretty much hoped he stayed there. Her children didn't need another grandparent. They already had three of the best they could hope for and didn't lack anything from him not being in their life.

Month four of the pregnancy began pretty much as month three ended... with Lauren throwing up. Bella was now starting to crawl around which delighted both parents but added a few grey hairs to both of them as they quickly discovered the speed an almost one-year old could disappear from sight if not carefully supervised. Fortunately the grey hairs were quickly dispatched from Lauren's head with a visit to her mum's salon and Joey was soothed by the fact his wife assured him that grey hairs were distinguished on men. It's not like he was completely grey... it was just a few at his temples that Lauren really liked actually. She thought they made him look even sexier than he had before. The end of this month was also when their much longed for daughter had turned one. There was a party for the beloved granddaughter in Walford where the little girl was the centre of everyone's attention, much to her delight. Morgan, Tiffany, Denny and (a very proud) Uncle Oscar spent much time entertaining Bella. Lauren and Joey could hear plenty of giggles coming from the lounge which had worried them initially until they realised that their little man was steadfastly ensuring his niece was kept safe from harm. It was a happy day which only ended on a slight sour note when mother and daughter both threw up in the car on the way home, although Bella's sickness was caused predominantly by too much rich food (and sweets slipped to her by Morgan and Denny. Something they later regretted when Uncle Oscar found out).

Month five was a definite change from Lauren's first pregnancy for mother and father. This time they'd decided to find out the gender of their children. Both were secretly hoping for at least one boy and so they were immensely pleased when it turned out the twins were both boys. And it appeared they were identical too. This was by far the best news they'd had in a while and so began what they hoped would be a relatively calm month. Lauren's sickness – see how it's no longer referred to as morning sickness – had abated to a vague queasiness after she ate anything and for the first time in either of her pregnancies she actually felt like she was glowing. She felt great and had so much energy; more than enough to run around after her baby daughter who was quickly progressing from crawling to toddling around on two feet. She was the picture of health and Joey watched with pride as she tried to encourage Bella to take those first few hesitant steps. Lauren also went back to her art, having found another gallery who wanted to show and sell ten pictures. She was completely inspired during this month and managed to complete seven pieces in very little time. That all ended at the beginning of the last week of the month. Looking back at it now, Lauren remembered the day vividly, most of it anyway. Joey had popped into the office for a short catch-up meeting with the contractors to finalise the layout of the bar area so Lauren and Bella were home alone. Lauren was playing with Bella until she noticed the time. She got to her feet so she could go and get something for Bella to eat as it was nearly lunchtime but as she stood she knew something was wrong instantly. Her head swam and her chest felt tight. Before she could do anything to stop it from happening she was falling to the floor again, hitting her head on the door gate that was in the doorway as she did so.

Joey found her probably about twenty minutes later and the sight that greeted him sent him into panic mode. Lauren was unconscious on the floor and Bella had crawled over to her, lying next to her, patting the side of her mummy's face with her hand. Subsequently his daughter was covered in blood from the wound on Lauren's head. He quickly phoned for an ambulance while climbing over the gate and rushing to his wife's side. He picked Bella up into his arms and she seemed to sense his distress because she began to cry. He checked Lauren and found that while she was breathing, she did seem to be struggling for air and he found her pulse was far too quick. The paramedics turned up after what felt like the longest eight minutes of his life and he let them treat her after telling them about her cardiomyopathy and the pregnancy with twins. While they were sorting Lauren he rushed into the kitchen and sorted out a bottle of juice for Bella, some food she could snack on and then he rushed to her room and picked up the always prepared changing bag – which had been Lauren's suggestion in case there was ever a medical emergency and they needed to leave for the hospital quickly. He was back in time to see the paramedics start to get ready to take her to the hospital and he made a call to Max, guessing (correctly) that Tanya would panic too much to be rational in this situation. He then phoned his mum, although he kept it short because he could feel his own emotions starting to overwhelm him. He grabbed Lauren's medical files and followed the paramedics out to the ambulance. Sitting in the back of the ambulance he watched in despair as they hooked Lauren up to a heart rate monitor and he could see it was far too fast. For a second he had a flashback of when her drink was spiked in the Vic and he clung to Bella tightly, jiggling her slightly as she whimpered against his chest. They put one foetal monitor on her bump for each baby and Joey glanced at the screen, relieved to see that both babies seemed to be okay.

Once they got to the hospital the paramedics ran Lauren deeper into the department leaving Joey standing in the middle of the waiting room with a grizzly one-year old in his arms, both of them covered in blood. He'd never felt so useless in his life. He couldn't even calm Bella down. Max and Tanya arrived minutes later and he wondered how many speed limits Max had broken to get there so quickly. Max took Bella from him and she instantly calmed down – obviously she'd been picking up her daddy's stress. He also took the bag from him and began to clean up the little girl, removing all signs of what had happened from his granddaughter. Joey felt even more useless once her granddad took his daughter from him and Tanya quickly pulled him into a hug, recognising the signs of overwhelming despair on his face.

It was a very long hour before the doctor came out to speak to them and by that time both Lesley and Alice had arrived too. The first thing the doctor had clarified was that the babies were okay and hadn't been affected by Lauren's fall. Lauren had concussion from where she'd hit her head but the most concerning issue was her heart and the resulting affect on her breathing. Joey was led through to see her and he was heartbroken by what he saw. She was hooked up to masses of machines and on a ventilator. It gave him some insight into how she must have felt when he was in hospital in a similar situation. Joey stood by her side and brushed his hand over her bump, feeling the familiar movements beneath which indicated the boys were okay. He sat on a chair beside the bed, cradling her hand against his face. Every now and again his eyes would drift to the heart rate monitor and he'd will it slow down, seeing the dangerously high number that seemed to only increase in value. The door to the room opened and Lauren's consultant was there. He flicked through Lauren's file and checked the machines, making notes in the paperwork. Joey held his breath as the consultant asked to speak to him outside. Their parents and Alice crowded around him as he exited the room with the consultant and all of them listened as he explained that Lauren's blood pressure was dangerously high. There was a good possibility that this could lead to pre-eclampsia so they were going to monitor her for the next week. Joey asked about the babies and he wasn't thrilled by the answer he was given. At this stage it was too early to deliver them so they needed to try and get Lauren stable enough to continue her pregnancy. Her obstetrician was going to be coming in this afternoon to check on them but it appeared there were currently no problems.

Joey was devastated by this news and felt guilty for the fact he hadn't been there when she needed him. He couldn't help but blame himself for not looking after his wife, however much the family tried to reassure him it wasn't his fault. The next week passed in a blur. He spent a large amount of his time at Lauren's bedside. Her heart rate, and therefore blood pressure had levelled off slightly so he was a little calmer about that but he wished she would wake up for more than a few seconds. They'd done some tests on her heart and it wasn't good news. The thirty one months off the medication had finally begun to have an impact on her. Her heart had increased in size since her last appointment with her consultant and there was fluid collecting around it. Joey hadn't thought things could get any worse but he heard that news and he knew they could. Suddenly the possibility of losing his wife became all the more real.

He'd watched for twelve days as Lauren's health would deteriorate for a few hours just to stabilise for some hours after that... and repeat. Over and over again her life circled the drain, each time never quite recovering to how she'd been before. Every time her heart got worse he'd wonder if this was it. Would this be the time he would lose her? It was difficult to watch. It was even more difficult to know there was nothing he could do to help her other than pray for her to get better.

His family watched from afar. The first couple of days they'd tried to comfort him, to give him some support and tell him everything would be okay. They soon realised their words just upset him more because he couldn't allow himself to believe them. He knew the stark reality of the situation. Bella was the only thing that seemed to offer him any comfort. She would sit quietly on his lap, leaning against his chest as she sucked on her thumb and watched her mummy 'sleeping'. At times Joey would sit her on the edge of the bed and she would stroke her mummy's tummy, talking baby talk that Joey had yet to really grasp any understanding of. He could pick up odd words she was saying but not that much. Lauren had been so much better at understanding her than he was. It was another thing that made him feel like a failure. The only words he could spot were mama, dada, ta and no. Each time he heard her say mama he swept her into his arms and hugged Bella tight; her tiny arms wrapping around his neck as she'd then murmur dada over and over.

Day thirteen started with some good news. Lauren finally woke up... and actually stayed awake for more than a few seconds. Once she'd calmed down after realising where she was, the first thing she did was brush her hand over her belly and Joey knew she was checking to make sure the boys were still there. He gripped her other hand tightly and shifted his chair closer, brushing his free hand down the side of her face. Her eyes darted to his and he could see the look of panic on her face. "It's okay, baby girl." He reassured her, "You're going to be okay..." He lifted the hand he was holding and kissed the back of her hand, "Ti amo." He whispered to her and a tear ran down her face. She was still looking at him and she frowned. "You had a fall. There's a problem with your heart, babe. And when that started you fell and knocked your head on the door gate. You've been in hospital nearly two weeks."

"Boys...?" she whispered.

"They're fine. Perfectly happy where they are." He confirmed with a smile.

"Me?" she asked.

"Your blood pressure is a bit high. They're monitoring it and it seems to be under control at the moment. Your heart is struggling though, baby. It's working too hard and it's not coping well." He kissed her hand again, feeling her fingers tighten on his.

"Bella?" she mouthed.

"She's fine. She's staying with her nana and granddad but she's been in to see you a lot. She's been looking after her daddy too." He saw the unspoken question in her eyes. "She was lying next to you when I got back to the house. She was trying to wake you up." Lauren closed her eyes and she was biting her lip to stop herself from crying. Joey brushed a hand over her bump, "We need to keep the boys in you as long as we can, baby girl." He told her softly.

"Home?" she croaked.

"It might be a while yet, baby. We'll need to speak to your consultant."

It turned out Lauren was released a week later, although she was sworn to complete bed rest once she was at home. This was difficult for two reasons. Firstly she had a very active one-year old to look after and however much Joey wanted to help he couldn't be there the whole time. Secondly Lauren was stubbornly independent and she hated having to rely on other people to do things for her. Joey managed to convince her though and he organised for various people to come in and spend a few hours with her and Bella each day. So his mum, Tanya, Alice, Max, Poppy, Whitney and Lucy took it in turns to come over to the house and spend time with Lauren and Bella. Joey also set up her easel so she could stand it over her lap while she was sitting in bed and she could work on her remaining pictures without potentially harming herself. This routine carried on for three weeks and in that time Lauren managed to finish the pieces for her second show, with Joey delivering them to the gallery. He explained to them that she would be unable to attend the exhibition due to her current ill health. Lauren had felt a little guilty about not being able to go there but Joey assured her they had understood and she couldn't anyway. The doctors wouldn't allow it even if Joey would. All ten pieces sold on the night of the show (for the overwhelming sum of twenty eight thousand pounds) and the gallery had asked if Lauren would do another show once she was feeling better. She had agreed but it was a plan that was on hold for the time being.

The weeks passed relatively slowly, for Lauren at least. She very quickly got bored of being shut in the one room and despite the company from her friends and family, she hated this time. Her only comfort was the news from her obstetrician that the boys were thriving and were relatively healthy for their size and age. There was another thing Lauren truly hated... being confined to her bed had many many downsides as far as she was concerned. Firstly she piled on the weight (in her opinion), her bump was HUGE but her doctor kept telling her it was really all baby and no fat and she would hopefully get bigger still. Lauren however hated it. She'd struggled after Bella was born to shift the weight she'd gained and she'd been relatively active during that pregnancy. Now she was stuck in a bed so it was going to be even worse afterwards. She was going to be hideous. All these thoughts only spiralled further with the biggest downside as far as Lauren was concerned. Her sex life... or should I say, lack thereof. It was banned completely. Not even a quick fumble when the mood struck. Considering how despondent Lauren was about her own image... adding in the lack of sexploits with her husband and Lauren Branning was one unhappy girl. One very unhappy and frustrated girl.

The beginning of month seven was about the time Lauren reached the end of her tether. Joey was perpetually busy with the club and taking into account her already fragile state of mind, she lost it. She had a complete meltdown. She was blubbering all over the place, unable to shut the lid on the emotions that were pouring from her. She felt like a walking hormone... without the walking part, obviously. And this all happened as her dad watched which would later mortify Lauren. He tried to console her, reassure her that Joey would never stray. Joey wasn't like he was; he adored her and he would never cheat. Everything he told her just reminded her of the many times she'd heard him say the same things to her mum; each time it turned out to be a lie and she couldn't let herself fall into the same trap. Things were going to be different. In that one afternoon all the insecurities from her first pregnancy; the ones Joey had managed to convince her were unnecessary re-emerged... just a lot more pronounced than they had been the first time round.

Joey came home that evening to find his wife lying in silence. Max had called him about an hour earlier to talk to him about what had happened that afternoon. Lauren's back was to him but he could see the tension in her whole frame. "Why are you working yourself into such a state about this, baby girl?" he asked her as he lay next to her, his arm wrapping around her waist. "You're just going to make yourself ill again. You should be staying calm, baby."

"I'm failing you as a wife... why would anyone want me when I look like this?" she whispered miserably.

"You aren't failing me. Do you know how much I love you because of what you're doing for us; it fills me with joy to know we've created a little family of our own and despite every setback we've had we've come through it all together. I don't need to look elsewhere because I have everything I could ever need here." He let her absorb what he'd just said, feeling her body relax slightly. After what felt like an eternity Lauren rolled over to face him. "Do you believe me, baby girl...?"

"It's difficult, Joe. I want to, I really do but there's so much you're missing out on because of me and I know you... you like it too much to not be getting it elsewhere..." she whispered the words to him, biting her lip.

"Do you mean sex?" he asked. She nodded, not lifting her head to look at him. He put his finger under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. He wanted her to know he meant every word he was about to tell her. "I don't care about it... or about the lack of it. What I care about is getting you and the boys through this pregnancy. What I care about is that you're here afterwards to see them grow up and play with their sister. I can live without the sex for a few weeks or months because that is a hell of a lot more appealing than living a life without you in it." He told her in a whisper. "When you were in hospital and no one could tell me if you were going to get better or not... I was so scared, baby girl. I was scared I was going to lose you. I was scared I would be on my own; forced to live in a world where you aren't with me. I don't want to do that. I want me and you to grow disgustingly old together and make our kids look after us for many years to come. I want us both to greet our grandchildren when they're born and remember the time when it was us in our children's position. So I don't need sex. I need you."

Lauren looked at him, seeing the tears in his eyes and she believed him. She knew he was telling her the truth. "Ti amo." She whispered, looking up at him through blurry eyes. His mouth was on hers quickly, his tongue sweeping around her mouth as it danced with hers.

"Ti amo too, baby girl." He breathed against her lips.

Of course two days later everything went to hell in a hand basket. The doctor came around to check on Lauren and the boys and she said that Lauren's blood pressure was far too high. She called an ambulance and within minutes Lauren was being rushed to the hospital. They spent a long twenty four hours trying to lower her blood pressure but instead it stayed stubbornly high. The days crept by and soon she was thirty two weeks pregnant. If she'd thought it was boring being at home and in bed, it was even worse in the hospital. There were only so many books you could read. Maggie had come in and tried to show her how to knit so she could make some baby clothes for the boys... but unless they were wanting to wear the latest fashion in misshapen scarves, that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

Lauren tried really hard to remain positive and to make sure her blood pressure didn't rocket but there was little she could do about it, it seemed. Today, April 25th, was the culmination of all that and this morning Lauren had been rushed in for an emergency caesarean when she went into early labour. The boys were born and although both were relatively healthy considering how premature they were, they needed assistance and support so were currently in the neonatal unit. Lauren had only seen them for a few seconds before they were whisked away. She'd tried to convince Joey to go with them but just as she did, all hell broke loose. Lauren didn't remember much after that, having blacked out when she began to haemorrhage. Apparently it had been something akin to a bloodbath though and Joey had stood there, scared to move from her side in case she left him permanently. He had to be literally dragged from the room when Lauren had had a seizure. And it was only then he'd gone to check on the boys, needing to know they were okay and wanting to keep his mind occupied on something other than his wife's failing health.

Lauren had come round from the anaesthetic just a few short hours ago and she found out her heart had taken it upon itself to choose that moment in the operating theatre to have a rest and they'd had to shock her. Her whole body ached, even blinking was painful and she longed for a time when she could be home with her family; when things could be normal again... because at the moment she felt about as un-normal as you could get.

The door to the room opened and there was Joey with Bella in his arms. "Here's mummy, beautiful girl." He whispered and her face lit up as she saw her mummy. For as much as Bella was a daddy's girl, she had a special place in her heart for her mummy too, knowing exactly how to wind her round her adorable little finger. It turned out neither of them were particularly firm with their daughter. Not that Bella ever really tested them that much. Yet.

Bella clapped her hands together in excitement, "Dowdow..." she murmured and Lauren could see the confusion on her husband's face.

She pulled the mask from her face, "She wants to be put down..." she whispered.

"You want to see mummy?" he asked Bella softly and she nodded her head, her eyes so wide they were almost popping out of her head. "You need to be careful, yeah. Mummy's been poorly and she's in a lot of pain so gentle Bella, okay?"

"Mama..." she whispered, staring at Lauren intently.

Joey placed Bella next to Lauren on the bed and Lauren reached for her. Bella curled up next to her mummy on the bed and played with Lauren's hand as it held onto her. Joey lingered near the bed and Lauren smiled at him. She moved the mask from her face again and tilted her head slightly so he knew she wanted a kiss. It was a wish he was grateful to be able to fulfil. "I want to see them, Joe." She breathed, her voice still so frail. Bella had quietened down and was sucking her thumb, her eyes fighting her tiredness. Joey's hand settled on top of Lauren's as she held Bella and he bent down to be closer to his wife.

"I'll speak to the doctor, okay and see if you can see them. Bella's not allowed in there, she's too young and she might have some germs that she could pass on. You need to concentrate of getting well again for the next few hours though, baby. If you're well he won't be able to say no to your request."

"How are they?" she whispered.

"I won't lie to you, baby, they're very small and they're both on oxygen just like you are right now. They're both in the same crib, like we asked. When I saw them a while ago, it looked like they were holding hands with each other."

"How small?"

"Baby A was born first and weighs 3lbs 4oz and baby B weighs 3lbs 3oz. He was born about a minute later. Your doctor told me that if you'd gone full term, they would've been healthy sized babies." He told her softly.

"Need names..." she said, frowning when he heard him call them baby A and baby B.

"We'll decide when you see them, okay?" She nodded her head slightly. She lifted her free hand and brushed across her chest. "You alright?" he asked.

Her face flushed slightly. "My boobs ache..." she finally admitted.

"Let me go and speak to a nurse. You okay with Bella?" he said, brushing his hand through her hair.

"Joey, I'm her mummy. I think I can manage a few minutes, just the two of us."

"I was just checking, baby girl." He leant forward and kissed her forehead. He left the room but was back just a few minutes later. "The nurse said you could express some milk and they'll give it to the boys. You haven't had any medication yet so it's still safe to do this. It'll be really good for them to have it apparently so she's sorting out a breast pump for you to use, if you want to." Lauren nodded. She knew the importance of them having the first milk from her; that it would help them get stronger and that was all she wanted.

*JL*JL*

Joey helped Lauren move in the bed so she was sitting a little more upright. Bella had been despatched to her grandparents just moments earlier. She'd got a bit fretful and Lauren said she was hungry and needed her nappy changing. Apparently she knew that just from looking at Bella. Joey was seriously beginning to doubt his parenting skills all over again. The nurse came in with the machine and proceeded to hook Lauren up to the pump. There was one pump attached to each breast and Lauren felt pretty ridiculous but one glance at Joey's face, the lust in his eyes as he eyed her body made her feel slightly better.

Once everything was in place the nurse showed Joey how to switch it on and work the machine and she left them alone, giving them some privacy. "You ready?" Joey asked her softly and she nodded. He turned on the machine and Lauren winced slightly as the pumps began to pull on her breasts. Joey sat on the edge of the bed and watched her, seeing her face gradually turn redder. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like a cow being milked..." she whispered. "It's embarrassing."

His fingers brushed the side of her face before running down the side of her neck and grazing the side of one of her breasts. "I think you look gorgeous, baby girl." He leant forward and kissed her. "I wish I could touch them..." he breathed, his mouth millimetres from hers.

"You can..." she said. "I think it might help... The nurse said it will start slowly and the leaflet she gave me said that holding the baby would help stimulate the milk. I think you touching me would do the same thing..."

"I'd be prepared to try..." he said, winking at her cheekily.

"I thought you might." She said, smiling at him. She knew her husband and what he liked, sometimes before he even did. He brushed his fingers back up the side of her breast again and she closed her eyes, letting herself feel the sensations. His hand then brushed the underside of her breast, cupping it gently, being careful to not dislodge the pump. She was just getting used to his touch then when he took her by surprise by moving his other hand to her other breast. She gasped, biting her bottom lip as his hands worked in tandem to caress her body. "That feels so good," she murmured, very aware of the arousal beginning to course through her body and she wondered if she would really come from him touching her breasts alone. It had been a long time since the last time she'd had an orgasm and his touch was amazing. She didn't have to think about it very long as a small orgasm rippled through her, sending her heart racing and the machine beeping suspiciously fast.

"Was that...?" he whispered.

"Yes, baby... you're that good." She said, her face aglow from what had just happened.

Joey kissed her deeply, his hands resting against her skin again, his thumbs brushing softly across the skin, barely touching her but making her body tingle in the afterglow of her peak. Joey shifted uncomfortably on the bed and it was her turn to smirk as she realised she wasn't the only one aroused. "Don't laugh at me, baby girl." He moaned, his forehead resting against hers as he closed his eyes.

"Serves you right..." she told him softly but secretly wishing she could help him out with his little problem.

*JL*JL*

Once the pumps were removed, enough milk for the boys for a few feeds now being stored by the hospital, Joey ran his fingers across each breast again, leaning down and kissing the upper side of each one softly. "You should get some rest now, baby." He told her. "I'll go and see how the kids are... How good does that sound, eh, baby girl?"

"It sounds good..." she said. Her hand grasped his that lay next to hers and she held it tightly. "Stay... please."

"Are you okay?"

"Don't want to be on my own..." she said. "You never told me what they did after I blacked out."

"They managed to stop the bleeding. They had to restart your heart and they made sure you were okay when you had the seizure." He noticed her face had paled and he kissed her tenderly. "It's all over now, darling. Everything is going to be okay now. And soon all five of us will be going home."

"I love you, baby." She whispered.

"As I love you." He sat back down on the bed, "Why don't I stay here until you fall asleep and then I'll go and check on the kids." She nodded her head, her eyes already drifting shut. He brushed his fingers through her hair and she was soon fast asleep. He kissed her one more time before walking out of the room.

*JL*JL*

The following morning Lauren was cleared to see the boys and she was now sitting in a wheelchair. She had expressed some more milk that morning but would be unable to do that again now as she was now back on her medication. As Joey pushed her towards the neonatal unit Lauren was both excited and scared to see her sons. Joey had tried to prepare her for what she was about to see but she knew she was nowhere near as ready as she needed to be... but the need to see them was too intense now. She needed to see them one time because at the moment they didn't seem real to her. The fleeting glance she'd had of them had been too brief for her to absorb.

Joey pushed her down the corridor and she could feel the tension increasing within her, the closer they got. As she was wheeled into the room she was overwhelmed by the noise. There were other cribs and other parents around the room and it struck Lauren that this didn't just happen to her and Joey. This happened to people all the time. She actually found that thought a little comforting.

Her chair was stopped next to the crib and she could see through the side of it both of her sons as they lay next to each other. Joey had been right when he'd said they were small but she could never have prepared herself for seeing them. It took her breath away. They were so much smaller than Bella had been and she had been on the smaller side. Joey was standing at her side and she reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Can I touch them?" she whispered to the nearby nurse.

"I think your boys would really like that," he said with a smile. He moved to stand at the end of the crib and opened the side nearest to Lauren and Joey. "You need to be careful when you touch them. Their skin is very fragile."

Lauren nodded and Joey moved the chair closer so she could reach her boys. "How long will they be here?" Lauren asked as she reached in and brushed her finger down the arm of one of the boys.

"It will be a few weeks, I'm afraid."

"Are they okay?"

"Considering the fact they're eight weeks early and they're twins, they are very good. Both of them need a little help breathing but that's not a surprise as their lungs aren't fully formed." Lauren nodded, "Would you liked to feed them some of the milk you expressed?" he asked. "They've both got a tube down into their stomachs so the milk will get straight where it needs to be without overtiring them so you would have to slowly inject the milk into the feeding tube." Tears fell down Lauren's face at his words. "I know it's not the same as breastfeeding them and hopefully in a few weeks, when they're a bit bigger and stronger you'll be able to hold them in your arms and feed them with a bottle. It's just not practical at the moment though, Lauren... their stomachs are so small and they aren't strong enough for that to happen just yet."

"Can Joe help too?" she whispered, her eyes fixed on them both as they lay before her.

"I think that would be great." He moved to a fridge at the side of the room and retrieved a small bottle of milk. He filled two tiny syringes with a fraction of the milk before placing the bottle back in the fridge. "Would you like to feed A or B, Lauren?" he asked. He indicated which was which to her.

"I don't mind. I'll do A as he's closer to me." The nurse passed her one of the syringes and showed her what to do, watching as she started to do as he'd instructed. Joey stepped forward and received the same instructions, doing as his wife had done with their other son. "We really need to think of some names for them both..." Lauren whispered, glancing at Joey and seeing the concentration on his face.

"I think you should choose..." he said. "I chose last time so it's your turn now."

Lauren fell silent as she continued to feed their first son. "What about Jack?" she whispered.

"I like it... and I'm sure Uncle Jack will too..." he said with a smile. "He really will be confirmed with favourite uncle status."

"Do you think dad will mind?"

"About?"

"That we've named him Jack? And not after him..."

"Of course he won't." Joey said. "So which one is Jack, A or B?"

Lauren studied them both. "Baby A I think..." she said.

"How about David for baby B?" he said, "Unless you'd rather something else...?"

"No I really like David too." She said. "Jack and David..." she whispered. She froze when she heard an alarm blare and turned her head when she realised it was from the other side of the room. She watched in horror as the room became a throng of activity but turned away when she caught a glimpse of the parents and shared their devastation as they helplessly watched. Tears were unavoidable as she turned back to the crib and her little angels. She reached and brushed her finger across David's hand, repeating the action on Jack. She bit her lip when first David and then Jack pressed their hands on her finger. "Joe, look..." she gasped.

Joey crouched beside her, his much larger hand settling on hers and squeezing it softly before he touched his sons carefully. His other arm settled around her shoulder and he pulled her close to him. Lauren's head rested on his shoulder as they sat with their sons a little longer.

*JL*JL*

That evening Joey was lying on the bed beside Lauren. She didn't want to be alone again and she was lying with her head on his chest. "Do you think they'll be okay?" she whispered.

"We have to think positively, baby."

"I know but... I'm scared something will go wrong and we'll lose one or both of them."

"Baby, you've done your part in the process. You've kept them safe for the past seven months or so. We need to believe they're strong enough to deal with this. The hospital is looking after them and we'll be with them as much as we can to get them through it."

"I wish Bella could meet them..." Lauren said. "I won't feel like we're a proper family until we're all together." She added.

"It won't be long, baby. Just a few weeks." He kissed her forehead, his lips remaining pressed against her skin.

*JL*JL*

Joey was right. It was five weeks before Jack and David were allowed home from the hospital. They both put on fifty percent of their initial birth weight during that time. Today was the day Joey and Lauren took them home for the first time. It would also be the day that Bella met them both for the first time too.

They pulled into the driveway and Joey was soon carrying both car seats into the house while Lauren walked into the house. Her consultant had been correct and as soon as she'd been put back on the medication her health had improved dramatically. She still had times where she got tired easily but it wasn't anything she couldn't cope with. Alice and Abi had wanted to throw a small party for them when they brought the boys home but Lauren had nixed that idea, wanting a couple of days where it was just the five of them at home. So the family had been told to stay away for a few days more.

Lauren sat on the couch with David in her arms. He was the quieter of the twins and would rarely cry, even when Jack was screaming his head off. Joey walked into the room, having just changed Jack's nappy. He was also carrying two bottles of formula. He handed one to Lauren once he sat down and they both started to feed their sons. This was something they'd had much practice of now and they would usually interchange between sons to ensure they bonded with both of them. Both boys were eager eaters and rarely turned down the opportunity of food.

The front door opened and Lesley pushed Bella's buggy into the room. She'd spent the morning with nanny while her parents brought her brothers home. "Baby..." Lauren said, smiling at her daughter.

Lesley pulled her quickly from the buggy, seeing her struggle to get out. She'd been so excited to finally meet her two brothers today and now she could see them she wanted to get closer. The fifteen month old girl was lowered to the floor and she toddled over to the couch, her arms outstretched before her.

"Careful Bella," Joey said, "Remember how I said you had to be gentle with your brothers? Mummy and daddy are feeding them now so you can't disturb them or they'll get really grouchy."

"Want see..." she said, her bottom lip popping out into a lovely pout her mummy would've have been very proud of.

"Do you need me to stay?" Lesley asked softly.

"No, we're good." Joey said.

"Thanks mum." Lauren told her with a smile.

"You're more than welcome." She said with a broad grin. She left the house and shut the door quietly behind her.

Lauren smiled at Bella encouragingly as she stood tentatively a step away from her parents. Suddenly she didn't appear as excited but instead she was nervous. "Come here, Bella..." she whispered, placing the bottle on her lap and holding her hand out towards her daughter.

"Mama..." she whispered. She took that last step and leant her hands on Lauren's knee, standing on her tiptoes so she could see better.

"Bella, this is your brother, David. Can you say that like we practiced last night?"

"Dabid..." she tried.

"Close enough, beautiful..." Joey said. He moved off the couch to kneel in front of Lauren, lowering his arms so Bella could her other brother, "This is your other brother, Jack. Do you want to say hello to him too?"

"Hi Dack!" She said, teetering slightly towards her dad as she tried to get a little closer to Jack.

"Easy there, beautiful..." Joey said, putting his arm around her to steady her.

Bella turned to her mummy, "Cab I hole... mama?"

Lauren smiled, "How about if mummy and daddy finish feeding them both and then they can have a nap like you did at nanny's. Then while they're sleeping you, me and daddy can have some special time together, just the three of us. When Jack and David wake up later you can hold each of them. Is that okay?" she asked, brushing the curly hair back from her daughter's face. She smiled as she found herself tucking it behind Bella's ear.

"Yes, mama."

Joey had finished feeding Jack his bottle and he could see Lauren was finishing with David. "Swap?" he said with a smile. Lauren nodded and they expertly changed boys between them. This wasn't the first time they'd done this. Joey put David on his shoulder as he got back to his feet, "Come on, beautiful," he said, putting his arm around Bella's waist and lifting her so she was up under his arm. As usual this made her dissolve into giggles and when he sat back on the couch, he placed her between him and Lauren. Both parents sat the boys on their laps, supporting their heads and necks as they started to wind them. "What do you want to do when your brother's are in bed, beautiful?" Daddy asked.

"Nemo?" she whispered, her eyes darting between both her brothers, unsure of what was happening.

"I think that sounds like a pretty good plan, Bella." Mummy answered.

Joey looked up at Lauren and they shared a smile. Their lives really were complete. They were safe from harm in their own little sanctuary, taking care of each other and their children.

**THE END.**

**A/N: So was that what you were expecting? Did you like the choice of names for the boys? I couldn't resist. So several people have asked and I'm kind of thinking of doing one last story as a sequel to this, although it might only be a one-shot. It's still swimming around my head but it's definitely an idea of sorts. However, I've got other stories to post before I do that one. I'm working on another story which I hope to start posting soon... It's another one that's a bit different and I'm working on a slightly lighter one too. It's between both of those as to which one is first. My third story that I have on the go is a bit more heavy going and I want to do something a bit happier for a little while before I finish that one... but we'll see. It's unlikely any of these will be ready to be posted until mid to late June though at the earliest. Anyway, thanks to everyone for the many reviews throughout this story. I hope everyone was pleased with how it ended and enjoyed it. I've certainly loved writing it. So, I'm sure I'll be back soon... with a one-shot or two at least. Bye for now!**


End file.
